EL ULTIMO DESTINIANO
by Xingmao
Summary: pinkie pie encuentra un misterioso objeto en el bosque con un secreto de miles de años,del cual ni la misma princesa celestia conocía,ahora en adelante equestria sera muy diferente
1. el joven de la caja

**Capitulo 1: el joven de la caja**

El sol salía en las hermosas tierras de equestria, sus rayos iluminaban desde canterlot, hasta cloudsdale. El olor del roció de la mañana en los campos de manzanas de Sweet Apple Acres brindaba una relajante sensación que prometía un día lleno de armonía como debía ser, los distintos negocios del pueblo de pony ville comenzaban a abrir, preparándose para un nuevo día, se las calles se llenaban del delicioso roma a postres recién horneados de sugarcube corner, la boutique carrusel ya estaba abierta i lista para todo pedido de sastrería, los animales del bosque se agrupaban en la pequeña cabaña de la pradera esperando a que su mejor amiga saliera para poder desayunar, y por último la biblioteca la cual era la primera en abrir ya estaba preparada para todo pony que deseara un buen libro , todo parecía normal los ponys comenzaban a salir poco a poco cada uno en sus propios asuntos. Pero, aun con la calma de la rutina nadie, ni siquiera las mane 6 con la princesa twiligth estaban preparadas para los cambios que se producirían en sus vidas, el destino obra de maneras misteriosas y en muchos casos son el inicio de una gran aventura.

Pinkie pie: (gritando) hola a todos en este hermoso, glorifico, radiantoso y magnificantoso día.

Pinkie salió de la pastelería saltando y cantando su canción "rie", alegrando las caras de todos los ponys como siempre.

Rainbow dash: hey pink, buen día. (La saludo su amiga Pegaso dese una nube)

Pinkie pie: oh, hola rainbow, voy a dar un paseo por el bosque, ¿quieres venir?

Rainbow dash: me encantaría, pero tengo que despejar el cielo hoy, lo siento.

Pinkie pie: oh está bien, tal vez las demás quieran venir. (Dicho esto pinkie se despidió de rainbow salió saltando rumbo a la biblioteca).

En la biblioteca, twiligth leía sobre técnicas de vuelo y aerodinámica, cuando de pronto un golpe en la puerta la saco de su lectura.

Twiligth: quien podría ser? Nadie viene tan temprano a la biblioteca. (Twiligth camino a la puerta empleando su magia abrió la puerta para descubrir que no había nadie del otro lado, pero cuando se volteo detrás de ella se encontraba pinkie pie).

Twiligth: (asustada por la sorpresa) rayos pinkie acaso quieres matarme de un susto, (estaba aterrada).

Pinkie pie: lo siento twiligth, solo quería saber si quisieras salir a pasear.

Twiligth: lo siento pinkie, tengo que estudiar, rainbow me prestó un libro de acrobacias para que aprenda a hacer piruetas.

Pinke pie: o está bien, tal vez flutter shy quiera. (Dicho esto salió brincando de la biblioteca)

Mientras tanto en sweet Apple acres, Apple jack trabajaba como siempre, ahora asistida por flutter shy.

Applejack: uf, esta cesta pesa más de lo normal.

Flutter shy: (se acerca a la cesta), umm,

De la cesta salta pinkie pie.

Applejack: pinkie? ¿Qué hacías en mi cesta?

Pinkie pie: solo quería saber si querían venir a pasear con migo al bosque.

Applejack: o lo siento pinkie, pero hoy tengo mucho trabajo.

Flutter shy: yo tengo que preparar la cena de ángel.

Pinkie pie: o bien tal vez rarity quiera venir. (Pinkie dio un clavado a la cesta y introduciéndose entre las manzanas desapareciendo).

En la boutique carrusel rarity estaba ocupada en un vestido que debía terminar para esa misma tarde, había puesto eso en un cartel en su puerta, así que pinkie no se molesto en preguntarle, además recordó que rarity odiaba la tierra así que mejor fue sola.

Pinkie caminaba sola en el bosque, ese día se sentía diferente, era como si aunque este sola alguien estaba a su lado, mientras andaba por un sendero los arboles juntaban sus ramas y hojas con otros formando ases de luz por dodo el camino, cuando de pronto algo ilumino el rostro de pinkie, en un arbusto un haz de luz iluminaba un destello que emanaba de la planta. Pinkie se acerco para saber de qué se trataba, al revisar descubrió algo que jamás había visto, era una pequeña caja de madera, porcelana y metal pintada de blanco y verde con bordes hechos de oro puro, con incrustaciones de joyas en ella y con una manija de oro a un lado. Pinkie examino el objeto por un momento, estaba maravilladla con su forma.

Pinkie pie: wee… es la cosa brillante de bosque más brillante del bosque.

Pinkie tomo la caja con su cola y se la llevo al pueblo sin saber lo que le aguardaba.

En su cuarto pinkie intentaba saber que era esa misteriosa caja, usándola de pisa papeles, de cama para gummy e incluso de sombrero, pero nada la convencía, hasta que intento algo que no se le ocurrió, girar la manija, pero esta estaba muy dura y no se movía ni un centímetro, quizás sus amigas la podrían ayudar con este problema, pinkie fue corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo llevándose a sus cuatro amigas a la biblioteca sacándolas de sus ocupaciones del momento,

Pinkie pateo la puerta de la biblioteca con sus amigas en sus brazos y dejándolas caer sobre la cama de twiligth para no lastimarlas.

Apple jack: pero que mosca te pico pinkie?

Rainbow dash: si por que nos raptaste?

Rarity: pinkie pie, si no termino ese vestido para esta tarde yo.

Twiligth: (interrumpe), que pasa aquí?

Rainbow dash: pinkie nos saco a todas de nuestros deberes solo porque no quisimos acompañarla a caminar.

Pinkie pie: no, no es eso.

Flutter shy: y entonces para qué?, ángel se molestara si no termino su cena a tiempo.

Pinkie pie: por esto, (saca la caja de detrás de ella)

Rainbow dash: solo por eso una tonta caja

Rarity: (corriendo y derribando a rabino) de donde sacaste esa hermosa caja de música? (mirando las partes que eran de oro y las joyas).

Pinkie pie: La encontré en el bosque.

Twiligth: ¿quién tiraría una caja de música tan bonita?

Apple Jack: tal vez está rota y por eso la botaron.

Pinkie pie: es posible, intente girar esta manija y no se movió, creo que esta atorada (intenta girarla por segunda vez)

Rainbow dash: a un lado pinkie, esto necesita algo de músculos, (intenta girarla pero no puede).

Apple Jack: mucho ruido y pocas nueces rainbow, ahora deja una verdadera atleta te enseñe, (le quita la caja a la Pegaso e intenta girar la manija, pero no puede),

Rainbow dash: que decías de enseñarme algo vaquera.

Apple Jack: ¬ ¬

Twiligth: quizás no se abre con fuerza, si no con magia. (Lanza hechizos de desbloqueo y para abrir puertas atoradas, pero la manija no jira).

Pinkie pie: intentemos todas juntas. (Todas toman una parte de la manija y de la caja, usando toda su fuerza y magia la manija empieza a moverse y a girar).

Final mente la manija cede y se ablanda, por el esfuerzo empleado las mane 6 salen disparadas a una pared amontonadas mirando la caja de música en el suelo como la manija empieza a girar.

Flutter shy: ¿qué clase de música creen que tenga esa caja chica?

Twiligth: estamos a punto de averiguarlo.

La caja empezó a tocar una suave melodía un tanto triste, (la canción es; **Roxas' Theme (Music Box Strings)**.

Las seis yeguas estaban perdidas en la melancolía que transmitía esa tonada.

De pronto la caja comenzó a abrirse dejado salir humo blanco y luz

En ese momento spike que salía de tomar un baño vio la escena.

Spike: twiligth que es eso; corre y abraza a su amiga.

Twiligth: no lo sé spike.

La caja se abre por completo y de la luz y el humo emerge una figura,

Que va adquiriendo forma, conforme la luz se desvanece la figura misteriosa rebela su identidad,

De la caja había surgido un pony macho, de color naranja de melena color café claro algo alborotada, con un mechón rojo, su cola era tan larga que al menos 8 centímetros de la punta de la cola se esparcían por el suelo, su cutiemark era una nota musical atravesada por una espada japonesa, tenía tres aretes de lo que parecía ser plata en su oreja izquierda y como detalle final tenía una cicatriz muy grane en el ojo derecho.

Las seis yeguas y el pequeño dragón observaban a aquel pony que parecía estar flotando en el aire para luego descender con delicadeza hasta tocar el suelo, quedando momentáneamente de pie pues había caído, al parecer sus piernas no soportaron su peso era como si estuviesen entumidas, el pony permanecía con los ojos cerrados, estaba desmallado

**Bien este es el primer capítulo de mi fanfic. (MY LITTE PONY, el ultimo destiniano),si desean saber que ocurre después no olviden comentar.**


	2. una extraña primera imprecion

**Capitulo 2: una extraña primera impresión**

Las mane seis observaban la inusual escena, de una pequeña caja musical había salido un corcel que parecía tener poco mas de 19 años, lentamente se acercaron al extraño, cerciorándose de que estuviera vivo,

Rarity: miren el tamaño de esa cicatriz, segura mente es un criminal

Apple jack: como sabes que es un criminal.

Rarity: por su cabello, ósea, ¿café claro con rojo?, no combinan para nada y además mira su melena toda sucia y despeinada, es un crimen contra la moda.

Apple jack: (¬ ¬), hay rarity, si juzgas por la apariencia, no podrás ver lo que en verdad es, recuerda que tuvimos es mismo problema con zecora.

Rainbow dash: miren su cutiemark, ¿cual creen que sea el talento especial que representa?

Twiligth: no lo sé jamás vi una cutiemark así.

Las yeguas se acercaban al corcel con sumo cuidado, rodeándolo para poder tener un mejor Angulo.

Spike: em, ¿y que vamos a hacer con él?

Twiligth: creo… que lo más correcto es quitarlo de en medio de la habitación.

Twiligth intento usar su magia para levitar al corcel, este comenzó a hacer ruido.

Corcel: (roncando)

Todas se asustaron por la inesperada reacción del pony

Pinkie pie; (susurrando) shhh, esta dormidito.

El corcel se acomodo en su lugar como si fuera una cama, abrió la boca lo que provoco que sus ronquidos fueran tan fuertes que resonaron por toda la biblioteca, derribando las repisas, pero ni con el ruido de las montañas de libros cayendo sobre el piso este se despertaba.

Twiligth: no puede ser…destruyo la biblioteca (enojada)

El corcel volvió a acomodarse poniéndose en posición fetal sujetando su cola como si fuera un peluche.

Las ponys se acercaron nueva mente al misterioso individuo, Mientras Spike comía palomitas recién hechas, el aroma llego a la nariz del corcel el cual sin previo aviso despertó repentinamente.

Las mane seis dieron un grito tan fuerte que incluso supero a los ronquidos del pony que hace unos segundos dormía en el suelo.

Se alejaron lo más que pudieron temiendo que pueda ser peligroso, pero sus miedos se calmaron cuando el abrió sus ojos, eran de un color azul zafiro muy intenso con un brillo que reflejada la inocencia de un niño, twiligth tomo coraje y hablo con él.

Twiligth: Ho…hola…me llamo twiligth sparkle…y… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

El pony miro desconcertado a la alicornio como si no la entendiera, twiligth noto esto y volvió a preguntar,

Twiligth: ¿cual…es…tu…nombre? ¿Tu…puedes…en-ten-der-me?, lo decía muy lento para ver si podía entablar comunicación con el

El pony tomo aire, parecía que iba a hablar, todas se acercaron para escuchar la respuesta del extraño pero cuando empezó a hablar solo dijo **(nota le siguiente dialecto es ficticio, yo lo invente y está basado en una conformación anagramática) **

Pony: equ oidami balhan, e ne dnode soyet.** (Traducción: que idioma hablan y en donde estoy)**

Las ponys no comprendían el dialecto del corcel, era un idioma extraño por lo que no sería fácil hacerle entender lo que decían los otros pero la expresión en las caras de las yeguas le fue suficiente para que captara el mensaje.

El pony se llevo el casco debajo de la barbilla con expresión de pensamiento, hasta que su cara cambio a una de idea.

Pony: rpovarfo celecoquon e fali nua tnoju a troa **(traducción: por favor colóquense una junto a la otra)**

Rainbow dash: ¿qué dijo?

Twiligth: creo que quiere que nos formemos delante de él, (viendo que señalaba al lugar con su casco.

Rarity: ¿le obedecemos?

Twiligth: yo lo hare, (se coloca frente al pony)

Las demás hacen lo mismo

El pony sonríe y comienza una especie de inspección mirando a los ojos de las seis yeguas cambiando su expresión por una de examinador.

Mira primero a twiligth pero mueve la cabeza en un gesto de desaprobación y le pide que se retire de la formación haciendo un ademan con el casco.

Solo quedaban cinco, mira a rarity a los ojos pero hace el mismo gesto y rarity se retira de la fila

Rarity: oye ¿Qué tengo de malo?

Solo quedaban cuatro, mira a rainbow a los ojos y como antes hace los mismos gestos y la Pegaso se retira.

Solo quedaban cuatro, miro a Applejack a los ojos pero solo obtuvo el mismo resultado, dejando de lado a la pony obrera.

Solo quedaban dos y en la mente de las cuatro yeguas solo pensaban, ¿que podrá estar planeando?

El pony miro a los ojos de pinkie pie y después a los de flutter shy, en ese momento la expresión del pony cambio, y le pidió a la Pegaso amarilla que se acercara haciendo una señal, obviando el hecho de que pinkie no paso su prueba.

El pony continuo haciendo la señal de que se acercara mas a él, flutter shy solo obedeció cuando de pronto el pony misterioso se acerco a su rostro dándole un apasionado beso en los labios, las chicas y el pequeño dragón estaban estáticas y flutter shy estaba peor, el pony misterioso introducía su lengua en la boca de la tímida pony explorando todo en ella mientras sujetaba su rostro para profundizarlo , el beso duro un minuto y medio cuando se separo, flutershy se desmayo de la vergüenza con su cara total mente roja, el pony naranja se lamia los labios hasta que hablo

Pony: valla hasta que al fin entiendo lo que dicen, je pero que dialecto tan raro pero bueno al menos ya podemos hablar, así que yo empiezo. Hola me llamo DAWN FRONTIER

**Y así termina el capítulo 2 de mi fanfic (EL ULTIMO DESTINIANO) cualquier comentario déjenlo y lo leeré**


	3. soy dawn frontier una verdad dificil

**Capitulo 3: Soy dawn frontier. Un nuevo mundo y una verdad difícil**

Flutter shy seguía paralizada por la vergüenza, había tenido su primer beso y fue con un extraño, las mane seis solo observaban al extraño pony quien de repente podía hablar español, para sorpresa de todas lo hacía muy bien y además se había presentado como si las conociera desde hace mucho tiempo su forma de hablarles era como la que usa un amigo de toda tu vida para dirigirse a ti, su nombre era **DAWN FRONTIER.**

Dawn frontier: hola, disculpen pero ¿podrían decirme en dónde estoy?

Las yeguas solo seguían viéndolo pero rarity rompió el silencio gritando, pervertido, tomando una escoba y dándole golpes en la cabeza

Dawn frontier: (recibiendo escobazos) ouch… señorita…auch...por favor…auch…deje esa escoba

Rarity acaba el ataque dándole un escobazo justo donde más nos duele, dawn frontier estaba tirado en el piso sujetándose su área dañada.

Twiligth: te lo mereces por atrevido, ¿cómo te atreves a hacer tal cosa? Eres un pervertido.

Dawn frontier: (hablando sin aire por el dolor) ¿que soy un qué?, yo no soy un pervertido eso es cosa de ultímate flight.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí con expresión de pregunta,

En ese instante dawn frontier reacciona y se levanta como si ya se le hubiera pasado el dolor,

Dawn frontier: esperen, este dolor es real, ósea que, (mira la caja tirada en el suelo y grita), ya no estoy en la caja, yujujuy soy libre, soy libre, me pregunto ¿cuánto tiempo estuve allí? No importa soy libre, (reacciona) los chicos…mis deberes… (Mira a las seis ponys), les agradezco por encontrarme pero tengo que irme, hoy es un día importante, (vuelve a gritar) soy libre, el corcel naranja sale corriendo de la biblioteca dejando a las cinco ponys desconcertadas, pero al primer vistazo quedo impactado.

Dawn frontier: ¿qué demonios? ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿qué lugar es este?, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve en la caja? , ¿Un año?

Empieza a correr por todo ponyville gritando nombres.

Dawn frontier: (corriendo y gritando), puré watter… ultímate flight… hay alguien (corre a una cuesta) Zola…insight…chicos ya volví… ¿me escucha alguno?…jinshu… ¿me oyes?

El corcel continuo gritando a los cuatro vientos los nombres como si esperara respuestas, pero nadie le respondía, porque nadie en ponyville se llamaba así, final mente se rindió.

Dawn frontier: ¿cuánto tiempo estuve en esa caja?

Dawn vuelve a la biblioteca en busca de la caja para aclarar algunas dudas, pero antes debe saber en donde se encuentra, mientras corría diviso a dos yeguas sentadas en una banca, una unicornio color verde pastel y una pony terrestre color crema con melena azul y rosa, se acerca y comienza a hablar en su lengua nativa esperando que ellas sean como él.

Dawn frontier: ¿esdetsu…euq gralu e tese? ¿A euq ñao se? **(traducción: ustedes… ¿qué lugar es este? ¿Y qué año es? **

Las yeguas se miraron por un segundo y una de ellas respondió.

Lyra: disculpa amigo pero no entendemos ponyfrancés.

Dawn frontier: (desesperado), no… ¿ustedes también?

Bombón: pues si vas a vivir aquí debes aprender el idioma, aunque al parecer lo hablas muy bien,

Bombón ya no vio al pony que estaba frente a ella, estaba galopando a una velocidad increíble.

Lyra: ¿quien cascos era ese? (sorprendida)

Bombón: no lo sé… pero era guapo (suspira)

Dawn llegaba a la biblioteca, mientras las cinco yeguas le daban agua a flutter shy quien acababa de despertar, en ese momento dawn entro con cara de desesperación y muy agitado.

Dawn frontier: mi caja… ¿dónde está mi caja?

Rainbow dash: ¿qué haces aquí?

Dawn frontier: por favor denme mi caja necesito saber algo.

Twiligth levita la caja de música que aun se encontraba tirada en el piso y se la da.

Dawn observa la caja por unos minutos y luego su expresión cambia por una de horror.

Dawn frontier: no…no (dawn arroja la caja lejos) no…esto debe ser una broma… (Voltea a ver a las seis ponys)

Apple Jack: oye... ¿te sientes bien?

Dawn frontier: no se me acerquen… (Respira agitado) déjenme en paz (sale corriendo)

Las yeguas lo siguen pues tenían muchas preguntas que hacerle al corcel, pero no logran alcanzarlo y lo pierden de vista.

Rainbow dash: allá esta, ya lo vi;(subida sobre una nube divisa a dawn sobre un muelle de un lago).

Cuando por fin llegan al lago se acercan lenta mente al pony naranja que estaba tirado en el muelle llorando.

Twiligth: oye… ¿Qué te pasa?

Dawn frontier: (se levanta) nada (lo dice sollozando)

Twiligth: vamos dinos, queremos ayudarte.

Rainbow dash: ¿queremos?, después de que abuso de flutter shy.

Dawn frontier: (hablando cortado por el llanto), yo…no…no quise abusar de ella, (se seca las lágrimas) solo aprendía su idioma.

Apple Jack: espera, ¿cómo que aprendías su idioma?

Dawn frontier: ahora no importa,

Rainbow dash: bien pues entonces dinos, ¿Quién eres?, ¿de dónde vienes? Y ¿Cómo cupiste en esa caja?

Dawn suspira debe contarles todo a las ponys que lo encontraron,

Dawn frontier: bien les die

Las yeguas ponen mucha atención, al fin tendrían respuestas.

Dawn frontier: bien empezare por el principio, mi nombre es dawn frontier, tengo 21 años de edad.

Rarity: ¿qué?, pero te ves menor que eso

Dawn frontier: si es parte de mi naturaleza, bien, yo no soy como ustedes, yo soy de un lugar muy lejano,

Pinkie pie: ¿de dónde eres?

Dawn frontier: de las islas del destino. Yo soy…un destiniano

Twiligth: (seria) ese lugar no existe y esa clase de ponys tampoco.

Dawn frontier: si existieron hace mucho tiempo.

Twiligth: no yo he estudiado mucho de geografía y jamás escuche o leí de las islas del destino, o de los destinianos

Dawn frontier: no me sorprende, existieron hace muchos años, cuando me encerraron en esa caja. Desde entonces ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Twiligth: ¿y cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que te pusieron en esa caja de música? y ¿cómo sabes cuánto ha pasado?

Dawn frontier: la caja en la que estaba contenía una simbología rúnica que cambia conforme pasa el tiempo, así puedo determinar cuánto tiempo paso.

Twiligth: y ¿Cuánto hace que estas allí encerrado?

Dawn se queda callado por un momento y comienza a llorar de nuevo,

Apple Jack: ¿estás bien?

Dawn frontier:( habla con la voz cortada) si. Estoy bien

Pinkie pie; (le habla con una voz calma y fraterna) y ¿cuánto hace que estas encerrado?

Dawn frontier: yo…he estado encerrado…por cinco mil años…


	4. la historia de un destiniano

**La historia de un destiniano**

Las yeguas se congelaron al escuchar la cantidad de tiempo que dawn había estado atrapado En la caja, ahora tenían más preguntas que antes, las seis ponys se juntaron alrededor del corcel para acomodase mejor, pues al parecer sería una larga historia.

Twiligth: explícate, ¿Cómo que has estado atrapado allí por cinco mil años? Nadie vive tanto

Dawn frontier: pues es que, la caja tiene un hechizo que no permite que el tiempo me afecte, me mantenía en una especie de hibernación, es por eso que no envejecí ni necesite comer o beber nada, era como si solo estuviese dormido y soñando, como cuando te vas a acostar y cierras los ojos y en un instante ves que ya es de día, así me pareció a mí , pareció que solo fue un momento o dos, pero… al parecer fue más tiempo del que podría soportar estar.

Rarity: ¿y quién te puso en esa caja?

Dawn frontier: (suspira y pone una expresión de ira) **LORD PAIN,**

Todas las ponys se miran confusas y dicen al unisonó, ¿quién?

Dawn frontier: (suspira) para que puedan entender a la perfección todo debo contarles la historia de mi pueblo.

Twiligth vio esto como una oportunidad de aprender algo que ni siquiera aparecía en los libros de starwell el barbado.

Twiligth: pues cuenta tenemos mucho tiempo.

Pinkie pie: yupy un cuento (sale corriendo y regresa con una bolsa de dormir, un oso de peluche y también traía puesto un pijama con dibujos de gomitas, caramelos y paletas) cosa que a dawn le causo mucha gracia por la ternura de la pony rosa dando una pequeña risa, mientras rainbow dash se desplomo en el suelo en señal de aburrimiento.

Rainbow dash: rayos esto será como volver a la escuela.

Apple Jack: shh rainbow estamos a punto de escuchar algo muy importante es posible que este chico no esté loco y que en verdad tenga tanta edad encima, ¿no te da curiosidad saber más sobre su pasado?

Rainbow dash solo miro a otro lado dando a entender que no le interesaba.

Dawn frontier: bien entonces les contare la historia, de las islas del destino y los destínanos,

(Flashback)

Hace ya miles de años, cuando el mundo era joven los destinianos fuimos creados a partir de los seis elementos, **el agua, la tierra, el fuego, el aire, las plantas y el metal. **Por la omnipotente madre y el omnipresente padre, crearon pegasos, unicornios, ponis terrestres, cebras, kelpies y kirins. (**NOTA: los kirins son criaturas de la mitología china cuyas descripciones varían pero el más icónico es que son híbridos de caballos y dragones y los kelpies son caballos de agua de la mitología celta)**

Todo era perfecto los grandes padre-madre veían a sus creaciones aunque no sean de su propia sangre como sus hijos, y los depositaron en un lugar que ellos mismos crearon a partir de su fuerza de vida y la misma materia que usaron para crearnos, ellos lo llamaron** "shambala"**.

Pero los padres miraron a sus creaciones y notaron que estaban perdidos, no tenían a quien seguir

Así que consumaron su amor en las alturas y luego de un tiempo dieron a luz a seis hijos de nombres.** Astaf, bellzer, asmod, satus, luciun y levitus. **Seis alicornios

Los cuales luego de veinte años de preparación tanto en la tierra como en las alturas, los hijos estaban listos para dirigir y ser los lideres que necesitaban, todo marcho bien por siglos pero con el tiempo los hijos quedaron tan maravillados con las creaciones de sus padres que intentaron crear su propia vida, pero al intentarlo no pudieron. Los padres les explicaron que no les dieron esas habilidades a sus hijos porque aunque conservaban parte divina ahora pertenecían a la tierra y debían reproducirse como los demás, con una compañera. Pero eso solo comenzó el final.

Los hijos comenzaron a elegir compañeras en grandes cantidades, muchas fueron forzadas, la idea de crear nueva vida y parecerse en lo más posible a sus padres solo era motivo de sufrimiento para las pobres yeguas las cuales eran raptadas por los alicornios y forzadas a la procreación, los padres no soportaban ver el dolor de sus hijas y la muerte de sus hijos quienes eran sacrificados para que no pudieran ser competencia, por eso les quitaron la habilidad de tener descendientes a los seis y con un gran dolor en el corazón mataron a todos los hijos que tuvieron con las yeguas, por ultimo rompieron todas las leyes creadas por ellos trayendo a la vida a los corceles que fueron sacrificados para que puedan repoblar.

Rainbow dash: así se hace padre madre

Rarity: (enojada) hum, pero quienes se creían que era esos depravados al hacer eso

Dawn frontier: eran los líderes del mundo creían que al tener ese puesto podían hacer lo que quisieran.

Applejack: (enojada) pues se merecían quedar castrados.

Twiligth: (sorprendida) es increíble que eso allá pasado.

Dawn frontier: pues así fue (continuo contando la historia)

Pero la paz no duro por mucho pues los hijos decidieron que si no podían crear vida entonces la controlarían, sus almas se tornaron oscuras y cambiaron todo en el hogar que sus padres había creado, oscurecieron el cielo las nubes alguna vez blancas se tornaron rojas y el agua se volvió veneno.

La vida era una tortura y los seis hijos se volvieron los seis generales de "**red Clouds" **ósea nubes rojas, hasta cambiaron sus nombres por, **astaroth, Belcebú, asmodeus, Satanás, Lucifer y leviatán.**

Pero los padres no se quedarían de brazos cruzados, así que seleccionaron a los seis elementos de la tierra creando seis nuevos guerreros los cuales fueron dotados con un séptimo elemento… el elemento Alma. Estos seis guerreros formaron con la ayuda de sus padres y con el poder del séptimo elemento las armas más poderosas del mundo, "**LOS ELEMENTOS DE LA JUSTICIA"**

(Las mane seis dijeron al unisonó sorprendidas) ¿Los elementos de la justicia?

Dawn frontier: si los crearon a partir de las virtudes que los padres nos dieron en el momento de crearnos con ellos los guerreros llamados, migus quien portaba el elemento de la voluntad. Gabrus portador del elemento de la inocencia, jofilus quien poseía el elemento de la confianza, camus tenia el elemento del valor, la paciencia era el elemento de urius y por ultimo zadkelus tenia el elemento más poderoso. El elemento del honor.

Las yeguas escuchaban con atención, la historia se había vuelto tan interesante que hasta rainbow dash le prestaba atención.

Pero este solo se revelaba cuando los otros seis estaban juntos

Twiligth: espera dijiste seis ¿y luego se revelaba el del honor?

Dawn frontier: si

Twiligth: pero entonces serian siete

Dawn frontier: así es, es que el séptimo está vinculado al sexto que es la verdad en conclusión son dos elementos en uno creados por el amor entre el padre y la madre.

Twiligth: oh ya entiendo

Dawn frontier: y así con los elementos de la justicia en su poder los que ahora eran conocidos como los seis ángeles generales de shambala se lanzaron en una guerra épica por la libertad, final mente la guerra había terminado los red clouds fueron desterrados al mundo de la oscuridad y la paz regreso, pero temían que algún día sean liberados así que los padres reformaron el mundo creando siete súper islas en donde residirían los seis ángeles y sus pueblos. En el noroeste estaría la isla del viento donde vivirían los pegasos, al noreste la isla del metal hogar de los kirins al este la isla de las plantas allí vivirían las cebras, al sureste la isla del agua donde nadarían los kelpies, al suroeste la isla del fuego en donde vivirían los unicornios, al oeste estaban la isla de la tierra la cual es donde yo vivía, y por ultimo una enorme isla continental llamada destinia la cual estaba en medio de las otras, y en cada una se hallaba un elemento de La justicia y mientras siguiera así el mundo siempre tendría equilibrio.

Dawn acabo su historia, las yeguas aplaudieron por tan entretenido relato,

Twiligth: guao, eso sí fue educativo.

Rainbow dash: si la historia de tu pueblo es increíble

Apple Jack: pero eso no explica como acabaste dentro de esa caja.

Dawn frontier: pues verán la razón por la que me encerraron allí es porque, hace cinco mil años hubo una guerra contra los descendientes de los red clouds,

Apple Jack: espera ¿no dijiste que les habían quitado la capacidad de reproducirse?

Dawn frontier: si, de algún modo encontraron la forma de salvar a algunos de sus hijos de esa manera tuvieron descendientes. Y ellos tienen el mismo corazón lleno de maldad de sus ancestros, por eso mis amigos y yo fuimos enviados a acabar con ellos, porque éramos los nuevos portadores de los elementos de la justicia.

Twiligth: ¿en serio?

Dawn frontier: si cada uno éramos de una de las seis islas, mi amigo ultímate fligth era un Pegaso el era el portador del el elemento del valor, ese tipo era todo un Casanova, luego jinshu era un kirin el tenia el elemento de la voluntad aunque era muy gruñón, puré watter de las islas del agua con el elemento de la confianza y valla que era confiable, también ingith de la isla del fuego era muy raro y tenía un problema con los postres y nunca engordaba pero también era muy simpático el representaba el elemento de la inocencia, y por ultimo estaba zola una cebra macho que tenía el elemento de la paciencia era aprendiz de chaman por eso es el mejor fabricando medicinas,

Twiligth: y ¿tu cual representas?

Dawn frontier: yo represento al elemento del honor

Flutter shy: ¿no dijiste que era el más poderoso de los seis?

Dawn frontier: si yo era el líder (baja la cabeza) pero…falle, sabían que sin mi elemento los demás no funciona, por eso me encerraron

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que el estomago de dawn comenzó a sonar,

Dawn estaba un poco avergonzado. Jeje disculpen, creo que medio algo de hambre. Las ponys y el pequeño dragón comenzaron a reír junto con el destiniano.

Pinkie pie: ven vamos a sugar cubecorner a comer algo y mientras nos sigues contando.

Dawn frontier: me parece una excelente idea


	5. conociendo ponyville

**Conociendo ponyville**

Luego de que dawn acabara su historia los siete ponis y el pequeño dragón

Se encaminaron a sugar cubeconer para poder comer algo Y continuar escuchando las historias del nuevo amigo que acababan de conocer.

Mientras caminaban por las calles el pueblo dawn admiraba las edificaciones

De la villa las cuales no eran por completo diferentes a las de su tiempo, y no solo eso ahora que ya era más tarde en la mañana y había más ponis que salían a hacer sus tareas diarias.

Dawn observaba a los nuevos ponis de esta era que le era tan misteriosa y esperaba a que pueda conocerlos más y mejor, ansioso por comprender todo lo nuevo y las nuevas experiencias que este nuevo mundo tenía para él,

Pero mientras más caminaban mas se percataban de que dawn no era el único que apreciaba algo nuevo para él, otros ponis que pasaban por allí o que notaban sus presencias volteaban la cabeza dejando lo que estaban haciendo para ver al nuevo poni que acompañaba a las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía y a la misma princesa twiligth, dawn noto esto y solo les dedicaba sonrisas y saludos amistosos lo que desconcertaba a los habitantes del lugar.

Aunque a dawn no le molestaba del todo pues a pesar de su pasado había aprendido a tolerar cosas así. Finalmente llegaron a la pastelería al entrar los clientes que allí se encontraban disfrutando de unas malteadas u ordenando postres para la ocasión o para llevar viraron sus cabezas hacia los ocho nuevos clientes del día, nueva mente la atención se concentro en el destiniano que concentraba todas las miradas debido a los detalles que lo hacían resaltar de entre todos, cuando entraron divisaron una mesa lo suficiente mente grande como para que los ocho cupieran bien, la señora cake se acerco a los amigos con cierto cuidado por la nueva compañía de estos temiendo a que fuera agresivo debido a su aspecto.

Sra. cake: buenos días, ¿Qué les puedo ofrecer hoy?

La señora cake les dio ocho menús para que puedan seleccionar lo que quisieran comer.

Luego de un momento las yeguas y el dragón ya tenían decidido lo que querían ordenar.

Twiligth: yo quiero un cupcake de fresas.

Spike: yo uno de zafiros.

Rarity: yo un pastelillo de mora y una taza de té.

Applejack: yo quiero una rebanada de pie de manzana.

Rainbow dash: yo ordenare un brownie de chocolate.

Flutter shy: umm, yo quiero un helado de cereza.

Pinkie pie: y yo un pastel de chocolate con crema batida helado y betún de caramelo (un combo que solo pinkie pedía pues nadie podía comer tanta azúcar).

Dawn se volvió a reír por la actitud de pinkie, tal vez porque le recordaba a uno de sus amigos, sobre todo por su afición a los postres,

Sra. Cake: (ve al corcel naranja que aun veía el menú y con cierta duda le pregunta), y tú ¿qué quisieras comer?

Dawn termina de ver el menú, lo baja y toma una decisión.

Dawn frontier: yo quiero quince.

Sra. Cake: ¿quince pastelillos?, (pregunto dudosa y sorprendida)

Dawn frontier: (con una sonrisa muy cálida y cerrando los ojos respondió) no quince de cada cosa que hay en el menú y también quince de los pasteles que ordeno la señorita pinkie pie,

La señora cake quedo sin habla igual que todos los presentes.

Sra. Cake: de…de acuerdo, (la señora cake fue a la cocina a preparar las ordenes pero al decirle a su esposo lo que el poni naranja había ordenado casi se desmaya)

Mientras las yeguas no podía creer que allá alguien que pudiera comer tanto.

Twiligth: estás loco, no puedes comer tanto te dolerá el estomago.

Rainbow dash: además son como veinticinco postres del menú, multiplicado por quince serian.

Se acerca a twiligth, ¿Cuánto seria?

Twiligth: serian 375 postres,

Dawn frontier: lo sé (responde sonriendo)

Applejack: ¿pero cómo vas a comerte todo eso?

Dawn frontier: los destínanos comemos mucho por naturaleza, es una de nuestras dos cosas favoritas.

Rarity: ¿y cuál es la primera?

Dawn estaba a punto de responder cuando el señor y la señora cake llego con los pedidos, traían una carretilla con toda la comida que dawn había pedido, debido a que toda la comida no cabria en la mesa dawn tendría que comer afuera en la carretilla. Las yeguas salieron con sus órdenes para poder ver si es posible que alguien puedo comer tanto, y no solo fueron ellas todos en la pastelería incluso el señor y señora cake salieron a ver la hazaña del misterioso poni, dawn miro la comida por un momento luego junto sus cascos delanteros y dijo, (con mucho gusto acepto esta comida), acto seguido se lanzo a devorar todo con una sonrisa en el rostro, dawn tomaba desde 2 hasta 4 postres y se los metía a la boca bajándolos con leche con chocolate y helado, los ponis no podían creer lo que veían en tres minutos dawn ya había consumido una cuarta parte del contenido de la carretilla y así siguió en cinco minutos solo le quedaba la mitad de lo que ordeno, un que comía muy rápido de cierto modo no lo hacía como un salvaje de hecho se podía decir que era muy educado en la mesa, final mente seis minutos después la carretilla estaba bacía, dawn se sentó en el piso apoyándose sobre un hongo que hacía de cilla, juntando sus cascos delanteros como antes dijo ( gracias por la comida) con un tono de calma.

Los ponyvillences se quedaron mudos, dawn miro al señor cake y le pregunto cuánto era, el señor cake no podía hablar así que dawn tomo la iniciativa metió su casco buscando entre su melena hasta que encontró lo que buscaba,

Dawn frontier: ¿con esto alcanza?, dijo mostrando un diamante un poco más grande que el tamaño de su casco pero este era diferente, era una gema que jamás habían visto, era un diamante hermoso cuyas caras tenían los diferentes matices de los colores del arcoíris, rarity se puso histérica derivando a todo poni que se interpusiera en su camino llegando hasta donde estaba dawn.

Rarity: ¿DE DONDE SACASTE ESA MARAVILLOSA GEMA? dijo gritando de la emoción, parecía que le daría un ataque admirando el colorido tesoro de dawn.

Dawn frontier: es una gema espectro, un diamante que combina todos los colores de las gemas del mudo y es muy difícil de encontrar,

Rarity: ti…ti… ¿tienes más de esas?

Dawn frontier: umm. Si como 14 de estas.

Rarity se desmaya por la respuesta de dawn

El señor cake salió del shock respondiendo que sí.

Dawn frontier: genial entonces nos vemos luego,

Las cinco yeguas salieron del asombro y siguieron al corcel mientras rarity seguía intentando recuperar el sentido.

Applejack: oye ¿donde aprendiste a comer así de rápido?

Dawn frontier: Se los dije comer es una de las dos cosas que más nos gusta a los destinianos.

Twiligth: y ¿Cuál es la otra cosa que les gusta?

Dawn frontier: lo que más nos gusta además de comer…lo que nos encanta hacer más que cualquier otra cosa en todo el mundo es.

Dawn no pudo terminar de hablar porque otro inconveniente había surgido, un dragón adulto invadió el pueblo, todos los ponis corrían a esconderse, sin embargo había alguien que no se inmutaba ante la presencia del dragón, dawn solo se quedo parado mientras las seis yeguas corrían, incluso rarity quien ya había despertado, twiligth miro al corcel que seguía inmóvil y con una sonrisa de tranquilidad.

Twiligth: dawn corre es peligroso

Dawn frontier: no…no me moveré de aquí.

Eso confundió a las ponis.

Rainbow dash: ¿qué quieres decir con eso?, ¿acaso estas mal de la cabeza?

Dawn frontier: no, pase cinco mil años en esa caja y esta es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me puedo divertir… me preguntaban qué es lo que más nos guasta a los destinianos…ahora lo verán.

Icho esto dawn dio un gran salto dirigiéndose a la cara el dragón, para final mente asestarle un golpe con su casco delantero derecho mandándolo veinte metros atrás, los habitantes estaban boquiabiertos viendo como ese poni golpeo al dragón,

El dragón se levantó furioso por el golpe pero no pudo hacer nada contra en nuevo golpe que recibió en el estomago por pare del corcel la ráfaga de cocotazos continuo llegando en contra del reptil que en un minuto estaba lleno de moretones, dawn le dio un golpe en la cabeza derribando al monstruo cuando ambos tocaron el suelo el destiniano tomo carrera y corrió a toda velocidad en dirección al dragón quien recibió un último golpe, usando su pata trasera izquierda le dio una patada en el hocico al dragón manándolo a volar desapareciendo en el cielo con un pequeño destello.

Dawn dio un suspiro de triunfo y giro la cabeza a donde estaban las ponis.

Dawn frontier: lo que más nos gusta a los destinianos, además de comer…es pelear contra los rivales más poderosos.

El pueblo entero viola hazaña y salió a vitorear al héroe misterioso.

Spike; se acerco a dawn ¿cómo es posible eso?

Dawn frontier: pues porque, los destinianos somos ponis de clase guerrera.

**Bien, con esto termino el capítulo 5 de (el último destiniano), ya pronto subiré mas capitulo.**

**NOTA: esta historia como ya abran visto en la descripción es un fanfic con contenido (M) ósea que tiene clop, o lo tendrá en un futuro episodio, por eso advertiré un episodio antes, así que lean las notas que deje**


	6. conozcan a dawn, el juramento

**Conozcan a dawn, la promesa de un destiniano**

Las calles de ponyville se llenaron de gozo y alevosía por el misterioso forastero que había vencido a un dragón adulto con sus propios cascos.

Mientras que algunos de los habitantes del pueblo se acercaron a saludar a dawn otros solo se quedaron con las bocas abiertas y los ojos muy grandes por la sorpresa, pues ningún poni en la historia había podido derrotar a un dragón sin ayuda, a excepción de fluttershy, solo que esta situación requirió mas la fuerza bruta que la disciplina verbal.

Mientras algunos dueños de los comercios querían agradecerle al corcel su heroico acto ofreciéndole comida gratis u otros objetos deportivos y de entretenimiento,

La mayoría de los ponis querían saber más del extranjero.

Un grupo de yeguas y corceles se acercaban con cientos de preguntas sobre su origen e identidad, cosa que pinkie se propuso a responder.

Pinkie pie: su nombre es dawn frontier y es…

Pinkie no pudo hablar porque twiligth le tapo la boca con su casco,

Respondiendo las preguntas de una sola vez.

Twiligth: su nombre es dawn frontier y es…emmm…el… ¿primo de pinkie?

Pinkie se desconcertó por la actitud y respuesta de twiligth igual que sus amigas.

Las seis yeguas dejaron solo por un momento a dawn para aclarar la respuesta de la alicornio entre ellas.

Applejack: a ver ¿que fue eso que hiciste?

Pinkie pie: ¡no sabía que dawn era mi primo! , (Pinkie dio un salto y grito con todas sus fuerzas)

Pinkie pie: OYE DAWN, ¿SABIAS QUE ERES MI PRIMO?

Twiligth tomo a pinkie por la cola y la bajo

Twiligth: pinkie, dawn no es tu primo

Pinkie pie: entonces, ¿Por qué le dijiste a todos que lo era?

Rainbow dash: si ¿Qué con eso?

Twiligth: escuchen chicas, dawn ya tuvo de demasiadas sorpresas con descubrir que es el último de su especie y que todo lo que él conocía desapareció hace cientos de años, lo último que necesita es estar rodeado de atenciones de ponis equivocados.

Mientras solo lo vean como un chico normal no habrá problemas.

Applejack: creo que es un poco tarde para eso, ya derroto a un dragón,

Y atención tiene demasiada. (Mirando a los ponis que rodeaban a dawn.

Twiligth: lo sé pero mientras solo sea de ellos y de ningún otro poni que lo quiera usar con malas intenciones todo saldrá bien.

Mientras dawn seguía siendo centro de atenciones de ponis que lo llenaban de ofrendas y de una que otra yegua que le invitaban a "pasar un rato con ellas".

Las seis yeguas volvieron con su amigo y se lo llevaron de allí, pero muchos otros ponis siguieron llegando impidiéndole el paso, por más que intentaban mas y mas admiradores y admiradoras llegaban estorbando y queriendo sacar

Algún dato extra del destiniano, final mente twiligth se había hartado de tantos latosos ponis, utilizo su magia haciendo un hechizo de tele transportación desapareciendo el mercado reapareciendo en la biblioteca.

Dawn frontier: wou eso si fue raro.

Las yeguas y el dragón miraron a dawn con más preguntas que necesitaban ser respondidas.

Twiligth: ¿en qué pensabas cuando te enfrentaste a ese dragón tu solo?

¿Acaso no tienes una pisca de sentido común?

Dawn frontier: ya se los dije, nosotros somos de naturaleza guerrera

Rarity: ¿Qué quieres decir con clase guerrera?

Dawn frontier: pues verán, los destinianos tenemos un gusto por las peleas que se remonta desde el tiempo de los portadores originales de los elementos de la justicia, gracias a ello luego de generaciones ese rasgo característico se mantiene latente en nuestro ser, es por eso que a nosotros nos gusta tanto pelear, además es una forma de volvernos más fuertes.

Spike: ¿Cómo que mas fuertes?

Dawn frontier: bueno, pues es que cuanto más peleamos, mas fuertes nos hacemos, es lo mismo con el entrenamiento, mientras más entrenamos mas fuete nos hacemos y cuando nos recuperamos de una herida letal o un gran daño a nuestros cuerpos, nos hacemos más poderosos.

Twilgith: (pensando) es increíble que tales criaturas hayan existido,

¿En cerio los destinianos serán tan fuertes?

Applejack: vaya entonces tu debiste tener muchas batallas para conseguir tanta fuerza, es la primera vez que veo a un poni patear a un dragón como si fuera un balón.

Dawn frontier: he en realidad naci con esta fuerza.

Mane seis: ¿Qué?

Dawn frontier: si esa es la razón por la que debí transferirme de orfanato en orfanato, porque en muchos casos yo siempre los destruía, hasta que mi madre me enseño a controlarla.

Rainbow dash: espera un momento… dijiste que eras huérfano.

Dawn frontrier: así es

Rainbow dash: ¿y porque acabas de decir que tenías mamá?

Dawn frontier: no era mi madre verdadera… ella me adopto cuando me rechazaron en el último orfanato, estaba perdido y solo, cuando ella me encontró y vio mi potencial, desde entonces me convertí en su alumno y más adelante en su hijo,

Fluttershy: debió estar muy orgullosa de ti cuando te convertiste en un corcel más maduro y fuerte.

Dawn frontier: ella murió tres años después de adoptarme…la asesinaron.

Twiligth: ¿Qué? ¿Por quién?

Dawn frontier: por el mismo maldito desgraciado si corazón que me encerró en esa caja por cinco mil años.

Fluttershy: presito, debes haber sufrido mucho, (fluttershy se acerco a dawn con cierta cautela para no llevarse una sorpresa similar a la que se encontró cuando lo conoció)

Dawn frontier: des cuida no te hare nada.

Fluttershy: ummm, disculpa pero esta mañana, ¿Por qué me besaste?

Dawn frontier: o si eso, lo había olvidado, pues para aprender su idioma.

Applejack: oye hablando de eso, ¿qué significa? ¿Cómo que aprendías el idioma?

Dawn frontier: bueno pues, es que nosotros tenemos una energía llamada **"chi"**

Este se transfiere por redes llamadas nadis, el chi se encuentra contenido en siete estanques de energía que se encuentran a lo largo de nuestro cuerpo, hay uno en especial que se ubica en la garganta cuando nos besamos el chi del chakra garganta se transfirió del nadi de tu lengua al mío, de esa forma aprendí hablar su idioma

Rarity: (alterada) ¿quieres decir que pudiste besar a cualquiera de nosotras?

Dawn frontier: no a cualquiera debe haber un equilibrio entre nuestras almas, deben tener ciertas características que complementen mi ser y viceversa como ella (señala a fluttershy) es tímida débil e indefensa, mientras que yo soy fuerte audaz y espontaneo, pero también es sutil y delicada mientras que yo soy torpe y brusco, pero tenemos en común nuestro espíritu libre y nuestro corazón es igual, así se halla un equilibrio.

Twiligth: ohh, por eso nos avías examinado, querías ver quien era compatible contigo, y de las seis fluttershy era la indicada

Dawn frontier: si, y también porque… es muy bonita. (O/O)

Fluttershy al escuchar eso se sonrojo, mientras que rarity se sintió muy ofendida

Spike: oye y ahora que aras, digo no tienes a donde ir.

Dawn frontier: no lo sé, jamás pensé que algo así me pasaría, soy un guerrero sin un propósito, me arrebataron todo lo que tenía, ya no me queda nada,

El momento se volvió triste, pero de repente el rostro de dawn cambio por uno que expresaba que se le había ocurrido algo, salió de sus pensamientos y se dirigió a las ponis, con una voz llena de esperanza pregunto. (Quien de todas abrió la caja de música)

Las ponis se miraron entre sí, hasta que twiligth respondió. Fue un esfuerzo en grupo,

Dawn frontier ¿ósea que las seis la abrieron al mismo tiempo?

Twiligth: se podría decir que sí.

Dawn frontier: entonces, estoy en deuda con las seis.

Las ponis quedaron desconcertadas,

Twiligth: ¿qué significa eso?

Dawn frontier: (se inclina ante las ponis) ustedes me liberaron de mi prisión y ahora mi vida les pertenece, quiero que sean mis guías en este nuevo mundo, que me enseñen a adaptarme, que sean mis maestras y a cambio les ofrezco mi lealtad, ante cualquier situación de peligro mi vida será su escudo, estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme por mis amas, por favor acéptenme como su estudiante en el arte de entender este nuevo tiempo y el lugar al que llaman ponyville.

Las yeguas miraban al corcel con ternura.

Twiligth: no necesitas hacer eso, con gusto te ayudaremos a adaptarte, pero no hace falta que nos llames amas.

Dawn frontier: y ¿Cómo debo dirigirme a ustedes?

Twiligth: pues, puedes llamarme Twiligth

Applejack: a mi llámame Applejack

Pinkie pie: yo soy pinkie pie

Rainbow dash: llama me rainbow dash la genial

Rarity: podrás dirigirte a mí como, señorita o rarity o señorita rarity.

Fluttershy: umm y yo soy fluttershy.

Spike: y yo soy spike.

Dawn frontier: de acuerdo, twiligth, applejack, pinkie pie, rainbow dash la genial, señorita rarity, fluttershy y spike.

Applejack: creo que rainbow dash y rarity es suficiente para ellas

Dawn frontier: OK,

Twiligth: oye dawn, si gustas puedes quedarte aquí a pasar la noche,

Dawn frontier: me encantaría.

Las horas pasaron, la princesa luna ya había hecho oscurecer por lo que las ponis se dirigieron a sus casas, pero una de ellas estaba en duda, era fluttershy en la noche había mucha niebla lo que le daba un aspecto aterrador a las calles de ponyville y era un largo camino del pueblo hasta la pradera done tenía su cabaña, dawn noto eso y como todo honorable destiniano debía ser fiel al juramento que tomo de serle leal a sus amigas y liberadoras.

Dawn fronter: oye ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de irte sola?

Fluttershy: si un poco

Dawn frontier: ¿te gustaría que te acompañe? (O/O)

Fluttershy: umm…si…me gustaría mucho (O/O)

Los dos ponis salieron de la biblioteca y se encaminaron a la casa de fluttershy, mientras caminaban los ruidos nocturnos hacían eco en la calma de la noche, fluttershy estaba asustada pero no tanto como siempre pues sin darse cuenta se había quedado muy junto a dawn, mientras el corcel se dio cuenta de inmediato, sentía el calor de la Pegaso junto a su hombro lo que provoco que se sonrojara, después de caminar por un rato al llegaron a la cabaña.

Fluttershy: gracias por acompañarme.

Dawn frontier: de nada, es lo que un amigo hace, ¿no?

Fluttershy: si creo que sí, bien buenas noches, (fluttershy se despidió de dawn dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla derecha, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hiso rápidamente entro en su casa y cerró la puerta con fuerza, dentro se preguntaba porque hiso eso, mientras que fuera de la casa dawn se llevo el casco a la mejilla perdió en un nuevo sentimiento que jamás conoció)

Dawn frontier: (suspirando con cara de bobo), buenas noches mi pastelito de vainilla. ¿Pero qué? ¿Por qué dije eso? (se sentía avergonzado)

Llegando a la biblioteca dawn seguía con ese nuevo sentimiento total mente desconocido para él.

Al entrar y luego de un rato twiligth y spike ya estaban dormido dawn solo se acomodo en el sofá Pensando en el beso que le dio fluttershy y en el nombre que él le había dado. ¿Mi pastelito de vainilla?, ¿porque dije algo así? dawn siguió con el tema en la cabeza por un rato hasta que el sueño lo venció y muy lentamente se quedo dormido.

**Bueno con esto concluyo el capítulo 6 de "el último destiniano" ya pronto haba más capítulos.**

**NOTA: el siguiente episodio no contiene clop pero si contendrá algunas partes un tanto provocativas, les aviso para que luego no me digan nada grosero, gracia **


	7. primer día en ponyville

**NOTA 1: Como dije en el episodio anterior este capítulo aunque no contiene clop contiene algunas partes que si podrían ser provocativas así que les recomiendo discreción.**

**NOTA 2: tal vez allá sido muy obvio desde el primer capítulo pero no me gusta dejar cabos suelto, por si las moscas les digo que si tuvieron problemas para darse una idea del aspecto de daw tengo su imagen como mi foto de perfil.**

**Primer día en ponyville**

Era de noche en la pradera. En una arboleda de robles, La luz de la luna llena que iluminaba cual sol nocturno brindaba una atmosfera de serenidad al ambiente

Debajo de uno de los arboles al aire libre de la noche cubierta de estrellas dos figuras se hallaban juntas en lo que era un acto de intenso romance ¿y quienes eran estos don amantes?, ningunos otros más que fluttershy y dawn frontier, los cuales se encontraban besándose bajo el roble metiendo sus lenguas en la boca del otro en una muestra de afecto mutuo que parecía no querer acabar.

Fluttershy quien estaba encima se separo de los labios de dawn siendo solo un delgado hilo de saliva lo que aun los unía, mirándolo a los ojos le pregunto

Fluttershy: dawn… ¿tú me quieres?

Dawn frontier: claro que sí.

Fluttershy: mucho, mucho

Dawn frontier: claro

Fluttershy: ¿y qué tanto es mucho, mucho para ti?

Dawn frontier: "mira al cielo nocturno y sonríe" si contaras y compararas cada una de las estrellas que hay en el universo con los años que quiero pasar contigo, no serian suficientes.

Fluttershy: Aawww, "fluttershy besa dawn en los labios" demuéstrame cuanto me quieres.

"dawn toma a la Pegaso por la cintura pasando su casco lentamente por su bella figura y acariciando sus flancos, mientas lame y besa su cuello," dawn sujeto a fluttershy por los muslos y la volteo quedando el sobre ella, mirándola con ojos llenos de lujuria le pregunto, ¿estás lista?

Flutershy abrió sus piernas dando a entender que sí, dawn se acomodo entre ellas, de repente se impulsa brusca mente hacia adelante. Dawn se despierta de un sobre salto cayéndose de cara del sofá dándose un golpe contra el suelo. Twiligth Y spike que se encontraban desayunando vieron la extraña escena desconcertados mientras dawn intentaba recuperar el sentido después del golpe y también porque aun no despertaba del todo.

Twiligth: ¿te encuentras bien dawn?

Dawn frontier: si…si…estoy…bien

Twiligth: ¿tuviste una pesadilla?

Dawn frontier: no exactamente. Más bien un sueño muy inusual

¿?: ¿Te importaría contarnos?

Dawn frontier: preferiría mejor…"dawn se dio cuenta de que había una tercera presencia en la biblioteca" ¿qué?... ¿Quién está allí?

De la cocina salía una cebra, era **zecora**.

Dawn vio a la cebra y le llego un recuerdo a la mente, "zola dijo confundido"

Zecora: lo siento jovencito, pero no soy quien tú crees

Dawn frontier: "cabizbajo" si…lo sé…es solo que usted me recuerda a uno de mis amigos.

Zecora: lo sé, twiligth ya me conto toda tu historia. Me presento, mi nombre es zecora.

Twiligth: zecora es una maestra en el arte de hacer pociones y elixires que curan de todo.

Dawn frontier: "se inclina con respeto ante la cebra", es un honor conocerla zecora sensei.

Zecora confundida pero a la vez consiente del significado de la palabra"sensei" debido al respeto que demostraba el corcel ante su persona.

Zecora: gracias, también es un placer conocerte dawn frontier

Spike: ¿qué significa eso que le dijiste a zecora?

Dawn frontier: así nos referimos a los maestros o figuras de autoridad con gran sabiduría.

Spike: oooh, ya entiendo.

Zecora: y bien

Dawn frontier: ¿y bien qué?

Zecora: no vas a contarnos sobre ese… "sueño inusual"

Twiligth: si parecías muy alterado, ¿qué fue lo que soñaste?

Dawn se sonroja tanto que su cara cambia de color de naranja a rojo, aun más que big MC, se acerco a la mesa y solo se limito a responder Preferiría mantenerlo así solo era un bobo sueño, nada importante jeje.

Dawn comenzó a comer la fruta de un tazón mirando a otro lado para ocultar el rubor de su rostro mientras comía una manzana.

Twiligth, zecora y spike se sintieron confundidos por su actitud pero no le dieron más importancia,

Twiligth: oye dawn ¿solo comerás esa manzana? No quieres un sándwich de margaritas.

Dawn frontier: ah…no lo sé…es que…eso es comida de la que no soy digno.

Twilgth: ¿a qué te refieres?

Dawn frontier: alguien de mi posición jamás podría comer algo así de costoso,

Twilgth: ¿Cómo que costoso?

Dawn frontier: pues es que jamás comí algo así porque solo la realeza podían comer flores, los guerreros y todos los demás de mi nivel como yo solo comíamos fruta, granos crudos y bebíamos agua.

Twiligth: eso es terrible, ¿Qué clase de trato es ese?

Dawn frontier: es la forma en la que somos criados y con el tiempo lo aceptas.

Spike: eso no es justo, tú debes probar la comida que nunca pudiste comer, y se en donde…en una fiesta.

"De repente del tazón de frutas salta pinkie pie gritando" alguien dijo fiesta.

Spike: si yo lo dije, mira dawn nunca comió heno ni margaritas ni nada por el estilo, solo frutas y agua

Pinkie pie: "grita" ¿QUEEEEE?, ¿SOLOS COMES FRUTA?

Twiligth: por eso ordenaste tanta comida en sugar cubecorner, era la primera vez que comías algo que no fuera fruta,

Dawn frontier: si así es,

Pinkie pie: entonces hoy comerás como nunca, con todos los platillos que ponyville puede ofrecer.

Dawn frontier: gracias, pero me gustaría ayudar en algo ya que se molestan en hacerme una fiesta.

Twiligth: no es molestia, esta será tu fiesta de bienvenida a la aldea.

Dawn frontier: gracias pero de todas formas me gustaría ayudar.

Pinkie pie: muy bien pues en ese caso, ¿puedes ir al mercado a traer lo de esta lista?

Dawn frontier: ¿Cómo es que ya tienes una lista?

Pinkie pie: nunca salgo de casa sin una lista de todo lo que hay que traer para organizar una fiesta.

Dawn frontier: de acuerdo, "dawn salía rumbo al mercado cuando al abrir la puerta del otro lado estaba fluttershy, dawn estaba ruborizado recordando lo de la noche anterior y el sueño que tuvo". Flu…flu…flu…fluttershy.

Fluttershy: hola, em, ¿twiligth está en casa?

Dawn frontier: e. si… si esta pasa. "cuando fluttershy entro dawn salió corriendo. Dejando a las ponis, la cebra y el dragón muy confundidos.

En el mercado dawn buscaba las cosas de la lista que le dio pinkie, que incluían flores, vegetales y artículos para fiesta.

En el puesto de flores de rose

Dawn frontier: buen día señorita

Rose: "voltea para ver al destiniano. Sorprendida y emocionada responde". Oye tu eres el primo de pinkie pie, el que venció al dragón ayer.

Dawn frontier: emm. Si…supongo que así fue

Rose: "se recarga en el mostrador de la florería mirando a dawn de manera coqueta". ¿Y qué puedo ofrecerte? Dijo parpadeándole.

Dawn frontier: este…yo...Quisiera…dos docenas de cada flor que tenga señorita.

Rose:"ríe de manera tierna" claro, no hay problema. Se da vuelta y busca en los estantes de abajo unas bolsas mientras levanta la cola dejando ver toda su intimidad, para el corcel.

Dawn miro a rose que movía sus caderas de un lado a otro apropósito para incitarlo a hacerlo con ella.

Rose: ¿Qué pasa? , ¿Viste una flor que te gusto? ella sabía que él la miraba

Dawn frontier: a. no es que yo. "El pobre chico estaba rojo de pena".

Rose: oye ¿te gustaría entrar en mi jardín? Lo dice mientras le da sus flores.

"Dawn toma las bolsas y con la voz algo temblorosa responde", este…yo… am…me…mejor…yo...am…adiós "dawn salió corriendo de ese incomodo momento" rose se quedo mirando al corcel quien se alejaba mientras en su mente tenía una fantasía pervertida con dawn.

Dawn frontier: órale, eso fue incomodo. ¿Qué cuernos fue todo eso? Mientras caminaba al puesto de vegetales carrot se acerco a dawn buscando conversación y tal vez algo más.

Carrot: hola

Dawn frontier: hola

Carrot: tú eres el primo de pinkie ¿no?

Dawn frontier: a. Si. Creo que si

Carrot: ¿y a dónde vas?

Dawn frontier: a comprar unos vegetales.

Carrot: yo tengo vegetales en mi huerto. Si quieres te puedo dar algunos.

Dawn frontier: ¿en serio?

Carrot: si enserio, ven vamos a mi casa

Al llegar a la casa de carrot entraron por el patio trasero, dawn estaba sorprendido al ver la cantidad de vegetales que crecían en su huerto, como tomates, lechuga, rábanos, nabos y muchas zanahorias más que nada.

Carrot: bueno. Elige lo que quieras

Dawn frontier: excelente, ¿enserio me vas a dar todo esto gratis? "Dice muy emocionado"

Carrot: .wow, no te apresures. Jamás dije que esto no tenía un precio.

Dawn frontier: oh…pues bien, ¿Cuánto cuesta cada vegetal?

Carrot: no quiero tu dinero.

Dawn frontier: dudando ¿entonces qué quieres por tus vegetales?

Carrot: "se acerca a dawn y le susurra al oído", ¿ves esa tienda de allí? Dice señalando a una tienda de campaña de medidas grandes en donde carrot se acostaba a observar su huerta.

Dawn frontier: am, sí.

Carrot: quiero que me penetres allí por horas

"Dawn da un salto atrás por la impresión que le causo el comentario de la yegua." Pero como se te ocurre decir algo así ¿acaso estás loca? Ni me conoces

Carrot: solo necesitamos un tiempo y ya nos conoceremos hasta por dentro. En especial tú a mí.

Dawn frontier: em señorita…yo…mejor…voy a comprar los vegetales al mercado.

Carrot: se descontrola y comienza a gritar. ¿PORQUE? ¿ACAZO NO TE PAREZCO BONITA? ME ESTOY OFRECIENDO A TI Y TU ME RECHAZAS.

Dawn toma medidas drásticas y con un rápido y certero golpe en la parte trasera del cuello desmalla a carrot.

Dawn frontier: lo siento señorita, pero si hago seo con usted, ya no podre estar con quien yo en verdad amo,

Dawn se va de la casa de carrot dejando sola a la yegua, quien luego de unos minutos se despertó, afortunadamente con amnesia, no recordaba haber invitado a dawn a su casa.

Mientras dawn ya había comprado los vegetales, las frutas y los artículos de fiesta de la lista de pinkie.

El corcel caminaba tranquilamente hacia la biblioteca cuando fue detenido por la misma yegua que él había conocido la mañana anterior, era bombón.

Bombón: oye tú

Dawn frontier: ¿sí?

Bombón: "tenía cuatro cajas sobre el lomo, estas estaban pesadas y se le estaban cayendo". ¿Me puedes ayudar con esto?

Dawn accedió como todo honorable guerrero destiniano debía ayudar a cualquiera que lo necesitara

Dawn frontier: claro. Dawn tomo las cajas con su casco para el no pesaban por su súper fuerza nata, al llegar a la casa de Bombón dawn metió las cajas en la sala.

Dawn frontier: bien ya me voy, me esperan en otro lado.

Bombón: ¡espera!

Dawn frontier: ¿Qué?

Bombón: quiero darte algo por tu ayuda

Dawn frontier: no es necesario, uno no hace buenas obras por las posesiones materiales

Bombón: ohhh. No, no algo material…es algo carnal. "Bombón camino en reversa a donde estaba dawn dejándolo contra la pared, luego se acerco mas hasta que tuvo su parte intima en contacto con la de dawn mientas se movía frotándose contra él.

Dawn frontier: lo siento pero…aunque quisiera hacerlo con usted, no puedo porque llego tarde a ayudar a mi prima…así que adiós. Dawn salió corriendo dejando sola a Bombón.

Dawn llego a la biblioteca lo más rápido que pudo y entro muy agitado.

Twiligth: ¿Qué te paso dawn? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Dawn frontier: no quiero hablar de eso. "Lo decía muy sonrojado"

Pinkie pie: bien entonces preparémonos para la fiesta

Luego de un rato de preparación en sugar cubecorner, ya todo estaba listo para la fiesta. Como era costumbre todo el pueblo fue invitado a la fiesta, en el necesario pinkie hablo por el micrófono. Venas noches ponyville, hoy estamos aquí para darle la bienvenida al pueblo a mi querido y valiente primo…dawn frontier, dawn se acerco al micrófono para hablar.

Dawn frontier: ujum. Gracias a todos por estar aquí, hoy fue mi primer día en ponyville y debo decir que, me encanto su hogar, vi cosas interesantes…muy interesantes de hecho"recordando los encuentros que tuvo con rose, carrot y Bombón:". Y gracias a mis amigas, pinkie, twiligth, rainbow, rarity, applejack y…fluttershy "solo decir su nombre le provocaba mariposas en el estomago aunque el ignoraba porque". Me han aceptado como amigo y me ayudaran a adaptarme a este nuevo lugar. Espero ser amigo de todos ustedes muy pronto gracias. El discurso termino y la fiesta empezó con juegos como ponerle la cola al poni dígalo con mímica y la ronda de celestia, allí dawn probó por primera vez los platillos que jamás pudo comer todos incluían flores y pastura, pero a pesar de todo la fiesta apenas acababa de empezar.

**Bien con esto concluye el episodio 7 de "el ultimo destiniano" ya ponto habrá más capítulos.**

**NOTA: gracias a todos los que siguen mi fic, ustedes me animan a seguir escribiendo.**


	8. La fiesta

**La fiesta**

La fiesta para dawn acababa de comenzar. Los ponis jugaban a ponerle la cola al poni, dígalo con mímica y la ronda de celestia, allí los ponis le prepararon un banquete al corcel con comida que solo había soñado con probar. Estos incluían sándwiches de margaritas, heno frito, sopa de rosas, ensalada de tulipanes ETC.

Pero a pesar de todo, la fiesta acababa de empezar.

La música empezó a sonar y el baile comenzó, primero en pareja, cada semental debía invitar a una yegua a bailar, caramel invito a applejack, flash sentry quien había sido invitado le propuso bailar a twiligth, spike intento invitar a rarity pero no tubo coraje, rainbow rechazo a todos los que le propusieron ir a la pista de baile las únicas yeguas que no fueron invitadas a bailar eran pinkie pie pues como anfitriona debía supervisar los juegos y fluttershy, pero había alguien más que no estaba bailando era el invitado de honor, fluttershy se acerco a dawn preguntándole porque no estaba bailando, dawn le conto que como él era un guerrero, pasaba mucho tiempo entrenando y en misiones peligrosas, así que nunca tuvo la oportunidad , tiempo o interés de acudir a una fiesta o de bailar, pues un guerrero no tiene porque preocuparse por cosas así. Y como consecuencia de ello nunca aprendió a bailar.

Fluttershy: entonces… ¿no sabes bailar?

Dawn frontier: no exactamente en pareja,

Fluttershy: si quieres yo te enseño.

Dawn frontier: ahhm, no sé.

Fluttershy: por favor, es mi forma de agradecerte que fueras tan amable para acompañarme a mi casa cuando me daba miedo volver yo sola.

Dawn frontier: OK.

Fluttershy: bien toma mis cascos.

Dawn se sonrojo al escuchar la petición de la Pegaso.

Dawn frontier: bien… ¿así? Dijo tomándola de los cascos

Fluttershy: si, así, ahora sujeta mi cintura, dijo poniendo el casco de dawn en su cintura mientras que el corcel se ponía mas rojo.

Fluttershy: ahora solo sígueme, en un momento ya se encontraban en la pista de baile danzando al compa de una bella canción del estilo de un vals con ritmo de canciones para niños.

Dawn aprendió rápido a bailar gracias a Fluttershy quien por alguna razón que desconocía le hacía sentir muy seguro de sí mismo en este mundo incomprensible para el

El baile entre parejas siguió por un rato hasta que la música termino y comenzó una de estilo más moderno

Pinkie pie: bien ponis es hora del baile individual, así que a mover los cascos con sus propios estilos.

La música era de estilo techno.

Uno a uno cada poni se turnaba en la pista mostrando sus estilos de baile, algunos elegantes, otros simples, improvisados y otros incluso penosos.

Final mente era el turno de las mane seis quienes mostraban sus estilos característicos de su persona,

Pinkie pie saltaba de un lado a otro.

Applejack balaba cuadrillas.

Rainbow dash hacia el paso del robot.

Rarity bailaba ballet.

Twiligth bailaba de la misma forma en que lo hizo en la fiesta del jardín de canterlot

Fluttershy se negó a bailar por el pánico escénico.

Así que solo faltaba un poni, dawn

Dawn frontier: ahora si este es mi tipo de baile.

Fluttershy: dijiste que no sabias bailar.

Dawn frontier: no… dije que no sabía bailar en parejas

Dawn se lanzo a la pista de baile dando un mortal al frente aterrizando en medio de la pista haciendo movimientos de break dance como hands spin, back spin blow ups y finalizando con un head spin y un mortal atrás triple.

Los ponis quedaron mudos por el momento cuando el silencio se rompió por un una gran cantidad de gritos y aplausos por parte de los presentes que vitoreaban al corcel por sus movimientos en la pista de baile.

Applejack: oye amigo esos movimientos fueron increíbles.

Dawn frontier: gracias

Rainbow dash: ¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar así?

Dawn frontier: es una forma de aprender a pelear, así me defendía.

Twiligth: ¿aprendiste a pelear, bailando?

Dawn frontier: sipi, dijo non una gran sonrisa

Pinkie bien: entonces veamos que hacen con el micrófono abierto. Pinkie lanza el micrófono al público y la noche ya estaba cayendo y se había convertido en noche de micrófono abierto.

Cada poni paso al escenario interpretando canciones clásicas como envolviendo el invierno, los villancicos invernales y la magia de la amistad, entre todos las mane seis incluso fluttershy interpretaron una canción supuestamente inventada por twiligth llamada "**ayuda a twiligth a ganar la corona (EG)"**

Y como era de esperarse el ultimo en pasar fue dawn, quien era presionado por sus amiga a cantar.

Applejack: vamos amigo muéstranos si puedes cantar.

Dawn frontier: ¿cantar? ¿Enserio? SIEMPRE E QUERIDO CANTAR EN PUBLICO Dijo alegre

Twiligth: ¿enserio?

Dawn frontier: claro. ¿Qué creen que significa mi cutie Mark?

Dawn subió rápidamente al escenario tomando el micrófono con su casco, después de buscar un disco que contenga un instrumental similar a la canción que quería interpretar

Dawn frontier: buenas noches ponyville, grita como una estrella de rock en un concierto, esta es una canción tradicional de mi pueblo, espero les guste y dice.

Dawn toma uno de los discos que se encontraban sobre la mesa y lo lanza asestando en el tocadiscos, empezando a cantar

**(Canción: sola nunca estarás)**

Caprichosa eres tú  
Muchas veces lo sé.  
No te importan los demás.  
Y quieres todo hacer a tú manera.  
¿Por qué te comportas así?

Y como una ilusión prefieres tú vivir  
en el pasado que se fue.  
La gente te daña no lo comprendes.  
Y te hacen llorar, angustiada estás.  
Con las persona nunca te entiendes.  
Pero sola nunca estarás.

Coro  
Por que yo estaré ahí  
Ya verás, aunque mil tormentas vendrán  
Cuando de noche llegues a tu casa  
y el alma sientas herida  
Cuenta conmigo amor porque tú y yo  
uno solo seremos los dos  
Y muchas cosas juntos vamos hacer.  
Mi valor va a protegerte  
mientras vivas aquí.

Nada parece igual  
todo ha cambiado ya  
mientras el tiempo ves pasar.  
Y yo tan solo se, que al verte sonreír  
me haces sentir muy feliz.

Y si en la oscuridad tú sientes soledad,  
eternamente yo te cuidaré  
Aunque el peligro ladre cerca de los dos,  
yo estaré por ti en la adversidad  
Me jugaré la vida para llevarte  
donde siempre soñaste estar.

Coro  
Por que yo estaré ahí  
Lo sabrás cuando veas las nubes llegar  
Cuando el frío te llegue hasta el alma  
más calor darán mis brazos.  
Contigo yo estaré, porque en ti  
tengo la alegría de vivir.  
Finalmente nada nos va a separar.  
Tu amor me da confianza.  
Nadie podrá hacerte mal

Coro  
Por que yo estaré ahí  
Ya verás, aunque mil tormentas vendrán  
Cuando de noche llegues a tu casa  
y el alma sientas herida.  
Cuenta conmigo amor, porque tú y yo  
uno solo seremos los dos.  
Y muchas cosas juntos vamos a hacer  
Mi valor va a protegerte  
mientras vivas aquí

Siempre... ¡Yo estaré!

Sola... ¡No estarás!

Siempre... ¡Yo estaré!

Sola... ¡No estarás!...

Cuando dawn acabo su canción, la fiesta se volvió a animar tras unas horas de baile y juego, uno por uno los ponis comenzaban a dejar la pastelería, hasta que solo quedaron las seis yeguas, spike y dawn.

Twiligth: ¿donde aprendiste a cantar así?

Dawn frontier: es mi talento especial, eso significa mi cutie mark, la nota musical representa mi habilidad de cantar y la espada representa la justicia y mis habilidades en artes marciales, y juntos representan el poder de la música

Rainbow dash: ¿cómo encontraste una canción destiniana entre los discos?

Dawn frontier: no lo hice, solo sentí que esa era perfecta para mi canción, ni siquiera leí la etiqueta del disco.

Twiligth: hooo, ¿Qué es parte de tu talento sentir canciones antes de escucharlas o leerlas?

Dawn frontier: no, es que no se leer. Fue coincidencia que fuera perfecta

Twiligth: se altera ¿NO SABES LEER?

Dawn frontier: nop,

Twiligth: y supongo que tampoco sabes escribir.

Dawn frontier: no necesito saber leer o escribir para hacer mi trabajo, soy un guerrero solo debo preocuparme por mantener a salvo a mi pueblo.

Twiligth: pues yo te voy a enseñar.

Dawn frontier: ¿enserio?

Twiligth: si

Dawn frontier: emocionado. Siii, siempre quise aprender a leer… ¿y también me enseñaras a escribir?

Twiligth: por supuesto.

Dawn miro al techo con ojos de ilusión, pues finalmente aprendería algo que no fuera pelear.

Luego de un rato todas se estaban lleno de regreso a sus casas y como la noche anterior dawn se ofreció a acompañar a fluttershy a su cabaña.

Mientras caminaban dawn miraba a fluttershy de reojo, pensando en lo bonita que era, sin darse cuenta llegaron

Fluttershy: gracias por acompañarme de nuevo.

Dawn frontier: de nada jeje

Fluttershy y dawn se miraron por un momento acercándose lentamente al rostro del otro preparándose para un beso, cuando fluttershy lo noto y desvió su rostro dando la vuelta y entrando a su casa.

Dawn solo se limito a retornar a la biblioteca, mientras regresaba dos recuerdos llegaron a su mente.

El primero era el sueño que tuvo con fluttershy.

Pero el segundo era un recuero de sus días en la academia donde una de sus maestras les enseñaba a sus pupilos sobre el honor y el compromiso.

Clouds moon sensei una alcionio de color blanco como la luna llena con melena como la de la princesa luna.

Clouds moon sensei: bien escuchen al salir al mundo habrá muchas tentaciones pero como honorables guerreros deben saber que hay una ley universal en nuestro mundo, y es que en el momento en que se enamoren o lleguen a tener intimidad con una yegua o un semental estas oficiales mentes se convierten en sus esposos o esposas pues el acto carnal del apareamiento es algo que los une en cuerpo, alma y corazón, esto es un pacto mutuo entre quienes ustedes hallan decidido entrégale su virginidad, ¿entendido?

Todos al unisonó: ¿SI CLOUDS MOON SENSEI?

El recuerdo acabo y dawn se perdió en un pensamiento.

Dawn frontier: ¿la señorita fluttershy?… ¿Cómo mi esposa?

Dawn sacudió la cabeza intentando olvidar esa idea sin darse cuenta de que ya había llegado a la biblioteca, al entrar twiligth lo esperaba con una torre de libros a su alrededor.

Twiligth: ¿listo para aprender a leer?

Dawn frontier: pero ¿ahora en este instante?

Twiligth: si...Mientras más pronto mejor.

Dawn frontier: pero es que, ahora estoy muy cansado, podemos empezar mañana, "dijo bostezando"

Twiligth: está bien, pero será temprano en la mañana.

Dawn frontier: claro

Dawn se acomodo en el sofá y twiligth subió a su cuarto.

Mientras dawn iba cayendo lentamente en el sueño seguía pensando en fluttershy y si en realidad lo que sentía cada vez que estaba cerca de ella será amor

**Bien con esto concluye el episodio 8 de (el ultimo destiniano) ya pronto habrá mas capítulos **


	9. empieza un nuevo dia

**Empieza un nuevo día.**

Era ya las 7:30 pm en ponyville, el sol caía en el horizonte, sin duda celestia si sabia crear paisajes hermosos, sobre una colina junto a un arrollo bajo un árbol de manzanas se llevaba a cabo un día de campo, en un mantel con rombos verdes y blancos con estampados de mariposas rosas y bordes verde fluorescente había una canasta con una botella de jugo de manzana abierta dos vasos que al parecer tenían un poco del jugo y dos platos sucios con migajas de galletas también había un frasco abierto de jalea de mora y restos de pan tostado.

Bajo el árbol dos ponis se encontraban recostados viendo el ocaso, eran dawn y fluttershy.

Dawn estaba recostado pasando su casco izquierdo por en hombro de fluttershy mientras que fluttershy tenía a dawn abrazado por el pecho,

Dawn: fluttershy.

Fluttershy: ¿ Si, dawn?

Dawn: me has hecho sentirme el poni más feliz de todo el mundo, ya nada puede ser mejor si tus no estas

Fluttershy: jijiji, gracias dawn, y tú me has hecho sentir la yegua más feliz del mundo, me alegra haberte conocido.

Dawn: y ahora ya solo somos nosotros dos en nuestra vida juntos,

Fluttershy: jijiji

Dawn: ¿dije algo divertido?

Fluttershy: es que…no solo estaremos nosotros dos.

Dawn: ¿qué? ¿Quién va a venir? ¿Tus padres?

Fluttershy: jijiji, no tontito,

Dawn: ¿entonces quien?

Fluttershy toma el casco de dawn y lo coloca sobre su vientre

Dawn queda sin habla por unos minutos, cuando se dispone a hablar se escucha un sonido de despertador.

Dawn despierta en el sofá de la biblioteca con twiligth sujetando un reloj despertador junto a su oreja.

Twiligth: despierta ya, es hora de tu primer día en la escuela,

Dawn mira el reloj ve que son las 5:00 am.

Dawn: por lo general siempre me levanto a esta hora para entrenar, pero es necesario que me despiertes de esta manera

Twiligth: por su puesto. si vas a aprender, tienes que estar alerta, ¿y qué mejor forma de despertar que con una buena estimulación auditiva?

Dawn: "se lleva el casco a la cara". Hum, menuda forma de comenzar mi primer día de estudios. Bien pues a estudiar, dice bostezando y estirándose mientras se levanta del sofá

Twiligth: bien entonces, empezaremos con lo básico, el abecedario.

Twiligth uso su magia haciendo aparecer un pupitre de clases y una pizarra, ben estas son las primeras letras, la A, la B y la C,

Dawn prestaba atención a cada palabra de la alicornio, y aunque al principio le costaba recordar el orden de las letras o las letras en si, en menos de una hora ya conocía el alfabeto al derecho y al revés.

Twiligth: muy bien dawn, ahora intentemos las palabras, twiligth escribía en la pizarra. Ahora repite esto, **MONOTREMA**.

Dawn: mo...mon...Monta...Monote...mononono...

Twiligth: vamos es simple.

Dawn: aj ¿podemos empezar con algo que tenga menos letras?

Twiligth: vaya si que estas atrasado, bien repite esta palabra, **UVA**.

Dawn: uuuva.

Twiligth: bien, ahora esta. **SOL**

Dawn: sol

Twiligth: bien ahora vamos por una más larga, **BARCO**

Dawn: barco

Twiligth: bien, ahora esta, **CASTILLO**

Dawn: cassstttiiillo, Castillo.

Twiligth: muy bien dawn, estas aprendiendo rápido,

Dawn: gracias twiligth,

Twiligth: ahora vamos a tus clases de escritura,

Dawn: bien

Twiligth le pone una pluma en frente y un tintero, ahora toma la pluma con tu boca y mójala en la tinta. Dawn toma la pluma y sigue las instrucciones de twiligth y la moja en la tinta,

Twiligth: ahora copia las palabras en el papel.

Dawn comienza a escribir, aunque le es difícil porque jamás escribió en su vida, el resultado cuando acabo fue que solo hizo garabatos, como twiligth cuando fue al mundo de los humanos e intento escribir con la mano.

Twiligth: wow, enserio nunca escribiste, pero está bien solo sigue practicando.

Dawn comienza a escribir una y otra vez hasta que en cierto momento le sale algo parecido a unas letras. La primera palabra que escribió fue su nombre, aunque algunas letras las escribió al revés. De pronto se escucha un golpe en la puerta seguido del sonido de la voz de una poni, era applejack.

Applejack: twiligth nena, por favor abre, necesito un favor.

Twiligth camina hacia la puerta y la abre siendo una alterada applejack lo primero que ve.

Twiligth: applejack ¿Qué ocurre?

Applejack: twiligth, rápido, hay una emergencia en la granja.

Twiligth: ¿Qué ocurre?

Applejack: es mi hermano.

Twiligth: o no, ¿le ocurrió algo a big Macintosh?

Applejack: ven tienes que venir. Applejack no acabo de hablar porque dawn las interrumpió.

Dawn: applejack, applejack, mira ya se escribir y también leer. "dice muy emocionado mostrándole el papel"

Applejack: mira el papel, la R esta al revés,

Dawn: si aun no lo domino.

Twiligth: dawn luego, ahora applejack tiene un problema:

Dawn: ¿Qué? , ¿Cuál?

Applejack: mi hermano, esta grave.

Dawn pone cara seria, bien guíeme a su hogar. Quiero ayudar en lo que pueda

Applejack: dawn no te preocupes,

Dawn: no, usted es una de mis liberadoras y como ya les dije siempre les seré leal y cualquier problema suyo o de su familia, también me concierne, por favor permítame ir.

Applejack: ¿es importante para ti no?

Dawn: si

Applejack: bien vámonos entonces.

Spike: yo también voy

Los tres ponis y el dragón salieron rumbo a la granja, al llegar entraron a la casa y subieron a la habitación de big Mac, al entra vieron al corcel cuyo color rojo había cambiado a verde y tenía manchas moradas por todo el cuerpo, se encontraba en cama con expresión de nauseas.

Twiligth: santo cielo. ¿Qué le paso?

Applejack: no sé cuando despertamos estaba así.

Dawn: entraba al cuarto, bien que es lo que... órale, no manches ¿qué le paso?

Twiligth: es lo que intentamos saber.

Applejack: ¿puedes hacer algo twi?

Twiligth: no puedo hacer nada, si no se qué es lo que tiene, ¿quizás ayude si lo llevo con zecora?

Applejack: pero ¿Quién cosechara si te lo llevas?

Las ponis y el dragón se pusieron a pensar hasta que voltearon a ver a dawn.

Dawn: ¿Qué?

Abajo la abuela Smith examinaba a dawn caminado a su alrededor

Abuela Smith: mmm. No sé, el chico se ve muy delgado y para ser cosechador hay que ser fuerte como un toro.

Applejack: descuida él es más fuerte de lo que parece.

Abuela Smith: bien lo pondremos a prueba.

En el huerto de manzanas la abuela Smith le pone una ´prueba a dawn.

Abuela Smith: bien gawn.

Dawn: a… me llamo dawn señora Smith.

Abuela Smith: a si lo siento, bien la prueba es fácil, veremos cómo pateas, si puedes derribar la manzanas de este árbol serás el remplazo temporal de bigmac, ¿listo?

Dawn: si

Abuela Smith: patea

Dawn obedece y da una patada al árbol, pero este no mide su fuerza y lo desprende de raíz mandándolo a volar,

Mientras en canterlot dos guardias de celestia conversan.

Guardia1: oye viejo ¿cuando me devolver los 390 bits que me debes?

Guardia 2: cuando un árbol vuele.

En ese momento ven pasar el árbol que dawn pateo

Guardia 1: ¿ya me vas a dar mi dinero?

Guardia 2: está bien toma tu mugroso dinero

De regreso en Sweet Apple Acres.

La abuela Smith asombrada mira al cielo y luego a dawn.

Dawn: lo siento, ¿me puede dar otro árbol?

Abuela Smith: bien pero esta vez no lo arranques

Dawn: no lo hare, dawn se pone frente al árbol y utiliza su casco delantero derecho dándole un ligero golpe derribando todas las manzanas de este.

Abuela Smith: bien tienes el trabajo.

Mientras twiligth y applejack llevaban a bigmac donde zecora, dawn ya tenía un trabajo como cosechador de manzanas y gracias a su fuerza terminaba en menos tiempo que bigmac.

Ya eran las 3:00 pm, twiligth y applejack regresaban del bosque everfree,

Dawn: las ve llegar, hola twiligth, applejack,

Abuela Smith: ¿cómo está bigmac?

Applejack: está bien abuela, solo se como una papa podrida, estará así por unos tres días máximo. Y ¿Cómo le fue a dawn?

Abuela Smith: el chico tiene madera, termino una hora antes de lo normal.

Applejack: je, te dije que sería útil,

Abuela Smith: o es más que útil, estoy pensando en contratar al muchacho para que trabaje en la granja con ustedes.

Applejack: ¿Qué? Pero abuela, el negocio no está dando lo suficiente como para pagarle a un tercer empleado,

Abuela Smith: por eso lo contrato, con su ayuda terminaríamos de cosechar más rápido y tendríamos más tiempo para distribuir el producto, además tendríamos más de reserva en caso de que se acabe podemos cubrir la demanda de una semana en tres días.

Applejack: wow abuela, sigues siendo una maestra en los negocios.

Abuela Smith: llama al chico Applejack.

Applejack: se asoma por la ventana, oye dawn, ven aquí un momento.

Dawn: si applejack

Applejack: ven la abuela quiere hablar contigo.

En la cocina

Abuela Smith: dawn tienes mucho potencial para cosechar.

Dawn: gracias señora Smith.

Abuela Smith: por favor llámame abuela.

Dawn: está bien, abuela.

Abuela Smith: dime, ¿no te interesaría formar parte de la familia de cosechadores de sweet appel acres?

Dawn: a no sé. Tengo clases con twiligth.

Abuela Smith: está bien chico contigo terminaremos más rápido y podrás volver a tus lecciones,

Dawn: lo piensa, bien trato hecho.

Abuela Smith: bien pues bienvenido al negocio.

Los Apple celebraron al nuevo empleado con postres de manzana

Luego de un rato la puerta se abre y entra una pequeña potranca color amarillo de melena y cola roja con un moño color rosa.

Apple bloom: hola abuela ya llegue

Abuela Smith: hola querida, ven quiero que conozcas a alguien.

Apple bloom: ya voy, la potranca se acerca y ve a un poni nuevo sentado a la mesa.

Abuela Smith: Apple bloom el es dawn frontier, el será el nuevo empleado de la granja, nos ayudara a cosechar.

Apple bloom: se acerca al corcel, es un gusto conocerte dawn frontier mi nombre es Apple bloom.

Dawn: mucho gusto Apple boom, puedes decirme dawn,

Apple bloom: bien debo irme sweetie belle y Scootaloo me esperan.

Dicho esto la potranca salió corriendo a la casa del árbol.

Abuela Smith: cuando esas niñas están juntas es sinónimo de problemas, oye dawn ¿puedes ver que no se metan en problemas?

Dawn: claro

En el club de las crusader las potrancas discutían sobre cómo obtener sus cutie marks

Scootaloo: bien ¿Qué cruzada aremos hoy para encontrar nuestras cutie marks?

Sweetie belle: ¿qué tal nadar?

Scootaloo: ¿tú sabes nadar?

Sweetie belle:… no, "baja la cabeza"

De repente la puerta se abre y entra Apple bloom.

Apple bloom: perdón por llegar tarde, y ¿Qué pensaron hoy para encontrar las cutie marks?

Scootaloo: aun lo estamos pensando, oye sweetie ya pensaste en otra cosa que hacer.

Sweetie belle no responde

Scootaloo: oye sweetie belle te estoy hablando, ¿no me oyes?

Sweetie belle solo miraba por la ventana con expresión de terror.

Scootaloo: oye ¿Qué etas viendo?

Al ver por la ventana descubren que fuera esta un poni de color naranja de melena café oscura con un mechón rojo, era dawn

Las dos ponis se ocultan para que el extraño no las encuentra.

Apple bloom: ¿Qué están haciendo?

Scootaloo: shhh. Hay un pirata afuera

Apple bloom: ¿un pirata?

Sweetie belle: si uno muy aterrador

Apple bloom: se asoma por la ventana y sonríe, jajaja, no es un pirata. "Sale de la casa", oye dawn

Scootaloo: ¿Qué estás haciendo? Ven acá

Dawn: voltea la mirada y ve hacia arriba, hola Apple bloom

Apple bloom: ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Dawn: tu abuela me mando a ver que estén bien

Apple bloom: si estoy bien, estoy jugando con mis amigas, vengan chicas quiero presentarles a alguien.

Las dos potrancas salen despacio de la casa.

Apple bloom chicas él es dawn, es el nuevo empleado de la granja, dawn ellas son mis amigas, Scootaloo y sweetie belle

Dawn: es un honor conocerlas.

Las potrancas al principio desconfiaban de dawn por su apariencia sobre todo su cicatriz que le daba un aspecto de villano pero al ver como Apple bloom no le temía le tomaron confianza.

Scootaloo: hola dawn yo soy Scootaloo.

Sweetie belle: y yo soy sweetie belle.

Dawn: hola

Scootaloo: oye ¿Qué te paso en la cara?

Dawn: me lastime cuando era niño.

Sweetie belle: ¿te duele?

Dawn: solo a veces

Scootaloo: ¿cómo te lo hiciste?

Dawn: es una historia que prefiero no recordar.

Apple bloom: oye dawn

Dawn: ¿si?

Apple bloom: ¿Cómo obtuviste tu cutie mark?

Dawn: ¿Por qué quieren saber eso?

Scootaloo: nuestro club es uno dedicado a que ponis sin cutie mark encuentren la suya

Sweetie belle: y necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

Apple bloom: por eso queremos saber cómo obtuviste la tuya.

Dawn: pues bien, les contare,

Las potrancas se acomodaron alrededor del corcel para escuchar su historia.

Dawn: esto paso hace ya mucho tiempo, cuando yo era niño, estaba en un bosque entrenando cuando de pronto…

En ese momento Applejack apareció, niñas no molesten a dawn, además el no puede contar historias, porque tiene que volver a sus estudios con twiligth.

Las ponis suspiran decepcionadas porque querían escuchar la historia.

Applejack: uf, estuvo cerca, oye dawn, será mejor que mantengas tus orígenes en secreto.

Dawn: ¿Por qué?

Applejack: porque puede que no a todos los ponis les parezca creíble tú historia.

Dawn: de acuerdo

De regreso en la biblioteca dawn. Recuperaba el tiempo perdió leyendo libros infantiles, para empezar su lectura de apoco.

Twiligth: bien, eso es todo por hoy.

Dawn: ¿puedo salir a caminar?

Twiligth: claro

Dawn caminaba en el parque el pueblo, pensando en todo lo nuevo que había aprendido.


	10. las aguas calmas, son peligrosas

**Las aguas calmas, son peligrosas**

Dawn caminaba por el parque de ponyville, mientras disfrutaba de sus nuevas habilidades, la lectura y escritura pero había algo más que le gustaba desde que llego a ponyville, los postres de sugar cubecórner.

Se encamino as la pastelería mientras caminaba por el mercado llego a una parte que recordaba muy bien, por el rabillo del ojo reconoció la florería de rose, acelero el paso lo mas que pudo pero no pudo evitar lo siguiente.

Rose: hola dawn, "dijo la yegua con un tono coqueto"

Dawn pensando" demonios, ¿qué tengo cartel de fastídiame en el lomo? Dawn frontier: Ho…hola rose. Dijo nervioso y asustado.

Rose: ¿a dónde vas?

Dawn frontier: a comer.

Rose: ¿quires compania?

Dawn frontier: a… no gracias yo voy a pedir para llevar.

Rose: sabes…hoy sierro temprano, si quieres luego podemos ir a mi casa, a "tomar café" o a hacer otra cosa

Dawn frontier: a…si lo voy a pensar.

Dawn se aleja, órale estas chicas ya me están asustando.

Rose: pensando, algún día serás mío.

Dawn llegaba a la pastelería pero cuando entro vio a muchos ponis con escaleras, martillos, brochas y pintura, mientras el señor y señora cake, les daban instrucciones,

Dawn se acerca, hola señor cake,

Sr cake: hola dawn, dice emocionado.

Dawn frontier: ¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿Porque tantos ponis?

Sr cake: dawn tengo que darte las gracias, esa gema con la que me pagaste el otro día vale más de lo que imaginamos.

Dawn frontier: ¿enserio?

Sr cake: si, con esa gema pudimos pagar no solo reparaciones que necesitábamos hacer desde hace tiempo, si no también, podemos hacer renovaciones y actualizar la pastelería, y aun nos sobra dinero,

Sra. cake: si dawn en serio, tú nos ayudaste mucho.

Dawn frontier: oh...De nada.

Sr cake: mira dawn en agradecimiento por lo que hiciste te preparamos algo.

El señor cake entra a la cocina y luego vuelve con un pastel gigante, (**el mismo que apareció en el episodio misterio en el tren de la amistad)**

Dawn solo se quedo con los ojos llenos de brillo y una sonrisa pequeña. ¿Eso lo hicieron…para mí?

Sr y Sra. Cake: claro, todo para ti.

Dawn frontier: gracias, dawn toma el pastel y sale del local, saludando a los reposteros quienes lo despedían con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

Dawn regreso al parque y se acomodo bajo un árbol para comerse el pastel, como si fuera un muffin. Dawn en tres minutos ya había acabado de comer y como siempre el comer mucho te da sueño, el corcel se acostó bajo el árbol y se quedo dormido.

Ya eran las 7:45 PM. Ya estaba oscureciendo y ningún poni quedaba afuera, el parque se quedo en silencio y solitario bajo un árbol dawn seguía disfrutando de una buena tarde de descanso. Pero el sueño duro muy poco, porque sin darse cuenta, todo el tiempo dawn había estado siendo vigilado.

Tres sementales fornido, un Pegaso marrón oscuro con melena negra y con cutie mark de martillo de herrero, y dos ponis terrestres gemelos uno de color verde con melena azul y otro con los colores al revés uno con cutie marks de bola de demolición y otro con una grúa.

Se acercaros a dawn y sin aviso le dieron un golpe en la cara, despertando al destiniano

Dawn frontier: ¿Qué demonios?

Hammerhead: es el nombre del Pegaso, ¿te crees un galán? e idiota

Dawn frontier: de qué demonios me hablan

Break: el nombre del semental verde, te estamos hablando de que llevas aquí un día y ya nos tienes fastidiados, le da un golpe en la mejilla

Dawn frontier: eso no responde mi pregunta.

Block: el semental azul. Escucha, no permitiremos que un pueblerino cualquiera se meta en nuestro territorio y nos robes la atención. Le da una patada a dawn en el estomago y lo deriva.

Dawn frontier: hablen claro maldición.

Hammerhead: te estamos hablando de que tú no perteneces aquí, dicen que venciste a un dragón, eso es imposible y sin embargo lo creen y ahora todos hablan solo de ti. Y eso me enfurece. se aprovecha de que dawn está en el piso y comienza a patearlo,

Dawn frontier: deja de patearme.

Hamer head: a ¿enserio? ¿Y si no que harás?

Dawn frontier: no voy a pelear, le prometí a applejack que sería discreto.

Break: miren a este tonto, desvaría como si fuera posible que pueda hacer algo al respecto. Se acerca y comienza a patear a dawn

Block: si haber, si venciste a un dragón, ¿Qué te detiene a vencernos a nosotros?

Hammerhead: basta, tengo una idea toma a dawn por el cabello y lo golpea contra todo lo que tiene el parque, desde bancas, postes de luz y arboles dejando a dawn con la cara ensangrentada.

Hammerhead golpea a dawn en el lomo y lo deja tirado en el piso.

Hammerhead: ha miren al poni que derroto a un dragón, dice con un tono de sarcasmo.

Break: oye ¿sabes algo?, en la fiesta que hubo ayer en la pastelería yo lo vi bailando con esa Pegaso amarilla, creo que se llama…fluttershy

Dawn abre los ojos asustado

Block: si es cierto, y se veía muy bonita,

Hammerhead: sabes siempre quise saber cómo será en la cama.

Dawn comienza a enfurecerse.

Break: si me gustaría darle una probada a esa flor suya.

Bloc: yo también.

Dawn ya estaba ardiendo en ira.

Hammerhead: será mejor que le hagamos una visita a esa poni ahora mismo, quiero saber que tan estrecha es, ¿Qué dicen hicos? ¿Quieren hacer un cuarteto?

Break y block: si.

Hammerhead: enseguida volvemos, vamos a visitar a tu amiga, tal vez llore al principio y también sangre un poco, pero luego de unas diez rondas con cada uno de nosotros ya se acostumbrara, descuida usaremos protección, o no, quizás le dejemos unos regalitos en su interior, pero de esto si estoy seguro…la vamos a hacer gemir como nunca, esa perra amanecerá adolorida.

Break: yo quiero la boca.

Block: yo la parte de atrás.

Hammerhead: tranquilos chicos tendremos mucho tiempo, podemos usarla por donde queramos, todo lo que queramos.

Los sementales se dirigían a la casa de fluttershy cuando vieron que dawn se ponía de pie.

Hammerhead: valla. parece que no has tenido suficiente. El Pegaso levanta el casco delantero para darle un golpe al corcel cuando de pronto dawn detiene su casco antes de que lo toque.

Hammerhead: ¿Qué haces imbécil? Suéltame

Dawn tenía la cabeza baja y no se veía su rostro.

Dawn frontier: si le tocan… un solo cabello…los voy a pulverizar. Dawn aprieta el casco y le rompe la pata al Pegaso.

Hammerhead: grita de dolor. Mi pata…ese infeliz me rompió la pata.

Pero ese era el menor se sus problemas, cuando dawn levanto la cabeza y dejo ver su rostro lo que los sementales vieron los paralizo de puro horror.

El ojo donde dawn tenía la cicatriz había cambiado, su hermoso color azul zafiro cambio aun rojo sangre y su pupila se había desgarrado tomando la forma de la de un reptil y el otro ojo seguía igual, mientras el costado derecho de su cara se cubría de tenues manchas negra y en su boca se formaban unos notables colmillos y en la comisura de sus labios corría algo de sangre producto de la paliza propinada por los brabucones, lo que le daba un aspecto siniestro.

Los sementales no podían creer lo que veían, dawn tenía la mirada perdida e inexpresiva cuando una ligera, siniestra y burlona risa proveniente de dawn rompió el incomodo silencio.

Dawn frontier: jejejejeje. Ahora van a pagar por lo que dijeron bastardos.

Break intenta huir pero en un segundo dawn ya estaba frente a él, dándole una patada que lo manda a volaren otro segundo dawn lo atrapo por la melena.

Dawn: le susurra al oído. Dime ¿qué planeabas hacer con su boca?

Break: grita desesperado. HERMANOS, POR FAVOR AYUDENME, poniéndose a llorar.

Dawn frontier: lo voltea para verlo de frente. No me respondiste. ¿Qué... pensabas...hacer…Con…su...BOCA? dawn pausaba entre palabra para darle golpes al semental en el hocico el cual después de cinco golpes ya carecía de casi todos los dientes, de este caía sangre a galones mescladas con saliva a tal punto que se ahogaba con la misma.

Dawn si guio golpeando su hocico contra todos los objetos con los que lo golpearon a el cuándo lo sujetaron de la melena, para final mente tomarlo de la mandíbula para dislocarla y luego romperla

Break: con mucho esfuerzo y con la voz débil y cortada pronuncia una palabra apenas entendible. Ajúmenme…pogfavog.

Dawn toma al semental por el cuello y con un rápido movimiento se lo rompe, matando de una vez al corcel.

Block: "grita desesperado". BREAK.

Dawn gira la cabeza mirando a block, este intenta escapar pero comete el mismo error que su hermano, subestimar al destiniano, el cual ya lo había apresado por el cuello con sus brazos.

Dawn le susurra al oído, ¿a qué te referías con que querías sus partes de atrás?

Block: porfavor…solo era un juego, repetía llorando.

Dawn frontier: yo conozco un juego muy divertido, se llama "arranca"

Dawn le mete el casco por debajo de la carne de la parte de atrás a block justo en el límite de la espalda, **"nota: no le metió el casco en el ano, eso sería estúpido" **dawn avanza hasta que sintió algo duro era la columna vertebral de block.

Dawn frontier: ahora veraz porque el juego se llama…"ARRANCA" de un tirón dawn le arranca la espina a block y atraviesa su estomago con esta hasta su espalda, matándolo.

Hammerhead estaba aterrorizado mientras el corcel endemoniado se acercaba lenta mente a él.

Hammerhead: no…no…aléjate de mí. El Pegaso abre las alas y emprende vuelo. Creyendo que está a salvo pero ve a dawn corriendo debajo de él, hammer acelera pero dawn salta dándole un golpe en la cara estrellándolo contra el suelo.

Hammer estaba boca abajo mientras dawn se le acercaba.

Hammerhead: no…No...Porfavor piedad. Intenta levantarse pero el dolor de su pata rota no se lo permite, final mente dawn lo alcanza.

Dawn frontier: ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Que la ibas a dejar adolorida? ¿Qué iba a llorar y a sangrar?... Yo te mostrare como emplear esa palabra en un acto…

Dawn toma al Pegaso por las alas y de un tirón se las arranca.

Hammerhead: "grita de dolor". ALAS…MIS ALAS…MIS ALAS…MALDITO… ME ARRANCASTE LAS ALAS…ME ARRANCASTE LAS ALAS…

Dawn ve al Pegaso que lloraba por el dolor, cuando se escucha un sonido nuevo.

Pssss.

Dawn frontier: "mira al piso", patético pedazo de basura repugnante…te orinaste.

Hammerhead: "llorando". PPP… por favor. Pepee…perdóname.

Dawn se voltea para irse cuando el Pegaso se lanza sobre él, pero dawn lo nota y con el costado del casco le corta el cuerpo por la mitad matándolo.

Al ver el cadáver cercenado del semental el rostro de dawn vuelve a la normalidad y como si estuviera en trance regreso a la biblioteca, pero no entro sino que se desmayo en la puerta.

A la mañana siguiente twiligth despertaba y al no encontrar a dawn en el sofá salió a ver si no estaba afuera. Y si allí lo encontró con el rostro todo golpeado.

Twiligth: o por celestia…dawn...Dawn despierta.

Dawn despierta lenta mente, ¿twiligth? ¿Eres tú?

Twiligth: ¿dawn que te paso?

Dawn frontier: no lo recuerdo todo esta borroso.

Twiligth: debes recordar quién te izo esto.

Dawn: solo recuerdo que salía de la pastelería y luego me dormí. Nada más.

Twiligth: dawn será mejor que hoy no estudies, tenemos que ir a un hospital

De camino al hospital vieron guardias de celestia por el parque

Twiligth: se acerco a ver

Guardia: alto princesa twiligth, no debe ver esto

Twiligth: ¿Por qué?, ¿qué paso?

Ve que tras el guardia había dos ponis terrestres muertos de una forma horripilante.

Twiligth: santo cielo, "aguanta las nauseas"

Guardia: si, es horrible y hay otro a unos diez metros por allá, está cortado por la mitad un Pegaso al parecer alguien le arranco las alas.

Twiligth: ¿Quiénes eran?

Guardia: los hermanos "hammer" violadores en serie buscados por abusar sexualmente de 39 yeguas, querían ser famosos por eso se conocen sus crímenes, no compartirían la atención con nadie, al parecer alguien seles enfrento y fue más de lo que esperaban.

Twiligth: no puede ser, ¿estaban en ponyville?

Guardia: estaban, ahora están en el infierno.

Dawn y twiligth retoman su marcha hasta el hospital, una vez allí los doctores le suturan y vendan la cara al corcel.

DR: bien dawn ya pues irte tienes suerte son menos heridas de las que parecías tener.

Solo le pusieron gasas en la mejilla, la frente y el tabique.

De regreso en la biblioteca.

Rainbow dash: valla ¿cómo pudieron hacerte eso? ¿No se supone que eres de clase guerrera?

Dawn frontier: no sé cómo me hice esto no precisamente alguien me golpeo, quizás camine dormido y me golpe con una roca.

Applejack: ¿eres sonámbulo?

Dawn frontier: si, a veces

Pinkie pie: pues debería ver a alguien para que te cure eso.

Fluttershy: pobrecito, "se compadece al ver a dawn con heridas en su cara" espero que con esto te sientas mejor, "se acerca a dawn y lo besa en la mejilla".

Dawn se ruboriza

Fluttershy: ¿te sientes mejor?

Dawn frontier: "suspira con cara de tonto" si…mucho mejor

Twiligth nota eso pero no lo menciona.

Luego de unas horas de conversación y cuidados a su amigo, las yeguas regresan a sus hogares pero fluttershy no y esta vez no era porque le diera miedo,

Fluttershy: twiligth

Twiligth: fluttershy, ¿Porqué no te vas a casa?

Fluttershy: "se sonroja" a...es que, quería saber...Si...Me ¿permites quedarme aquí para cuidar a dawn?

Twiligth: claro que puedes quedarte,

Twiligth acomoda una cama junto al sofá donde dawn suele dormir.

Ya tarde en la noche todos se preparaban para dormir, dawn salía de tomar una ducha mientras fluttershy lo esperaba con un botiquín para cambiar sus vendajes mojados.

Una vez hecho el cambio de venda se preparaban para dormir. Twiligth se fue a dormir hace ya dos horas junto con spike, dawn se había quedado despierto porque quería tomar un baño ya que haciendo cuenta su último baño fue hace cinco mil años y planeaba disfrutarlo por lo que se tardo mucho y fluttershy lo esperaba para curar sus heridas.

La biblioteca ya estaba a oscuras y Ya estaban listos para dormir. Dawn se acomodaba en el sofá cuando fluttershy le hablo.

Fluttershy: dawn…espera.

Dawn: ¿Qué pasa fluttershy?

Fluttershy: qui…qui…quiero que duermas aquí…con migo

Dawn: "se puso rojo como tomate" ¿Qué…quieres…que?

Fluttershy: que duermas conmigo, aquí a mi lado.

Dawn frontier: no se fluttershy.

Fluttershy: porfavor…no quiero dormir sola

Dawn se compadece de ella y se acuesta a su lado mirando en dirección opuesta.

Fluttershy: dawn,

Dawn frontier: ¿si fluttershy?

Fluttershy: quiero que me abrases

Dawn "hervía en vergüenza por las peticiones de fluttershy".

Dawn frontier: fluttershy… ¿tu quieres… que yo...te…abrase?

Fluttershy: porfavor dawn.

Dawn obedece y se voltea para abrazar a la poni.

El calor corporal mutuo era placentero en la fría noche, dawn podía sentir los flancos de fluttershy muy cerca de los suyos y su parte especial cerca de su miembro, pero gracias a sus entrenamientos podía disciplinar y controlar su cuerpo e instintos, por eso no le dio una erección.

Dawn frontier: fluttershy.

Fluttershy: ¿si dawn?

Dawn frontier: "pensando. Vamos güey solo díselo". Buenas noches

Fluttershy: buenas noches dawn, lo dice algo decepcionada

Dawn frontier: "pensando. Baboso estúpido, porque no te le confiesas"

Con el pasar del tiempo, ambos comienzan a sentirse cansados, fluttershy fue la primera en dormirse, dawn la observo por unos minutos para darle un beso en la nuca y finalmente quedarse dormido respirando el aroma de la rosada melena de su amada Pegaso y sintiendo la suavidad de sus alas,

**Bien con esto concluye el capítulo 10 de "el ultimo destiniano" ya pronto habrá más capítulos**


	11. un pasado oculto, el secreto de dawn

**NOTA: si tienen ganas les puedo decir como son las voces de los amigo de dawn.**

**Zola la cebra macho: su vos es igual al a de yamcha de dragón ball**

**Insight el unicornio: tiene la voz de L de death note **

**Ultímate flight el Pegaso: se parece a la vos de miroku de inuyasha**

**Puré watter el kelpie: tiene la vos de kiba inuzuka de naruto **

**Jinshu el kirin: tiene la vos de kakashi hatake de naruto**

**Y por ultimo si favorito, dawn frontier el poni terrestre: tiene la vos de Harry Potter a los 13 años. Ahora podrán hacerse una idea más específica de mis personajes. Bien sin más que decir los dejo con el fic.**

**Un pasado oculto, el secreto de dawn**

El sol caía en el horizonte, en un bosque de destina, un grupo de bandidos era vencido por un equipo de guerreros, los elementos de la justicia, quienes empleaban sus diferentes estilos de pelea para hacer prevalecer el equilibrio del pueblo.

Zola: "golpeaba a los bandidos" hey chicos, ¿Qué quieren comer luego de acabar aquí?

Ultímate flight: "volaba y golpeaba a sus rivales" no sé, hoy le toca a dawn elegir.

Dawn: no te toca a ti, a mi me toco ayer.

Ultímate flight: ¿en serio?

Dawn: si no lo recuerdas comimos ramén.

Ultímate flight: a si, tienes razón, ¿porque solo comes eso? Hay mas comida afuera además del ramén.

Puré watter: "ahogando a su oponente". Ha, ¿quieres fruta los granos y el agua? No es un gran menú.

Insight: si no fuera porque, mi tío trabaja en la cocina del castillo, solo comeríamos eso, pero dawn siempre ordena lo mismo.

Jinshu: y tú solo comes azúcar, aun no entiendo como no engordas.

Insight: puedes quemar calorías con la mente.

Zola: lástima que solo nos da de comer una vez al mes, el resto solo subsistimos de fruta y agua. "Dijo desmallando al ultimo rival"

Cando acabaron los seis amigos se dispusieron a irse.

Insight: bueno ultímate, ¿Qué comemos hoy? ¿Frutas? ¿Granos? ¿O frutas y granos? Todos comenzaron a reír, menos jinshu quien era el serio del equipo, pero las risas duraron poco porque de repente Insight quedo callado.

Dawn: ¿Qué te pasa Insight?

El unicornio cayó al piso con una herida en el lomo, estaba inconsciente.

Jinshu: "desesperado grita" INSIGHT.

El kirin se queda paralizado y se desploma, por una herida en el costado de su corazón, cayendo herido al instante.

Zola: jinshu… Insight. La cebra mira al cielo cuando un rayo _cae derrot_ándolo a él y al kelpie al mismo tiempo.

Dawn: Zola…puré. ¿Ultímate? Voltea a ver al Pegaso quien estaba colgado sobre un árbol por las alas totalmente golpeado. Dawn busca al atacante de sus amigos cuando ve un alicornio negro con melena de igual color y su cola estaba atada con una cinta hasta más de la mitad simulando la cola de un león, y su cutie mark era un corazón carmesí oscuro con alas de demonio y cuernos de carnero. LORD PAIN. Grita el corcel.

Lord pain: hola dawn,

Dawn comienza a enfurece y su rostro comienza a cambiar como cuando mato a los sementales pero esta vez fue más allá sus dos ojos se volvieron rojos y le empezaron a salir cuernos del mismo color y su pelaje se volvía negro.

Dawn se lanzo hacia el corcel cuando despertó, todo era un sueño o más bien recuerdo, pero el susto se volvió sorpresa al sentir algo cálido y suave sobre él, al mirar arriba vio que tenía a fluttershy encima abrazada a él.

Dawn recordaba lo sucedido, la petición de fluttershy y el abrazo, dawn movió con cuidado a fluttershy para no despertarla, eran las 4:00 AM twiligth despertaría en una hora y lo último que quería era que los viera a fluttershy y a él durmiendo abrazados en la misma cama, Para que no se repitiera lo de la ultima vez, recordando el ataque de escobazos de rarity.

Afuera de la biblioteca era la madrugada, dawn entrenaba dando golpes y patadas al aire,**" al estilo dragón ball Z" **luego de 45minutos de entrenamiento dawn se prepara para entrar pero antes ve su reflejo en una ventana mirando el ojo con la cicatriz luego suspira y se pone a pensar.

Dawn: es tan hermosa…tengo que aceptarlo…me enamore de fluttershy .pero no funcionara, mientras tenga esta horrible cosa en mi…no podemos estar juntos, ella nunca querría estar con un monstruo. Dawn termina el pensamiento y entra en la biblioteca, allí saca una manzana del tazón de frutas luego de un rato twiligth ya había despertado.

Twiligth: buenas madrugadas dawn.

Dawn: buenas madrugadas twiligth.

Twiligth: veo que despertaste antes que yo, ¿hay algún motivo?

Dawn: solo quería empezar el segundo día de estudio lo antes posible

Twiligth: aja, y dormiste ben al parecer

Dawn: si supongo.

Twiligth: apuesto a que las alas de fluttershy se te hicieron muy cómodas. "Lo dice con un tono de picardía"

Dawn: "la cara de dawn se pone roja como una fresa", ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo? ¿Es que tú?

Twiligth: me levante por un vaso de agua y los vi abrazados, se veían muy lindos.

Dawn: "no podía hablar estaba muy avergonzado"

Twiligth: dawn

Dawn: ¿si?

Twiligth: ¿a ti Te gusta fluttershy?

Dawn: "dawn ya no aguantaba más, ahora tenía más sangre en su rostro que en todo el cuerpo por el sonrojo" yo…este…Em.…veras…

Twiligth: dawn, ya no lo ocultes, eso se nota, ¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes?

Dawn: "dawn se pone triste". Porque, simple mente no puedo.

Twiligth: ¿Por qué no?

Dawn: "se pone serio", eso es asunto mío,

Twiligth: bien, de acuerdo no tienes que decírmelo, pero sabes que siempre estaremos aquí para ayudarte Dawn, para eso están los amigos.

Dawn: si...gracias

Twiligth: de nada...bien empecemos con los estudios

Dawn: si.

Luego de una charla motivacional, dawn comenzó sus estudios por tres horas solo leyó cuentos infantiles y escribía el alfabeto una y otra vez, ya sabía escribir y leer, aunque la caligrafía era algo muy diferente.

Twiligth: bien eso es todo por hoy. "twiligth mira el reloj ya eran las 8:00 A.M" ya tienes que irte llegaras tardea tu primer día de trabajo,

Dawn:"recordó que ahora tenía empleo en la granja de applejack" o si claro adiós, dawn sale corriendo rumbo a sweet Apple acres,

Llegando a la granja

Dawn: hola familia Apple.

Abuela Smith: valla mi nuevo nieto llego

Dawn: ¿nieto?

Applejack: te ofreciste a ayudarnos y tomarte un tiempo para estudiar, eso te hace un miembro honorario de la familia, ahora esta es tu familia.

Dawn: "se pone a lagrimear cabizbajo de la emoción pues al ser huérfano apreciaba más que cualquier cosa el pertenecer a una familia", bien hora de trabajar. "Se repuso de inmediato".

Abuela Smith: esa es la actitud.

La mañana transcurrió rápido ya eran las 10:00 A.M. Dawn cosechaba las manzanas dando golpes con el casco delantero para no mandar a volar otro árbol, la abuela Smith fue muy específica con eso, mientras dawn golpeaba los arboles un recuerdo de la noche anterior llego a su mente, el momento en que asesino a los hermanos hammer. Dawn sale del recuerdo asustado.

Applejack: dawn, ¿estás bien?

Dawn: si…si estoy bien.

Applejack: te ves un poco pálido te traeré agua.

Luego de un momento Applejack le trajo un vaso de agua a dawn pero cuando iba a beber el agua empezó a cambiar, la forma cristalina se tornaba de un color rojo, el agua se volvió sangre. Dawn se asusto y tiro accidentalmente el vaso.

Applejack: dawn ¿Qué te pasa hoy?

Dawn: nada estoy bien.

Applejack: no, no lo estas, mira parece que los golpes que te diste te están afectando, mejor tomate el día.

Dawn: pero ¿Quién te ayudara a cosechar?

Applejack: tenemos suficientes manzanas por hoy, ve descansa, descuida mañana seguro te sentirás mejor

Dawn: si tienes razón, hasta luego.

Applejack: hasta luego.

Mientras dawn caminaba a la biblioteca algo llego a su mente era como si alguien hablara entro de su cabeza.

Voz misteriosa: ¿recuerdas esa sensación de poder?

Dawn: ¿Qué? ¿Quién eres?

Voz misteriosa: ¿no lo recueras?

Dawn: ¿qué cosa?

Voz misteriosa: todo el caos que ocasionamos, la muerte que trajimos, la confusión y la paradoja que creamos, ¿lo recuerdas?

Dawn: ¿Quién eres?

Voz misteriosa: anhelas esa sensación, la sangre goteando de tus cascos, la mirada de terror de los inferiores ante tu presencia, el delicioso aroma de la sangre en batalla, eso es lo que somos

Dawn: ¿a qué te refieres con que somos?

Voz misteriosa: la furia, eso es lo que te impulsa

Dawn: dejo de oír la vos, y entro en la biblioteca. Allí las mane seis se encontraban hablando con zecora.

Twiligth: dawn, ¿estás bien?

Dawn: si ¿por qué?

Twiligth: porque no es lo que me dijo applejack.

Dawn ve que applejack se encontraba allí.

Applejack: lo siento dawn pero me preocupa tu forma de actuar hoy, parecías muy preocupado por algo.

Twiligth: dawn ¿te ocurre algo?

Dawn: es solo…que…aun me estoy adaptando, este mundo aun es un misterio para mí.

Twiligth: o ya veo,

Dawn: bien necesito un poco de agua, me siento algo mareado.

Mientras las ponis conversaban con la cebra riendo y recordando hasta que se saco el tema del día en que conocieron a zecora.

Twiligth: que tontas no vimos cuando tocamos la broma venenosa.

Pinkie pie: si rarity parecía un trapeador.

Rarity: y la vos de fluttershy, era hilarante.

Rainbow dash: y applejack parecía un ratón.

Twiligth: debimos imaginarlo, es obvio que las maldiciones no existen.

En ese momento se escucho un ruido proveniente de la cocina.

Allí dawn se encontraba desmallado.

Twiligth: "asustada" dawn…dawn despierta.

Mientras dawn comenzaba a soñar. En su sueño dawn vio a ponyville en llamas y una gran cantidad de ponis aterrados, que huían al verlo, cuando dawn se miro en un vidrio roto descubrió que no era el sino lord pain.

Dawn despertó gritando.

Fluttershy: dawn…dawn cálmate.

Dawn: Fluttershy,"al ver el rostro de la Pegaso no se contiene y la abraza"

Twiligth: dawn ¿Qué te paso?

Dawn ve que estaba en el sofá. Solo me bajo el azúcar de la sangre.

Twiligth: no dawn me refiero a ¿Por qué gritabas?

Dawn: solo tuve una pesadilla. Perdón pero… ¿escuche que dijeron que no creen en maldiciones?

Twiligth: no claro que no. ¿Por qué preguntas?

Dawn: por nada, "intenta levantarse pero esta débil y cae encima de fluttershy asestándole un beso accidental en los labios que duro un segundo pues se separo de la yegua y Salió corriendo por la pena"

Mientras las ponis y la cebra se quedaban viendo al corcel que se alejaba fluttershy se llevo el casco a los labios acariciándolos aun sintiendo el sabor del destiniano en ellos.

Mientras en el bosque everfree dawn estaba hecho una bestia sumido en ira y auto desprecio.

Dawn:"gritando" ESTUPIDO…INBESIL…IDIOTA…dawn pegaba golpes a las rocas gigantes que se rompían como galletas y en los peñascos que se derrumbaban como castillos de cartas, también daba pisotones que causaban mini terremotos y huecos de un metro por un metro de diámetro mientras seguía gritando".

Finalmente su ira seso, no por completo pero se calmo. Cuando de pronto una hidra apareció dispuesta a comérselo.

Dawn: no me molestes insecto no he tenido un buen día.

La hidra se lanzo contra dawn pero este la atrapo en ese momento el ojo con la cicatriz empezó a cambiar de nuevo, dawn levanto al reptil haciéndolo girar y lanzándolo de regreso al pantano, con esto su ojo regresaba a la normalidad.

Dawn-: si voy a vivir aquí, ellas deben saber la verdad, "dawn recordó lo que twiligth le había dicho, decirle a fluttershy lo que sentía, nuevamente el sentimiento regreso a él, esa sensación de alegría paz y calma lo hacía sentirse más confiado "si primero les contare mi problema, quizás me crean loco pero quizás me ayuden…y luego le diré a fluttershy que sea mi novia.

"dawn se encamino a ponyville emocionado"

"Llegando al pueblo dawn no podía creer lo que pasando una manada de dragones atacaba el pueblo buscándolo a él"

Dragon1: miren es el que hirió a magrus,

Dawn; ¿Qué?

Dragon2: tú dejaste casi muerto a nuestro amigo el otro día

Dawn: "enojado "pues deberían quedarse donde pertenecen y no aterrorizar ponis inocentes.

Dragón 3: "tenía dos cabezas"

Cabeza 1: ¿y si no queremos que? ¿He?

Cabeza2: comeremos todos los ponis que queramos.

Dragon1: amenos que vengas con nosotros, para ajustar cuentas.

Dawn: y si voy con ustedes, ¿dejaran el pueblo en paz?

Dragón 1: si.

Dawn: lo ha…

Pero antes de que dawn hablara las mane seis llegaron,

Twiligth: dan ¿estás loco?

Dawn: twiligth

Applejack: no puedes creer en la palabra de dragones malignos

Dawn: debo intentarlo.

Rarity: ¿no estás pensando en ir o si?

Dawn: si, debo hacerlo.

Los dragones se marchaban con dawn.

Twiligth: dawn no vallas, sabes que no cumplirán su promesa, luego de matarte regresaran y destruirán el pueblo.

Dawn: Entonces será mejor que no los deje hacerlo.

Twiligth: sigámoslo tal vez necesite ayuda

Pinkie, rarity, applejack, rainbow y fluttershy: si

Mientras los dragones seguian su Camino con el destiniano como prisionero hasta llegar a un punto medio entre el bosque y el desierto,

Dragon1: aquí está bien, bájenlo

El dragón de dos cabezas bajo su cola en la que tenia enrollado a dawn. Para después atarlo con cadenas a una roca alta de desierto

Dragon1: bien…empecemos dijo dándole un golpe a dawn, así siguió hasta que otro dragón se unió a la paliza y luego el dragón de dos cabeza, los monstruos golpeaban al corcel quien se sedaba inexpresivo como si no le importara la golpiza.

Las mane seis llegaron solo para ver a su amigo atado y golpeado

Twiligth: dawn.

Los dragones escuchan el grito y ven a las ponis escondidas tras un árbol.

Dawn-: hey…su pelea es con migo.

Dragon1: si pero no veo porque no podemos comer algo mientras.

Las ponis intentan huir pero son atrapadas por los dragones.

Dragon 1: tiene a twiligth y a fluttershy

Dragón 2: tiene a rarity y a applejack

Dragon3: tenía a pinkie pie ya rainbow dash

Dragón 1: bien...a comer. "Se llevaba alas ponis a la boca"

Dawn: "grita" NO .cuando rompe las cadenas que lo atan y salta dándole un golpe en la garra al dragón rompiéndosela para después darle uno en el hocico tirándole barios dientes

Dragón 1: maldito caballo. Pero al ver a dawn ve que uno de sus ojos cambio de color y forma el costado derecho de su cara estaba completamente negro.

Twiligth y fluttershy ven el cambio de su amigo, mientras este corre a liberar a las demás.

Dawn les da un golpe al dragón de dos cabezas y lo estrella contra "el drago2".

Dawn: applejack, rainbow dash…llévense a rarity y a pinkie de aquí, por favor pónganse a salvo, las ponis ven el cambio en el rostro del corcel.

Rainbow dash: dawn que le paso a tu cara.

Dawn. Luego habrá tiempo para explicaciones por ahora váyanse.

Las ponis obedecen dejando solo a dawn.

Dawn: "mira los dragones" se preguntaran que es esto, que tengo.

Dragón 1: ¿qué demonios eres?

Dawn: yo soy el encargado de acabar con ustedes…

Dragón 1: no digas estupideces. Enseñémosle a este fenómeno a no meterse con nosotros.

Dragones: si

Los dragones se lanzan a atacar a dawn.

Dawn: he tenido esta marca de maldición desde niño…y hoy por fin…le daré un buen uso. "Dawn se pone n pose de ataque preparándose para pelear como todo un destiniano"

**Bi****en con esto concluye el capítulo 11 de "el ultimo destiniano" ya pronto habrá más capítulos.**

**NOTA: les pido a mis lectores que recomienden este fanfic con sus lectores y les pidan que hagan lo mismo, eso me ayudaría a seguir escribiendo, por último les doy las gracias a los que siguen mi historia hasta el próximo capítulo…**


	12. el niño del orfanato

**NOTA: este capítulo narra la historia de dawn, desde que era un bebe hasta que fue encerrado en la caja de música.**

**Sé que quieren ver pelea pero es importante que conozcan la historia del poni que los fascinó. **

**El niño del orfanato.**

Dawn se encontraba en el desierto a merced de tres dragones amigos del dragón que había vencido el día que llego al pueblo, le propusieron un trato, si dawn los acompañaba ellos dejarían en paz ponyville, pero el destiniano no era tonto, él sabía que no cumplirían por lo que llevaba un plan **B, **llegando al desierto los dragones amarraron a dawn a una roca donde lo golpearon salvajemente.

Pero las cosas empeoraron cuando los dragones descubrieron a las mane seis escondidas. Los monstruos se lanzaron a atraparlas pero a dispuestos a comérselas, dawn se negaba a permitir eso por lo que se libero rescatando a sus amigas, aunque ya no parecía el de antes, el pelaje del lado derecho de su cara estaba negro y su ojo era como el de un dragón de color rojo.

Pero eso era solo el comienzo.

**E**n el desierto.

Dawn: "pensando". Dicen que cuando estas a punto de morir, tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos… y tienen razón… me han pasado tantas cosas desde entonces, jamás creí que mi destino fuera tan difícil dese que era pequeño.

(Flashback)

**LUGAR:** ORFANATO FRONTERAS DEL AMANECER. DESTINIA. CINCOMIL VEINTIUN AÑOS ANTES DEL REINAO DE CELESTIA.

En el orfanato dos yeguas que estaban de turno charlaban mientras veían la lluvia por una ventana

Candy Heart: "una unicornio e melena rosa y pelaje blanco con cutie mark de caramelo con un corazón dibujado su aspecto es igual al de la esposa de phansi pants". Mira cuanta lluvia, es increíble que esta temporada allá llegado antes.

Blosson Cook: "hermana gemela con cutie mark de galleta con chispas de chocolate en forma de corazón". Lo sé pero era necesario las flores ya se marchitaban.

Candy Heart: si. Tienes razón, le da un trago a la taza de chocolate caliente que bebía para alejar el frio de la madrugada de otoño.

De pronto se escucha un golpe en la puerta principal

Blosson Cook: ¿Quién será a estas horas y con este tiempo?

Candy Heart: no lo se

Las yeguas se encaminaron a la puerta abriéndola muy lenta mente descubriendo que no había nadie parado.

Blosson Cook: odio a los bromistas, estaban por cerrar cuando escucharon un llanto proveniente de afuera, al bajar la mirada descubrieron un pequeño potrillo dentro de una cesta cubierto por una manta verde oscura

Candy Heart! Ho por padre madre ¡"toma la cesta utilizando magia". Pobre chiquito ven pasa,"dice con voz maternal".

Blosson Cook: ¿quién pudo haber dejado a un bebé con este clima?

Candy Heart: no tiene nota, pobrecito.

La yegua destapa a potrillo. Ve que este es de color mandarina anaranjado y tiene melena café con un mechón rojo.

Blosson Cook: valla, que peculiar es, Y también tierno

Candy Heart: ¿cómo lo llamaremos?

Blosson Cook: ¿nosotras?

Candy Heart: si, es la regla, las primeras en encontrar un bebe nuevo lo nombra.

Blosson Cook: tienes razón

Candy Heart: bien ¿Qué te parece? Orange sweet

Blosson Cook: mmm. No me gusta, que tal coffe mane

Candy Heart: mmm, no. ya sé, little buck.

Blosson Cook: Heart Cook,"mesclando el nombre de ambas

Candy Heart: mejor que él decida

Blosson Cook: bien," se acerca al poni y le pregunta" ¿Cómo quieres llamarte pequeñín?

Candy Heart: dinos ¿qué nombre te gustaría?

El potrillo se empieza a reír

Blosson Cook: ¿de qué te ríes chiquito?

Candy Heart: Blosson. Mira." Dice volteando para ver que el bebe se reía del cartel con el nombre del orfanato,"**FRONTERA DEL AMANECER".**

Blosson Cook: ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

Candy Heart: si

"Al unisonó dicen". **DAWN FRONTIER.**

El bebe ríe con alegría

Candy Heart: bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar. Dawn.

Cuatro años después.

Candy Heart trabajaba en el papeleo cuando un pequeño potro terrestre de cinco años entro corriendo.

Sunny blitz: señorita candy…señorita candy

Candy Heart: ¿ que ocurre sunny?

Sunny: otra vez paso

Candy Heart: o no

Ambos salieron al patio para descubrir que una de las paredes estaba derribada. Y junto a ella estaba dawn, aun no tenia su cicatriz ni sus aretes.

Candy Heart: ¿que ocurrió?

Dawn: fue un accidente,

Sunny: no es cierto

Dawn: cállate, tú me dijiste que patee el balón

Sunny: cállate fenómeno.

Dawn: no me digas así.

Sunny: fenómeno, fenómeno, fenómeno.

Dawn: basta

Sunny seguía burlándose

Candy Heart: "furiosa" **BASTA**…

Los potrillos se quedaron callados.

Candy Heart: sunny ya hablamos de los apodos.

Sunny: "Apenado "si señorita candy.

Candy Heart: y dawn… ya hablamos de controlar tu fuerza, si vas a jugar con los demás niños, debes tener cuidado.

Dawn: si candy.

Dawn se refería a ella por su nombre porque le tenía mucha confianza.

Sunny se alejo dejando solos a candy y a dawn.

Candy Heart: dawn. Tienes que ser más consiente de tus acciones

Dawn: el me desafío,

Candy Heart: soy consciente de los esfuerzos de sunny por meterte en problemas, pero si él te dice que hagas algo ignóralo o acude a mí y lo pondré en su lugar

Dawn: ¿por que soy tan diferente?

Candy Heart: tú no eres diferente dawn, recuerda que eres parte de 1/12,

Según las estadísticas destiniana un bebe por cada doce nace con habilidades guerreras, dawn es el único guerrero en el orfanato.

Dawn: gracias, "dawn le da un abrazo y se retira mientras candy arregla la pared con magia"

Dawn caminaba por un bosque que se encontraba a un kilometro fuera de los limites del orfanato mientras pensaba en el futuro, en que algún día habrá una familia que lo adopte y lo ame.

Cuando regresaba descubrió que el orfanato se incendiaba, dawn corrió a buscar a sus amigos y a las encargadas pero no vio a nadie más que un pontón de cenizas, pero entre las mismas encontró un collar que candy siempre llevaba puesto cubierto por algunas manchas de sangre, el pequeño poni dedujo lo que había pasado.

Dawn se puso a llorar mientras una fría lluvia apagaba el fuego y cubría al poni, dawn se levanto buscando a quien había hecho eso, al mira arriba vio a tres alicornios de color negro uno el cual tenía una cutie mark de corazón de demonio. Que le sonreía burlonamente, dawn dedujo que él fue el culpable.

Dawn "gritando" DONDE QUERA QUE ESTES, DONDE QUIERA QUE VALLAS, DONDE QUIERA QUE TE OCULTES, TE VOY A CASAR Y TE VOY A MATAR. Fue el primer juramento de venganza que hizo un niño de cuatro años que lloraba de ira.

Dos años después.

Pueblo de la arena, un lugar donde convivían los ponis Pegaso y terrestres.

Era de noche y una alicornio parecida a la princesa luna con un rodete estilo chino en la melena y con cutie mark de yin-yang volvía de hacer las compras de la comida sin saber que alguien le espiaba un pequeño poni terrestre de color naranja de seis años de edad,

Dawn salto de las sombras

Dawn!dame esa comida ¡

La alicornio salta y le da una patada al poni dejando inmóvil en el suelo.

Alicornio: ¿que pensabas hacer niño?

Dawn: "llorando de vergüenza", tengo hambre.

La alicornio se compadece y le da una manzana.

Dawn se la come rápidamente.

Alicornio: ¿hace cuanto que no comes?

Dawn: hace dos semanas.

"La alicornio lo mira con ternura". Sabes, preparare un pastel de manzana y creo que compre demasiadas y no podre comérmelo yo sola, ¿quisieras acompañarme?

Dawn: "la ve ilusionado" claro.

En la casa de la alicornio dawn ayudaba a preparar el pastel, entre risas y juegos, el pastel ya estaba listo.

La alicornio le sirve un ´pedazo al potrillo quien se lo come de inmediato.

Alicornio: ¿quieres más?

Dawn: si por favor

"La alicornio le sirve más". ¿Cómo te llamas niño?

Dawn: me llamo dawn frontier, me llaman dawn.

Alicornio: mi nombre es soyokaze.

Dawn: ¿como hizo eso? lo de a patada.

Soyokaze: es un arte marcial llamado xiaomajudo solo los guerreros de destinia pueden dominarlo

Dawn: woa. Enséñeme

Soyokaze: mejor luego, deberías volver a tu casa, tus padres deben estar preocupados por ti.

Dawn: "baja la cabeza". Yo no tengo padres.

Soyokaze: se entristece por el potrillo. ¿Quieres quedarte aquí?

Dawn: "se pone feliz". Si, ¿me puede dar más pastel?

Soyokaze: todo el que quieras.

En ese momento nace un vínculo entre alumno y maestra.

Han pasado tres años y Soyokaze le enseño a dawn el arte de xiaomajudo y a controlar su fuerza, a los nueve años dawn ya era un pequeño guerrero.

En un campo de entrenamiento dawn practicaba con su maestra

Dawn: Soyokaze sensei, ¿cuando me ganare la cinta arcángel en xiaomajudo?

Soyokaze: ya estás muy cerca pero no bajes la guardia. Decía mientras tenían un combate de práctica.

El combate duro dos horas hasta que la alicornio gano por su experiencia.

Soyokaze: bien as mejorado, pero pronto tendrás que enfocarte en algo mas importante.

Dawn: ¿en que?

Soyokaze: hay más cosas afuera además del estudio y el entrenamiento, quiero que te enamores y vivas feliz con una yegua con la que quieras formar una familia.

Dawn: solo lo hare cuando encuentre al maldito que asesino a todos mis amigos.

Soyokaze: la venganza es algo muy difícil de levar, el rencor no le sirve a un guerrero.

Dawn: si mam…Soyokaze sensei.

La alicornio observo al poni con ojos que solo una madre podía tener.

De repente se oye una explosión en el pueblo, como el campo de entrenamiento estaba apartado pudieron ver el humo que se levantaba.

Soyokaze: dawn quédate aquí yo iré a investigar que paso.

Dawn: yo quiero ir con usted.

Soyokaze: no dawn esto puede ser peligroso, no quiero que te pase nada.

Dawn: soy un destiniano de clase guerrera, es mi deber como tal

Soyokaze: bien pero ocúltate, si te necesito me ayudaras.

Dawn: si

Los ponis corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, cuando llegaron todo el pueblo estaba devastado, las casas se incendiaban y había ponis muertos por todos lados.

Y entre el horrible paisaje se distinguía un alicornio negro, dawn lo reconoció, era el mismo que ataco el orfanato,

Dawn: es el, es lord pain.

Soyokaze: dawn cálmate, pelearemos juntos, ¿bien?

Dawn; bien

El alicornio volteo la mirada y sonrió.

Lord pain: valla, has crecido dawn.

Dawn: ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

Lord pain: porque te estuve buscando desde que ataque ese orfanato. Esos ponis tan inocentes. ¿Te aria sentir mejor si te digo que no sufrieron?

Dawn se enfurece y se lanza contra él.

Soyokaze: DAWN, NO

Dawn le da un golpe y lo envía veinte metros atrás, luego lo intercepta y le da una patada en el lomo mandándolo a volar, el ataque continua hasta que dawn le da una patada en el estomago y lo entierra en el piso.

Lord pain: se levanta. ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

Soyokaze: no solo me dejaba un poco a mí.

Soyokaze le da barios golpes a lord pain mientras dawn descansaba, una vez recuperado dawn ayuda a su maestra, los dos guerreros atacaban como nunca para final mete darle un golpe doble en la cara estrellándolo contra una pared.

Soyokaze: dawn usemos el kaze-chag.

Dawn: si

Ambos empiezan a crear una esfera de energía en sus cascos, luego corrieron a atacar al alicornio.

Cuando sus ataques llegaron a su objetivo, descubrieron que ya no había nadie allí

Soyokaze: ¿Dónde está?

Lord pain: aquí, "dice saliendo de la tierra dándole un golpe a la yegua, Cargando magia oscura en su cuerno para acabar con ella.

Dawn: Soyokaze sensei, se lanza encima de lord pain

Lord pain: no molestes mocoso, el alicornio mueve la cabeza utilizando su cuerno para causarle una herida en el ojo derecho y mandarlo a volar hasta una casa dejándolo inconsciente

Dawn despertaba lentamente, le dolía el ojo no podía abrirlo pues tenía una cortada vertical, desesperado comienza a buscar a su maestra.

Dawn: Soyokaze sensei…Soyokaze sensei… ¿dónde está?

El poni la busca por todos lados hasta que la encuentra tirada en el piso cubierta de sangre y golpeada con su cuerno agrietado tenía los ojos serrados, el poni temía lo peor.

Dawn: "comenzaba soltar lagrimas "Soyokaze sensei…despierte…por favor… tiene que despertarse…Soyokaze sensei….hay que ir a casa…"empieza a llorar cuando alguien le habla"

Soyokaze: D…D…Dawn frontier.

Dawn: Soyokaze sensei…descuide buscare ayuda solo resista

Soyokaze: no…no servirá de nada…ya no hay nada que hacer.

Dawn: no diga eso…usted siempre dice que todo tiene solución.

Soyokaze: en este caso no….no estés triste…al menos ya no me dolerán mis heridas.

Dawn: "comienza a llorar". No…no puede morir.

Soyokaze: dawn…prométeme que serás un buen niño. Que jamás te rendirás…y te convertirás en un corcel justo bondadoso y honorable.

Dawn: lo…lo…lo prometo por mi casco. "Habla mientras llora".

Soyokaze: le has traído mucha felicidad a esta solitaria guerrera.

Dawn: y usted a mi…maestra.

Soyokaze: cuídate mucho….hijo mío…

Dawn mira a la alicornio viva por última vez…

Soyokaze: te amo…mi niño…"dicho esto Soyokaze cierra sus ojos y no los abre jamás"

Dawn: te amo… mamá

El potrillo le da un funeral digno de un guerrero cremando sus restos y esparciendo sus cenizas en el bosque y luego de un largo viaje en el mar, dándole el último adiós a quien fue su madre por tres años.

Dawn: "quien gracias a los conocimientos de medicina de su madre se puso una venda en el ojo herido". Te prometo que cumpliré mi promesa mamá.

Luego de cuatro años cuando dawn cumplió 13 su fuerza ya era una leyenda entre las siete islas incluso se gano el nombre de "**el solitario errante"** por su predilección a viajar solo hasta que las fuerzas de defensa de la isla escucho de él y lo localizaron para reclutarlo.

Storm thunder: un Pegaso que se encargaba de reclutar solo a los mejores guerreros ya había localizado a dawn y lo convenció de unirse a las fuerzas de defensa, dawn por supuesto acepto para honrar la memoria de su madre.

Allí conoció a sus amigos, Zola, Insight, puré watter, jinshu, y ultímate flight. Los portadores de los elementos de la justicia.

Final mente luego de ocho años de entrenamiento y misiones su oportunidad llego, lord pain ataco de nuevo pero esta vez estaba listo o eso era lo que creía pues en medio de la batalla en el momento decisivo en el ataque final lord pain encerró a dawn en la caja de música para que no pudieran usar los elementos.

(Fin del flashback).

Dawn: si no hubiera sido por que mi cicatriz contiene un poco de la magia oscura que lord pain iba a usar, el hechizo hubiera funcionado y mi prisión hubiera sido eterna, desde entonces, cada vez que pierdo el control la magia oscura se manifiesta y me transforma, esta cicatriz es tanto una maldición como una ventaja, y ahora le daré un buen uso.

Dawn se lanza contra los dragones, evadiendo garras y colmillos mientras les daba golpes y patadas en el aire a los monstruos, un dragón lo intenta cortar con sus garras pero dawn lo bloquea con su pata mientras su pelaje sigue volviéndose negro, toma al "dragón1" por su pata y lo golpea contra el suelo. El dragón de dos cabezas intenta atacar pero dawn salta y lo golpea desmayando a una de las cabezas. Impulsándose pegándole una patada en el estomago al "dragon1".El "dragon2" lanza fuego dawn intenta esquivarlo pero el "dragon1"lo había atrapado con su cola, mientras la otra cabeza se había despertado.

Dragon1: "enfurecido "ya nos tienes hartos a todos, te vamos a enseñar a respetarnos.

Dawn: yo no respeto a la basura, "dice escupiéndole en el ojo al dragón".

Dragon1: "se limpia la saliva con asco e ira" ese fu tu ultimo error. "dice tirando a dawn al piso arrojándole fuego encima, los otros dragones hicieron lo mismo.

Las yeguas no pudieron hacer nada mar que observa como su amigo era quemado vivo.

Luego de dos minutos los dragones cesaron el fuego dejando una figura ennegrecida e inerte en el suelo.

Twiligth: "grita desesperada" DAWN…NO.

Fluttershy se paralizo y luego comenzó a llorar amargamente.

Applejack se quito el sombrero en señal de respeto por su "hermano" mientras lloraba.

Las demás solo se quedaron en silencio sollozando, menos pinkie que estaba igual que fluttershy.

Dragon1: "reía triunfante y desquiciado" lo derrotamos…lo derrotamos. Eso te pasó por imbécil, dijiste que eras el encargado de acabar con nosotros pero fue al revés.

Dragon2: ahora que hacemos jefe.

Dragon1: vamos a comer. "dijo mirando a las ponis"

Dragon3: al fin me muero de hambre.

Dragon1: ¿saben lo que es curioso?, que ni siquiera peleamos con todo nuestro poder,

Las yeguas intentaron huir pero los dragones las tenían rodeadas.

Dragon1: caballeros…a comer.

En ese momento un dragón mas grande que los demás apareció **(si vieron como entrenar a tu dragón 2 y vieron al gran dragón maligno se podrán dar una idea de su aspecto) **los dragones estaban paralizados.

Dragon1: "muerto de miedo" salvé bracus, rey tirano de los dragones y azote del mundo.

Bracus: **SILENCIO**

Dragon1: si señor. ¿Qué es lo que hoy nos ha bendecido para que nos honre con su presencia?

Bracas: **TU INCOMPETENCIA. ESO FUE.**

Dragon1: pero mi señor ¿que fue lo que hice?

Bracus: **TE ENVIE AQUÍ PARA QUE MATARAS A QUIEN HIRIO A TU CAMARADA, ¿NO ES ASI?**

Dragon1: si señor y lo logramos

Bracus: **entonces dime… ¿PORQUE SIGUE RESPIRANDO?**

Los dragones ven a donde estaba dawn y lo que ven los petrifica dawn se estaba poniendo de pie.

Dragon1: no…no es posible.

Dawn: oigan estúpidos… su fuego es como un tibio y relajante baño.

Dawn estaba cubierto de hollín, cuando se sacudió nadie esperaba encontrarlo en el estado en que se veía, su pelaje estaba por completo negro y no por el hollín ese era su nuevo color lo tenía cubierto de tenues manchas rojas que se difuminaban combinándose con el negro, su melena se volvió también negra su mechón seguía de color rojo pero era del mismo rojo que sus ojos ahora parecidos a los de un dragón, le habían crecido tres pares de cuernos de diferentes formas, sus pesuñas eran rojas y su boca tenía dos enormes colmillos.

Twiligth: ¿ese…es dawn?

Las yeguas se quedaron mudas por la apariencia de su amigo igual que los dragones, menos bracus quien era difícil de sorprender.

Bracus: no eres un poni normal por lo que veo.

Dawn: no. Yo soy…un destiniano.

Bracus: esta pelea será la más interesante de la historia.

Dawn: si. Lo será.

Los dos se pusieron en pose de pelea, pronto una batalla entre titanes tendría lugar y solo el destino decidirá al vencedor…

**Bi****en con esto concluye el capítulo 12 de "el ultimo destiniano" ya pronto habrá más capítulos.**


	13. batalla al 100,el modo necro zenit

**Batalla al 100%. El modo necro zenit**

En el desierto el rey dragón Bracus se enfrentara en una de las batallas más duras que ha tenido, y nada más ni menos que con el último destiniano que queda en el mundo.

Dawn quien había sufrido una transformación radical pelearía como nunca, en un esfuerzo por defender a sus amigas y al amor que se encuentra entre ellas, su amada fluttershy.

El momento era tenso, por unos instantes solo hubo silencio entre los rivales que se miraban entre si, cuando de pronto hubo respuesta.

"Bracus se lanzo contra dawn con un golpe de cola que lo mando a volar pero dawn se impulso usando sus cascos traseros regresando con un golpe como respuesta, el rey sintió el golpe pero no le dio mucha importancia, sacando una de sus garras se disponía a cortar en dos el cuerpo del corcel cuando dawn lo detiene con ambos cascos sien do empujado por la fuerza de Bracus"

Bracus: increíble ningún poni soporto tanto tiempo en una batalla con migo.

Dawn: y eso que aun no ves nada.

Dawn salto dando un mortal atrás y corrió hacia el dragón escalándolo como una montaña dando saltos para llegar más rápido. Cuando estuvo cerca de la cara del dragón se impulso dándole un golpe que lo derribo.

Los dragones y las ponis estaban paralizaos del miedo, ¿Cómo era posible que un poni pensara en enfrentarse a un dragón de ese tamaño y mas que se haya atrevido a arle un golpe que además lo derribo?

Bracus: "se levanto como si nada". Ese fue un golpe muy efectivo, pero necesitaras mas que eso para vencerme, "dijo Bracus formando un puño con la garra asestándole a dawn dejándolo en el piso", ahora veras lo que es un golpe de verdad, el dragón dio un puñetazo en el lugar donde se encontraba dawn, pero sintió que algo lo detenía, era dawn quien usando sus dos cascos detuvo el puño de Bracus antes que lo tocara, el dragón levanto el puño y dio una patada arrancando una cantidad colosal de tierra del suelo junto con dawn en ella. La montaña que se levando impacto contra una roca gigante y se desarmo dejando solo escombros.

Las ponis se preocuparon de que su amigo ya no saldría de allí.

Bracus: lastima, esta pelea se estaba poniendo interesante.

¿Y por que no continuamos?, esto aun no se acaba. Dijo una voz familiar para todos era dawn que se levantaba de entre la pila e rocas tierra y arena.

Bracus: eres resistente poni.

Dawn: se lo agradezco su majestad. "dice con voz sarcástica"

Bracus: ahora si tendremos una batalla e verdad." El dragón extiende sus alas y levanta vuelo". A ver si puedes hacer algo desde allí abajo.

Dawn: no veo la necesidad." Dawn comienza a hacer fuerza cuando su lomo se empieza a abrir en ambos lados dejando ver algo de carne, hueso y sangre, cuando de las heridas salieron dos alas de dragón negras y rojas".

Dragon1: "aterrado". Pero que demonios es ese fenómeno.

Las ponis no podían hablar, jamás imaginaron que su nuevo amigo tuviera esas habilidades.

Bracus: "se impresiono un poco pero luego retomo su actitud de siempre". Sorprendente poni, jamás conocí a alguien como tú.

Dawn:"comenzó a volar hasta quedar en frente de Bracus". Este es el modo necro zenit, es mi máxima transformación.

Bracus: ¿debo sentirme honrado de que te hayas convertido en eso para vencerme?

Dawn: no yo debo impresionarme, eres el primero el cinco mil años que me obliga a usar mis alas.

Bracus: wow impresionante, ¿entonces estoy en tu lista de los rivales más poderosos que has enfrentado?, "dice con burla"

Dawn: "responde de la misma manera" si, pero no en el primer lugar tu apenas estas en el quinto.

Bracus: ¿y quien está en el primero?

Dawn: eso…no te importa# dawn vuela a toda velocidad y le da un golpe en el estomago al dragón quien queda mareado"

Bracus: "pensado" increíble…ese golpe me dolió…sea lo que sea que haya hecho este chico mejo no me conviene bajar la guardia." Bracus se repone de golpe eso fue impresionante niño, ahora te mostrare lo que es un verdadero golpe.

Bracus le da un puñetazo a dawn mandándolo a volar luego lo atrapa y lo lanza contra el bosque, mientras avanzaba iba derribando arboles y rompiendo rocas hasta frenar de golpe contra la cola de Bracus quien en un mili segundo del contacto lo golpea como bate a una pelota de base ball arrojándolo de regreso al desierto.

Dawn estaba tirado en la arena inmóvil.

Fluttershy: "grita esperando que se levante" dawn. Por favor tienes que levantarte.

Dawn:" escucha los gritos de la Pegaso y comienza a reaccionar" fluttershy...no dejare que nadie te lastime…te protegeré…

Lenta mente se levanta hasta estar totalmente de pie.

Bracus: "llega volando". Eres resistente para ser tan pequeño.

Dawn: y tu rápido para ser tan grande.

Bracus: no quisiera matarte. Alguien como tú le sería muy útil a mi reino.

Dawn: me alaga, pero ya le soy fiel a un reino…. Y a alguien de la realeza.

Mira a twiligth y voltea a ver a Bracus.

Bracus: lastima entonces…tendrás que morir toma a dawn con ambas garras y lo empieza a estrujar.

Dawn grita de dolor por la presión ejercida por parte del dragón.

Bracus: última oportunidad destiniano, únete a mí y perdonare tu vida.

Dawn: vete al infierno…jamás me uniré a ti… Preferiría morir.

Bracus: entonces así será.

El dragón aprieta más sus garras hasta que se escucha un sonido de huesos rotos. Dawn estaba inconsciente con los ojos en blanco y una cantidad abundante de sangre salía de su boca y nariz.

Pero el dragón no estaba satisfecho, coloco a dawn en su palma derecha y lo comenzó a golpear con el puño izquierdo.

Fluttershy intenta volar pero es detenida por sus amigas.

Fluttershy:" grita desesperada y llorando", NO…SUELTENME…TENGO QUE ALLUDARLO...SINO LO VA A MATAR…DENJENME…

Twiligth: fluttershy contrólate, ni siquiera dawn puede contra ese monstruo, pero está haciéndolo para mantenerte a salvo…si vas todo ese sufrimiento por el que está pasando habrá sido en vanó… ¿quieres eso?

Fluttershy: "se tranquilizo"

Rainbow dash: ¿cómo que él quiere protegerla? ¿No querrás decir a todas?

Twiligth: el nos protege a todas…pero fluttershy es especial porque verán. "voltea para asegurarse de que fluttershy no esté escuchando". Dawn se enamoro de fluttershy

Pinkie pie: ¿QUEEEEE?

Twiligth: shhh. Pinkie.

Applejack: ¿el…se…enamoro de fluttershy?

Twiligth: el está haciendo esto por ella, solo por ella el está recibiendo la paliza de su vida, para que este a segura.

Rarity: Ho. Que romántico.

Fluttershy:"fingía que no escuchaba pero si lo hizo", dawn…por favor…no mueras

Una lágrima salió del ojo de la Pegaso y fue llevada por el viento.

Mientras en la palma de Bracus, dawn yacía inmóvil sin respirar.

Bracus: mírate, eres un monstruo y sin embargo te derrote sin problemas.

El corcel negro y rojo estaba por dar su último respiro cuando una gota de agua callo en su frente, la lagrima de fluttershy.

Dawn: "comenzaba a soñar de nuevo" despertó en una cómoda y tibia cama, su cuerpo había regresado a la normalidad, pero no reconocía el lugar que se encontraba. Cuando se levanto de la cama y vio por la ventana reconoció la pradera, estaba en casa de fluttershy.

Dawn camino hasta la puerta de la habitación y cuando se dispuso a abrirla la perilla se giro y la puerta se abrió.

Del otro lado estaba una pequeña Pegaso de color naranja con melena y cola de color rosada y roja, aun no tenía cutie mark por lo que dedujo que debía tener unos seis años.

Niña: papá despertaste. "Dice emocionada"

Dawn: "estaba muy confundido". ¿Papá?

Niña: mamá, papá, ya despertó.

En ese momento fluttershy entra al cuarto.

Fluttershy: buenos días dormilón, "lo saluda con un beso en los labios como el que él le dio cuando salió de la caja de música"

Dawn estaba petrificado por la actitud de fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Soyokaze, ve abajo y prepara otro plato, parece que comeremos todos hoy.

Soyokaze: si mamá.

Dawn aun no entendía que pasaba. Pero el mirar a fluttershy lo hacía sentir menos confundido.

Fluttershy: creímos que tendríamos que comer nosotras solas, pero bueno es mejor así, pensé que estarías cansado después de lo de anoche "lo dice con tono seductor" pero es lo menos que se puede esperar de un destiniano. Bueno baja te esperamos.

Fluttershy dejo solo a dawn, este se acostó de nuevo para asimilar lo que ocurría.

Dawn: ¿que demonios pasa aquí?

De pronto una voz se escucha detrás de él.

¿?: Ocurre lo que tú quieres que ocurra.

Dawn voltea para ver de dónde viene esa voz. Se sorprende al ver una alicornio igual a su maestra pero con melena de cielo nocturno y cutie mark de luna.

Dawn: ¿quién es usted?

Luna: soy la princesa luna, la monarca de la noche y de los sueños

Dawn: entonces... ¿esto es un sueño?

Luna: me temo que si." Luna abre un portal en donde se veía a dawn inconsciente sobre la palma de Bracus"

Luna: tu apariencia actual es muy diferente a como eres en tu interior, pero eso no es lo que te convierte en quien eres. Sino lo que du decidas ser. Lo que tú decidas alcanzar.

Dawn: no entiendo.

Luna: ¿que es lo que más amas en este mundo?

Dawn: "sale del cuarto seguido por luna y mira por la escalera a fluttershy y a la potranca que estaban sentadas desayunando" las amo a ellas.

Luna: ¿pero porque tu cuerpo y tu mente se rehúsan a defender algo tan hermoso que expresa tu alma?

Dawn: ¿no viste mi aspecto allí? Soy un monstruo y si mi hija nace con esta maldición…además fluttershy ya me vio transformarme…debo darle asco y miedo…"comienza a llora"

Luna: no es como te veas por fuera, sino como eres por dentro.

Dawn: pero eso es lo que soy por dentro.

Luna: no eso es solo una parte de ti, créeme se lo que es haber cargado con un lado oscuro." abre otro portal mostrándole que alguna vez fue nigthmare moon"

Dawn: ¿esa eres tú?

Luna: no. Ya no, porque aprendí sobre la amistad y gracias a ello regrese con mi hermana.

Dawn: al menos tú tienes familia para apoyarte.

Luna: tu también la tienes." Abre otro portal mostrándole a sus amigas y spike, al señor y señora cake, a la familia Apple y por último a sus antiguos amigos de destinia" si eso no es una familia no se que sea.

Dawn: ¿que debo hacer?

Luna:"acerca el casco a la frente de dawn la cual comienza a brillar, de pronto todo a su alrededor se desvanece y dawn se cubre de luz, antes de desaparecer la princesa luna dice con una voz con eco" debes pelear.

Dawn es bañado por una luz cálida.

Mientras en la vida real Bracus seguía con dawn en la mano.

Bracus: bien, creo que ya se termino,"Bracus arroja a dawn con fuerza contra el piso como una roca"

Las ponis estaban a punto de llorar mientras los dragones celebraban el triunfo de su rey.

Dragones:"hacen coro a su rey" **SALVE BRAUS. SALVE BRACUS. SALVE BRACUS.**

Bracus: se aleja del cuerpo del corcel, pero antes alguien grita

Hey imbécil… Aun estoy vivo.

Al voltear ve a dawn poniéndose de pie, aun estaba en modo necro zenit.

Bracus: imposible.

Fluttershy: dawn,"grita emocionada"

Dragones: está vivo.

Bracus:" por primera vez en su vida estaba impresionado" ¿Cómo es que sigues vivo?

Dawn: necesitas más que eso para matarme.

Bracus: debiste quedarte en el suelo," le lanza un puñetazo dawn pero este lo frena con un casco"

Dawn: no…ahora es tu turno de estar en el suelo." Dawn levanta a Bracus como si fuera un muñeco de trapo y lo golpea contra el piso".

Bracus se levanta pero dawn lo deriva de nuevo con una patada en la mandíbula. Para después tomarlo de un cuerno y levantar vuelo con él.

Una vez en el aire dawn lo arrojo dándole múltiples goles y patadas en el estomago y el rostro finalizando con una patada descendente en la nuca aumentando la velocidad de la caída del dragón. En un segundo dawn ya lo esperaba en el suelo para darle otra patada en el pecho regresándolo arriba, donde ya lo esperaba para tomarlo de la cola para estrellarlo nuevamente en la arena comprimida del desierto y las rocas del bosque, dawn aterriza enfrente de sus amigas.

Rainbow dash: eso…fue…ASOMBROSO.

Dawn: aun no termina.

Bracus: "se levanta lleno e ira contra el destiniano". **MALDITO, ESTO NO QUEDARA SIN VENGANZA"**Bracus toma mucho aire para lanzar una oleada de fuego pero dawn le da un golpe en la mandíbula desviando el tiro al desierto el cual por el calor del fuego se volvió cristal".

Bracus no pierde tiempo y de un coletazo envía a dawn al desierto de cristal, rompiendo a su paso las dunas solidificadas.

Bracus: ese fue tu ultimo gran error destiniano "prepara otra carga de fuego pero esta vez dawn estaba listo. De sus seis cuernos dawn carga magia que lanzaba chispazos rojos y de un grito lo lanza"

Dawn: **DESOLACION INFERNAL. "**Lanza una energía de color roja y negra que impacta contra el fuego de Bracus"

La pelea estaba muy pareja, cada segundo que pasaba un ataque iba tomando terreno o retrocedía.

El campo de batalla se volvió un caos, fuego y magia oscura volaba por doquier, y los dragones estaban muertos e miedo mientras las ponis se refugiaban del peligro en una cueva cercana del bosque.

Bracus trataba e hablar aunque no podía hacerlo muy bien por el fuego que concentraba.

Bracus: ríndete. Cuando este fuego te alcance no quedara nada de ti.

Dawn: aun no me doy por vencida basura, dices ser el rey de los dragones pero aun no veo Nada en ti que alabar más que tu ineptitud.

Bracus: esas palabras sellaran tu perdición.

Bracus aumenta la intensidad del fuego haciendo que el ataque de dawn retrocediera hasta casi tocar sus cuernos.

Dawn: demonios. Me estoy quedando sin energía.

Bracus: muere infeliz.

E fuego casi alcanzaba a dawn, podía sentir el calor sofocante que lo debilitaba más.

Dawn: no podre mantener el modo necro zenit por más tiempo debo aprovechar la oportunidad. "en ese momento dawn recordó los sueños que tuvo con fluttershy y el consejo de la princesa luna", debo…**PELEAR**. "dawn aumenta la fuerza de su magia haciendo retroceder el fuego de Bracus.

Bracus: **NO…NO…IMPOSIBLE…**Bracus en ese momento pierde la concentración y deja de exhalar fuego quedando a merced del ataque de dawn recibiendo el impacto de este perdiendo las alas, la cola y barios cuernos, dawn había ganado.

El cuerpo de dawn comenzó a regresar a la normalidad el pelaje negro y rojo se volvió naranja, su melena regreso a ser café claro sus ojos volvieron a ser azules y sus cuernos y alas desaparecieron, el modo necro zenit se desvaneció.

Las mane seis salieron de la cueva y se acercaron a su amigo mientras los dragones que aun estaban allí salieron con las colas entre las patas para evitar la ira del poni que hace unos minutos estuvieron golpeando.

Dawn se acerca a Bracus que estaba en sus últimos momentos de vida.

Dawn: "cansado y con esfuerzo pregunta" ¿fue una batalla interesante?

Bracus: "habla despacio y cortao por el dolor" si…justo como el me dijo que seria.

Dawn: ¿el? ¿A quién te refieres?

Bracus: me refiero a mi amo…el que me conto sobre ti

Dawn: ¿alguien sabe sobre mí?

Bracus el te conoce muy bien…y pronto llegara…y tú y tus amadas ponis…suuufriiiraaán… "con esa frase Bracus abandono este mundo"

Las ponis se acercaron a dawn, lo miraron por un momento y lo vitorearon.

Twiligth: DAWN…ESO FUE INCREIBLE

Rainbow: LE PATEASTE EL TRECERO A ESE DRAGON.

Applejack: TRES HURRAS POR DAWN. HIP, HIP

Rarity, pinkie pie, rainbow dash y twiligth: HURRA

Applejack: HIP, HIP

Spike, Rarity, pinkie pie, rainbow dash y twiligth: HURRA

Applejack: HIP, HIP

Spike, Rarity, pinkie pie, rainbow dash y twiligth: HURRA.

Dawn: "sonríe antes de desmallarse por el cansancio"

Fluttershy: dawn.

Twiligth: "se acerca a él y lo examina", está bien, solo está cansado.

Applejack: no me sorprende, esta pelea fue intensa.

Rarity: vámonos, hay que llevarlo a un hospital.

Las yeguas emprenden camino a ponyville con dawn sobre el lomo de applejack.

Pinkie pie: creen que esa sea toda su fuerza.

Twiligth: no lo creo, recuerden que él nos dijo que luego de recuperarse de una batalla se vuelven más fuertes.

Rainbow dash: ¿en toses quieres decir que al despertar será más poderoso?

Twiligth: los destinianos son todo un misterio, en especial este.

Fluttershy: twiligth.

Twiligth: ¿si fluttershy?

Fluttershy: ¿que era lo que tu no querias que escuche?

Twiligth: eso solo te lo podrá decir dawn.

Fluttershy: de acuerdo, "ella sabía lo que era ero prefirió escucharlo de la boca de dawn".

Pronto llegaron al pueblo donde un nuevo día lleno de paz y armonía los esperaba.

**Bi****en con esto concluye el capítulo 13 de "el ultimo destiniano" ya pronto habrá más capítulos.**


	14. sanaciones y confesiones en la playa

**Sanaciones y confesiones en la playa**

Las mane seis regresaban a ponyville con dawn en el lomo de applejack. Estaba inconsciente por la batalla contra Bracus, mientras llegaban varios ponis reconstruían sus casas después del ataque de los dragones.

Derpy: "ve llegar a las ponis y al dragón con dawn "miren regresaron.

Todos lo ponis dejaron de trabajar para recibir a las ponis, pero la emoción no duro cuando vieron al corcel inerte en el lomo de applejack.

Incluso la familia Apple estaba en el pueblo cuando la abuela Smith se cerca a su nieta.

Abuela Smith:"preocupada". Ho, cielos… ¿Qué le paso?

Applejack: el está bien abuela, solo quedo muy cansado.

Apple bloom: ¿Qué le paso?

Pinkie pie: "grita emocionada" DEROTO AL REY DE LOS DRAGONES.

Ponis: ¿QUE?

Twiligth: pinkie… "twiligth toma acciones en el asunto y disimula la respuesta de pinkie" el negocio con los dragones para que no vuelvan jamás, eso fue lo que pinkie quiso decir. "twiligth técnicamente no mentía sabia que os dragones no querrían volver a atacar el pueblo si dawn pudo matar a su líder"

Rainbow dash: bien eso es todo por hoy ahora debemos llevarlo al hospital. Hablo tanto que quedo agotado.

Dicho esto salieron camino al hospital

Applejack: ¿hablo tanto que se agoto? ¿Enserio? ¿El chico casi muere y es lo mejor que se te pudo ocurrir?

Rainbow dash: pues no escuche ninguna escusa tuya para salir de allí.

Applejack: pudiste haber dicho que tuvo una carrera con ellos y gano o algo así. Dale algo de dignidad al asunto.

Rarity: un no entiendo porque tenemos que esconder las habilidades de dawn.

Twiligth: ya se los explique, si algún poni con malas intenciones intenta usar a dawn para fines malos podría meterse en problemas y no queremos atraer atenciones así.

Luego de un rato llegaron al hospital.

DR: ¿otra vez? ¿Y ahora que le paso?

Twiligth: nos salvo de unos dragones que atacaban la aldea.

DR:"molesto" jum, a este chico le gusta arriesgarse, que irresponsable.

Rainbow dash: pues esa irresponsabilidad salvo al pueblo, así que tenga más respeto.

DR: bien de acuerdo, enfermera prepare un cuarto.

Harth red: si doctor.

Cuando ya todo estaba listo pusieron a dawn en la cama del cuarto.

DR: bien ahora váyanse necesitaremos que solo la familia del paciente este aquí.

Todas se fueron menos fluttershy

DR: ¿tu eres familiar de el?

Fluttershy: ammm. Algo así

DR: me puedes decir tu parentesco con él.

Fluttershy: soy… su novia, "dice mintiendo paraqué la dejen quedarse"

DR: bien puedes quedarte.

Fluttershy entro en la habitación de dawn, al verlo allí dormido la lleno de alegría le recordaba la noche que durmieron juntos.

Fluttershy: nunca sentí algo así por nadie, ¿Por qué tú eres diferente? , ¿Por qué me siento así cuando estamos juntos?

Se acerca a dawn y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Fluttershy: antes, hacer algo así me daba mucha pena, jamás me había atrevido a hacer algo como eso. Pero ahora… cada vez que te lo hago a ti…siento que no es suficiente…que quiero más que limitarme a tu mejilla.

Las horas pasaron y los horarios e visita habían terminado a duras penas fluttershy tuvo que abandonar a dawn por ese día.

En la noche fluttershy no podía dormir, sin importar lo que hiciera solo pensaba en dawn, cuando se fue a dormir la situación paso a mayores.

"Sueño de Fluttershy"

En la cabaña de la pradera la cual por lo general estaba llena de animales por alguna razón no había ninguno, incluso ángel estaba ausente pero no por eso había calma, en el cuarto de fluttershy la poni se encontraba en compania del destiniano quien la estaba encima de ella moviéndose delicadamente adelante y atrás mientas la yegua lo tenía sujeto por la espala, estaban teniendo relaciones.

Fluttershy: Ho, si mas…mas

Dawn: como quieras mi amor.

El corcel aumento la velocidad mientras la yegua gemía de placer.

Dawn: ya estoy en el límite...no aguanto más.

Fluttershy: ni yo, voy a…

Pero antes de que termine de hablar la yegua había acabado.

La pareja se separo, estaban muy cansados.

Fluttershy: dawn.

Dawn: ¿si?

Fluttershy: ¿tu me amas?

Dawn iba a responder cuando sono el despertador de fluttershy. La Pegaso se despertó un poco incomoda, al sentir algo extraño en su cama, cuando retiro las sabanas vio un liquido transparente y pegajoso que escurría de ella y manchaba sus sabanas. Había tenido un sueño húmedo con dawn.

Cuando supo lo que era ese liquido Se levanto de inmediato, se baño, cambio sus sabanas y puso a lavar las otras, pensando en ese sueño pero lo curioso fue que le gusto.

Mientras en el hospital dawn aun no despertaba.

DR: "revisaba las pruebas que le hiso a dawn el día de ayer cuando vio algo que lo impacto." Ho por celestia…enfermera venga en este instante," dijo desesperado"

Red Heart: ¿Qué ocurre doctor?

DR: mande a ver si la máquina de rayos-X funciona bien.

Red Heart: ¿Por qué doctor?

DR:"le muestra unas radiografías que le hiso a dawn" mire eta es la radiografía que le tome ayer al paciente de la habitación 7.

Red Heart: ¿el de los dragones?

DR: SI

Red Heart: y que tiene de malo.

DR: nada eso es lo que no entiendo. Esta es la que le acabo de tomar, mire la mayoría de las heridas y fracturas menores ya están sanando.

Red Heart: eso es imposible doctor, hablamos de una recuperación de una semana en catorce horas.

DR: No solo eso, ¿recuerda las suturas que le hice cuando lo trajeron aquí golpeado?

Red Heart: si.

DR: cuando fui verlo le quise cambiar las gasas pero al quitárselas las heridas de su rostro ya estaban cicatrizando.

Red Heart: ¿Qué?

DR: este chico de algún modo se cura más rápido que cualquiera.

Red Heart: ¿como?

DR: no lo sé.

Los ponis salieron del cuarto de consultas cuando se encontraron con las yeguas que trajeron al corcel el día de ayer pero venían acompañadas de una cebra.

DR: ¿en que les puedo servir señoritas?

Twiligth: venimos a ayudar a nuestro amigo.

DR: pues aun no despierta, y las horas de visita son de 12:00 a 13:30 así que regresen luego.

Pero pinkie ya estaba en el cuarto de dawn.

El doctor camino hacia el cuarto con las ponis y la enfermera con él.

Fluttershy se acerco a dawn quien ya estaba despertando siendo fluttershy lo primero que vio.

Dawn: "con la voz baja por el cansancio" fluttershy.

Fluttershy: dawn, ¿estás bien?

Dawn: si un poco

Twiligth: dawn trajimos algo que podría ayudarte.

Dawn: ¿Qué cosa?

Zecora: una poción, yo la he preparado para curar tu cuerpo lastimado.

Dawn: gracias zecora sensei, pero antes de que dawn tomara la poción el doctor le hablo.

DR: alto no sabes si eso funciona y si lo hace no tienes garantía de que te curaras quizás empeores.

Dawn: yo confió mi vida a zecora sensei y si dice que me hará bien entonces la tomare.

Dawn le da un trago a la poción.

DR: te lo advertí, esas cosas nunca funciona.

Pero antes de que el doctor terminara la frase los músculos de dawn se expandieron levemente y regresaron a la normalidad, dawn dio un mortal al frente saliendo de la cama dando patadas y golpes al aire por cinco minutos.

Dawn:"estaba emocionado" jajaja, gracias zecora sensei ahora me siento mucho mejor, "dawn se acerca a la ventana y salta por ella lo que asusto a todos por que la habitación estaba en un tercer piso, pero el corcel calo de pie como si nada, dawn viro la cabeza gritándole a sus amigas que lo veían desde la ventana"

Dawn: ¿oigan quieren ir a comer algo? , yo me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Todas se rieron menos el doctor y la enfermera que tenían los ojos tan grandes como platos al ver la rápida recuperación del poni"

Las ponis y la cebra salieron del hospital, mientras twiligth conversaba con zecora.

Zecora: ¿te digo algo curioso?

Twiligth: ¿Qué?

Zecora: esa poción considerando las lesiones que me dijiste que tenia, debía curarlo en tres días, no en tres segundos.

Twiligth: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Zecora: digo…que ese chico es diferente a todo lo que hayamos visto.

Mientras dawn ya había llegado a sugar cubecórner y había pedido lo mismo que ordeno el primer día que fue allí.

Cuando acabo de comer les pago a los cake con otra gema espectro cosa que los cake no rechazaron, dawn estaba dispuesto a irse cuando vio a pinkie con un salvavidas, patas de rana y una valsa .dawn: oye pinkie a dónde vas con esas cosas graciosa" en la época de dawn aun no se inventaban los juguetes para piscina por eso no sabía lo que eran"

Pinkie pie: me voy al lago a nadar, ¿quieres venir?

Dawn: a…yo…no…creo que mejor no.

Rainbow dash: vamos dawn será divertido.

Dawn:"se ponía pálido". Enserio prefiero quedarme aquí.

Applejack: ¿pero es verano y lo mejor para esto es ir a nadar?

Dawn: es que no puedo porque…no traje mi traje de baño así que no puedo.

Rarity: descuida te puedo hacer uno.

Dawn: no gracias enserio no quisiera ser una molestia. "Ríe nervioso"

Twiligth: dawn…nos estas ocultando algo

Dawn: ¿Qué? ¿Yo? No, no, no, ¿Por qué les ocultaría algo que no existe? ¿Quién dijo que tengo un secreto? Yo no lo dije jejeje.

Spike: dawn. ¿Qué ocurre? Lo mira serio

Dawn: "suspira" es que…no sé nadar.

Pinkie pie: Ho vamos es fácil yo te enseño.

Dawn: ¿enserio?

Pinkie pie: claro vamos

Dawn: bien. "los ocho amigos se encaminaron al lago para un día en la playa"

Cuando llegaron al lago pinkie le puso una pizarra en frente a dawn mostrándoles los estilos de nados que existían.

Pinkie pie: ¿listo para nadar?

Dawn: eso creo.

Pinkie pie: bien ahora solo pon un casco frente a otro y empuja como si flotara, porque eso es lo que haces,

Dawn apenas avanza tres metro y medio.

Pinkie pie: weee, miren como nada, aprendió el estilo de patalear y sumergirse.

Twiligth: "grita desesperada" ¡NO ES UN ESTILO PINKIE SE ESTA AHOGANDO!

Rainbow vuela y lo saca del agua.

Dawn: "tose y escupe agua" mejor uso uno de esos juguetes que trajiste.

Las ponis y el dragón empiezan a reír junto con el destiniano.

Pinkie pie: "tengo una idea pinkie le pone flotadores en la patas a dawn" listo ahora podrás meterte al agua sin que te ahogues.

Dawn intenta de nuevo, pinkie tenía razón con los flotadores dawn tenía estabilidad y no se hundía.

El resto del día se dedicaron a disfrutar del agua, en especial dawn que era la primera vez que se metía a nadar,

Pinkie pie: juguemos guerritas

Dawn: ¿Cómo se juega?

Pinkie pie: te subes al lomo de un amigo o él se sube en el tuyo y luego tratas de arrojar al agua al equipo contrario.

Dawn: suena bien

Pinkie pie: hey fluttershy, ¿quieres jugar?

Fluttershy: am, claro.

Fluttershy:" se mete al agua" ¿y con quien juego yo?

Pinkie: yo con rainbow, tu puedes estar en el equipo de dawn.

Fluttershy: ¿dawn y yo? "Mira al corcel y lo piensa rápido" claro.

Fluttershy se subió en el lomo de dawn este pudo sentir su flor acariciando su espalda, los empujones comenzaron y con cada uno sentía como las partes de fluttershy lo rosaban lo cual combinado con la humedad del agua lo hacía más placentero, nueva mente gracias entrenamientos por ayudarme con mis hormonas pensó dawn.

Finalmente el equipo de la Pegaso y el destiniano gano. Al caer al agua pinkie y rainbow crearon una ola que hiso que dawn perdiera el equilibrio y cayera siendo arrastrado por la ola, pero cuando salieron notaron algo, sin darse cuenta habían llegado al otro lado del lago.

Dawn: wow, si que quedamos lejos,

Fluttershy: si.

Rarity y twiligth:" los ven allí y tuvieron una idea"

Twiligth: chicos queden se allí iremos por algunas cosas y nos encontremos en donde están.

Rarity: si ya regresamos.

Las yeguas se iban del lago

Applejack: ¿que vamos a buscar?

Twiligth: nada, es para que estén juntos a solas

Las yeguas ríen con picardía.

Mientras dawn y fluttershy se sentaron a esperar a sus amigas ignorando el plan que ellas tenían.

Dawn:"nunca había estado a solas con una chica así que no sabía que hacer para matar el tiempo, por lo que saco un tema al azar" y… ¿te guata la playa?

Fluttershy: si ¿y a ti?

Dawn: es la primera vez que vengo a una con la intención de nadar

Fluttershy: ¿por que no querias que´ supiéramos que no sabes nadar?

Dawn: porque no quería quedar mal.

Fluttershy: ¿frente a quien?

Dawn: "se ruboriza y cambia el tema" mejor hablemos de otra cosa ¿si?

Fluttershy: si. Hay algo que quería preguntarte

Dawn: "traga saliva pensando en lo que fluttershy quería preguntarle" y… ¿que…es?

Fluttershy: ¿Qué es esa transformación que hiciste en pelea con Bracus? "fluttershy cambio la pregunta antes de hacerla. Pensando, tonta ¿porque no se lo dices?"

Dawn se alivia por la pregunta pero no tanto porque ahora tendría que contar la historia de su maldición".

Dawn: pues…veras…es una maldición que he tenido desde niño.

Fluttershy: ¿naciste con ella?

Dawn: no

Fluttershy: ¿como ocurrió?

Dawn: el alicornio que mato a mi madre adoptiva me la hizo, creo que por error pero no evito que sufriera mucho desde entonces.

Fluttershy: ¿puedes controlarla y transformarte cuando quieras?

Dawn: no cuando quiero. Solo cuando me enfurezco en grandes cantidades, esta cicatriz responde a mis emociones negativas como el odio y la desesperación.

Fluttershy: ¿está en tu cicatriz?

Dawn: si…está infectada con magia oscura…es por eso que me transformo en...

Fluttershy: ¿en que?

Dawn: en ese monstruo.

Fluttershy: no eres un monstruo.

Dawn: si lo soy…esta cosa echo a perder todo lo bueno que tuve en la vida.

Fluttershy: ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?

Dawn: porque no las conocía ni les tenía confianza para decirles un secreto tan grande.

Fluttershy: pero ahora somos amigos. ¿Por qué no confiaste en nosotras?

Dawn: porque…no quería asustarte.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Dawn:" pensando". Hay ya la regué, mira a fluttershy, "que hermosa se ve bajo la luz del atardecer, "el sol se estaba poniendo, en el agua se reflejaba el naranja del sol y el cielo se vestía de matices rojo, naranja y amarillo, dawn admiraba los dos últimos colores, como si el cielo le dijera (adelante tigre) veía el amarillo fusionándose con el naranja" vamos carbón solo habla no te eches para atrás como la última vez " recordando cuando durmieron juntos y tuvo la oportunidad de confesarse, pero no se animo" vamos…díselo.

Fluttershy:" observo a dawn que se quedo callado pensando que quería terminar la conversación", bien si no quieres decirme no te presionare," fluttershy se dispone a irse con una mueca de tristeza en el rostro"

Dawn: "sigue pensando" no…no…vamos se te está yendo pelmazo háblale." En ese momento recordó a su amigo ultímate flight el Pegaso mas Casanova de destinia, el le comento de un estado en que una yegua y un corcel podían estar… y era el peor. (**LA FRIEND ZONE)** dawn no sabía que Hera eso pero si sabía que no quería estar allí, así que tomo una bocanada de aire y de un grito dijo" NO QUERIA ASUSTARTE PORQUE TU ME GUSTAS. Finalizo la oración y apretó los labios.

Fluttershy:"se volteo mirando al corcel" ¿Qué…?

Dawn:"pensando" "ya se lo gritaste ya no te puedes echar para atrás díselo ahora pendejo" tu…me…gustas fluttershy…me gustas mucho.

Fluttershy:" se sonrojo pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz. Con calma se acerco a dawn hasta estar frente a él" ¿te gusto?

Dawn: si.

Fluttershy: ¿en que sentido? ¿Cómo amiga o como… otra cosa?

Dawn: "pensando" "¿porque no eres más directo baboso? Vamos tu puedes". "dawn recordó el primer sueño que tuvo con fluttershy y se animo a repetir una oración del mismo"

Dawn: "mira a fluttershy y le responde". Si contaras y compararas las estrellas que hay en el universo, con los años que quiero pasar contigo…no serian suficientes.

Fluttershy:"estaba sin habla, pero dawn estaba más confiado que nunca".

Dawn: lo que quiero decir fluttershy es que yo…."traga saliva nervioso y termina la frase" yo te amo.

Fluttershy: dawn, "estaba muy sonrojada igual que dawn". Yo…yo…yo también te amo

Dawn: si no quieres corresponderme yo te entiendo…espera ¿que dijiste?

Fluttershy: que también te amo. No me lo explico, pero desde que te conocí y cuando me besaste pude sentir algo que jamás había sentido, y en tan pocos días siguió creciendo y cuando te enfrentase a los dragones y a Bracus y casi te vi morir supe que ye no podía seguir sin verte de nuevo.

Dawn: fluttershy…yo me siento igual…eres la primera que no se asusta de mi naturaleza maldita, y ahora sé que correspondes mis sentimientos,

Fluttershy: dawn…

Dawn: ¿si… fluttershy?

Fluttershy: ¿me darías un beso?

Dawn: yo iba a preguntarte lo mismo…

Las caras de los ponis se acercaron y de una sola vez sus labios se tocaron en un profundo beso que parecía durar por siempre, un beso como el que dawn le dio a ella cuando la conoció pero esta vez fluttershy estaba lista, dawn la tomo por la nuca para profundizar el beso mientras fluttershy izo lo mismo, esta vez la lengua de fluttershy estaba en la boca de dawn ambas se movían en una danza de pasión y lujuria que ambos ponis disfrutaron, pero tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire.

Fluttershy: dawn…

Dawn: ¿si?

Fluttershy: ya esta anocheciendo…

Dawn: ¿quieres que me valle?

Fluttershy: no…quiero que me acompañes a mi casa…y esta vez quiero que pases y te quede…conmigo, "lo dijo con un tono seductor"

Dawn: "se sonrojo y respondió" me encantaría.

Dawn y fluttershy comenzaron a caminar por la playa muy juntos mientras los últimos rayos de sol se desvanecían en a distancia, pero lo que no sabían era que estaban siendo espiados por cinco yeguas que aguantaban la risa y las ganas de gritar de emoción, pues su plan había funcionado, sin embargo no eran las únicas que observaban a la pareja alejarse. Sobre un peñasco una figura oscura representaba un mal augurio para los ponis, cuando una ráfaga de viento y hojas secas paso y el misterioso extraño desapareció junto con él.

Casa de fluttershy.

Fluttershy: bien aquí estamos.

Dawn: si

Fluttershy: sabes dawn…ángel y todos los animales salieron por una semana a una nidación de verano, buscan donde poner sus huevos o tener sus crías esta temporada y me voy a quedar sola. Así que me preguntaba si no te interesa…quedarte.

Dawn: nada me gustaría más,

Fluttershy y dawn entraron en la cabaña, preparándose para lo que sería una noche que ninguno de los dos olvidara jamás

**Bi****en con esto concluye el capítulo 14 de "el ultimo destiniano" ya pronto habrá más capítulos.**

**NOTA****: ****EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO TENDRA LO QUE TODOS ESPERAVAN. UNA ESCENA LEMON ENTRE DAWN Y FLUTTERSHY, RECUERDEN QUE LES AVISO CON UN CAPITULO DE ANTICIPACIO, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN MI HISTORIA USTEDES ME AYUDAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO.**


	15. noche de pasion

**NOTA: como ya avise en el capitulo anterior este capítulo contiene clop,**

**No apto para menores de edad.**

**Noche de pasión**

Fluttershy y dawn se habían declarado su amor mutuo junto a la playa en un hermoso atardecer, estrenándolo con un apasionado beso pero eso solo era un aperitivo, cuando llegaron a la cabaña fluttershy invito a dawn a quedarse en lo que pronto seria una noche inolvidable.

Dawn y fluttershy se encontraban sobre el sofá besándose apasionadamente, sus lenguas bailaban dentro de sus bocas mientas se acariciaban mutuamente el rostro.

Era increíble, esta era la primera vez que ambos estaban a solas con alguien y mas que estén besándose, sin duda era un momento especial para ambos.

Los os amantes se separaron por la falta de aire pero no por eso dejaron de demostrarse cariño, dawn mordía y besaba e cuello de fluttershy mientras esta daba gemidos de placer al sentir la boca del destiniano sobre su cuello.

Fluttershy: dawn.

Dawn:"hablaba con la boca aúnen el cuello de fluttershy" ¿si fluttershy?

Fluttershy: quiero que me tomes aquí y ahora.

Dawn: "abrió los ojos muy sorprendido y luego entristeció, se separo de fluttershy para mirarla a los ojo" lo siento fluttershy…pero…no puedo hacer eso.

Fluttershy: "sorprendida", ¿Cómo que no? ¿Acaso…no me amas? Estaba por empezar a llorar.

Dawn: no, no es eso…es que…

Fluttershy: ¿tiene que ver con tu maldición?

Dawn: en parte. Pero otra razón es que…

Fluttershy: ¿si?

Dawn: es algo complicado.

Fluttershy: quiero entenderlo.

Dawn: es que…según las leyes de mi pueblo…como líder de los elementos de la justicia…tengo que obedecer ciertas normas filosóficas en cuanto a situaciones así.

Fluttershy: ¿y cuáles son?

Dawn: en mi pueblo, creemos que a las primeras yeguas en caso de que seas macho o los primeros corceles en caso de que seas hembras, a quien decidas entregarle tu cuerpo y tu virginidad…este o esta se convierte en tu pareja.

Fluttershy: ¿quieres decir que?

Dawn: fluttershy…si hacemos eso…te convertirás en mi esposa.

Fluttershy: ¿tú…esposa?

Dawn: no podría obligarte a que estés junto a alguien que tiene esta horrible maldición.

Fluttershy:"se acerca a dawn y lo besa" no me importa lo que tengas.

Dawn: ¿pero no te doy miedo?

Fluttershy: hay muchas cosas que me dan miedo, pero tú no eres una de ellas.

Dawn: fluttershy…eres la primera que me acepta tal como soy.

Fluttershy: dawn.

Dawn: si ¿fluttershy?

Fluttershy: quiero que me hagas tuya…quiero ser tu esposa.

Dawn se sonrojo y comenzó a besar a fluttershy en los labios pasando por su cuello y llegando a sus ubres, las cuales comenzó a lamer y frotar con su casco.

Fluttershy:"daba gemidos de placer y al mismo tiempo estaba muy avergonzada era la primera vez que le hacían algo así" dawn…basta…por favor.

Dawn: lo siento fluttershy…pero no puedo parar…te amo demasiado para detenerme" dawn daba pequeños mordiscos en las ubres de la Pegaso que no podía moverse por el placer que le brindaba el destiniano".

Dawn comenzó a bajar más hasta la cintura de fluttershy, cuando estaba cerca de su flor la yegua reacciono tapándosela con sus cascos.

Fluttershy: no…no mires…no quiero…de da vergüenza.

Dawn:"quita los cascos de fluttershy de su lugar para poder verla, aunque mucho no le costo por su fuerza y porque ella era muy débil. Dawn admiro la flor de la yegua por un minuto" eres hermosa.

"seguidamente dawn acerco su cara a la flor de la yegua y comenzó a lamerla primero por fuera lo que excitaba mucho fluttershy, poco a poco dawn metía su lengua en su flor. La humedad de la lengua del corcel en su feminidad le hizo dar un grito de placer y ocasiono que la cara le cambiara de amarillo a rojo por la pena.

El corcel seguía lamiendo e introduciendo su lengua en la flor de la poni, cerraba los ojos para disfrutar cada segundo mientras el corcel saboreaba cada centímetro de su amada yegua".

Dawn: mmm. Sabes tan bien…quiero probarte un rato.

Fluttershy: "comenzó a gritar de placer". D…D…Dawn.

Dawn: no la escuchaba, seguía perdido en su lujuria.

Fluttershy: dawn…por favor…para…me siento rara…

Los gritos de la yegua solo excitaban más al corcel quien acelero y profundizo las lamidas hasta lo más que pudo alcanzar su lengua.

Fluttershy: DAWN…PORFAVOR…ALTO…

Fluttershy no pudo más y acabo en la cara de dawn, el corcel se limpio los jugos de la Pegaso de su cara con el casco, luego se llevo el pegajoso líquido a la boca saboreándolo como un dulce.

Dawn: eres deliciosa...

Fluttershy tenía la lengua afuera y la mirada perdida en el techo mientras jadeaba por el cansancio y el placer de hace un segundo.

Fluttershy: "se reincorporo y miro a dawn con deseo" ahora quiero saber que tal sabes tu. "la yegua empujo al corcel sentándolo en el sofá" ¿listo? Pregunto la Pegaso tomando el pene del semental.

Dawn: cuando quieras."Respondió el destiniano"

Fluttershy se acerco al pene de dawn y comenzó a lamerlo y masturbarlo, pasaron unos segundos hasta que este estuvo completamente erecto"

Fluttershy se acerco al pene del semental yo comenzó a lamer.

Dawn: Ho…si…no pares…no pares…lame bien mi equestriana.

Fluttershy: como quieras mi destiniano.

La Pegaso continúo lamiendo hasta que se canso de lamer y se metió el pene del semental a su boca chupándolo como caramelo.

Fluttershy movía la cabeza arriba y abajo introduciendo el miembro de dawn hasta el fondo de su boca y su garganta, mientas usaba su lengua para aumentar el placer del corcel.

Dawn acariciaba la cabeza de fluttershy mientras disfrutaba cada segundo en la boca de la poni.

Dawn: Ho…mmm…fluttershy…que bien lo haces…me vuelves loco…

Fluttershy:" saca el pene del semental de su boca para responder" y eso que es mi primera vez" dice volviendo a introducir el miembro de dawn en su boca"

Dawn: que afortunado soy…en ser el primero.

Fluttershy: y serás el único en disfrutarme así.

Dawn: Ho… fluttershy…ya estoy a punto de…acabar.

Fluttershy acelero los movimientos de su cabeza, cuando finalmente el corcel libero toda su carga en la boca de la Pegaso, esta se lo trago y lo saboreo con gusto.

Fluttershy: mmm…sabes a salado.

Dawn: y tu dulce.

Fluttershy: ¿quieres otra probadita de mí?

Dawn: si…me gustaría un poco más.

Fluttershy se puso encima de Dawn en posición **69.**

Fluttershy: disfrútame.

Dawn: tu también.

Dawn tomo a fluttershy por os flancos apretándolos mientras lamia su flor la cual aun tenía un poco de su dulce néctar de amor de yegua, mientras fluttershy le da va otra pasada al miembro de dawn.

Fluttershy:"gemía inmensamente por las lamidas del semental mientras le chupaba el pene. Por otra parte dawn estaba en el paraíso tenia la flor de fluttershy solo para él, cuando vio más arriba viendo el ano de la yegua se acerco a él y lo comenzó a lamer empezando con su flor y subiendo con su lengua.

Fluttershy dio un grito de gozo por la osadía del semental.

Fluttershy: Ho…si…lame mas…lámeme toda.

Dawn: como quieras…mi amor.

El semental continuo pasando su lengua por toda la intimidad de la yegua hasta que se volvió a concentrar en su flor introduciendo nuevamente su lengua en su interior, fluttershy seguía chupando.

Dawn: fluttershy…ya casi acabo.

Fluttershy: si…también yo.

Luego de un minuto más ambos ponis soltaron sus fluidos de amor en la boca de su acompañante.

Ambos se echaron boca arriba en el sofá, jadeando y con la lengua afuera por la excitación mutua.

Fluttershy beso a dawn pero esto estaba lejos de terminar.

Fluttershy: "cansada" dawn.

Dawn: "cansado" ¿si?

Fluttershy:"se acerca a dawn" quiero más.

Dawn: ¿quieres ir abajo ahora?

Fluttershy: no.

Dawn: entonces… ¿que quieres?

Fluttershy: quiero que tomes mi cuerpo…y que hagas con él lo que quieras.

Dawn: flu…flu...Fluttershy… ¿tu…quieres que yo?

Fluttershy: dawn…hazme tu esposa…quiero que me montes y me penetres.

Dawn: estás segura.

Fluttershy se acostó sobre el sofá abriendo las piernas dándole a entender que si.

Fluttershy: hazme tuya.

Dawn:"se acerco a fluttershy metiéndose entre sus piernas acercando su miembro a su flor:

Fluttershy: se gentil…es mi primera vez.

Dawn: descuida…también es la mía.

Fluttershy: ¿dolerá?

Dawn: seré cuidadoso.

Fluttershy: bien…estoy lista.

Dawn comenzó a meter su pene en la flor de la tímida Pegaso ocasionando que diera un grito de dolor.

Dawn:"se asusta" fluttershy…estas bien…sino no sigamos.

Fluttershy:" llorando un poco por el dolor responde" no…sigue…tratare de aguantar.

Dawn sigue introduciéndose en el cuerpo de fluttershy, esta toma una almohada que se encontraba allí y la muerde para soportar el dolor. Mientras dawn continua abriéndose paso por la feminidad de la yegua hasta sentir un punto blando.

Dawn: ahora aguanta si tratare de ser cuidadoso.

Fluttershy: asiente con la cabeza porque aun mordía la almohada.

Dawn: aquí va. "el semental se impulsa hacia adelante dando un ligero golpe con su cadera impactando contra fluttershy, lo que provoco que esta diera un enorme grito de dolor"

En alguna parte de ponyville

Holy blade: (un alicornio de pelaje blanco, crin y cola azul claro, ojos azules, su cutie mark es una escudo son dos espadas cruzadas. Lleva una cazadora roja).mmm. Alguien está teniendo un buen rato, "mientras llegaba a una casa para tener un trió con vinyl y Octavia"

De regreso en casa de fluttershy.

Dawn había introducido todo su pene en el interior de fluttershy, la cual lagrimeaba de dolor mientras quede su flor brotaba sangre demostrando que había perdido la virginidad con dawn.

Dawn: fluttershy, no tenemos que hacer mas esto, es obvio que te duele, y no quiero lastimarte mas.

Fluttershy:"sujeta a dawn por la cintura con sus patas traseras" no…no vas a irte a ningún lado hasta que yo lo diga.

Dawn no podía creer que la actitud de la Pegaso haya cambiado tan repentinamente.

Fluttershy: ni se te ocurra dejar el trabajo por la mitad, quiero sentirte dentro de mi hasta que te quedes seco.

Dawn: OK. Pero luego no te quejes.

Fluttershy: hazme el amor…hazme tuya.

Dawn: comenzó a moverse adelante y atrás, introduciendo y sacando su pene del interior de la yegua la cual aun no se acostumbraba a estar con un macho pero luego de unos minutos el dolor se volvía placer y ambos comenzaron a disfrutarlo.

Fluttershy: no pares…no pares…"gemía y gritaba de placer" hazme sentir una yegua nueva.

Dawn:"gemía mientras se movía rítmicamente". No parare hasta sentir todo tu interior…quiero penetrarte por siempre.

Fluttershy: si…hazlo…ultrájame…hazme lo que quieras.

Las palabras del otro los excitaban mutuamente. Dawn aumentaba la velocidad y la fuerza con la que penetraba a la yagua mientras que fluttershy sujetaba a dawn por la cintura para que no escapase.

De pronto cambiaron de posición.

Dawn gracias a su fuerza tomo a fluttershy por los flancos y la levanto quedando el acostado levantando a la yegua y dejándola caer sobre su miembro, el semental repitió este proceso una y otra vez por 10 minutos hasta que finalmente dejo que fluttershy tomara el control del acto.

Fluttershy: te voy a montar mi corcel indomable.

Dawn: hazlo mi vaquera.

Fluttershy:" se coloco encima de dawn y metió su pene dentro de su flor, lo que la izo gritar", HO, SI…QUE DELISIOSO SE SIENTE…ME ENCANTA.

Dawn comenzó a mover sus caderas hasta el punto que su pene tocaba el útero de la yegua

Dawn: Ho…si…mi diosa.

Fluttershy: si…si…alábame…

Fluttershy continúo montándose sobre dawn el sudor ya estaba presente en ellos hasta que ambos casi llegaban al clímax.

Dawn: fluttershy…ya voy a eyacular.

Fluttershy: SI...SI…EYACULADENTRO MIO…LENAME DE TUS JUGOS DE AMOR…DEMUESTRAME CUANTO ME AMAS.

Dawn tomo a fluttershy por los flancos y la movió arriba y abajo aumentando la velocidad.

Fluttershy: ya casi…ya casi…voy a acabar también.

Las fricciones continuaron hasta que ambos tuvieron un orgasmo al mismo tiempo, mientras la semilla del corcel anudaba el útero de la yegua

Finalmente se separaron. Fluttershy sentía como el pene de dawn abandonaba su cuerpo acompañado por líquido seminal y sus jugos de yegua.

Cando se separaron fluttershy se acomodo en el sofá poniéndose boca abajo.

Fluttershy: aun te falta un lugar.

Dawn: ¿cuál?

Fluttershy: este" dijo levantando la cola y mostrando su ano, mientras movía sus flancos de forma provocativa"

Dawn: "sonríe" para ser tu primera vez eres exigente.

Fluttershy: si es contigo lo quiero mucho mas.

Dawn: bien…"dawn se monto sobre la yegua introduciendo su erecto miembro de un golpe dentro del ano de la yegua, lo que le provoco gritar"

Fluttershy: HAAA, ESO DUELE MUCHO.

Dawn: ¿quieres seguir luego?

Fluttershy: no…ya te dije que no quiero que ejes el trabajo a la mitad.

Dawn: de acuerdo. "el corcel comenzó a moverse despacio hasta que la Pegaso se acostumbre al sexo anal, lo que por fortuna no tardo luego de 3 minutos la yagua ya no sentía dolor sino placer".

Fluttershy: Ho…si…si…mas…más adentro…penétrame hasta que me duela.

Dawn: como quieras…dawn siguió embistiendo a fluttershy mientras le daba nalgadas lo que excitaba aun mas a la yegua.

Fluttershy se llevó el casco a su flor y empezó a frotarla masturbándose, dawn noto eso y no quiso quedar atrás.

Mientras con un casco le daba nalgadas, con el otro la ayudaba a darse placer.

Las fricciones incrementaron y con ello el placer que ambos disfrutaban.

Cuando dawn sentía que ya casi llegaba al orgasmo.

Dawn: HO…HO…YA VOY A ACABAR…TE VOY A LLENAR DE MI FLUIDOS.

Fluttershy: si…lléname de tu semen…dame toda tu semilla, la quiero toda dentro de mí.

Con esa frase dawn aumento la intensidad y acabo, llenando el vaginal culo de la yegua con su semilla blanca.

Fluttershy se apoyo en el descansabrazos del sofá con la mirada perdida y la lengua afuera completamente cubierta de sudor igual que dawn.

Fluttershy: "hablando cortado por el cansancio "eso…fue…maravilloso.

Dawn: "igualmente cansado" ¿disfrutaste…tu primera vez?

Fluttershy: si…mucho.

Dawn: ¿quieres jugar un poco más?

Fluttershy: "bosteza" tengo mucho sueño.

Dawn: si ahora que lo mencionas también me está dando un poco de sueño "dice mientras bosteza"

Fluttershy: ¿quieres dormir aquí?

Dawn: me encantaría

Como pudieron se levantaron del sofá pero fluttershy no podía mover las patas trasera las tenía muy cansadas así que dawn tuvo que cargarla hasta el dormitorio, una vez allí dawn la coloco delicadamente sobre la cama tapándola con las sabanas.

Dawn: buenas noches." Dawn estaba por salir cuando fluttershy lo detuvo"

Fluttershy: ¿adónde vas?

Dawn: a dormir al sofá. "lo dice confundido"

Fluttershy: ¿y porque no duermes aquí? …Con tun esposa "lo dice con un tono muy seductor"

Dawn: a, si lo siento, aun no me hago a la idea de que ya eres mi…

Fluttershy: esposa

Dawn: "se sonroja" jeje. Si.

Fluttershy le hace espacio en la cama a dawn, era la primera vez en siglos que dormía en una cama y la primera vez que lo hacía junto a una chica y no cualquier chica sino su esposa.

Dawn se acomoda junto a fluttershy.

Fluttershy: dawn

Dawn: ¿si fluttershy?

Fluttershy: quiero que me abrases

Dawn esta vez no vaciló, sino que abrazo a la Pegaso.

Dawn: buenas noches señora frontier "dice jugando"

Fluttershy: buenas noches señor frontier, "siguiéndole el juego"

Dawn: te amo

Fluttershy: y yo a ti.

Dawn leda un beso en el cuello a fluttershy y de inmediato ambos se quedan dormidos, luego de realizar el acto del amor.

Mientras fuera de la cabaña la figura se encontraba misteriosa que los obcecaba en el lago.

¿?: Pronto recordaras cuál es tu lugar. DAWN FRONTIER.

Otra ráfaga de viento se levanta y el poni misterioso desaparece junto a él.

Mientras en el dormitorio de la equestriana y el destiniano todo era paz, o eso parecía porque mientras los amantes dormían la semilla del corcel aun estaba trabajado en el útero de la Pegaso.

**Bi****en con esto concluye el capítulo 14 de "el último destiniano" con contenido lemon, ya pronto habrá más capítulos.**


	16. conociendo canterlot P1

**Conociendo canterlot p1.**

Era ya de mañana, las 7:30 para ser exactos, celestia había levantado el sol para dar inicio a un nuevo día.

Las aves entonaban sus canticos mañaneros como rutina, y los negocios ya abrían sus puertas a los clientes del día, todo parecía perfecto para todos en especial para ciertos ponis en una cabaña.

Cabaña de fluttershy.

En el dormitorio, fluttershy dormía plácidamente entre los brazos de dawn, la noche anterior fue memorable, la yegua y el destiniano se demostraron su amor de todas las formas carnales posibles, y ahora estaban descansando en compania del otro sumidos en un mundo de sueños.

Sueño de dawn.

Dawn se encontraba en la pradera admirando las nubes.

Dawn: mira esa parece un conejo.

Fluttershy: y esa parece un gatito.

Dawn: y esa parece un…

Dawn se sorprendió al ver que las nubes se volvían de tormenta.

Dawn: fluttershy mejor entremos a la casa, "pero la Pegaso no respondió"

Dawn: ¿fluttershy? "cuando volteo descubrió a su "novia" muerta con el cuello roto y las pupilas encogidas.

Dawn se horrorizo: HLUTTERSHY…

Dawn busco por todos lados a quien le hizo eso a su amada hasta que encontró al culpable.

Dawn: ¡TU!" estaba furioso".

Lord Pain: hola dawn,

Dawn: MALDITOOOOO. Dawn se lanzo para atacar al alicornio pero en ese instante despertó.

Todo había sido una horrible pesadilla.

Eran las 8:05. Dawn miro a su alrededor, al principio no sabía en donde se encontraba cuando recordó lo de la noche anterior y se recostó sonriendo cuando noto que se encontraba solo en la cama, pensado donde estaba fluttershy.

Pero luego un delicioso aroma le llego a su nariz, era olor a pan recién horneado.

El corcel se levanto, salió del cuarto y bajo las escaleras encaminándose hacia la cocina donde fluttershy estaba sacando una hogaza de pan del horno, dawn la admiro por unos segundos pensando. Según las reglas de mi pueblo es mi esposa pero, según sus leyes solo somos novios, aun así esto que tenemos es especial.

Fluttershy noto la presencia de dawn desde que entro y con un tono muy dulce lo saluda.

Fluttershy: buenos días, "deja el pan en la mesa y se acerca a dawn dándole un beso en los labios".

Dawn corresponde el beso luego de unos segundos se separan y le responde el saludo.

Dawn: buenos días, ¿dormiste bien?

Fluttershy: si, ¿y tu?

Dawn: si, las suaves alas de un ángel me dieron la comodidad de mi vida, se referirá fluttershy como su ángel pero solo cuando estén a solas"

Fluttershy:" se sonroja y le da otro beso". Lo de Anoche fue mágico.

Dawn: jeje y eso que ninguno de los dos somos unicornios.

Fluttershy: jijiji, sabes esta mañana me llego una carta de twiligth.

Dawn: ¿twiligth vino aquí?

Fluttershy: no fue owlicious.

Dawn: ¿Quién?

Fluttershy: ha si aun no lo conoces bien, recuerdas el búho de la casa de twiligth.

Dawn: Ho si ya lo recordé.

Fluttershy: bien, es el

Dawn: Ho, ¿y trajo una carta para ti?

Fluttershy: no, para los dos.

Dawn: ¿para los dos?

Fluttershy: si, veras ella fue llamado hoy por las princesas para una plática y porque ella les comento sobre ti.

Dawn: "se asusta", les dijo lo que soy

Fluttershy: cálmate no les dijo lo de tu cicatriz ni tu maldición, solo quieren conocerte, y también porque ella ve esto como una oportunidad de ampliar tus estudios, y me pregunto si te interesa ir con ella a canterlot.

Dawn: ¿Qué es canterlot?

Fluttershy: es la ciudad donde nació twiligth.

Dawn: ¿ella no es de ponyville?

Fluttershy: no, solo se mudo aquí, debía encargarse de una celebración y le gusto tanto el lugar que luego no quiso irse.

Dawn: jajaja, a mi me paso lo mismo en la academia.

Fluttershy: ¿y bien? ¿Quieres ir?

Dawn: pues si ella lo dice y cree que sería bueno para mis estudios, debo ir ¿no?

Fluttershy: bien el tren sale en una hora podemos desayunar mientras.

Dawn: claro, jamás desperdicio la comida.

Los ponis comenzaron a desayunar calmadamente cuando la pequeña puerta de mascotas se abrió mientras un conejo blanco entraba.

Fluttershy:" mira en dirección a la misma y reconoce al conejo" Ángel,

Dawn: "voltea para ver al conejo" ¿valla quien es este pequeño?

Ángel: ve a dawn y se sorprende al ver a un poni desconocido.

Fluttershy: Ho. Es Ángel es mi conejo mascota y mi amigo, ángel el es dawn, vivirá con nosotros desde ahora.

Ángel no está de acuerdo y se pone celoso, se acerca a la mesa para comer, cuando dawn trata de tomar un poco de pan Ángel se enfurece y le muerde la pata.

Fluttershy: Ángel no

Dawn solo lo miro confundido.

Dawn: jajaja. No conejito, soy de color naranja, pero no soy una zanahoria." Gracias a los años de entrenamiento y como todos sus hermanos guerreros destinianos dawn había desarrollo inmunidad al dolor por eso los dientes de Ángel solo le hacían cosquillas"

"Ángel se soltó de la pata de dawn por el inaguantable sabor a tierra, agua del lago y sudor que traía, por los acontecimientos del día de ayer, esta experiencia hizo que el conejo perdiera el apetito"

Dawn: "ve que el conejo corre al baño a vomitar por el asco que le provoco la avalancha de sabores desagradables que portaba en destiniano" que simpático conejito, "toma el pan de hace unos segundos, le unta mermelada y lo come"

Luego de diez minutos dawn se prepara para irse.

Dawn: ¿Cuánto tiempo durara el viaje y la estancia allí?

Fluttershy: el viaje solo unas horas, y la estancia tendrás que preguntarle a twiligth.

Dawn: bien…pues nos veos luego, "le da un beso a fluttershy y se despide"

Fluttershy: adiós, "fluttershy entra en la cabaña y ve a Ángel saliendo del baño con un color verde en su cara" ¿Ángel te sientes bien? Luxes muy verde.

En el pueblo dawn caminaba hacia la biblioteca para encontrarse con twiligth.

Pasaron cinco minutos y la alicornio había salido con su alforja lista para irse cuando vio al corcel sin equipaje.

Twiligth: dawn ¿Dónde está tu equipaje?

Dawn: e, no tengo.

Twiligth: pero nos quedaremos una semana allí

Dawn: ¿QUE…UNA SEMANA?

Twiligth: claro, es para ver a as princesas. Necesitas equipaje.

Dawn: mmm ¡espera...Ahora que recuero si tengo equipaje!

Twiligth: ¿Qué en donde?

Dawn: aquí en tu casa.

Twiligth: ¿Qué?

Dawn: si mira. "Dawn pasa a la biblioteca buscando por todos lados"

Dawn: oye spike.

Spike: ¿hola dawn ¿Qué pasa?

Dawn: ¿no viste mi caja, en la que me encontraron?

Spike: si aquí esta, la quería usar como pisa papeles.

Dawn: gracias, dawn abre intenta abrir la caja pero es detenido por spike.

Spike: espera, ¿si abres la caja no volverás a quedar atrapado?

Dawn: no solo lord pain conoce el hechizo para volverme a encerrar.

Dawn abre la caja y mete l brazo entero dentro al parecer es más profunda de lo que parecía, rebusca hasta que encuentra lo que buscaba

Dawn: aquí esta. "Dawn saca su brazo de la caja y de ella saca una alforja de color negro y gris oscuro con correas rojas y una hebilla con la forma de su cutie mark hecha de bronce" "se coloca sus alforjas sobre el lomo y se dispone a irse". Bien ya estoy listo,

Twiligth: antes de conocer a pinkie eso me hubiera parecido extraño, bien vámonos.

Los ponis tomaron rumbo a la estación del tren era la primera vez que dawn veía uno, mientras el corcel admiraba a "la gran serpiente de madera y metal" así llamaba al tren

Dawn: wow, ¿viajaremos en eso?

Los ponis que estaban allí miraron al corcel como si estuviera loco. Mientras twiligth ya tenía los boletos

El encargado del los boletos pasaba pidiendo los pasajes.

All aboard: "se acerca a twiligth y a dawn". boletos por favor.

Twiligth: aquí tiene

All aboard: boleto.

Dawn: boleto para usted también,"creía que lo estaba saludando"

All aboard: ¿estás jugando con migo muchacho? "Estaba enojado"

Twiligth:" nerviosa" jajaja, claro que juega es su forma de ser.

All aboard: Ho si ya t recuerdo, eres el primo de la poni rosa que salta por todos lados, ya veo que ser un bufón está en la familia.

Dawn:"comienza a enojarse" ¿Qué quiere decir con eso señor?

All aboard: quiero decir que deberías pasar más tiempo cultivando tu intelecto y menos tiempo cultivando tus músculos, o serás un tonto como tu insoportable prima.

Dawn:" ya no aguantaba las calumnias que ese caballo le decía a su amiga, pues le era fiel a pinkie pie como su amiga y por ser la que lo encontró y una de las que lo libero por lo que le responde muy enojado" escuche bien señor, ella será así pero es divertida y al menos no es un caballo viejo y aburrido como usted que desperdicia su vida gritando una y otra vez TODOS ABORDO, como si necesitáramos saber lo que obviamente tenemos frente a las narices, "dawn termina su respuesta dejando sin habla al poni"

Dawn y twiligth subieron al tren mientras el poni encargado seguía tieso por la aguda respuesta del corcel que le cayó como un balde de agua fría a su personalidad.

En el tren varios ponis felicitaron el argumento de dawn.

Dr. hooves: joven tengo que agradecerte que pusieras a ese gruñón en su lugar.

Dawn: bueno, el estaba ofendiendo a mi prima.

Cherri punch: pues eso estuvo brillante, no me agradaba mucho ese poni

Twiligth observaba a dawn que era admirado por sus palabras, era la primera vez que viajaba en tren y ya había hecho nuevos amigos, sin duda fue una mañana excelente, pero el día aun no acababa, paso una hora y el tren se acercaba a una ciudad sobre una montaña con un enorme castillo en el centro.

Finalmente legaron a su destino,

Twiligth: bien dawn, esto es canterlot

Dawn: wow, ¿aquí naciste? Mirando la estación.

Twiligth: jajaja, no claro que no, esto es solo la estación del tren, aun tenemos que entrar a la ciudad.

Dawn: "emocionado" ¿pues entonces que estamos esperando? Quiero ver como es tu hogar.

Dawn y twiligth entraron en la ciudad, dawn quedo fascinado con las edificaciones del lugar, eran muy parecidas a la de los castillos de su época pero mucho más grande.

Dawn: wow, se parece a la ciudadela infinita.

Twiligth: ¿la ciudadela infinita?

Dawn: si, es un lugar donde el consejo de los 42 se reunía,

Twiligth: ¿Qué es el concejo de los 42?

Dawn: es un grupo conformado por siete miembros de cada una de las seis islas, cada uno pertenecía a un clan, los representantes de cinco de las islas platicaban con el líder de la nación correspondiente al elemento, por ejemplo si estaban en las islas de la tierra un representante de las otras cinco naciones debían hablar con él de asuntos políticos, así era en las otras islas y en destinia la isla central los representantes de todas las naciones más otros seis que se encargaban de mandar en la misma se reunían con los seis líderes y los otros treinta representantes charlaban sobre las cuestiones de la isla principal, en total eran 42 ósea siete representantes de cada isla.

Twiligth: wow, era toda una democracia.

Dawn: si yo fui invitado como guardaespaldas de uno de los representantes por eso lo aprendí, es una de las pocas cosas que pude estudiar.

Twiligth: pues bien, ahora aprenderás mucho más,

Dawn: ¿A dónde vamos por cierto?

Twiligth: con mi mentora y gobernante de equestria, la princesa celestia.

Dawn: ¿tu sensei es la líder de todo este reino?

Twiligth: si,

Dawn: wow, este lugar se vuelve más genial cada día.

Twiligth y dawn caminaban por las calles de canterlot, dawn observaba las boutique eran más grandes que las de ponyville, las casas eran más altas y los habitantes lucían con telas finas y adornos brillantes,

Dawn: este lugar se ve muy opulento,

Twiligth: pues por algo se le conoce como la joya de equestria.

Dawn: Es increíble, creo que también me vestiré para la ocasión,

Twiligth: ¿que?

Dawn: "mete el casco en su alforja y saca un sombrero de paja estilo asiático como el de akatsuki y una túnica con tonos de tierra, se lo coloca todo" ¿que tal? ¿Me veo elegante? Es mi mejor sombrero y ropa,

Twiligth: jejeje. Claro te ves como tu mismo pero mejor.

Dawn: gracias,"responde cerrando los ojos y sonriendo tiernamente"

Ya habían llegado al castillo.

Twiligth: bien dawn este es el castillo de la princesa celestia.

Dawn: ¿lady celestia sensei vive aquí?

Twiligth: am si," aun no se acostumbraba a la manera de habar de dawn"

En la entrada había dos guardias que al ver a la princesa twiligth con un extraño dudaron y corrieron junto a ella.

Guardia 1: princesa cuidado, hay un extraño detrás de usted. Le apuntan a dawn con sus lanzas"

Twiligth: está bien, viene con migo

Los guardias quitan las lanzas del cuello de dawn pero este no demostró ninguna emoción negativa, de hecho lo había tomado como un juego.

Al entrar dawn se acerco a los guardias con cara de amigo aunque ellos no lo notaron por su sombrero así que atacaron pero cuando miraron bien dawn había esquivado el ataque y usando sus cascos para romper las lanzas,

Dawn: jajaja, eso fue entretenido, luego nos vemos debo volver con mi amiga.

Los guardias se quedaron viendo a dawn con los ojos como platos por la muestra e velocidad y fuerza.

Finalmente llegaron a as puertas el salón del trono.

Twiligth: bien dawn ahora quédate aquí mientras yo hablo con las princesas y las preparo para que te conozcan.

Dawn: claro.

Twiligth entro en el salón mientras dawn esperaba afuera, pero mientras esperaba su estomago sono, "el apetito destiniano ataca de nuevo",

Dawn: daaa, me estoy muriendo de hambre, pero tengo que esperar a twiligth…pero solo buscare algo de comer por aquí cerca y luego regreso.

Dawn camino en cualquier dirección buscando algo de comer mientras por el pacillo del lado opuesto iban llegando las amigas de twiligth.

Mientras en la sala del trono.

Twiligth: gracias por permitirme esta audiencia alteza.

Celestia: no hay problema twiligth pero me da más curiosidad saber sobre ese amigo que hicieron estos días.

Twiligth: a si dawn, es algo diferente pero es muy simpático, además le estoy dando clases de lectura y escritura, estoy ansiosa por que lo conozcan.

Luna: pues entonces ¿que esperas? Hazlo pasar

Twiligth: claro. La alicornio camina hasta la puerta y la abre para descubrir que sus amigas estaban allí pero dawn no.

Twiligth: chicas, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Rarity: queríamos saber cómo le iba a dawn en su primer encuentro con las princesas

Applejack: queríamos estar todas juntas con él.

Twiligth: ve de un lado a otro, ¿Dónde está dawn?

Rainbow dash: creímos que estaba contigo y las princesas.

Twiligth: hay no.

Twiligth abre la puerta despacio mirando a las princesas, tenemos que encontrarlo no podemos dejar esperando a las princesas.

Pinkie pie: si encontremos a mi primo.

Applejack: pinkie dawn no es tu primo.

Fluttershy: espero que no se haga daño.

Rainbow dash: se enfrento a un dragón de cien metros y sobrevivió, ¿que podría haber aquí que lo lastime?

Twiligth: de todas formas es mejor encontrarlo lo antes posible antes de que tenga problemas.

Las seis yeguas salieron en busca de su amigo, mientras en algún lugar del castillo, dawn caminaba tranquilamente, cuando sintió un olor delicioso.

Dawn: ha huele a comida," dawn siguió su nariz hasta la cocina el castillo donde los chefs estaban preparando los platillos más sofisticados, dignos de las princesas, al entrar dawn estaba por llorar de la emoción, había frutas y verduras de todo tipo, en cestas, había flores deliciosas y los guisados y sopas emanaban aromas suculentos". Esto es hermoso" lagrimeaba de entusiasmo" se acerco a una hoya y la destapo el estofado de zanahorias y papas olía muy bien, tomo una cuchara y se dispuso a probar un poco pero antes de poder comer escucho que alguien se acercaba,

Dos ponis cocineros entraron en la cocina.

Chef1:" ve la hoya destapada" ¿dejaste el estofado destapado?

Chef2: no, claro que no, seguramente fuiste tú.

Dawn estaba colgado del techo por su cola como una zarigüeya.

Chef1: si claro es típico de ti, haces algo y me echas la culpa a mí, "tapa el estofado y se lo lleva usando magia, hacen lo mismo con la sopa y el guisado"

Dawn estaba desesperado, se estaban llevando la comida pero había otra cosa por que preocuparse, su sombrero se le estaba cayendo, finalmente se soltó y cayó al piso por suerte los ponis no notaron el ruido.

Cuando ve a los cocineros irse con la comida se suelta cayendo de cara al piso reponiéndose rápidamente, mirando a la puerta.

Dawn: "con cara de perrito triste" noooo… aun no comí nada.

Estaba por llorar cuando vio por la ventana en un balcón do guardias unicornios se preparaban para la hora el almuerzo colocado un cubo de heno frente a ellos,

Guardia1: ¿liso? Ya quiero comer

Guardia2: espera olvidamos el jugo.

Guardia 1: está bien ve

Guardia2; Ho no, ve tu, la ultima vez te comiste todo y no me dejaste nada.

Guaria 1: tú hiciste lo mismo la vez antes de esa.

Guardia2: bien vamos los dos.

Guaria1: bien.

Los guardias se marcharon del lugar de pronto dawn dio un salto llegando al balcón.

Dawn: esto se ve delicioso, "en un minuto se comió todo el heno" ha delicioso, pero no me lleno, en ese momento un aroma familiar golpeo la nariz del destiniano. Huele a pasteles." Ve que cerca de allí había una tienda de donas. Dawn se ajusta su sombrero para que no se le volara y salta de techo en techo hasta llegas al piso encaminándose a la tienda de poni joe"

Los guardias regresaron y vieron que su almuerzo desapareció.

Guardia1: te lo comiste todo.

Guardia2: ¿Cómo pude ser yo si estuve contigo todo el tiempo?, seguro fuiste tú

Guardia1: te voy a enseñar a no comerte mi almuerzo.

Guardia2: no yo te enseñare a ti.

Mientras los guardia peleaban las mane seis buscaban a su amigo.

Twiligth: dawn… ¿dawn donde etas?

Pinkie pie: "buscaba bajo una roca" ¿dawn está aquí abajo?

Applejack: dawn…sal ya amigo.

Rarity: "hablaba normal" dawn…dawn

Applejack: porque no hablas más bajo, quizás así te escuche.

Rarity: no voy a lastimarme la garganta y ruinar mi hermosa voz.

Applejack: nuestro amigo esta perdido y tú te preocupas por tu voz. Que gran amiga eres rarity.

Rainbow dash: basta, luego discuten por ahora tenemos un destiniano que encontrar.

Fluttershy: dawn… "la Pegaso buscaba a su novio por el aire cuando ve a dos guardias golpeándose" hum disculpen pero ¿Por qué pelean?

Guardia1: porque este egoísta se comió todo el heno.

Guardia2: no fuiste tú.

Twiligth:" voló sobre el balcón y pregunta" alguno vio al otro comerse el heno.

Guardia1: no pero sé que él fue.

Guardia2: no fuiste tú,

Cuando twiligth ve que desde el balcón se veía la tienda de donas dedujo donde estaba.

Twiligth: chicas creo que ya sé donde está.

Las yeguas caminaron hasta la tienda cuando entraron vieron un grupo de unicornios que rodeaban a un poni cubierto por un sombrero de paja y una túnica, era dawn que comía donas como si no hubiese un mañana.

Dawn: mas por favor señor joe.

Poni joe: ¿aun tienes espacio muchacho?

Dawn: no he comido en cinco mil años y la comida de esta era sabe deliciosa así que lo aprovechare.

Poni joe: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Twiligth: "ríe nerviosa y le tapa la boca a dawn" jajaja, dawn no exageres solo tardamos unas horas en llegar aquí no cinco mil años.

Dawn: hola twiligth, quieres comer unas donas, es increíble un pastel en forma de rueda que además rellenan con jalea, esto si es progreso. "En la época de dawn aun no se inventaban las donas"

Poni joe: ¿conoces a este poni?

Twiligth: si es mi invitado

Poni joe: pues tu invitado ya se ha comido 594 donas, y ni siquiera sé si tiene para pagar.

Dawn: claro,"busca en su melena y saca una gema espectro" aquí tiene.

Poni joe:"admira la gema de diversos colores" ¿esto es valioso?

Twiligth: "responde algo seria" créeme vale lo que pesas en oro.

Joe no sabía si sentirse emocionado porque era mucho dinero o ofendido porque le dijeron gordo.

Las ponis salieron de la tienda con algo de esfuerzo por que tuvieron que sacar a la fuerza a dawn que no quería irse.

Dawn: no…no…Por favor aun queda mucha comida no puedo desperdiciarla déjenme regresar.

Twiligth: dawn...ya…tenemos que ir con las princesas.

Dawn:"haciendo berrinche" pero la comida.

Twiligth: Luego regresamos solo vamos a presentarte a las princesas y luego podrás comer todas la donas que quieras.

Dawn:"calmándose" me lo prometes.

Twiligth: si lo prometo.

Dawn: "recuperándose como si nada y con mucha alegría" bien vámonos ya, "corre

Y luego regresa" ¿en que dirección está el castillo?

Twiligth: (¬ ¬) hacia allá "señala en dirección opuesta a donde dawn corría"

Las yeguas comienzan a reír sobre todo fluttershy considerando que a pesar de todo lo que dawn tenía escondido, era bueno saber que tenía un lado infantil.

Al llegar a la puerta de la sala el trono rarity frena a dawn.

Rarity: dawn espera.

Dawn: ¿Qué?

Rarity: no puedes presentarte ante las princesas con ese… atuendo

Dawn: ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es mi mejor ropa.

Rarity: pero debes estar mejor que mejor, dámelo y en unos días lo convertiré en un traje muy elegante.

Dawn: ¿puedo al menos conservar mi sombrero?

Rarity: bien de acuerdo.

Twiligth: ¿listo dawn?

Dawn: si

Twiligth: bien.

Los ponis entraron en el salón

Celestia: twiligth…creímos que no llegarías.

Twiligth: si lamento haberlas hecho esperar,

Celestia: no importa, bien ¿Dónde está?

Twiligth: si, sin más preámbulo quiero que conozcan a nuestro nuevo amigo, dawn frontier, oye dawn ya pues pasar.

Dawn: "entra y queda maravillado con los detalles del salón",

Twiligth: dawn, ella es mi maestra y gobernante de equestria, la princesa celestia.

Dawn: "se inclina con respeto ante ella" es un honor conocerla lady celestia sensei.

Celestia: también es un honor conocerte dawn,

Twiligth: y ella es la princesa luna.

Dawn: "ve a la derecha de celestia y reconoce a la alicornio" oiga es usted, hola que gusto volverla a ver.

Las ponis estaban confundidas.

Rainbow dash: espera. ¿Ya conocías a la princesa luna?

Dawn: claro la vi en uno de mis sueños cuando estaba peleando contra Bracus, cuando casi me mata.

Celestia no entendía que era de lo que estaba hablando.

Twiligth: dawn.

Celestia: "cayó en la cuenta", ¿tu fuiste el que mato a Bracus?

Dawn: si celestia sensei, todo gracias a su hermana que me ayudo a superar mis miedos.

Celestia: ¿es eso cierto luna?

Luna: si hermana, este chico tiene un gran corazón, pero necesitaba ser empujado en la dirección correcta.

Celestia: pues, gracias por ayudarnos dawn.

Dawn: no fue nada.

De pronto los chef entran al salón.

Chef: disculpe su majestad, pero la cena esta lista.

Celestia: Ho, bien ¿quisieran acompañarnos a cenar?

Antes de que las ponis respondieran el estomago de dawn sono de nuevo.

Twiligth: jejeje, creo que si nos quedaremos.

**Bi****en con esto concluye el capítulo 16 de "el ultimo destiniano" ya pronto habrá más capítulos.**


	17. conociendo canterlot P2

**Conociendo canterlot P2**

Luego de una búsqueda por el castillo y una breve presentación, las mane seis y dawn habías sido invitados a cenar con las princesas, al entrar en el comedor dawn se sorprendió al ver una mesa de diez metros de largo llena de platos, servilletas y cubiertos y en la misma estaba los platillos que dawn intento comerse en la cocina antes de que lo descubran los chef, las yeguas y princesas se sentaron ocupando ocho cillas pero notaron que dawn no se sentó

Celestia: ¿que pasa dawn?

Dawn: Em., nada.

Celestia: ¿entonces, porque no te sientas?

Dawn: es que…

Celestia: ¿si?

Dawn: este lugar me recuerda a cuando éramos invitados a las fiestas del palacio.

Luna: ¿éramos?

Dawn: si, mis amigos y yo

Twiligth: entonces no es la primera vez que comes en un lugar así.

Dawn: no precisa mente,

Rarity: ¿a que te refieres?

Dawn: solo éramos seguridad, nos invitaban para proteger el lugar pero…

Celestia: ¿si? ¿Cuál era el problema?

Dawn: no comíamos nada parecido a lo que aquí me ofrecen, ni siquiera comíamos en las mesas.

Applejack: ¿donde comían?

Dawn:"se mostraba una cara de tristeza al recordar" del piso como perros.

Luna: "sorprendida" Ho cielos eso es horrible.

Celestia: ¿Cómo podían tratar así a sus súbditos?

Dawn: no teníamos los mismos derechos, éramos de clase guerrera no de alta sociedad, si nos acercábamos a la mesa o comíamos algo de allí que no fuera las frutas el arroz o el agua que nos daban éramos castigados con el calabozo, el destierro o la muerte.

Fluttershy:" se entristece por el dolor en que vivió su novio" dawn.

Dawn: ¿Qué?

Fluttershy: siéntate aquí, "señala un lugar junto a ella"

Dawn: no se.

Celestia: puedes sentarte, ya no estás entre esos tratos.

Dawn: toma algo de confianza y por primera vez en su vida se sienta en una mesa de palacio.

Dawn: es…cómodo, mejor que el piso.

Celestia: bien pues a comer.

Las ponis y princesas se dispusieron a comer pero dawn aun seguía en desconfianza, no estaba acostumbrado a que otros ponis que no fueran sus amigos del dojo lo tratasen como un igual por lo que no comió mucho.

Luego de acabar la cena las princesas fueron llamadas a atender sus respectivos deberes, por lo que y con mucho pesar tuvieron que despedirse de las ponis y el destiniano.

Afuera del castillo.

Las yeguas le daban un tour a dawn por los lugares más bellos de canterlot, en especial rarity que ya los conocía todos cuando se hospedo en la suite del castillo pero antes de empezar el recorrido e estomago de dawn sono recordó que en la cena no comió nada.

Twiligth: dawn debiste comer algo.

Dawn: esto es nuevo para mí, no sé cómo comportarme ante la realeza, no creo poder adaptarme a un lugar como este.

Applejack: oye venciste al rey dragón Bracus, un tonto lugar de ponis pomposos y estirados no debe hacerte sentir menos.

Rainbow dash: es cierto, ¿eres un guerrero o no?

Dawn: tienen razón.

Las motivaciones de las ponis alentó a dawn a seguir adelante pero quedaba el detalle de estomago casi vacío del corcel que volvió a sonar.

Twiligth: jejeje, creo que primero debes comer algo.

Dawn: claro me prometiste que volveríamos a la tienda de donas.

Twiligth: si, mejor quédate aquí y yo te las traigo.

Dawn: bien, "mete su casco en su melena y saca otra gema espectro" aquí tienes para pagar.

Twiligth: creo que no será necesario, con lo que le pagaste con tu primera visita podre traer más.

Twiligth se alejo mientras dawn y las demás esperaban en una banca, luego de un rato twiligth regreso usando su magia para cargar doce cajas cada una con una docena de donas.

Rainbow dash: cielos twiligth, ¿acaso te trajiste la tienda entera?

Twiligth: pudo haber sido así, la gema con la que dawn pago es muy valiosa poni joe me dio estas como compensación por el gasto extra de dawn.

Pinkie y dawn ya querían empezar a comer así que abrieron las cajas y comenzaron.

Twiligth, rarity, applejack, rainbow y fluttershy comieron tres cada una, pinkie se comió una caja entera y dawn todas las demás.

Finalizada la pausa para comer se dispusieron a continuar el recorrido.

Mientras las seis amigas caminaban por las calles los ponis de alta sociedad volteaban a ver al destiniano del cual se alejaban por su apariencia, mientras dawn ignoraba eso disfrutando de la capital de equestria,

Dawn: este lugar es increíble

Twiligth: verdad que si lo es.

Dawn: desearía que mis amigos estuvieran aquí para ver esto, les hubiera encantado conocer este lugar.

Applejack: cuéntanos sobre tus amigos, ¿Cómo eran?

Dawn: bien pues al que conocí primero cuando llegue al templo fue a pure watter, es un kelpie color verde ingles con manchas verde oscuro de melena y cola de igual color, ojos celestes y su cutie mark es un ola. El segundo y tercero fueron Insight y ultímate flight, Insight es el más joven de los seis, era de color blanco, tenia ojos verde agua muy extraños sin brillo, su melena era negra y violeta con un enorme mechón violeta (**estilo emo**) y su cutie mark era una lupa. Ultímate era azul cielo con ojos purpura, su melena era celeste y lila y su cutie mark era una estrella fugaz con fuego azul. Luego Zola una cebra macho con rastas, tenía ojos verde pastel y su cutie mark era un escudo aborigen. Por último jinshu un kirin el mayor de los seis de color azul profundo melena y cola rojas tenia cuernos ondulados, ojos naranja y su cutie mark eran dos espadas cruzadas.

Rainbow dash: todo un grupo e.

Dawn: si éramos los mejores amigos aunque había ciertos roces no permitíamos que nos separasen.

Twiligth: igual que nosotras.

Pinkie pie: si. Siempre seremos las mejores amigas. "estiro sus brazos como si fueran de goma y las abrazo a todas".

Dawn observo la tierna escena cuando escucho un sonido muy relajante, era una fuente de agua, el ver el líquido fluir de la hermosa escultura y el calor del día le provoco sed, así que se acerco a la fuente para beber algo de agua.

Dawn metió el hocico y dio un largo trago de agua mientras dos unicornios sofisticados jet set y upper crus lo vieron beber y se indignaron.

Jet set: Ho pero que asqueroso.

Dawn: "confundido", ¿perdón?

Upper crus: eres repugnante, ¿Cómo osas contaminar esta agua con tu sucia boca?

Dawn: "algo sorprendido y apenado" cálmense solo tenía sed.

Jet set: los campesinos como tu no deberían estar entre ponis decentes como nosotros.

Upper crus: en especial los delincuentes

Dawn: ¿delincuentes?

Jet set: si, delincuentes Como tú.

Dawn: pero yo no soy eso, soy todo lo contrario

Upper crus: hum, con una apariencia así nadie te creerá esa mentira.

Las ponis vieron el escándalo en que se había metió dawn y fueron a ayudarlo, mientras las acusaciones de los unicornios hacia dawn continuaban.

Dawn: enserio, de hecho me invitaron aquí.

Jet set: pues espero que seas el único.

Upper crus: si, espero no volver a ver a alguien como tu en toda mi vida, arruinándola belleza de canterlot.

Dawn recordó el rechazo y la dicotomía entre clases superiores y guerreros de su pasado y debido a que, por la frustración ignoraba el porqué de que sus amigas de ocultar su identidad, por lo que hablo en su defensa.

Dawn:"enojado" pues no se preocupen, porque nunca van a ver a otro como yo… porque soy el único que queda de mi pueblo.

Jet set y Upper crus lo miraron con desconcierto.

Dawn: "seguía enojado" si así es, toda mi gente, mi pueblo, todos murieron hace años están extintos, mi civilización desapareció hace mucho tiempo," dawn se tira l piso sollozando por el dolor y la frustración" mis amigos murieron todo lo que conocí se fue, hasta donde se….soy el ultimo de mi raza que queda con vida.

Los unicornios veían llorar al corcel.

Jet set: "sorprendido" cielos…no…no lo sabíamos

Dawn: pues ya lo saben

Dawn se levanto y miro a sus amigas.

Twiligth: dawn

Dawn:"limpiándose las lagrimas" cinco mil años…y todo sigue igual…nada ha cambiado…siguen separándose por clase social.

Twiligth: dawn no todos somos así.

Dawn: como sé que es verdad. "dawn se dala vuelta y corre lejos de sus amigas"

Mientras veían a su amigo alejarse los unicornios bajaban la cabeza en señal de vergüenza.

Mientras dawn llego a un callejón sin salida y se sentó mirando su reflejo en un charco.

Dawn: recordaba su pasado rememorando las voces de los ponis que lo depreciaban y lo insultaban.

Voces: (fenómeno)… (Es un monstruo)… (Cuidado…es…ese niño otra vez)… (No le hablen, es un monstruo)… (¿Por qué no te largas? .Lárgate)…. (Fenómeno, ¿porque no te mueres?)

Dawn no soporto revivir eso y dio un golpe al piso enterrando su pata hasta su hombro dejando un hueco de 20 cm de ancho y largo, lentamente saco su pata.

Mientras sus amigas lo buscaban.

Twiligth: dawn.

Applejack: ¿dawn donde estas amigo?

Fluttershy: dawn…"antes de terminar sintió que su estomago se le empezaba a revolver, y casi vomita"

Rarity: cariño ¿estás bien?

Fluttershy: si. Eso creo

Twiligth: ¿Qué paso?

Rarity: fluttershy casi vomita.

Pinkie pie: ¿te sientes bien fluttershy?

Fluttershy: si, es solo que me maree

De pronto y sin aviso un grupo de ponis corría en dirección a ellas.

Applejack: "ve la estampida y guiada por la curiosidad pregunta" que está pasando.

Un poni unicornio le responde que debían refugiarse de la tormenta que se aproximaba, viendo el cielo que se cubría de nubes tan negras como la noche, llenas de agua y rayos.

Rainbow dash: que extraño, no recuerdo que canterlot tuviera lluvia programada para hoy.

Rarity: mejor hay que refugiarnos antes de que nos mojemos.

Twiligth: pero tenemos que encontrar a dawn.

Applejack: el es inteligente recuerda que tu le estas enseñando, cuando empiece a llover se ocultar de la lluvia.

Twiligth: creo que tienes razón.

Las ponis entraron en una cafetería cuando sin previo aviso las gotas de agua cayeron en cascada, el viento se desato de golpe y los rayos y truenos retumbaban en las paredes como queriendo derribarlas.

La lluvia paso a ser una tempestad, el viento soplo tan fuerte que arranco el techo del refugio e los ponis, los arboles volaban por doquier y las fuentes de agua se desprendía de sus cimientos con tuberías y todo.

Twiligth: "gritaba desesperada" rainbow ¿Qué está pasando?

Rainbow dash: no lo sé, es la primera vez que veo que esto pase.

Los ponis se sostenían e las mesas que estaban fijadas al suelo para no salir volando.

Mientras afuera el viento y el agua hacían de las suyas, el viento estaba inclinando una torre y el agua desgastaba la roca.

La torre empezó a erosionar y a agrietarse para finalmente ceder y romperse.

Los ponis vieron como la torre caía en dirección a ellos, todos cerraron los ojos esperando el inevitable fin el cual tardaba más de lo esperado.

Jet set y su esposa quienes también se encontraban refugiados allí abrieron los ojos lentamente pero nada los preparo para lo que vieron.

En lo que alguna vez hubo un techo solo había cuatro paredes y en una de ellas en lo alto estaba dawn sujetando la torre con sus cascos delanteros sobre su cabeza, mientras se sujetaba con los cascos traseros y la cola para no salir volando, los ponis estaban con la boca abierta y los ojos grandes por la sorpresa, mientras en el rostro del corcel se notaba el esfuerzo que dawn hacia para no dejar que La torre callera, de un momento sus músculos cedían al cansancio y poco a poco Latorre bajaba,

Dawn:"pensando" maldición, no podre seguir sosteniendo esta cosa por más tiempo," ve a los ponis que se aferraban a sus vidas en aquella tormenta", no…no…no me rendiré, todos confían en mi "recordando los momentos que paso con sus amigas y la hermosa noche que tuvo con fluttershy" por ellas…lo…hare…por ellas.

Dawn toma aire y con un poderoso grito se yergue levantando más alto la torre pero eso no fue lo único, alrededor del cuerpo de dawn se formo un aura similar a la magia de los unicornios de color verde jade que expulsaba una ráfaga que contrarrestaba el viento de la tormenta.

Los ponis no podían creer lo que veían, era algo imposible incluso sobre natural.

Dawn: tomo aire y salto con la torre en los cascos, luego la soltó y se subió en ella corriendo en dirección a su base, cuando llego al final la sujeto de nuevo impulsándose en dirección al piso, cuando sus cascos tocaron tierra empleo toda su fuerza y sostuvo la torre y la enderezo colocándola donde antes estaba, este acto provoco que el aura que lo rodeaba aumentara su tamaño.

Dawn: "gritaba desesperado" twiligth… no podre contener esto más tiempo…necesito que me ayudes.

Twiligth:" escucho a su amigo y salió a socorrerlo" dawn.

Dawn: Twiligth

Twiligth: ¿que necesitas que haga?

Dawn: usa un hechizo para repararla torre, yo la mantendré en su lugar mientras lo haces.

Twiligth: ¿seguro que puedes?

Dawn: no podre por mucho…hazlo ya.

Twiligth: si…"twiligth uso su magia para lanzar un hechizo que repararía la torre, mientras dawn la sujetaba y en su lugar twiligth reparaba las grietas y reconstruía su estructura hasta que la torre quedo reparada y fija"

Dawn soltó la torre y con esto la tormenta paso, el cielo se despejo y el sol volvió a brillar, mientras los ponis salían de sus escondites lamentando los destrozos que había provocado la tormenta, pero la mayor fuente de atención era el corcel naranja que había salvado tantas vías ese día. Dawn tenía la mirada perdida en el piso pero luego levanto la cabeza y como si estuviera poseído olvido a todos a su alrededor y exclamo dando un poderoso grito.

Dawn: YO SOY UN GUERRERO DESTINIANO.

Con esto el aura verde volvió expulsando ráfagas de aire que asieron volar algunas piedras afortunadamente nadie fue golpeado.

El aura desapareció y dawn se calmo respirando algo agitado por el esfuerzo.

Miro al lugar donde la torre se había roto y su expresión se volvió seria.

Dawn: esto no fue coincidencia.

Twiligth: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Dawn: la tormenta…la torre…no fueron accidentes ni cosa de la naturaleza.

Twiligth: ¿entonces…que fue?

Dawn: esto lo ocasiono alguien.

Rainbow dash: ¿estás diciendo que un poni causo esto?

Dawn: tal vez, esperen aquí. "dawn dio un salto y corrió a toda velocidad subiendo por la pared de Latorre como si se adhiriera a la pared, finalmente llego a la punta, tomo mucho aire y de un grito expulso de nuevo el aura verde, pero esta vez era más grande.

Mientras a los ponis casi se les cae la mandíbula de tanto que abrían la boca, aunque por parte de las mane seis luego de vivir tanto con dawn eso solo las sorprendía.

Dawn continuo emanando el aura por tres minutos cuando termino la desvaneció y salto de la punta, los ponis gritaban por lo que había hecho creyendo que moriría lo que no fue así solo callo con las patas flexionadas dejando un hoyo en el piso.

Twiligth: ¿que paso?

Dawn: lo que me imagine.

Pinkie pie: ¿Qué cosa?

Dawn: esta tormenta tenía maná oscuro.

Rainbow dash: ¿maque cosa?

Dawn: maná

Applejack: ¿y que cosa es el maná?

Dawn: es la manifestación física del chi y el chakra, cuando es expulsada al exterior se le llama maná.

Twiligth: ¿y dices que esta tormenta tenia maná?

Dawn: no cualquier maná, un maná maligno, cargado de energía negativa.

Rarity: ¿Quién pudo hacerlo?

Dawn: es posible que sea mi culpa.

Twiligth: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible eso?

Dawn: cuando pelee contra Bracus me transforme, mi medición tiene una carga de mana, es posible que esto haya sido un residuo.

"Un unicornio se acerco a ellos sorprendido pregunto" que rayos fue eso.

Las yeguas cayeron en la cuenta de que toda la ciudad de canterlot vio lo que dawn hizo fue entonces que su secreto se derrumbo.

Twiligth: "entendió que ya no podría ocultarlo" reúnanse en la plaza central hay algo que debo decir.

Las yeguas se encaminaron al castillo.

Rarity: twiligth, ¿Qué planeas hacer?

Twiligth: primero hay que hablar con las princesas.

Al llegar al castillo twiligth hablaba con las princesas en la sala del trono.

Celestia: ¿estás segura de lo que quieres hacer twiligth?

Twiligth: no…pero ya es tarde para retroceder.

Luna: es una gran responsabilidad la que aceptas al tomar esa decisión.

Los ponis no comprendían lo que twiligth pensaba hacer mientras esperaban fuera dl salón.

Rainbow dash: ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

Applejack: ¿y que planea hacer twiligth?

En ese momento la puerta se abre.

Twiligth: chicas, necesito que pasen, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar.

Las yeguas pasaron.

Rainbow: bien twiligth dinos, ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer?

Twiligth: chicas, todos en esa tienda vieron lo que dawn puede hacer, ya no es un secreto.

Applejack: ¿y que?

Twiligth: esto es muy difícil de decir, pero… convocare al pueblo…revelare el origen de dawn.

Las ponis se sobresaltaron respondiendo al unisonó: ¿QUE?

Rarity: cariño discúlpame pero, ¿no era tu plan mantener las habilidades de dawn en secreto?

Applejack: si, ¿Por qué el cambio repentino?

Twiligth: ya no podemos hacer nada, todos vieron a dawn, van a exigir respuestas.

Celestia: eso no será necesario.

Twiligth: ¿a que se refiere?

Celestia: podríamos usar ese hechizo.

Luna: ¿te refieres al hechizo ese?

Celestia: si, ese precisamente.

Twiligth: ¿de que hablan? ¿Cual hechizo?

Celestia: ya veraz.

En la plaza del pueblo frente al castillo los ponis se agrupaban gritando exigiendo explicaciones ante lo sucedido y la identidad del destiniano.

En el balcón del castillo las princesas luna y celestia salieron los habitantes esperaban sus respuestas, pero no esperaban lo que siguió.

Luna y celestia juntaron sus cuernos y expulsaron una oleada de magia azul y amarilla que cubrió a todos los ponis menos a las seis yeguas y el destiniano que fueron protegidos por el escudo mágico de twiligth, los ponis estaban confundidos pues el hechizo de las princesas les borro la memoria olvidando lo que vieron hacer al corcel.

Celestia: habitantes de canterlot, hoy hemos pasado y sobrevivido a una de las tormentas más peligrosas de la historia, gracias a las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía y su nuevo compañero dawn frontier, quienes nos previnieron del inminente desastre salvando nuestras vidas.

Los ponis obviamente se tragaron la historia pues ese era el propósito del hechizo, todo acabo en una celebración en todo canterlot, nadie tenía idea o recuerdos de lo que en realidad paso.

Tarde en la noche las ponis fueron invitadas a quedarse a dormir en el castillo.

Celestia: esta noche podrán descansar aquí, sus habitaciones están en la torre este, solo que hay un problema.

Twiligth: ¿Cuál?

Celestia: solo tenemos seis habitaciones disponibles, y ustedes son siete.

Dawn: no hay problema, yo dormiré afuera, ya lo he hecho en muchas de mis misiones.

Fluttershy: no…no será necesario.

Las ponis la miraban confundías.

Dawn: pe…pero… ¿en donde dormiré?

Fluttershy: "estaba muy sonrojada" pu…puedes…dor…dormir…con…conmigo.

Todas estaban sorprendidas y dawn muy sonrojado, pero la princesa tenía una cara de alegría, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa cálida.

Celestia: perfecto, entonces ya está hecho, buenas noches a todas.

Mientras las yeguas y el corcel entraban en sus habitaciones la princesa luna acompañaba a su hermana que se dirigía a sus aposentos.

Luna: ¿enserio ya no tenemos habitaciones?

Celestia: no…solo lo dije para que esos dos durmieran juntos, necesitaban un empujoncito para quitarse la vergüenza,

Luna: también lo notaste.

Celestia: era obvio, se notaba que ocultaban sus sentimientos mutuos, al parecer no llevan mucho de novios.

Luna: no sabía que fueras tan traviesa hermana, "lo dice con una pequeña risa"

Celestia: si, tengo actitudes ocultas.

En la habitación de fluttershy y dawn.

Dawn admiraba la enorme cama hecha de roble pintada de blanco, tenia cortinas rojas y sabanas azules.

Dawn: bien creo que dormiré en el sillón.

Fluttershy: dawn…

Dawn: ¿si. Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: ven…duerme conmigo… como anoche

Dawn: fluttershy, "dawn se acerca y le besa la mejilla pero fluttershy lo toma por la cara y lo besa en los labios, dawn enseguida le corresponde el beso mientras se acercan a la cama. Por un momento se separan, fluttershy empuja a dawn tirándolo sobre el colchón y volviéndolo a besar dawn baja sus cascos por la lomo de la Pegaso hasta llegar a su cintura y luego a sus flancos y su trasero los cuales acariciaba con ternura".

Fluttershy: "daba gemidos "Ho, dawn…

Dawn: ¿quieres que me detenga?

Fluttershy: no…sigue tocándome…hazme tuya como anoche.

Dawn: fluttershy…"dawn continuo besándola y acariciándola pero de un momento se detuvo"

Fluttershy:"estaba confundida" ¿que pasa ?... ¿no quieres jugar esta noche?

Dawn: "acaricia la mejilla de su novia" nos podrían escuchar, mejor seamos discretos.

Fluttershy: ¿y si guardamos silencio lo más posible?

Dawn:"lo piensa y responde" me parece buena idea.

Dawn se sube encima de la yegua y esta los tapa a ambos con la sabana, el resto de la noche todo era calma y silencio en el castillo o eso parecía ya que en la habitación de los amantes debajo de una movediza sabana se escuchaban ligeros gemidos de una Pegaso que estaba gozando su segunda vez con el destiniano.

**Bi****en con esto concluye el capítulo 17 de "el ultimo destiniano" ya pronto habrá más capítulos.**


	18. hay cosas que es mejor no contar

**Hay cosas que es mejor no contar**

Era temprano en la mañana, los rayos del sol daban inicio a un nuevo día que prometía estar lleno de luz de esperanza.

En el castillo las mane seis descansaban en las habitaciones del palacio, cada una con su respectivo cuarto, menos una, era fluttershy quien sin ninguna protesta acepto compartir el cuarto y la cama con su novio, obra de celestia quien quería que pasasen un momento a solas, lo que por cierto funciono demasiado bien, en la habitación de la Pegaso se veía en la cama dos ponis abrazados con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la noche anterior ambos amantes disfrutaron del cuerpo del otro, algo muy bien merecido, debido a la catástrofe que casi acaba con el reino el primer día de dawn en la capital de equestria había sido un desastre, pero la compania de su amada lo soluciono todo.

Sin embargo aun con todo lo maravilloso que podía pasar, solo es la calma antes de la tormenta.

Eran las 9:45 A.M, fluttershy despertaba lenta mente pero enseguida noto algo, la cama tenía mucho espacio, al voltear descubrió que dawn no estaba con ella, por un momento se asusto pero al ver mejor el lugar donde el corcel dormía vio un pedazo de papel sobre la almohada era una nota, fluttershy la abrió y procedió a leerla, esta decía.

NOTA: querida fluttershy, no me gusta tener que dejarte sola pero necesitaba salir a entrenar antes de comenzar mis estudios con twiligth, para no perder mi condición física, descuida volveré en unas horas pero ya te empiezo a extrañar, te lo compensare con lo que tú quieras hacer cuando regrese.

Firmado: tu poni especial **Dawn Walker Frontier.**

Fluttershy: ¿su segundo nombre es Walker? Jijiji que tierno.

Luego de terminar de leer la nota se dirigió a la puerta y salió el cuarto encaminándose al comedor para el desayuno, mientras las ponis que estaban despiertas eran twiligth, pinkie applejack , rarity y rainbow dash quien acababa de despertar también, las demás ya estaban desayudando cuando vieron entrar a fluttershy, las ponis saludaron a su amiga esta respondió el saludo y se acerco a la mesa, en ella había todo tipo de comida, desde avena, cereales, frutas, pastel de manzana y pan tostado con barios timos de mermelada para untarle. La Pegaso se sentó a desayunar y la charla no tardo en hacerse presente.

Pinkie pie: ¿Dónde está dawn?

Twiligth: ¿si sus clases empezaran en una hora?

Fluttershy:" quien comía una rebanada de pastel respondió". Salió a entrenar un momento, "dijo mostrando la carta a sus amigas"

Las ponis la leyeron una por una.

Applejack: ¿su segundo nombre es Walker?

Rarity: "suspira" Ho… dice que ya te extraña, enserio te ama fluttershy.

Fluttershy:"se sorprendió al escuchar el comentario de la unicornio" ¿Cómo sabes que él y yo?

Rarity: "se dio cuenta que hablo de mas" Ho… bueno… es que

Pinkie:"de nuevo habla sin pensar", es que el otro día los espiamos cuando estaban en la playa y los vimos besarse.

Todas las ponis gritaron al unisonó: PINKIE.

Fluttershy: ¿nos vieron besándonos? La cara de la yegua había cambiado de color amarillo a rojo.

Twiligth: "suspira" fluttershy yo ya sabía de los sentimientos de dawn hacia ti antes de que te los confesara.

Fluttershy: ¿enserio?

Twiligth: si…

Applejack: no tienes que sentir vergüenza. Solo fue un beso y ya nada mas paso desde entonces.

Fluttershy:" seguía roja" bueno… de hecho.

Rainbow dash: ¿Qué? ¿Paso algo de lo que deberíamos enterarnos?

Fluttershy: no…no paso nada más.

La Pegaso termino de desayunar y corrió su habitación, dejando a las demás desconcertadas.

Applejack: ¿Qué le habrá picado?

Rarity: tal vez debamos hablar con ella para saber si todo está bien.

Twiligth: no creo, ya saben cómo es ella, no nos dirá nada.

Rainbow dash: hay que intentarlo.

En el cuarto de fluttershy.

La Pegaso se hallaba sentada en la cama pensando en la conversación que tuvo con sus amigas, cuando escucho un ruido en la puerta.

Fluttershy: ¿Quién es?

Twiligth del otro lado de la puerta: nosotras.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué necesitan?

Twiligth: solo queremos hablar.

Fluttershy:"abrió la puerta" ¿sobre que?

Twiligth: actuaste muy raro en la mesa, queríamos saber si todo está bien entre dawn y tú.

Fluttershy: si, todo está bien ¿Por qué preguntan?

Applejack: por que actuaban como si ocultaras algo,

Rainbow dash: dinos que paso, somos tus amigas y queremos ayudarte.

Fluttershy:"sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que contar lo que paso la noche que se declararon su amor" está bien se los diré…pero no pueden decírselo a nadie, ¿lo prometen?

Applejack, pinkie pie, twiligth, rainbow dash y rarity: prometido y comprometido por mi ojo aun dormido.

Fluttershy: bien se los diré, Pasen.

En el cuarto las ponis se acomodaron en la alfombra y se dispusieron a escuchar la historia de fluttershy.

Fluttershy: bien, después de que nos besamos, dawn me acompaño a mi casa.

Rainbow: ¿eso es todo lo que paso? ¿Por eso actuabas así?

Applejack: rainbow: guarda silencio y deja que termine. Adelante sigue contando.

Fluttershy: bueno…después lo invite a pasar…y…y…

Rarity: ¿y que paso?

Fluttershy: y luego nos besamos en el sofá con mas furor que antes, el metía su lengua en mi boca y yo hacía lo mismo, mientras no acariciábamos mutuamente el rostro.

Twiligth: "se estaba poniendo roja al escuchar eso" wow…fluttershy…no sabía que fueras así.

Fluttershy: pero aun no acabo, cuando nos separamos por la falta de aire…

Todas jutas preguntaron: ¿Siii?

Fluttershy: le confesé que…quería…hacer más que besarnos…

Las ponis se empezaron a ruborizar por el relato de su amiga.

Fluttershy: el dijo que no podría hacer eso con migo por su maldición pero a mí no me importo y finalmente aceptamos lo que queríamos.

Rainbow dash: espera, ¿acaso ustedes?

Fluttershy: no fue tan directo…primero me beso en los labios y luego siguió por mi cuello hasta mis ubres…

Las yeguas ya no querían seguir escuchando pero no podía evitar el interés por la historia.

Fluttershy: me beso, lamio y mordisqueo leve mente mis ubres…eso me…me gustaba…luego siguió lamiendo y bajando hasta llega a mi flor…"el cuerpo de la Pegaso comenzó a calentarse al recordar aquella noche"

Twiligth: fluttershy, "estaba roja como tomate"

La Pegaso no podía dejar de contar.

Fluttershy: al principio me daba vergüenza…pero después…comenzó a lamerme y me hizo sentir bien…

Rarity: Ho…cielos…fluttershy…acaso el te…

Fluttershy: si…el continuo lamiéndome…cada vez que lo hacía sentía más calor en mi… hasta que…termine…pero quería devolverle el gusto…así que lo hice sentar en el sofá y me acerque a él…y…me acerque a su…

Rainbow dash: "grita" ¿OSEA QUE TU SE LO…."no podía terminar la frase"…A EL?

Fluttershy: si…cada centímetro de el…no podía parar…

Las yeguas estaban ardiendo en vergüenza y otras cosillas más.

Fluttershy: finalmente luego de un rato…el descargo todo en mi boca.

Rarity: fluttershy…por favor… no digas esas cosas.

Fluttershy: luego nos dimos placer mutuo en nuestras áreas privadas como antes…él seguía lamiéndome…como si yo fuera un helado…hasta que acabamos en la boa y la cara del otro…

Twiligth: por favor...dime que fue todo.

Fluttershy: en realidad…no…

Las ponis se acercaron más a su amiga.

Fluttershy: luego abrí mis piernas…me preocupaba un poco por lo que fuera a pasar…pero fue tan tierno conmigo…se preocupaba de no hacerme daño…acerco su masculinidad a mí y con delicadeza se introdujo lentamente en mi…al principio dolía un poco tuve que morder una almohada para soportarlo…y finalmente de un empujón…me penetro por completo…

Twiligth: FLUTTERSHY…

Fluttershy: el introducía y sacaba constantemente su ser de mi interior…luego de unos minutos que parecían ser horas…me lleno de su amor…

Pinkie pie: "ya no era de color rosa, estaba roja" ¿ósea…que el lanzo todo su…ya sabes…dentro de ti?

Fluttershy: si…y luego…le pedí que me tome por los flancos…y me penetrara por detrás…y lo hizo…me dolió mucho al principio…pero luego me acostumbre, finalmente después de barias embestidas me volvió a llenar de su semilla…luego de terminar nos fuimos a dormir, eso es todo lo que paso.

Las ponis no podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar, era increíble que la más tímida del grupo fuera la primera en perder la virginidad.

Fluttershy: por favor…no le digan a nadie sobre esto que les acabo de contar.

Applejack, pinkie pie, twiligth, rainbow dash y rarity: lo prometemos.

Celestia y luna: lo prometemos.

Las ponis voltearon y detrás de ellas estaban las princesas.

"Fluttershy noto la presencia de las princesas y se desmallo por la pena, twiligth al instante la despertó y le dio un vaso con agua, pero aun quedaba un detalle que aclarar"

Fluttershy: prin…cesas… ¿cuánto tiempo llevan allí paradas?

Luna: desde que comenzaste a hablar de los besos que dawn te dio en el cuello.

Celestia: jijiji. Si que sabes escoger sementales.

Twiligth: fluttershy… ¿enserio es tan bueno en la cama?

Las demás mira a la alicornio sorprendidas.

Twiligth: solo es curiosidad.

Las ponis se pusieron a reír, mientras en las afueras de canterlot dawn entrenaba en un valle desértico desprovisto de flores y regado de árboles muertos.

"Dawn tenía los ojos cerrados y hacia respiraciones, de pronto abrió los ojos y comenzó a entrenar lanzando barias rocas al aire y saltando golpeándolas y desviándolas para fielmente aterrizar haciendo un mortal al frente. Luego se acerco a una roca y comenzó a golpearla agrietándola y rompiéndola"

Dawn: ahora…la siguiente etapa del calentamiento. "Dawn se ato los cascos traseros a una rama gruesa de un árbol y comenzó a hacer abdominales cargando una roca, el ejercicio duro unos treinta minutos, al finalizar se desato y aterrizo de pie"

Dawn: hora del entrenamiento. "Dawn tomo mucho aire y expulso maná, dando múltiples golpes y patadas al aire, acabando con una técnica que no había usado desde que lo liberaron. En su casco derecho formo una pequeña esfera de maná, corrió a una roca gigante con en ataque en el casco, cuando alcanzo su objetivo finalizo gritando" KAZE-CHAN. "Con esto la roca quedo destrozada"

Dawn:"respiraba muy agitado" bien…por ahora…fue suficiente…" se encamino al castillo para encontrarse con sus amigas"

Mientras en el castillo.

Las mane seis y las princesas continuaban desayunando, sin embargo había algo que llamaba la atención, era fluttershy que comía de una forma muy parecida a la de dawn.

Twiligth: cielos fluttershy cálmate…la comida no se va a acabar.

Applejack: si sigue comiendo de esa forma es muy probable que así sea.

Fluttershy: lose pero es que hoy tengo mucha hambre.

Rainbow dash: pero acabaste de comerte una rebanada de pastel antes de que nos contaras tu historia.

Fluttershy: ¿y que?

Rainbow dash: que ya llevan como tres pasteles que te comes tú sola.

Fluttershy: si, no se por que hoy tengo tanta hambre.

Pinkie pie: a mí me gusta, es más divertida.

Las princesas se acercaron a la Pegaso que seguía comiendo.

Celestia: fluttershy dinos, ¿te sientes bien?

Fluttershy: si. Muy bien de echo.

Luna: ¿y no has tenido?…no se… ¿mareos por ejemplo?

Fluttershy: saben ahora que lo mencionan, si tuve mareos ayer.

Celestia: ¿y te sientes eufórica?

Fluttershy: si, de hecho me siento como si todo a mí alrededor fuera más maravilloso a cada segundo.

Celestia: y exactamente, ¿hace cuanto que te sientes así?

Fluttershy: desde ayer.

Luna: ¿enserio?

Fluttershy: si ¿Por qué?

Luna y celestia:"se miran emocionadas y responden al mismo tiempo". Ho por nada.

Las ponis no entendían lo que sucedía, pero en un segundo twiligth cayó en la cuenta y supo a lo que se referían las princesas, pues ya había leído de síntomas así en un libro de desarrollo corporal de las yeguas, no pudo contenerse la sorpresa era demasiada.

Twiligth: ¡HO CIELOS FLUTTERSHY…ESTAS EMBARAZADA!

Applejack, pinkie pie, rainbow dash y rarity: ¿QUEEEE?

Fluttershy quedo estática por las palabras de twiligth, miro a las princesas quienes la miraban con una sonrisa asintiendo con la cabeza respaldando el diagnostico de twiligth.

Fluttershy: ¿quieres decir…que tengo un pequeño destiniano creciendo dentro de mí?

Rarity: "no podía mantener el silencio estaba muy feliz por su amiga" HAAA. VAS A TENER UN BEBÉ.

Pinkie pie:"daba saltos por todos lados" SERE TIA...SERE TIA.

"Applejack y rainbow dash abrazaban a su amiga"

Applejack: felicidades amiga, es algo apresurado pero es maravilloso tendrás un potrillo o una potranca, es hermosísimo.

Rainbow dash: si es un Pegaso como tú y tiene los poderes de dawn quiero ser su madrina.

Celestia:"se acerca a fluttershy" felicidades fluttershy, ¿piensas decirle a dawn?

Fluttershy: claro, cuando regrese se lo diré.

Luna: estoy ansiosa de ver como reaccionara.

Todas comienzan a reír.

Mientras dawn regresaba de sus entrenamientos cuando volvió a sentir aquel maná maligno.

Dawn: otra vez este maná,"en ese momento reconoció a quien pertenecía y se comenzó a preocupar" no…no es posible…HO cielos…las chicas, las princesas…FLUTTERSHY.

Dawn salió corriendo en dirección al castillo, cuando llego vio a todas las ponis al rededor de fluttershy, pero el tenia una expresión seria.

Rainbow dash: hoye dawn…fluttershy quiere decirte algo.

Dawn solo paso de largo.

Applejack: oye dawn, fluttershy tiene algo que decirte.

Pero dawn la ignoro.

Twiligth: hoye dawn…dawn…que pasa ¿Por qué no nos hablas?

Cuando iba a tocas a dawn una ráfaga de mana´ la izo retroceder.

Las ponis miraban confundidas mientras el corcel caminaba a su habitación, en la habitación dawn se puso su alforja y se encamino a la puerta.

Las ponis lo siguieron.

Twiligth: dawn, ¿A dónde vas?

Dawn: "responde altanera mente" eso no es asunto tuyo ni de ninguna de ustedes.

Rainbow dash: oye ¿cómo que no es nuestro asunto?

Dawn: o me fastidien… ¿de acuerdo?

Applejack: no tan rápido., hay algo que tienes que saber.

Dawn voltea y demuestra que su ojo volvió a cambiar.

Dawn: no me sigan…volveré luego.

El corcel salió por la puerta y corrió hasta desaparecer de la vista de sus amigas.

Fluttershy:" estaba por llorar" dawn.

Applejack: ¿Qué mosca le habrá picado ahora a este chico?

Twiligth: debe ser algo muy importante para que actué así con nosotras.

Rarity: nada es demasiado importante para ser un patán con tus amigas.

Twiligth: aun así…que le habrá pasado.

Mientras dawn corría en dirección del lugar de donde sintió aquel maná maligno, final mente llego era un lugar muy familiar para él, era el desierto donde peleo con Bracus, cuyo cadáver aun seguía allí.

Cuando se acerco al cuerpo del dragón noto algo muy extraño, en el alrededor del dragón marcadas en la arena habían marcas de cascos, dawn sabía que no eran de pues era demasiado tiempo para que las huellas siguieran en su lugar además que estaban por lugares donde él no había caminado.

Dawn: "examino las huellas y dedujo a quien pertenecían" maldito hijo de…tengo que advertirles a las princesas.

Dawn retomo camino a canterlot.

Mientras en el castillo las mane seis y las princesas aun celebraban el embarazo de fluttershy.

Rarity: hay ya estoy ansiosa por llegar a mi taller y hacer mucha ropa a tu bebé´.

Pinkie pie: y yo le hare una fiesta de nacimiento como la que le hice a los bebés del señor y la señora cake.

Fluttershy: gracias chicas…"suspira e tristeza"

Applejack: ¿Qué te pasa manzanita?

Fluttershy: me preocupa dawn… ¿que le habrá pasado?

Rainbow dash: quien sabe, quizás sean cosas de destiniano.

Fluttershy: si…pero aun así…quisiera poder ayudarlo.

En ese momento la puerta se abre y dawn entra con un semblante serio y sereno.

Fluttershy:"se acerca a él" dawn, ¿Qué te paso?

Dawn: "se acerca a la Pegaso y la besa en los labios con mucha ternura, luego se separa y la abraza" te amo…nunca lo dudes…luego me dirás eso que querias contarme, pero ahora necesito hablar con las princesas.

Las princesas se miran entre ellas y voltean a ver a dawn.

Celestia: ¿es algo privado, que solo nosotras debemos saber?

Dawn:"mira a twiligth" tu también debes saberlo twiligth.

Una vez en la sala del trono dawn comenzó a hablar.

Dawn: princesas, les pedí esta audiencia porque su reino corre peligro.

Celestia, luna y twiligth: ¿Qué?

Dawn: estos días he sentido un maná maligno, al principio creí que era mi culpa, pero luego de investigar descubrí que no es mío.

Twiligth: ¿y de quien es?

Dawn: este maná…. Pertenece… a un **RED CLOUDST.**

Twiligth: ¿Qué? Eso es imposible dawn.

Dawn: es lo que sentí, hay un criminal muy peligroso suelto en equestria,

Celestia: ¿de que nivel de peligro hablamos?

Dawn: los red Clouds son la organización de asesinos más peligrosa del mundo, cada uno de los nombres de cada integrante esta estrato en el pergamino necro. Una lista en la cual son anotados los nombres de los ponis más nefastos, peligrosos y blasfemos del mundo, tanto es así que todos en las islas tienen órdenes directas de tirar a matar si acaso los ven.

Luna: ¿y dices que uno de ellos está aquí en equestria?

Dawn: me temo que si.

Celestia: ¿y que propones que hagamos?

Dawn: seguir con el plan original de mi pueblo y tiren a matar si lo ven.

Twiligth: ¿pero como los reconoceremos si nunca lo hemos visto?

Dawn: simple, busquen las señales.

Celestia: ¿señales?

Dawn: son muy fáciles de reconocer.

Luna: dinos como.

Dawn: lleva túnicas grises oscuras con nubes de color rojo cubiertas en llamas negras dibujadas, también su cutie mark cambia, como símbolo de la inocencia perdida siempre tienen el mismo patrón, un corazón de demonio, una guadaña o una rosa roja oscuro, siempre tienen símbolos malignos como cutie marks, así los reconocerán.

Celestia: gracias dawn, por advertirnos.

Dawn: solo intento proteger a mis amigas.

Twiligth: dawn.

Dawn: ¿si twiligth?

Twiligth: hay alguien más a quien tendrás que proteger.

Dawn: ¿Quién?

Twiligth: solo fluttershy podrá decirte quien.

Celestia: bien si no hay más de que hablar,

Dawn: no, ya no.

Celestia entonces podemos retirarnos.

Fuera de la sala del trono las cinco ponis intentaban escuchar lo que pasaba a través de la puerta, y cuando la abrieron cayeron al piso delatando su presencia.

Twiligth: ¿nos estaban espiando?

"Todas al unisonó respondieron" no

Las risas se hicieron presentes menos para dawn quien se preocupaba por sus amigas y su novia.

Dawn: twiligth

Twiligth: ¿si dawn?

Dawn: necesito volver a ponyville.

Todas: ¿Qué?

Dawn: si lo que creo es verdad, tenemos que volver a ponyville para procurar que este a salvo.

Rainbow dash: ¿Qué sucede? ¿De que está hablando?

Twiligth: creo que si es mejor que regresemos.

Fluttershy: pero, íbamos a decirle que…

Twiligth: ahora no fluttershy… luego selo dirás.

Dawn no entendía de lo que estaban hablando, pero si les exigía saber se vería como un hipócrita así que espero.

Las ponis se dirigieron a sus habitaciones y prepararon su equipaje para regresar a ponyville.

En la estación del tren.

Celestia:"despedía a su estudiante" cuídate mucho twiligth,

Twiligth: adiós, usted también.

Finalmente el tren llego y los siete ponis subieron preparándose para regresar, en el transcurso del viaje fluttershy se acerco a dawn buscando el momento perfecto para decirle la gran noticia.

Mientras a kilómetros de allí en un desierto un poni con una túnica gris oscura y nubes rojas con fuego negro dibujado cadmiaba lentamente trayendo con él un aura maligna que presagiaba destrucción. Ahora la pregunta es. ¿Podrá nuestro héroe vencer a esta figura maligna y proteger su nuevo hogar, a sus amigas, su novia y a su pequeña cría?

**Bi****en con esto concluye el capítulo 18 de "el ultimo destiniano" ya pronto habrá más capítulos.**

**NOTA****: si ya se dieron cuenta me tome un tiempo para descansar de la escritura, pero ya estoy de vuelta con mas ideas para la historia que tanto les gusta.**


	19. terror en el tren

**Terror en el tren **

Eran ya las 12:40 P.M las mane seis y el destiniano se preparaban para tomar el tren que los llevaría a ponyville, dawn estaba preocupado pues había sentido la presencia de un maná siniestro, y ese secreto pronto se revelaría, mientras las mane seis tenias su propio secreto entre amigas, el hecho de que en el vientre de su amiga fluttershy se estaba formando nueva vida, pronto daría a luz a un pequeño potrillo mitad destiniano pero aun no lo dirían.

Mientras subían al tren unas nubes de lluvia se comenzaban a formar el cielo se volvió a oscurecer nueva mente parecía de noche, cuando el tren partió la lluvia comenzó, era una lluvia fuerte pero no huracanada como la anterior lo que provoco que el tren avanzara con cautela para prevenir un accidente por lo que el viaje tardaría al menos siete horas. Dawn quien se encontraba en un vagón aparte del de sus amigas completamente solo observa las gotas caer mientras su novia se acercaba a él, pero él seguía sumido en sus pensamientos.

Dawn:"pensando" ese mal nacido a estado aquí todos estos años. Pero pronto tendré mi revancha, mi venganza y juro por los ascendidos que cuando lo atrape…voy a colgarlo por el cuello y usare su cuerno para abrirlo dese la garganta hasta la cintura.

Fluttershy: dawn

Dawn:"salió de sus pensamientos" ¿he? Ho perdón, ¿Qué decías?

Fluttershy: "lo abraza" dawn, tengo que decirte algo.

Dawn: ¿que ocurre?

Fluttershy: Bueno, veraz yo… "Pero no pudo seguir hablando porque noto que no le prestaba atención"

Dawn: "miraba por la ventana, cuando noto que fluttershy se ponía triste". Fluttershy, ¿Qué ocurre?

Fluttershy: nada.

Dawn: fluttershy… dime lo que te pasa, sino no podre hacer nada.

Fluttershy:"toma valor y contesto "¿dawn…como nos imaginas en un año?

Dawn: pues bueno…no sé, porque no lo había pensado…pero de lo que estoy seguro, es que tu estas en mi futuro.

Fluttershy: ¿solo yo… Y nadie más?

Dawn: ¿que quieres que tenga otra compañera? "pregunta dudoso"

Fluttershy: no tonto.

Dawn: Entonces, ¿a quién te refieres?

Fluttershy: dawn…lo que quería decirte esta tarde es que…

Pero no termino porque el tren quedo a oscuras.

Fuera el tren sobre un peñasco el poni de la túnica usaba magia y repetía un cantico en otro idioma que decía.

¿?: Al dadcorusi regí robes aluciquer ronclot e es meguser eun gazenvan, **(TRADUCCION: la oscuridad rige sobre cualquier control y se sumerge en venganza)**

Con esto las luces del tren se apagaron, pero el peligro acababa de comenzar.

Dawn:"sujeto su cabeza con fuerza le dolía y le ardía mucho en su cicatriz, tanto que comenzó a gritar". HAAAA. MI CABEZA…

Fluttershy: "se asusto" dawn ¿que te ocurre?

Dawn: MI CABEZA…ME DUELE MUCHO…MI CICATRIS ME ARDE…

Fluttershy: tranquilo iré por ayuda.

En ese momento el ojo de dawn se transformaba y su pelaje se volvía negro estaba entrando en modo necro zenit.

Las yeguas escucharon el escándalo y fueron a investigar.

Twiligth: ¿Qué ocurre?

Fluttershy: algo le pasa a dawn.

Las yeguas voltean y ven lo que le ocurría a su amigo.

Applejack: ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué se está transformando?

Fluttershy: no se, le comenzó a doler la cabeza y luego se empezó a transformar.

Cuando la transformación se completo dawn se levanto y miro a alas ponis con ojos muy diferentes, a pesar de que ya lo vieron así antes esta vez sus ojos no reflejaban nada, como si no hubiera un alma en ellos.

Fluttershy:"se acerco a dawn" ¿dawn?

Dawn: solo la miraba fijo.

Fluttershy: ¿mi amor? ¿Estás bien?

Dawn reacciono queriendo atacar a fluttershy. Pero sus amigas intervinieron y la salvaron,

Rainbow dash: oye, ¿Qué te pasa?

Dawn miro a la Pegaso azul e intento cortarla con su casco el cual había tomado un filo similar a un cuchillo, rainbow lo esquivo pero dawn no pararía hasta ver sangre.

Rainbow dash: dawn ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

Dawn miro a las ponis y dio un rugido similar al de un oso y se lanzo a atacar a sus amigas,

Twiligth: dawn, ¿Qué te ocurre?

Dawn salta intentando cortarle el cuello a la alicornio, pero esta lanza un hechizo y lo inmoviliza, pero este usa magia oscura de sus seis cuernos y contrarresta el hechizo de twiligth, cuando cae al piso applejack y rainbow dash estaban detrás de él y con un movimiento rápido le dan dos patadas en la nuca desmallándolo

Fluttershy estaba a punto de llorar al ver a su novio en el suelo, pero lo que más le dolía era que haya intentado dañarla a ella y a sus amigas.

Applejack: ¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?

Fluttershy: no se, dijo que le dolía la cabeza y la cicatriz, luego se empezó a transformar…"estaba llorando"

Pinkie pie: ¿Por qué nos habrá querido atacar?

En ese momento All aboard llegaba al vagón.

All aboard: "estaba enojado" ¿que rayos es todo ese escándalo?

Pero al ver al monstruoso poni tirado en el piso se volvió loco.

All aboard: Ho por celestia… ¿Qué es esa cosa? "ve a las ponis" ¿ustedes metieron a ese monstruo a mi tren?

Twiligth: no…nosotras

All aboard: "no quería escuchar" esto lo reportare…ustedes ya no serán recibidas aquí y usted "mira a twiligth "le diré esto a la princesa celestia perderá su título de princesa ya verá me encargare de eso…

El poni no acabo de hablar porque dawn le había clavado los colmillos en el hombro, estaba bebiendo su sangre.

All aboard:"grita desesperado" Haaa…ayúdenme…por favor

Twiligth intenta separarlo de dawn pero dawn sube al techo y le rompe el hombro al poni, applejack toma el reloj de All aboard que se le había caído y lo lanza hacia dawn dándole en el ojo provocando que soltara al poni, una vez en el piso todos salieron corriendo de allí, mientras dawn se ponía de pie.

En su mente dawn estaba atrapado en una masa negra en un oscuro lugar.

Dawn: ¿dónde estoy?

En ese momento una voz misteriosa contesto.

¿?: En tu mente.

Dawn: ¿que?

¿?: Estas es tu mente, la única parte de tu subconsciente en donde no serás un estorbo para mis planes.

Dawn: ¿de que demonios hablas? ¿Y quién rayos eres?

¿?: Yo soy alguien que sabe usar tu potencial. Ese el cual tú, por tu débil ser te rehúsas a usar.

Dawn: ¿potencial?

¿?: No dejare que te sigas debilitando.

Dawn: ¿debilitando? Deja de hablar con acertijos y dime quien eres.

¿?: De acuerdo, si son tantas ganas tienes de saber quién soy, te lo diré.

De la oscuridad se materializa un poni de color negro que dawn reconoció al instante.

Dawn:"grita lleno de furia" TU…MALDITO DESGRACIADO.

¿?: Si soy yo. Tu amigo de toda la vida. **LORD PAIN,"**lo decía con sarcasmo**"**

Dawn: infeliz, mal nacido.

Lord pain: cálmate, después de tantos años ¿así me saludas?

Dawn: sácame de aquí y te daré un saludo que jamás olvidaras hijo de perra.

Lord pain: mmm…no…te voy a dejar aquí hasta el final del show.

Dawn: ¿show?

Lord pain: "hace aparecer un portal mostrando lo que pasa fuera de la mente de dawn "si es mi programa favorito, se llama… mira como las ponis son asesinadas por su amigo.

Dawn:"grita enfurecido" NO…YA VERAZ CUANDO SALGA DE AQUÍ…DESEARAS HABER MUERTO DES DE HACE CIGLOS.

Lord pain: si claro…ahora cállate, esta es la mejor parte.

Fuera de la mente de dawn, su forma necro zenit perseguía a las mane seis quienes cargaban al poni herido, cuando llegaron al otro vagón cerraron la puerta para estar a salvo.

Rarity:"respiraba agitada" ¿Qué le pasa?

Twiligth: no lo sé, parece que no nos reconociera.

Applejack: hay que hacer algo, "mira a All aboard que se había desmallado por él, ataque" sino acabaremos peor que el.

Rainbow dash: tenemos que acabar con él.

Fluttershy: no…debemos ayudarlo.

Rainbow dash: ¿ayudarlo? Te recuerdo que casi nos mata y por poco se come a All.

Pinkie pie: tiene razón, no podemos lastimarlo, es nuestro amigo.

Twiligth: "se acerca a All aboard y utiliza su magia para curarlo" en realidad ambas tienen razón.

Todas: ¿enserio?

Twiligth: si… al menos en parte, no podemos hacerle daño, pero tampoco podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados.

Applejack: es cierto, es un asunto delicado.

Mientras en el otro vagón dawn empleaba sus cuernos para embestir la puerta intentando derivarla.

En la mente de dawn.

Dawn: ya verás…cuando salga de aquí…te voy a destripar vivo.

Lord pain: "se acerca a dawn" ¿enserio? Quiero ver que eso pase.

Dawn:" levanta la cabeza y le escupe en el rostro a lord pain" lo veras.

Lord pain: no…lo veraz tu, "le da un golpe en el estomago a dawn"

En el tren.

Twiligth: ya sé que podemos hacer…pero es peligroso. "Acababa de sanar al poni"

Rainbow dash: ¿que?... ¿que podemos hacer?

Twiligth: si logramos sujetar a dawn el tiempo suficiente, podre usar mi hechizo para recuperar la memoria y así recordarle quien es, como hice con ustedes cuando enfrentamos por primara vez a discord.

Rainbow dash: ¿y cómo esperas que lo sujetemos? Recuerda que estando así mato a un dragón.

Twiligth: será el mismo cuerpo, pero no el mismo corazón, solo necesitamos algo que lo reconecte con quien es en verdad y así será suficiente para usar mi hechizo.

Rainbow dash: bien, tenemos un plan, ¿Quién será la carnada?

Todas lo piensan hasta que surge una respuesta.

Fluttershy: yo lo hare. "lo dice seria"

Todas ven a su amiga algo preocupadas.

Twiligth: pero fluttershy…tu no puedes, jamás te pediríamos que te arriesgases así.

Fluttershy: claro que podre.

Rarity: piensa en tu bebé.

Fluttershy: eso hago y también pienso en su padre.

Applejack: pero es muy peligroso, no queremos que el bebé se haga daño.

Fluttershy: confió en que twiligth tendrá todo bajo control.

Twiligth: eso no es un hecho, algo podría salir mal, no podemos arriesgar la seguridad de tu bebé ni la tuya.

Fluttershy: se trata del padre de mi hijo o hija, si alguien puede calmarlo esa soy yo, por favor, déjenmelo a mí.

Twiligth: ¿estás segura?

Fluttershy: si.

Twiligth: bien.

En la mente de dawn.

Dawn:"rezaba". Amados y todo poderosos padre madre, creadores de todo lo que existe, existió o existía…por favor…protejan a mi amada fluttershy y libérenme de esta presencia maligna que me manipula, corten y liberen toda presencia negativa en mi. gracias madre padre que ya me oyeron…gracias madre padre…porque esto ya está hecho.

Lord pain:"se burla" jajaja… ¿en verdad piensas que ellos te harán caso?

Dawn: ellos siempre nos protegerán de malditos como tu…

Lord pain: quisiera ver que siquiera intenten detenerme.

Fuera de la mente de dawn.

Las mane seis estaban ocultas bajo los asientos mientras que fluttershy esperaba del otro lado del vagón, en tanto twiligth usaba su magia preparándose para abrir la puerta.

Twiligth: ¿listas chicas?

Todas: listas.

Twiligth lentamente abre la puerta, del otro lado solo había oscuridad pero de pronto dawn salta a la vista divisando a la poni amarilla del otro lado del vagón, con gran ferocidad se lanza hacia la Pegaso.

Fluttershy esperaba a dawn.

Rainbow dash: la a atacar.

Applejack: tenemos que hacer algo.

Twiligth: si ahora.

Las yeguas salieron de su escondite pero al ver notaron que dawn se había detenido a centímetros de fluttershy.

El demoniaco corcel solo miraba a la Pegaso con ojos llenos de dolor.

Fluttershy:"se acerco a él acariciándole la mejilla" ¿dawn?... ¿dawn…mi amor? ¿Me recuerdas? Soy yo fluttershy… ¿recuerdas? Somos novios.

El corcel negro retrocedió lanzando rugidos sujetándose la cabeza en señal de dolor.

En la mente de dawn:

Lord pain: ¿Qué? ¿Que haces? ¿Cómo es posible?...mátala…acaba con ella.

Dawn: eso no servirá… ya no tienes el control…

Lord pain: cállate "al voltear noto que dawn estaba libre" ¿Qué? no…no es posible que te hayas podido liberar.

Dawn: intentaste usar mi cuerpo para dañar a mis amigas…intentaste matar a mi novia…y por eso vas a pagar.

Dawn se lanza sobre lord pain dándole un golpe en el rostro girándole la cabeza.

Lord pain:"se endereza la cabeza" ¿crees que eso será suficiente para vencerme? "intenta desvanecerse entre las sombras"

Dawn: ¿y tu crees que eso será suficiente para que te ocultes de mi?, "dawn expulsa maná y todo el lugar se vuelve blanco y se cubre de luz"

Lord pain: no…mí preciada oscuridad…

Dawn: salta y le da un golpe en el estomago al corcel atravesando su estomago.

Fuera de la mente de dawn el cuerpo de dawn se revolcaba en el piso sujetándose la cabeza y su voz cambiaba, en un instante era la de él y en otro era la de lord pain.

Las yeguas observaban aquella extraña escena mientras de la boca del corcel brotaba sangre negra y roja.

En la mente de dawn.

Dawn: estaba golpeando salvaje mente a lord pain dándole patadas en la boca y golpes con los cascos delanteros en las costillas.

Lord pain: aun no estoy vencido, jamás me vencerás porque esta es solo una forma inmaterial, mi verdadero cuerpo es más poderoso que esto y cuando nos encontremos, sufrirás…es lo único que te depara tu futuro…solo sufrimiento.

En ese momento se hiso presente una voz que se escuchaba como si dos ponis hombre y mujer hablaran al mismo tiempo.

¿?: Eso aun no es un hecho.

Lord pain: ¿Quiénes son?

¿?: Dawn nos invoco para protégelo a él y a sus amigas.

Lord pain:"estaba asustado" no…no…no pueden ser ustedes.

Mp: Si somos nosotros. Y en cuanto a ti red clouds…tu reino jamás será una realidad mientras guerreros como dawn defiendan la justicia. Tú como todos los demás de tu tipo serán enviados al mundo de la oscuridad donde pertenecen.

Lord pain: jamás me enviaran allí...jamás.

Mp: Nosotros no te enviaremos allí, ese privilegio solo le pertenece a dawn.

Lord pain no era tonto, había perdido mucha energía peleando contra dawn así que tomo la ruta más sensata.

Lord pain: quisiera ver que eso pase. "De pronto se envuelve en llamas negras y se disuelve"

Dawn: no escaparas, "intenta alcanzar a lord pain pero llega tarde" no…maldito.

Mp: Ya tendrás tu revancha joven guerrero.

Dawn: gracias por atender mi plegaria.

Mp: Cuando quieras estamos aquí para proteger.

Dawn: ¿volveré a saber de ustedes?

Mp: si…siempre que necesites ayuda o guía estaremos presentes en tus amigas, tu amada y pronto tú guiaras a una parte de tu propia alma.

Dawn: ¿a que se refieren con eso?

Mp: solo fluttershy puede decírtelo

Dawn: ¿ustedes también? Uf bien gracias,

Mp: adiós…solitario errante.

Lenta mente una luz fue bañando a dawn hasta que despertó en el tren, su cuerpo había regresado a la normalidad y al rededor de el estaban sus amigas.

Twiligth: dawn. ¿Estás bien?

Dawn: si…eso creo.

Applejack: ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

Rainbow dash: si ¿por que quisiste atacarnos?

Dawn: no fui yo…fue ese maldito.

Twiligth: ¿el red clouds?

Dawn: si…intento usarme para lastimarlas.

Rarity: ¿y cómo recuperaste el sentido?

Dawn: con algo de ayuda, "mira a fluttershy"

Fluttershy: dawn, "se acerca a dawn y lo besa en los labios"

Dawn: "le corresponde el beso" gracias por salvarme.

Fluttershy: cuando quieras…

Twiligth: bien chicas hay que irnos al otro vagón, fluttershy tiene algo que decirle a dawn.

Las chicas dejan sola a la parejita mientras se llevaban al poni inconsciente con ellas.

Dawn: otra vez esa frase, ¿Qué quiere decir? Fluttershy ¿que es lo que tienes que decirme?

Fluttershy:"sabía que era hora de darle la noticia a su novio" dawn, ¿Qué dirías si...No fueras el ultimo que queda de tu especie?

Dawn: diría que ese poni debe ser inmortal o muy viejo.

Fluttershy: pero… ¿y si no fuera un anciano?… ¿si ni siquiera hubiera nacido aun?

Dawn: fluttershy ¿te sientes bien? Lo qué dices no tiene mucho sentido.

Fluttershy: es que…veras…desde ayer me he sentido extraña y he estado con mareos y comiendo mucho.

Dawn: pues si comes mucho es obvio que luego vas a estar mareada.

Fluttershy: jijiji no dawn, no es por eso que he estado mareada.

Dawn: ¿entonces…por que?

Fluttershy: es que…dawn…la razón por la que me he estado sintiendo así...es…por que…

Dawn: ¿Porqué?

Fluttershy: dawn…es que…estoy embarazada.

Dawn se quedo tieso, no podía creer lo que su novia le estaba diciendo.

Dawn: q...q…que…e…es… ¿estas…que?

Fluttershy: estoy embarazada… voy a tener un bebé tuyo.

Dawn: ¿que… va…a…que?

Fluttershy: voy a tener a tu bebé.

Dawn: ¿voy…a…a ser…padre?

Fluttershy: si…vamos a tener un hijo o hija.

Dawn al principio no podía hablar pero luego su expresión cambio comenzando a llorar.

Fluttershy: dawn… ¿estás bien?

Dawn abrazo a fluttershy.

Dawn: si…no podría estar mejor.

Fluttershy: mi amor…"se acerca a dawn y lo besa nuevamente, el beso duro un momento hasta que se separaron por falta de aire"

Dawn: aun falta a alguien a quien besar.

Fluttershy: ¿a quién?

Dawn: a ella "se acerca al vientre de fluttershy y lo besa"

Fluttershy estaba algo confundida por la forma a la que dawn se refirió a su cría como "ella" pero no le importo.

Dawn dejo de besar el estomago de su amada y la volvió a besar.

Mientras del otro lado del vagón las yeguas espiaban por la ventana de la puerta, riéndose y enterneciéndose por la hermosa escena.

Pronto llegarían al pueblo y darían la noticia a todos. Pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas. En el desierto el malvado lord pain avanzaba hacia el mismo destino.

**Bi****en con esto concluye el capítulo 19 de "el ultimo destiniano" ya pronto habrá más capítulos.**


	20. identidad revelada

**Identidad revelada**

Ya eran las 16:38 P.M, luego de una aventura casi letal en el tren de la cual las mane seis salieron de raspada gracias a fluttershy y a los espíritus protectores de destinia dawn se había recuperado de una posesión maligna por parte de su enemigo de la infancia, el siniestro LORD PAIN, pero eso no fue el único milagro presente en ese tren, pues fluttershy le había confesado a su novio que estaba esperando un bebé suyo lo que fue motivo de felicidad para todos mas para dawn quien pronto seria parte de aquel maravilloso mundo donde pues ser llamado "papá".

Dawn:"abrazaba a su novia" esto es increíble.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué cosa?

Dawn: que pronto…ya no seré el ultimo destiniano.

Fluttershy: ¿y eso te preocupa o te emociona?

Dawn: me llena de alegría… prometo que cuidare muy bien de ti y de nuestro bebé.

Fluttershy: Ho… yo también cuidare de los dos.

En el otro vagón las demás yeguas platicaban sobre la situación de fluttershy.

Rarity: ¿cómo creen que será el bebé?

Rainbow dash: apuesto a quesera un audaz Pegaso destiniano, que se convertirá en uno de los mejores voladores de equestria.

Pinkie pie: o un poni terrestre.

Applejack: sería útil cuando crezca y trabaje con su padre en la granja,

Twiligth: chicas eso no nos corresponde, además el bebe no nace aun y lo que decida lo hará el, fluttershy y dawn.

Applejack: twiligth tiene razón.

Rarity: si, además el bebe es de ellos solo ellos lo decidirá.

Rainbow dash: pero aun así quiero ser la marina del bebé.

Pinkie pie: Hay ya quiero que nazca, me muero por sabes si será niña o niño.

Mientras dawn y fluttershy hablaban de su futuro junto con su cría.

Dawn: ¿ya sabes cómo se va a llamar?

Fluttershy: de hecho, quería que tú hicieras los honores.

Dawn: ¿en cerio?

Fluttershy: si, es tu bebé después de todo.

Dawn: no…es nuestro bebé. "Acaricia el vientre de fluttershy"

Fluttershy: jijiji, tienes razón, pero aun así quiero que lo nombres tu.

Dawn: lo piensa un momento hasta que recuerda el sueño que tuvo en su pelea con Bracus y su rostro se ilumina" bien… ¿Qué tal?...Soyokaze si es niña.

Fluttershy:"mira a dawn por un momento" ¿ese era el nombre de tu madre adoptiva no?

Dawn: "entristece al recordar a su madre" si…lo era.

Fluttershy: me gusta.

Dawn: ¿a si?

Fluttershy: si… es muy elegante.

Dawn: ahora tu.

Fluttershy: ¿yo?

Dawn: yo el nombre si fuera niña, ahora nómbralo tú si es niño.

Fluttershy:"piensa un momento, luego de un minuto ya tenía el nombre de su hijo" ¿Qué tal…dawn flutter si es niño?

Fluttershy había combinado sus nombres.

Dawn: me encanta.

Fluttershy: ¿de verdad?

Dawn: si es digno de un niño destiniano.

Fluttershy: dawn…

Dawn: ¿si? ¿Que pasa?

Fluttershy: tengo algo de hambre. "Los antojos del embarazo".

Dawn: veré que tienen en el comedor, ¿que se antoja comer?

Fluttershy: mmm…pastel de chocolate con helado, frutas, crema y coco.

Dawn: jejeje, si que es todo un destiniano el que tienes allí.

Fluttershy:"se acerca a dawn y lo besa" es tu hijo después de todo.

Dawn: ya regreso.

Fluttershy: te esperare.

Dawn caminaba al comedor del tren mientras pasaba junto a sus amigas.

Twiligth: hey dawn…

Dawn: hum… ¿Que pasa twiligth?

Twiligth: ¿a dónde vas?

Dawn: al comedor…fluttershy me pidió que le lleve pastel.

Rarity: Haaaw, ya tiene antojos.

Dawn: si…creo que mejor me apresuro.

Pinkie pie: ¿podemos verla?

Dawn: claro está sentada en mi lugar.

Dawn tomo camino al comedor y las demás se dirigían a ver a su amiga.

Pinkie pie: hola fluttershy.

Fluttershy: hola.

Pinkie pie: ¿de que hablaste con dawn?

Fluttershy: no mucho…solo decidíamos el nombre del bebé.

Rarity: haaaw, ¿y ya decidieron como se llamara?

Fluttershy: si...será Soyokaze si es niña o flutter Dawn si es niño.

Twiligth: son nombres muy bonitos fluttershy.

Applejack: ¿y donde dormirá? Porque hasta donde se dawn a estado durmiendo en tu casa en casa de twiligth y la caja de música no es un hogar.

Fluttershy: Ho…creo que aun no lo sabemos.

Mientras en el comedor dawn esperaba el pedido para su novia, pero al mirar por la ventana el paisaje lluvioso noto que estaban llegando a ponyville.

El cocinero le entrego su orden a dawn quien luego de recibirla regreso con su novia.

El en vagón e las mane seis.

Rainbow dash: entonces ¿le harán una habitación aparte al bebé? ¿O dormirá en la habitación con ustedes?

Fluttershy: es posible que si.

Dawn entraba al vagón.

Dawn: ya casi llegamos a ponyville, "dice mientras le entrega el pastel a fluttershy" no sabía cuánto querias así que te traje el pastel completo si quieres otra rebanada solo…

Pero dawn no término porque fluttershy ya se estaba comiendo el postre ella sola, en dos minutos casi se lo había terminado.

Dawn: jajaja, creo que ya no importa.

Fluttershy: lo siento, ¿tu querias?

Dawn: no, lo tarje para ti, es justo que tu te lo comas.

Fluttershy: aun así, tú fuiste muy atento al traérmelo…también deberías comer algo," tenía algo de pastel en la boca, lentamente se acerca a dawn y lo besa en los labios pasándole el pastel que comía en el proceso" ¿te gusto el pastel?

Dawn:"estaba rojo e vergüenza por lo que hizo fluttershy, aun así no podía decir que no le gusto, es mas fue algo muy romántico" ese fue el beso más dulce que me hallas dado.

Rarity: haaaw, que tiernos…ojala yo encuentre a alguien con quien hacer cosas así.

"En ponyville spike estornudo"

Spike: uf…alguien debe estar hablando de mí.

De regreso al tren.

Twiligth: bien ya casi llegamos a ponyville.

Rarity: excelente, fluttershy recuera que tienes que venir a mi boutique para hacerle ropa a tu bebé, y tienes que elegir los colores de la tela.

Fluttershy: si, gracias por ser tan atenta.

Finalmente el tren llego a su destino, como la lluvia no había parado nadie se anidaba a salir del tren pero había algo con lo cual ninguno contaba.

Rarity: que suerte que empaque suficientes paraguas para la ocasión. "De su equipaje saco seis paraguas los cuales repartió entre sus amigas".

Applejack: lamento derribar tu pila de manzanas pero nosotros somos siete y solo hay seis paraguas, no son suficientes.

Fluttershy: no importa, dawn y yo compartiremos el nuestro.

Dawn:"toma el paraguas y cubre a su novia y a el de la lluvia.

Rarity: valla, que diferencia del extraño que encontramos en esa caja.

Dawn: es una de mis liberadoras, mi novia y la madre de mi bebé, lo menos que puedo hacer es asegurarme que ambos estén bien.

Pinkie pie: ese es mi primo, siempre preocupándose por los demás.

Twiligth: Pinkie. Dawn… hash ya no importa. "Se canso de decirle a pinkie que dawn no es su primo". En fin, sabes fluttershy, si quieres cuando tu bebe nazca puedo darle clases privadas para estimular su aprendizaje fuera de los horarios habituales de la escuela.

Rainbow dash: y yo lo adiestrare en vuelo, pero solo si es un Pegaso. Aunque entrenar a un poni terrestre también suena divertido.

Rarity: y yo puedo darle clases de etiqueta por si tienen algún compromiso importante, así no pasara nada vergonzoso por si no sabe comportarse.

Fluttershy: me parecen muy buenas ideas y todas son muy amables al querer ayudarme con mi bebé.

"Dawn miraba a las ponis que se entusiasmaban con la idea del bebé, pero su expresión cambio a una seria cuando volteo a ver a ponyville".

Dawn: chicas corran a la biblioteca lo más rápido que puedan, y quédense allí hasta que yo llegue.

Applejack: detén tus carretas amigo, no todo es peligro.

Dawn: le hiso caso a applejack pero no por eso bajaría la guardia.

Mientras caminaban por el pueblo hasta la biblioteca dawn no podía dejar de pensar en aquella extraña sensación que tuvo al llegar al pueblo, finalmente llegaron a la biblioteca, al entrar fueron recibidas por spike, se secaron el pelaje se sentaron en el sofá junto a la chimenea la cual el pequeño dragón encendió y disfrutaban del día lluvioso:

Spike: quieren algo de chocolate caliente.

Todas respondieron al unisonó: claro.

Fluttershy: el mío con crema y malvaviscos extra por favor.

Spike: wow, eso si que no lo esperaba de ti, de pinkie tal vez pero de ti fluttershy.

Fluttershy: bueno digamos que estos días es como si comiera por dos.

Todas se rieron, pero spike no entendía.

Spike: ¿de que hablan?

Fluttershy: ¿se lo decimos?

Twiligth: creo que de todas formas lo descubrirá tarde o temprano.

Spike: ¿Qué cosa? ¿De que hablan?

Twiligth: spike, sabes que dawn y fluttershy se gustan ¿no?

Spike: ¿eso es todo? ¿Eso es lo que querían decirme? Eso yo ya lo sabía.

Rainbow dash: si…pero a que no sabias esto.

Spike: ¿que cosa? Díganme. "El dragón ya estaba arto de tanto misterio"

Twiligth: spike… ¿sabías que…

Spike: ¿Qué? YA DIME QUE ES.

Twiligth: jejeje…pues si quieres saber…fluttershy…está embarazada y dawn es el padre del bebé.

Spike al principio se quedo inmóvil y después se desmayo.

Applejack: creo que fue demasiado para que el pequeñín lo asuma.

Todas se reían menos dawn que miraba afuera con expresión seria.

Dawn: ya no se oculten, "salió a fuera en plena lluvia como si no le importase"

Twiligth: dawn, ¿A dónde vas?

Dawn: quédense adentro…

Rainbow dash: ¿Por qué? ¿Que pasa?

Dawn: lo que pasa… es que siento maná maligno aquí.

Twiligth: ¿Qué? ¿Es acaso el red clouds?

Dawn: no…pero aun así…es malo.

De pronto la tierra empezó a temblar, los negocios caían y los ponis salían de sus casas asustados por el temblor aun entre la lluvia.

Dawn: salgan de su escondite y peleen como guerreros.

De pronto de la tierra salieron los perros diamante, pero estos tenían algo diferente, llevaban túnicas como las de lord pain.

Dawn: ustedes eran los que emanaban este maná maligno.

Perro Líder: así es, y lo usaremos para acabar contigo.

Las ponis observaban a los perros que se atrevían a desafiar a dawn, y por la expresión de sus rostros y el rojo de sus ojos cambiados por la oscuridad sabían que era enserio.

Dawn: su amo… ¿es lord pain?

Perro gris gigante: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Dawn: ¿y que les prometió ese maldito?

Perro líder: eso no te importa, solo nos dijo que lleváramos tu cadáver ante él y nos recompensaría con un botín de reyes. "los perros comenzaron a escavar y desaparecieron de la vista"

"Dawn estaba parado buscando a sus oponentes cuando el perro líder sale del suelo y le rasguña el lomo a dawn volviendo a meterse en la tierra. La herida era profunda dawn sangraba mucho"

Fluttershy:"estaba preocupada por su novio" dawn…cuidado.

Dawn escucho a fluttershy pero en otro instante el perro grande salió de la tierra y le araño el costado de las costillas a dawn luego lo tomo por el cuello golpeándolo contra una roca y arrojándolo contra el suelo, volviendo a meterse en la tierra".

Los habitantes de ponyville miraban como el pobre muchacho era golpeado por esos monstruos, dawn intento ponerse de pie pero el perro pequeño salió de la tierra haciendo uso de su vellosidad y tamaño para provocarle múltiples rasguños en el cuerpo a dawn volviendo a meterse en la tierra.

Dawn estaba sangrando mucho y lo peor es que ninguno de los ponis allí presentes ni sus amigas podían ayudarlo pues si lo intentaban los perros los lastimarían también.

Como pudo dawn se puso de pie pero los perros volvían a atacar y sumergirse en la tierra, era ya tan grave la situación que dawn no tuvo otra opción que romper una de sus promesas y usar su maná frente a los habitantes del pueblo, algo que jamás podría hacer por lo que twiligth y applejack le mencionaron, pero lo peor fue que se vio obligado a cometer su mayor tabú, enfrentaría maldad con maldad.

Dawn:"se puso en forma de ataque" a ver si pueden contra esto. "Dawn tomo mucho aire y de un grito exclamo" TERRUS SISMUS. "de su cuerpo expulso maná verde, rojo y negro y con su casco derecho dio un golpe al piso haciendo un cráter a su alrededor que descubrió a los perros, ya no tenían donde esconderse porque no había tierra en donde cavar.

Perro líder: ¿Cómo…hiciste eso?

Dawn: sarnoso saco de pulgas, mi elemento es la tierra por lo tanto...yo también la domino. " El ojo de dawn se estaba poniendo rojo"

Perro gigante: no me importa que seas o lo que hagas, nos pagaran por tu vida y pienso cobrar mi recompensa. "el perro se dirigía a dawn pero este le dio una patada con el casco izquierdo trasero en medio de la cara mandándolo a volar dawn salta y lo intercepto en el aire dándole otra patada en las costillas estrellándolo contra el piso, para finalmente bajar rápidamente dando un último golpe al perro en el lomo, rompiéndole la espalda, no matándolo pero ya no podrá caminar.

Perro líder: ¿Cómo…cómo pudiste hacerle eso a uno de mis hombre?

Dawn:"estaba parado con los ojos cerrados" no sé que les prometió pain a cambio e mi…pero les aseguro que no lo cumplirá, ustedes son basura para él, cuando ya no los necesite se deshará de ustedes, es lo que él siempre hace.

Perro líder: esto ya no es por el dinero, heriste a mi amigo y por eso lo vas a pagar muy caro.

El perro se lanza contra dawn pero ello esquiva y lo golpea en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente.

"El perro pequeño sabía que estaba en problemas así que voto por un escape fácil…rogando". Por favor no me hagas nada…por favor.

Dawn:"miro al perro" no te matare…pero te llevaras a tus amigos lejos de aquí y jamás volverán.

Perro: si…si…lo prometemos.

Dawn: y dile a pain. Que si quiere verme muerto….tendrá que venir él a hacer el trabajo.

El perro asintió con la cabeza, tomo a sus compañeros y corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Mientras el ojo de dawn volvía a la normalidad y cayó por el cansancio y el dolor, sus amigas salieron en la lluvia a ayudarlo pues tenía muchas heridas en el cuerpo.

Fluttershy:"lloraba al ver a su novio en esas condiciones" dawn…tonto… ¿Por qué nunca piensas antes de actuar? "estaba enojada"

Las ponis estaban sorprendidas por la actitud de su amiga.

Dawn:"habla algo débil" jeje, si pensara antes de actuar…no te hubiera besado cuando nos conocimos…"dice bromeando"

Fluttershy: "calmándose un poco" jejeje, es cierto, así eres tu… y así me gusta que seas. "Se acerca a dawn y lo besa en los labios sin percatarse que todo el pueblo los estaba viendo"

Los ponis observaban con la boca abierta la escena en especial cierta yegua.

Rose:"pensando" BESO DEBIO SER MIO…

De pronto las preguntas comenzaron a surgir, pero esta vez no podrían mentir.

Twiligth: calma todos, sus preguntas serán contestadas a continuación. "twiligth se preparaba para hacer el hechizo de borrado de memoria, dawn noto eso e intervino"

Dawn: no…no lo hagas twiligth…

Twiligth: pero dawn…si no hago esto todos sabrán lo que tu eres.

Dawn: ya han mentido lo suficiente por mi culpa…solo la verdad será aceptada ahora.

Applejack: pero…dawn…

Dawn: esos tipos tenían el mismo maná de lord pain…si él puede volver a sujetos comunes como esos tipos en seres poderosos…significa que cualquiera en esta aldea puede ser el siguiente…y solo yo pedo explicarles la situación….por favor…déjame hacerlo.

Twiligth: ¿estás seguro?

De pronto una voz conocida se izo presente, era zecora.

Zecora: a veces la solución más conveniente por la que hayas obstado, es la que menos secretos tenga ocultados.

Dawn: Ze…zecora sensei.

Twiligth: zecora…que bueno que estés aquí.

Zecora: he venido porque algo me decía que dawn ayuda necesitaría. Traje la poción que lo curara, de un sorbo el mejor se sentirá.

Dawn: gracias zecora sensei. "dawn intenta tomar la poción con el casco pero está muy lastimado"

Fluttershy: no…no te esfuerces…yo te la daré." Fluttershy toma la poción y se la acerca a dawn a la boca, este empieza beber y en un minuto sus heridas sanas al instante"

Dawn:"salta y se estira demostrando la efectividad de las pociones de zecora" jajaja, gracias de nuevo zecora sensei siempre puedo contar con usted.

Zecora: cuando quieras.

Twiligth: bien entonces. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres revelar quién eres?

Dawn: si…estoy seguro.

Los ponis caminaron en dirección a la alcaldía.

En la alcaldía, las ponis conversaban con la alcaldesa.

Mayos mane: entonces… ¿este es el poni que le causo tantos daños a una de las calles de mi ciudad?

Dawn: le ruego me disculpe madame alcaldesa, esos tipos eran peligrosos, pero descuide yo pagare los daños, "mete su casco en su melena y saca otra gema espectro" tengo entendido que estas gemas valen mucho en esta época.

Mayor mane:"a un vistazo a la gema" si…con esto bastara, ahora díganme… ¿Quién es él y de donde viene?

Twiligth: si nos da permiso de convocar al pueblo les diremos todo lo que quieran saber.

Mayor mane: está bien…pero espero que cumplan y no escondan nada.

Dawn: no se preocupe alcaldesa, les diremos todo.

La lluvia había parado, y los ponis acudieron a la junta del pueblo que tenía la promesa de revelar los secretos que ocultaba el misterioso corcel.

En el escenario.

Mayor mane: yeguas y caballos…hoy tenemos una oportunidad única…hoy sabremos…quien es el poni que hace días venció a los dragones y nos salvo…con ustedes…la princesa Twiligth Sparkle.

Twiligth: "se acerco al micrófono" habitantes de ponyville, hace poco tiempo nuestra amiga pinkie pie encontró en el bosque un objeto muy extraño, era una caja de música…imposible de abrir más que con nuestro trabajo en equipo, esta es la caja" pone la jaca en el podio" pero lo que no sabíamos era que esta caja era en realidad un objeto mágico, que tenia encerrado a este joven. Dawn acércate por favor.

Dawn se acerca

Twiligth: el es dawn frontier…no es de un pueblo cercano a ponyville…ni siquiera es de equestria…

Entre la multitud se escuchaban murmullos.

Twiligth: el es de una especie que se extinguió hace cinco mil años…él es…un destiniano.

Cherry lee: ¿y que es eso?

Dawn: déjame contestar a mi twiligth.

Twiligth: bien.

Dawn: los destinianos somos una raza de ponis guerreros, que habitaban desde mucho antes de que su princesa y sus antecesores fundara equestria…éramos seres que vivíamos por la pasión a la pelea y para defender el honor, la verdad, la voluntad, la inocencia, la paciencia, el valor y la confianza. Le éramos fieles a nuestras creencias por eso como mis libertadoras le soy leal a estas seis ponis, son ahora mis amas y mis amigas.

Daisy: ¿y cómo te mantuviste tan joven?

Dawn: la caja en la que me capturaron tenía un hechizo que no me permitía envejecer.

Caramel: ¿y cuál es el motivo por el que te revelas hoy y no desde que llegaste?

Dawn: porque no era necesario, pero ahora son tiempos críticos.

Minute: ¿a que te refieres?

Dawn: "suspira" verán…de algún modo el criminal más peligroso de mi época ha sobrevivido todos estos años oculto en su reino.

Mayor mane:"preocupada" Ho cielos… ¿y Qué tan peligroso es?

Dawn: él es el líder de los red clouds, la organización de asesinos más peligrosa del mundo.

Berry punch: ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Dawn:"piensa un momento y responde" madame alcaldesa,

Mayor mane: ¿si?

Dawn: yo ya les he dado este aviso a las princesas, pero necesito que cada líder gobernador y alcalde de cada pueblo, ciudad y villa en equestria y sus alrededores sepan que ahora su reino está en estado de emergencia,

Mayor mane: ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

Dawn: en mi época si alguien veía a los red clouds estaban bajo oren de tirar a matar, que se divulgué la noticia por todo equestria, si alguien ve a un poni con una túnica gris oscura con dibujos de nubes rojas envueltas en llamas negras deben tirar a matar, sin hacer preguntas, si lo ven mátenlo.

Dr. hoves: pero si son tan peligrosos como dices, ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros contra ellos?

Dawn: en el caso que no puedan contra el…yo lo hare…

Todos los ponis empezaron a hablar preguntándose como lo haría.

Derpy: ¿Por qué tu?

Dawn:"comienza a dar un discurso que bien podría ser de motivación por la confianza que transmitía" porque, este mundo es mi hogar ahora…ya he perdido todo lo que tenía en mi antigua vida, no perderé a mis amigos…no perderé a mi pueblo…Y MIENTRAS TENGA AIRE EN LOS PULMONES Y SANGRE EN LAS VENAS, SIEMPRE Y CON LA AYUDA DE MIS AMIGAS LOS PROTEGERE, ESE ES MI **DESTINO…**

Los ponis comenzaron a gritar de gozo pues tenían a un nuevo protector que trabajaría con las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía para mantener a salvo a equestria.

Dawn bajaba del escenario.

Fluttershy: dijiste que les dirías toda la verdad.

Dawn: eso hice.

Fluttershy: pero no fue toda.

Dawn: ¿hablas de nuestro hijo?

Fluttershy: ¿Por qué no lo comentaste?

Dawn: tengo entendido que no te gusta la atención…que no sea e mi. "lo dice jugando"

Fluttershy: jejeje. Creo que tienes razón.

Dawn: descuida, cuando nazca el bebe me encargare de que respeten nuestro espacio.

Fluttershy: eso me agradaría. "Besa a dawn"

Dawn: ¿Qué tal si vamos a tu casa a descansar?

Fluttershy: no.

Dawn: ¿no?

Fluttershy: no es mi casa…es nuestra casa.

Los enamorados se dirigían a su hogar para comenzar su vida con una futura familia.

Mientras en una cueva del desierto lord pain meditaba en la oscuridad cuando los perros diamantes llegaron heridos a pedir su ayuda.

Pero líder: señor…por favor ayúdenos.

Lord pain: ¿Qué ocurrió?

Perro gigante: el…él es demasiado fuerte.

Perro pequeño: necesitamos más poder amo.

Lord pain: "ríe de forma siniestra" ¿y porque ayudaría a basuras débiles como ustedes?

Los perros no entendían porque su amo actuaba así con ellos.

Perro líder: amo… ¿Qué está diciendo?

Lord pain: digo… que ustedes solo fueron una prueba y ahora que puedo reclutar a más ponis ya no los necesito…MUERAN

El poni oscuro lanzo una cantidad de maná oscuro quitándoles la vida a los perros.

Lord pain: pronto los red clouds renacerán…y tu dawn frontier…conocerás tu lugar en este nuevo reino…mi reino…primero equestria y después EL MUNDO.

Pronto se librara una batalla entre destiniano y red clouds. Hay secretos por ser rebelados y pruebas que enfrentará nuestro héroe y pronto todo será revelado

**Bi****en con esto concluye el capítulo 20 de "el ultimo destiniano" ya pronto habrá más capítulos.**

**NOTA: ****el siguiente episodio contendrá material clop (M) en la primera parte de la historia. No apto para menores**


	21. un descanso antes del entrenamiento

**Un descanso antes del entrenamiento.**

Llego el momento. La identidad de dawn se había hecho pública ante los habitantes de ponyville, los orígenes de dawn fueron revelados ante el pueblo incluso se comento sobre el maligno criminal que rondaba por equestria, se declaro al convicto alta mente peligroso por lo que se envió una carta a cada gobierno de cada pueblo de equestria de tirar a matar si se veía a un poni con las características mencionadas en el comunicado, mientras ahora que se sabía la verdad sobre dawn sería más complicada su vida allí con su novia y su bebé por nacer.

Dawn:"caminaba con fluttershy hacia su hogar" sabes, tendré que dejar mis estudios por un tiempo.

Fluttershy:"mira a dawn mientras ambos siguen caminando" hum ¿Por qué?

Dawn: porque entrenaré para enfrentarme a pain.

Fluttershy: ¿te enfrentaras a pain?

Dawn:"tenía un semblante serio "si….ese bastardo adicto a la muerte ya me ha quitado todo en la vida. No permitiré que te haga daño a ti…o a nuestro hijo.

Fluttershy: dawn…por favor, promete que tendrás cuidado

Dawn: eso es algo… que no podre prometer en un cien por ciento.

Fluttershy:"se empieza a asustar" ¿Por qué dices eso dawn?

Dawn: ya he peleado contra el…en el tren cuando trato de controlar mi cuerpo, pude sentir que su maná era más grande de lo que recordaba en mi época. Además dijo que ese solo era solo un cuerpo inmaterial, lo que significa que su cuerpo físico es aun más poderoso.

Fluttershy: pero, lograste vencerlo.

Dawn: porque estaba entro de mi mente. En ese lugar yo tenía la ventaja. Pero enfrentarlo en un campo neutral allí será algo librado al azar.

Fluttershy: pero acabas de recuperarte de una herida de batalla contra los perros diamante… ¿no significa que ahora eres más fuerte que antes?

Dawn: por eso entrenare…para garantizar que si estaré bien. "Abraza a fluttershy". Además, yo tengo algo que pain no tiene.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué es?

Dawn: algo por que pelear…"besa a fluttershy y luego se separa" tu y mi bebé son mi motivación…prometí que los mantendría a salvo y pienso cumplir.

Fluttershy: dawn…"se acerca a dawn y lo abraza y besa con mucho amor" te amo…mi destiniano.

Dawn: y yo a ti, mi equestriana.

Si darse cuenta habían llegado a su hogar.

Fluttershy: mira, ya llegamos.

Dawn: valla, cuando hablo contigo el tiempo pasa más rápido. Aunque lo preferiría lento.

Fluttershy: ¿Por qué?

Dawn: para estar más tiempo juntos.

Fluttershy: sabes…antes de ir a canterlot lleve a ángel al veterinario.

Dawn: Ho no… ¿está bien? "quizás dawn no le agrade a ángel, pero ángel le agrada a dawn por eso se preocupa por el conejo"

Fluttershy: si dice que es solo un pequeño mal estar estomacal por algo que comió.

"**NOTA DEL AUTOR: ángel aprendió una lección muy importante. Nunca muerdas a un destiniano. Pues el sabor a sudor, sangre de enemigo y tierra no es muy agradable".**

Dawn: Ho, ya veo… ¿y cuál es punto de decirme eso?

Fluttershy: que tendremos un tiempo para nosotros. " Lo dice en tono coqueto"

Dawn:"estaba sonrojado" jeje. Me gustaría mucho…pero ahora necesito un baño, ¿crees poder esperar?

Fluttershy: claro…pero mientras más me hagas esperar…más apetito tendré, y no hablo de mis antojos de comida.

Dawn: "cambio de naranja a rojo" este…no te desesperes, pronto estaremos juntos todo lo que quieras.

Fluttershy: eso es lo único que quiero.

Al entrar en la cabaña dawn se encamino al baño, lleno la bañera con agua caliente como a él le gusta y se metió acostándose boca arriba cerrando los ojos, relajando sus músculos los cuales estaban agotados luego de las batallas y entrenamientos, incluyendo cuando salvo a los ponis de canterlot del colapso de una torre.

Dawn: "pensando" hasssh. Que desastre…finalmente encuentro la alegría después de diecisiete años de sufrimiento y cinco mil años de encierro y tengo que cargar con la responsabilidad de proteger a un pueblo y a una familia…ahora entiendo cómo se siente ser gobernador. "Mientras dawn seguía pensando no se percato de que no estaba solo"

Junto a la bañera estaba fluttershy.

Fluttershy: hum…Dawn.

Dawn: "salió de sus pensamientos". Si fluttershy." abrió los ojos para ver a su novia pero lo que vio era mejor de lo que él podía esperar" flu… ¿fluttershy?...

Fluttershy: "traía un traje de baño de una pieza de color rosa brillante algo ajustado en los flancos con encaje blanco acentuando su figura" dawn…quiero bañarme contigo.

Dawn: "estaba embobado con el hermoso atuendo de la Pegaso" a... ¿y ese traje de baño?

Fluttershy: me lo hizo rarity hace tiempo…pero me daba vergüenza usarlo en público…aunque frente a ti no tengo problema.

Dawn: valla…te ves…hermosa "dawn pensando; ¿porque será que las yeguas excitan mas a los corceles cuando traen ropa ajustada que cuando andan desnudas? Jamás lo entenderé"

Fluttershy: entonces… ¿puedo entrar?

Dawn: Em. No lo sé es que…somos muy grandes para caber los dos aquí.

Fluttershy: no importa. Estaré sobre ti.

Dawn: ¿q…que?

Fluttershy: "se mete en la bañera sentándose sobre la cintura de dawn" aquí estaré bien.

Dawn:"podía sentir la intimidad de la yegua cerca de su miembro, nuevamente intento controlarse pero la yegua comenzó a frotarse contra el provocándole una erección" fluttershy… ¿Qué haces?

Fluttershy: quiero jugar un poco en el agua con mi novio." Las alas de fluttershy comenzaron a levantarse involuntariamente"

Dawn: que curioso.

Fluttershy: "no paraba de frotarse" ¿Qué cosa?

Dawn: por lo que me dijeron…tu eres la tímida del grupo…es raro que seas la primera en tomar la iniciativa.

Fluttershy: es que…twiligth me dijo que leyó una vez…que cuando las yeguas nos desarrollamos por completo entramos en algo llamado estado de celo… y como tú eres mi pareja quiero estar contigo siempre.

Dawn: ¿pero no debió desaparecer desde aquella noche en canterlot?

Fluttershy: no sé ni me importa." Empezó a frotase más rápido contra su novio" solo quiero que me tomes aquí…ya mismo.

Dawn: "ya no soporto mas, tomo a fluttershy por los flancos e hizo a un lado la parte de abajo del traje de baño revelando su flor" aquí va…

Fluttershy: si…tómame en esta bañera ahora…hazme sentir una hembra.

"Dawn tomo su miembro y lo coloco en la entrada de la flor de la Pegaso, luego la tomo por los flancos y la empezó a penetrar".

Fluttershy:"sentía como la masculinidad del semental la invadía rosando las paredes de su feminidad provocándole gritar de placer" HOOO…MAS…MAS ADENTRO…TE QUIERO TODO DENTRO DE MI…

Dawn: "dawn daba gemidos de placer al sentir el interior de su novia apresando su miembro"…pero… ¿y si lastimo al bebé?

Fluttershy: no te preocupes…mientras no seas muy brusco…estará bien.

Dawn: bien…entonces…aquí va. "Dawn con un último empujón se introduce hasta el fondo de su amada"

Fluttershy: "gritaba de placer" SI…MAS…NO PARES…DAME MAS…QUIERO QUE ME AMES. "La Pegaso se sujetaba de los bordes de la bañera para no perder el equilibrio"

Dawn:"gritaba por la excitación" TE VOY A HACER MIA…HARE QUE TE CIENTAS EN EL PARAISO.

El corcel continuo penetrando a la Pegaso, metiendo y sacando su miembro de la flor de fluttershy, con cada penetrada y movimiento la bañera perdía agua, en momentos el piso del baño estaba inundado"

Fluttershy: DI QUE ME AMAS DAWN… DILO…AMAME.

Dawn: TE AMO…TE AMO…

Fluttershy: SI… ¿ME ÁMARAS POR SIEMPRE?

Dawn: ¿ESTO RESPONDE A TU PREGUNTA? "dawn metió el casco por debajo del traje de baño y empezó a masturbar a la yegua mientras la penetraba"

Fluttershy: SI…SI LA RESPONDE.

Dawn sentía que ya casi llegaba al clímax.

Dawn: YA CASI ME VENGO…ESTOY A PUNTO DE EYACULAR.

Fluttershy: HAZLO…EYACULA DENTRO MIO…LLENAME DE TU SEMEN.

Dawn aumento la velocidad con la que embestía y masturbaba a la yegua.

Fluttershy: YO TAMBIEN ACAVARE PRONTO…SIENTO QUE EXPLOTO.

Dawn: ESO QUIERO… QUE TERMINESMO AL MISMO TIEMPO.

Fluttershy: SI…SI…MÁS...MÁS…DAME TODO LO QUE TENGAS.

Dawn: AQUÍ VA.

Con un último golpe de sus caderas dawn y fluttershy terminaron al mismo tempo. Mientras la semilla del corcel escurría de la flor de la yegua.

Ambos estaban cansados pero no terminaron de juguetear. Dawn se levanto colocándose enzima de fluttershy.

Fluttershy: dawn ¿Qué haces?

Dawn: quiero seguir un poco más.

Fluttershy: "abre sus piernas dejando ver su vagina la cual aun escurría de sus jugos de amor atravez del traje de baño" soy tuya…métemela cuantas veces quieras.

Dawn:"se acerco a ella moviendo la tela del traje para dejar ver mejor su flor" me gustas tanto con este traje.

Fluttershy: se gentil…recuerda que tengo a tu bebé dentro de mí.

Dawn: lo intentare…pero verte así…me vuelve loco.

Dawn acerco su miembro a la flor de fluttershy y comenzó a meterlo.

"Fluttershy soltaba algunas lagrimas por el dolor pues por su embarazo su útero se había cerrado y sus paredes se hicieron más angosta, mientras dawn seguía metiéndose, perdió en la lujuria"

Fluttershy: dawn…ya…por favor ya no la meta más…me está empezando a doler.

Dawn: lo siento, aquí tengo algo para calmar el dolor.

"se acerca a fluttershy y la besa en los labios fluttershy lo toma por la nuca correspondiendo el beso, ambos metían sus lenguas en la boca del otro mientras dawn se movía lentamente de adelante a atrás dándole placer su novia. El momento pareció eterno pero la maldita falta de aire los obligo a separarse"

Fluttershy: dawn…

Dawn: ¿si?

Fluttershy: Te amo.

Dawn: yo también…te amare por siempre.

Fluttershy:"disfrutaba cada centímetro del pene de dawn el cual entraba y salía de ella" cuidado…aun me duele.

Dawn: quiero seguir haciendo esto hasta que deje de dolerte.

Fluttershy: si…hazlo…

Dawn aumento la velocidad pero seguía siendo cuidadoso, luego de veinte minutos de estocadas ambos sentían que llegarían al clímax.

Fluttershy: dawn…dawn…

Dawn: ¿que pasa? ¿Te lastimo?

Fluttershy: no….me vengo…ya no resisto mas.

Dawn: yo también…ya casi acabo.

Fluttershy: bésame…quiero que me beses cuando me llenes de tu blanco amor liquido.

Dawn beso a fluttershy introduciendo sus lenguas nuevamente en el otro mientras estas bailaban como serpientes en apareo, los besos ahogaban los gritos que se volvían gemidos de los amantes que sentían que llegarían al orgasmo mutuo, luego de cinco minutos de besos y penetradas llegaron al orgasmo. Fluttershy sentía como la semilla de dawn la llenaba empapando su útero.

Finalmente se separaron y cambiaron de posición dawn nuevamente estaba abajo mientras fluttershy lo abrazaba, ambos estaban muy cansados el agua se había entibiado casi estaba fría.

Dawn: "respiraba y hablaba agitado por el esfuerzo" el agua está algo fría… ¿quieres que vacié la bañera?

Fluttershy: si.

Dawn saco el corcho de la bañera y en segundos ya estaba bacía.

Dawn: ahora tenemos que llenarla, "intento levantarse pero fluttershy lo abrazo con más fuerza"

Fluttershy: ni se te ocurra irte.

Dawn:"confundido" pero tengo que llenar la bañera y no podre si estamos así.

Fluttershy: no importa…mira. "fluttershy pone el corcho de la bañera de nuevo y usa su cola para abrir ambas llaves de agua" listo, ya pronto estará como tú me dejaste a mí.

Dawn: ¿Cómo?

Fluttershy: llena y cómoda jijiji. "Se acerca a dawn y lo besa de nuevo"

Dawn: jejeje.

Fluttershy: te amo.

Dawn: y yo a ti.

En cinco minutos la bañera ya estaba llena.

Fluttershy: "bosteza" me está dando sueño

Dawn: ¿quieres dormir aquí? El agua se puede volver a enfriar.

Fluttershy: no me importa…quiero quedarme aquí contigo.

Dawn: bien, es lo que yo quería también.

Poco a poco empezaron a quedarse dormidos, pararon quince minutos y nuestros amantes descansaban en un lecho sumergidos en la tibiez del agua todo era perfección cuando sus sueños fueron interrumpidos pon un sonido.

TOC, TOC. Alguien tocaba a la puerta.

Dawn: am, fluttershy...

Fluttershy: "abrazo mas fuerte a dawn", no…no te irás.

Dawn: pero…

Fluttershy:"tenía el seño fruncido" pero nada, nos vamos a quedar aquí los dos.

Dawn: no podemos dejar a ponis plantados.

Fluttershy: no me importa, tú eres mío y te vas a quedar conmigo.

Dawn: ¿y si es importante?

Fluttershy: ¿Mas importe que yo?

Dawn:"besa a fluttershy en la frente" nada en el mundo es más importante que tu excepto mi bebé, ustedes son lo más importante para mí en mi vida.

Fluttershy: ¿más que tus entrenamientos?

Dawn: Em.…

Fluttershy: ¿dawn…porque no contestas?

Dawn: este…

Fluttershy: ¿dawn?

Dawn: pues…ustedes son el cien y lo otro es un noventa y ocho.

Fluttershy: ¿un noventa y ocho y nosotros cien? ¿Solo dos puntos de diferencia? "fluttershy ponía cara de tristeza"

Dawn: "se conmueve" de acuerdo un sesenta y ustedes cien, ¿eso te parece bien?

Fluttershy: por ahora eso bastara.

Dawn: bien.

Fluttershy: pero aun así no te dejare ir, eres mío y no quiero soltarte nunca. "Fluttershy se acurruca sobre el pecho de dawn sonriendo"

Vuelven a tocar la puerta.

Dawn: no van a dejar de tocar, y no quiero que nuestro momento se arruine por esos golpes.

Fluttershy: pero…

Dawn: mira iré por un momento y si no es algo de vida o muerte regresare.

Fluttershy: ¿me lo prometes?

Dawn: si no lo hago, ¿Qué clase de guerrero seria?, tu eres una de mis amas y debo serle leal a mis promesas.

Fluttershy: bien, pero si no regresas en cinco minutos, como tu ama te voy a castigar, "decía jugando"

Dawn: "le sigue el juego" ¿y que castigo seria ese ama?

Fluttershy: "lo mira con ojos y sonrisa lujuriosa" serás mi esclavo por una semana, no te levantaras de la cama, solo me atenderás dándome placer, ¿entendiste?

Dawn: claro como el agua.

El juego finaliza y dawn sale de la bañera.

Fluttershy: ¿no vas a secarte primero?

Dawn: claro, mira esto.

Dawn expulsa un poco de mana, el calor de este lo seca al instante.

Dawn: ingenioso ¿no?

Fluttershy: jijiji, ve a ver quién es y luego vuelve.

Dawn: si.

Dawn sale del baño dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Dawn: ¿quién es?

¿?: Dawn, necesito hablar contigo.

Dawn: ¿zecora sensei?

Dawn abre la puerta para comprobar que si se trataba de zecora.

Dawn: zecora sensei ¿Qué se le ofrece?

Zecora: dawn tengo que hablar contigo y con fluttershy.

Dawn: ¿pasa algo malo?

Zecora: no, solo quiero saber si tu bebé está bien, quiero conocer a ese pequeño destiniano que van a tener.

Dawn: ¿Cómo sabe que vamos a tener un?

Zecora: el amor es algo poderoso, es cuestión de tiempo para que tome la forma de un ser hermoso.

Dawn: ¿y quiere hablar con fluttershy y con migo?

Zecora: si no es molestia.

Dawn: para nada, pase siéntese si gusta, Ho ¿quiere algo de te?

Zecora: me gustaría si

Dawn puso agua en la tetera, luego de un rato ya estaba caliente le agrego la hierbas y la sirvió en una taza.

Dawn: ¿quiere miel zecora sensei?

Zecora: si por favor

Dawn le coloca miel a la bebida y se la sirve a la cebra.

Zecora gracias dawn que amable.

Dawn: de nada, am, si me disculpa iré a buscar a fluttershy.

Zecora: claro ve.

Dawn regreso al baño.

Fluttershy: "ve llegar a dawn" valla que bueno que llegaste, un minuto más y no hubieras cumplido tu promesa.

Dawn:"estaba algo dudoso" fluttershy.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué pasa?

Dawn: zecora sensei está en la sala.

Fluttershy: "se sorprende" ¿Qué hace zecora en la sala?

Dawn: quiere hablar con nosotros sobre nuestro bebé.

Fluttershy: ¿Cómo se entero?

Dawn: eso le preguntare, por eso tenemos que hablar.

Fluttershy: pero…me prometiste que.

Dawn:"la besa" lo sé, pero también dije que nada es más importante que tu y mi hija, además zecora sensei quiere hablar con ambos sobre ello, por lo tanto es importante.

Fluttershy:"suspira desanimada y algo confundida por como dawn se refirió a su bebé" está bien. "sale de la bañera"

Dawn: ejem. ¿No deberías cambiarte primero?

Fluttershy: "se sonroja al notar que casi sale con el traje de baño" este… ¿podrías salir para qué me lo quite?

Dawn: ¿Por qué? Siempre estas desnuda igual que yo, además no tienes nada que no te haya visto antes. "Lo dice con tono juguetón"

Fluttershy: tienes razón. Entonces… ayúdame a quitármelo

Dawn se acerco a fluttershy ella estaba sentada en el piso el baño el cual estaba inundado, el agua estaba helada lo que le provoco que se le erizara la piel por el frio, pero el calor mutuo de sus cuerpos le brido le calor que necesitaba, el corcel tomo las tiras del hombro del traje y con cuidado las bajo quitándoselo lentamente a su amada Pegaso.

Fluttershy:"acaricia la cara de dawn con la suya" que amable eres conmigo.

Dawn: cuando quieras.

Fluttershy:"le susurra al oído" ¿te gustaría quitarme el traje de nuevo esta noche?

Dawn: nada me gustaría más.

Se dan un último beso y van a hablar con zecora.

Fluttershy: bienvenida zecora.

Zecora: hola querida, felicidades por tu embarazo, esto es maravilloso, un bebé es un obsequio valioso.

Fluttershy: gracias por venir zecora, pero, ¿Cómo te enteraste que estoy preñada?

Zecora: el amor que dawn tenía por ti era muy obvio, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se volvieran novia y novio.

Dawn: "estaba muy rojo" si…bueno… ¿y quería saber si el bebé estaba bien?

Zecora: así es joven destiniano, he venido a asegurarme que el bebé nacerá sano.

Dawn: ¿cómo sabrá eso?

Zecora: en mi tierra natal ayude a muchas de mi especie a dar a luz, y siempre acudían a mí para que sus crías nacerían con buena salud.

Fluttershy: ¿enserio?

Zecora: por supuesto.

Fluttershy:"tuvo una idea" zecora.

Zecora: ¿si querída?

Fluttershy: sé que es apresurado pero, te gustaría ayudarme a dar a luz a mi bebé cuando nazca.

Zecora: estaría honrada de ayudar, pero creo que el padre también debe opinar.

Dawn:"le sirve te a fluttershy y a si mismo" de hecho, yo iba a pedirle lo mismo zecora sensei.

Zecora: entonces ya está hecho, cuando su primogénito nazca, yo lo recibiré, y la bienvenida a este mundo le daré.

Fluttershy: gracias zecora.

Dawn: gracias zecora sensei,

Zecora: ahora déjame ver. "Zecora puso su casco en el vientre de fluttershy" valla…

Fluttershy: "sé preocupo" Ho cielos… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo anda mal con mi bebé?

Zecora:"sonríe dulcemente" nada mi niña, aquí no pasa nada malo… tu bebé está muy sano.

Dawn: zecora sensei.

Zecora: ¿si?

Dawn:"tenía una cara seria mientras le daba un sorbo a su tasa" algo me dice que no vino aquí solo para saber de nuestro hijo."

Zecora: tienes razón, hablar de salud no es mi única intención.

Fluttershy:"termina de darle un sorbo a su tasa" ¿y cuál es entonces?

Zecora:"mira a dawn y a fluttershy" mi niña el resultado de su amor crece en tu vientre, pero un gran peligro está por hacerse presente.

Dawn:"con actitud seria" ¿Qué tipo de peligro?

Zecora: una maldad como ninguna otra, un poder tan grande que incluso al rey sombra derrota.

Dawn: twiligth me comento sobre ese rey, me imagino a quien se refiere.

Zecora: pronto tendrás que enfrentar grandes retos joven destiniano, tendrás que cumplir con tu misión y derrotar al mal que nos viene a amenazar.

Dawn: por eso a partir de mañana entrenare para volverme más poderoso que nunca

Zecora: el poder no viene de los músculos ni la agresividad sin razón, el verdadero poder viene del corazón. Si en esta batalla quieres vencer algo mas allá de lo mundano tienes que defender.

Dawn: "se acerca fluttershy" lo sé… y ya tengo algo que defender.

Zecora: pronto tendrás que ser el guía de muchos más, y como tu corazón es puro, no fallaras.

Dawn: ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

Zecora volteo y se marcho dejando a los ponis confundidos por el último comentario

Fluttershy:"mira preocupada a dawn" dawn.

Dawn: ¿Qué pasa linda?

Fluttershy: ¿el mal al que zecora se refería no será acaso…?

Dawn: me temo que si.

Fluttershy:"abraza a dawn con lagrimas en los ojos" por favor… por favor no pelees…"comenzó a llorar" no quiero que te hagas daño…o mueras…

Dawn: "abraza y besa a fluttershy" no permitiré que me maten…pero tampoco dejare que mi hogar, mi novia o mi bebé sufran daños por parte de ese maldito, por eso entrenare y superare los limites de mi ser para convertiré en un legend destiniano.

Fluttershy:"no sabía de que hablaba dawn" ¿que es eso de legend destiniano?

Dawn: jijiji, en otro momento te lo contare, por ahora creo que debemos seguir con nuestro baño.

Fluttershy:"se repone y sonríe" me parece una maravillosa idea.

Dawn: el agua ya debe haberse enfriado.

Fluttershy: pues vaciemos la bañera y volvámosla a llenar.

Dawn: con alguien tan positiva a mi lado que posibilidades tengo de no volverme fuerte.

Fluttershy: "besa a dawn" tu llena la bañera, yo me pondré mi bañador de nuevo.

Dawn: te esperare.

Luego de un rato y de llenar la bañera nuevamente ambos amantes se quedaron dormidos abrazados hasta que el sol se metía, la noche se hizo presente los ponis estaban muy somnolientos como pudieron se secaron y subieron a la habitación.

En la habitación dawn se acomodaba en la cama cuando fluttershy entro usando el traje de baño humedecido moviéndose sensualmente.

Dawn:"estaba hipnotizado por la bella forma de la Pegaso" ¿por que aun no te quitas el traje?

Fluttershy:" porque prometiste que tu lo harías.

Dawn: jejeje. Si es cierto.

Fluttershy: "se acerca a dawn" entonces ¿Qué estas esperando?

Dawn vuelve a quitarle el traje de baño a fluttershy como antes para luego acariciarle la espalda hasta los flancos mientras la Pegaso se da vuelta y besa apasionadamente a su novio para finalmente perderse en su lujuria mutua uniéndose en el acto del amor.

**Bi****en con esto concluye el capítulo 21 de "el último destiniano" con contenido (M). Ya pronto habrá más capítulos.**


	22. dawn sensei y el futuro bebè

**Dawn sensei y el futuro bebé**

Otro día nace en las tierras de equestria, la princesa celestia levantaba el sol para darle paso al amanecer, en la cabaña de la pradera una Pegaso descansaba tranquilamente, fluttershy la noche anterior tuvo un momento más con su destiniano, la vida no podía ser más perfecta, tendría un bebé y su amado ya no sería el último de su raza.

Fluttershy: "despertaba lentamente, con un pequeño bostezo" buenos días dawn. "al no escuchar respuesta ni sentir el cuerpo del destiniano junto a ella se asusto". ¿Dawn?..."se levanto de la cama buscando a dawn, cuando tuvo un presentimiento de donde estaba por alguna razón se sintió más tranquila".

En el bosque.

Dawn entrenaba dando patadas y golpes al aire, dando saltos, giros y piruetas en el aire, impulsándose contra los arboles dando mortales atrás para volver a ascender, finalizando con un mortal al frente aterrizando de cuclillas.

Dawn:"respiraba agitado". El calentamiento termino, hora del verdadero entrenamiento."Dawn se puso de pie y comenzó a expulsar pequeñas cantidades de maná que levantaban rocas del suelo, con un grito dawn elevo su maná y envío las rocas al cielo esperando a que bajaran. En un instante una de las rocas cayo a gran velocidad haciendo un hueco en el piso como un meteorito, mas rocas se aproximaban dawn las esperaba cuando comenzaron a caer como la primera hacían huecos en el piso, dawn las esquivaba y desviaba con golpes los cueles le causaban moretones y cortadas en las patas, cuerpo y rostro. Finalmente las rocas dejaron de caer".

Dawn: "respiraba y hablaba agitado" bien… fase uno…completa….ahora la fase dos…

Dawn había colocado siete troncos gruesos formando la base de un columpio, en ellos ato siete cadenas las cuales tenían atadas una roca gigante en cada una formando un péndulo. La prueba era evadir las rocas que se mecían mientras avanzabas para llegar al otro lado.

Dawn: hora de entrenar. "Dawn dio una patada e inicio una reacción en cadena provocando que los demás péndulos comenzaran a mecerse de un lado a otro en direcciones diferentes lo que hacía más difícil saber cual roca llegaría primero al otro lado", bien….ahora.

Dawn supero la primera roca pero no vio la segunda, la cual lo golpeo mandándolo a volar hasta estrellarse contra un árbol el cual por la fuerza del impacto se rompió.

Dawn:" se levantaba adolorido por los golpes" bien…el primer intento no siempre es el ultimo…lo intentare otra vez.

Dawn volvió a intentar esquivando la primera y saltando boca arriba sobre la segunda, pero la tercera roca lo golpea en la cabeza dándole el mismo resultado que tuvo con la anterior.

Dawn:"se levantaba del suelo con sangré saliéndole de la comisura de la boca" no me rendiré con tanta facilidad.

Dawn volvió a intentarlo nuevamente, esquivo la primera roca y salto sobre la segunda como antes, al acercarse la tercera dan giro en el aire y uso sus cascos traseros para impulsarse y pasar por debajo, suspendido entre el suelo y la roca. En la cuarta se impulso usando sus cascos delanteros dando un mortal atrás aterrizando sobre la roca, intento pasar a la quinta pero no calculo bien la velocidad de esta siendo golpeado y arrojado contra otro árbol.

Dawn:"no podía moverse el golpe lo afecto mucho, pero aun no se rendía" si te tropiezas…no te quedas en el piso…sino que te vuelves a levantar.

Dawn regreso al inicio y repitió las piruetas que hizo hasta llegar a la quinta roca, cuando vio que se aproximaba dawn salto y tomo la cadena se sujeto y espero a que regresara hacia atrás, cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca de la sexta salto siendo golpeado por ella pero eta vez fue intencional, pues uso la velocidad de la roca para mantenerse unido a ella y llegar a la ultima, finalmente terminaría el circuito, cuando la ultima roca se acercaba dawn se preparaba para esquivarla. Cuando ya estaba por llegar dawn salto hacia adelante y antes que lo tocase llegando al final del obstáculo.

Dawn:"estaba cansado" finalmente….pero aun no se ha terminado.

" Dawn retomo la prueba una y otra vez, luego de veinte repeticiones ya estaba agotado".

Dawn:"respirando agitado, con golpes y raspones grandes por todo el cuerpo, tirado contra un árbol" ahora…la fase… tres…

Fluttershy:"llegaba" ¿la fase tres de que?

Dawn: Ho…buenos días…cariño… ¿dormiste…bien?

Fluttershy:"se acera a saludarlo con un beso" si, y veo que tu también.

Dawn: ¿cómo no hacerlo?, cuando un ángel esta junto a ti.

Fluttershy: haaaw. Que tierno. "Fluttershy ve el aparato que dawn construyo para entrenar" ¿Qué es eso?

Dawn: es para mejorar mi velocidad y reflejos.

Fluttershy:"velos golpes de dawn" ¡Ho cielos! ¡Cuántos golpes!... te debe doler todo el cuerpo.

Dawn: algo, pero no es para tanto.

Fluttershy: dawn por favor ten más cuidado cuando entrenes, no me gusta verte así.

Dawn: clama mi amor, ¿Qué son unos cuantos rasguños comparado con tu seguridad y la de mi cría?, además gracias a los elixires de zecora sensei mi recuperación es más acelerada de lo normal.

Fluttershy: aun así no me gusta verte lastimado.

Dawn: me encanta que me cuides tanto.

Fluttershy: es mi trabajo, "besa a dawn"

Dawn: ¿sabes algo?

Fluttershy: ¿Qué?

Dawn: ayer escuche que tu y rarity hablaban de hacerle ropa al bebé, y me preguntaba si…

Fluttershy: ¿si?

Dawn: ¿si yo podría ayudarles con eso?

Fluttershy: "se conmueve con la petición de dawn y lo besa" claro que puedes, quiero que elijas la mejor ropa para nuestro bebé.

Dawn: eso are, lo prometo. "abraza y besa a fluttershy"

Fluttershy: me está dando hambre, iré al pueblo a comer a sugar cubecórner, ¿tú quieres que te traiga algo?

Dawn: no gracias, iré luego de terminar de entrenar.

Fluttershy: bien de acuerdo, adiós.

Dawn: adiós.

La Pegaso se marcha del lugar y dawn regresa a sus entrenamientos.

Dawn: bien, retomemos la fase tres…

Dawn comienza a hacer movimientos de taichí finalizando con una carga de maná en la palma de su casco.

Dawn: aquí va…JUICIO DE MIL DRAGONES.

Del casco de dawn salió una luz verde que se dividió en mil luces que tomaron la forma de dragones chinos que se dirigieron al cielo estallando en un instante.

Dawn: inicio…la fase tres.

Pero el destiniano no sabía que alguien lo vio realizar esa técnica, un pequeño dragón.

Spike: wow…ESO FUE INCREIBLE.

Dawn: ¿He?...spike… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Spike: Twiligth me pidió viniera a ver porque no llegabas a tus clases, pero ahora veo porque, eso que hiciste fue sorprendente. ¿Qué fue eso?

Dawn: El juicio de mil dragones.

Spike: wow. Oye ¿crees que puedas enseñarme?

Dawn: eso es un movimiento destiniano de nivel ochenta y siete.

Spike: ¿y en que nivel estas tu?

Dawn: nivel ochenta y ocho.

Spike: wow. ¿Es el nivel más alto verdad?

Dawn: no, no estoy ni cerca.

Spike: ¿cuál es el nivel más alto?

Dawn: mi maestra, la que me enseño el arte delxiaomajudo estaba en nivel mil.

Spike: wow. Enséñame. "dice emocionado"

Dawn: ¿que?

Spike: enséñame eso, enséñame xiaomajudo.

Dawn: no se spike. ¿Qué pensara twiligth?

Spike: normalmente le hago caso a twiligth, pero quiero aprender a defenderme, por favor enséñame.

Dawn: no lo sé….jamás fui sensei…no sabría por dónde empezar. Además, ¿Por qué quieres defenderte? eres un dragón ¿Quién se metería contigo? Además seguro que twiligth o tus padres se pueden encargar de todo

Spike: "baja la cabeza". Yo no tengo padres.

Dawn recuerda cuando conoció a Soyokaze, cuando la vio como madre, es lo mismo que spike tiene con twiligth, en el dragoncito se vio reflejado a el mismo de pequeño.

Dawn: "suspira" bien…te enseñare.

Spike: ¿enserio?

Dawn: si…enserio.

Spike: "emocionado" GENIAL…GENIAL.

Dawn: pero no será fácil. Si quieres aprender xiaomajudo tendrás que comprometerte al cien por ciento, y los entrenamientos y pruebas serán muy difíciles y peligrosas, ¿aun así quieres aprender?

Spike: claro, me convertiré en un guerrero para defender a mis seres queridos.

Spike y dawn cada vez se parecen más.

Dawn: bien, entonces comencemos con algo simple,

Spike: ¿que cosa…dawn sensei? "le muestra su respeto a dawn"

Dawn: una carrera hasta sugar cubecórner, es hora de comer.

Spike: ese entrenamiento si me gusta.

Dawn y spike se encaminaron a la pastelería, en el camino se pusieron a platicar.

Spike: oye dawn, ¿cuando me enseñaras el juicio de lo mil dragones?

Dawn: ya te lo dije spike, es muy pronto para preguntar eso, cuando llegue el momento te lo enseñare,

Spike: bien.

En la pastelería.

Dawn: bien listo.

Spike: si

Dawn y spike comenzaron a comer los cupcakes que ordenaron, después de un minuto ya habían terminado.

Dawn: bien creo que pagare de nuevo.

SR. Cake: no, eso no será necesario, con la gema con la que nos pagaste es suficiente.

Dawn: gracias señor cake.

Los dos amigos salieron de la pastelería en dirección al lugar de entrenamientos.

Spike: Ho, espera tengo que hacer algo primero.

Dawn: ¿que?

Spike: ya regreso," el dragón se dirigía a la biblioteca, dawn dedujo que era lo que tenía que hacer"

En la pradera dawn esperaba al pequeño dragón en el campo de entrenamientos que construyó, en el horizonte diviso a spike que se acerca va.

Spike: bien ya llegue.

Dawn: muy bien, listo para comenzar tus entrenamientos xiaoryu

Spike: se confundió, ¿que es eso que me dijiste?

Dawn: es una forma de dirigirnos a nuestros alumnos, **(xiaoryu= pequeño dragón)**

Spike: si. Estoy listo para ser un héroe.

Dawn: esa es la actitud, bien la primera lección es aprender a controlar tu maná.

Spike: ¿Qué es eso?

Dawn: el mana es nuestra fuerza máxima, si quieres aprender a ser mas fuerte deberás aprender a controlar tu maná.

Spike: ¿y cómo se hace eso?

Dawn: se empieza viendo dentro de uno mismo y reflexionando sobre las cosas que hacen cambios constantes en nuestro ser y entorno.

Spike: no se dé que hablas, ¿podrías ser más claro?

Dawn: bien lo intentare, es como…tu fuego.

Spike: ¿mi fuego?

Dawn: tu fuego es mágico y todo ser viviente en el mundo tiene maná incluso applejack y pinkie pie.

Spike: ¿ellas también tienen maná?

Dawn: todos en el pueblo, en equestria incluso en el mundo lo tienen, pero han olvidado cómo usarlo, los unicornios solo usan el 10 porciento del maná que poseen, incluso las princesas y twiligth solo usan el treinta y nueve por ciento.

Spike: ¿y cuanto maná uso yo?

Dawn: solo usas tu fuego para enviar cartas por tanto apenas usas el tres por ciento de tu maná.

Spike: ¿solo el tres por ciento?

Dawn: si, pero para eso te entrenare en el arte del xiaomajudo.

Spike: ¿y cuál es el primer entrenamiento?

Dawn: ve a tu casa y recuerda todo lo que te hace feliz, en tus amigas, en tu hogar y en tus sueños, piensa en ellos durante todo el día, deja que los sentimientos te invadan y cuando sea hora de que te vayas a dormir di, gracias por todo lo que recibí y que mañana se me dé nuevamente multiplicado y millonificado.

Spike: ¿es como un conjuro o algo así?

Dawn: es una oración positiva, eso despertara tu poder oculto así podrás comenzar tus entrenamientos, ahora ve a tu casa y comienza a pensar en lo positivo de tu vida y mañana comenzaremos.

Spike: bien. "spike tomo camino a la biblioteca" adiós dawn sensei.

Dawn: adiós xiaoryu.

Fluttershy: "estaba detrás de los dos observando todo" ¿dawn sensei?, ¿por que te llamo así?

Dawn:"voltea a ver a su novia sorprendido" Ho… fluttershy, Em. ¿Qué me decías?

Fluttershy: ¿Por qué spike te llamo sensei?

Dawn: es que me pregunto si podía enseñarle xiaomajudo y lo acepte como alumno.

Fluttershy: ¿le enseñaras a pelear?" lo decía muy preocupada"

Dawn: no a pelear, a defenderse.

Fluttershy: ¿Por qué?

Dawn: porque me lo pidió.

Fluttershy: pero ¿por que le enseñaras spike?

Dawn: te lo acabo de decir.

Fluttershy: dawn…pospusiste tus entrenamientos para enseñarle a spike a pelear, ¿Por qué?

Dawn:"suspira" porque…cuando veo a spike…me veo a mi de pequeño.

Fluttershy: ¿a que te refieres?

Dawn: el tiene a twiligth como figura materna y a ustedes las ve como sus hermanas, yo veía a Soyokaze como la madre que jamás tuve, y a mis amigos como mis hermanos, no somos familiares y aun así los vemos como tal, spike… me recuerda a mi cuando era un niño, por eso lo entrenare. En el vi al pequeño poni que fui, veo a un hermano menor y veo a un futuro destiniano…en spike…veo un héroe.

Fluttershy:"besa a dawn en la mejilla" siempre ves el lado bueno de todo.

Dawn: igual que tu al fijarte en un monstruo como yo.

Fluttershy: no eres un monstruo. Eres mi novio, eres el pare de mi bebé y eres el que nos protegerá del mal, eso no es ser un monstruo, eso es ser un héroe.

Dawn: siempre sabes cómo hacerme sentir mejor.

Fluttershy: y tu siempre sabes cómo hacerme sentir valiente.

Dawn: fluttershy.

Fluttershy: ¿si?

Dawn: Te amo.

Ambos se besan mientras spike caminaba por el pueblo.

Spike:"pensaba" recordar todo lo bueno de mi vida, suena fácil.

Spike comenzó a recordar los buenos tiempos, sus días en canterlot con twiligth, las amigas que hiso, las aventurar que vivió y las festividades que disfruto en compania de todos los que ama.

Spike: "llegaba a la biblioteca, pero cuando quiso tomar el pobo de la puerta este fue rodeado brevemente por n aura verde y purpura claro, esto asusto un poco a spike que retiro su mano del lugar" wow, eso fue raro "decidió olvidar el suceso y entro"

Dentro de la biblioteca.

Twiligth: "esperaba a spike con una mirada de reproche" spike.

Spike: ¿si twiligth?

Twiligth: ¿Qué esto? "le muestra una nota a spike que decía"

NOTA: querida twiligth, iré a entrenar con dawn, el me enseñara a ser un guerrero, volveré en un par de horas. Firmado: _**spike**_.

Spike: Ho, bueno…eso es.

Twiligth: spike, debiste decírmelo de frente en vez de dejare esto.

Spike: es que, estabas leyendo y no quise molestarte.

Twiligth: ¿y dawn está de acuerdo en entrenarte? Recuerda que el tiene que estudiar y entrenar.

Spike: si de echo me dijo que mañana empezaríamos con mis entrenamientos.

Twiligth: bien. Solo ten cuidado.

Spike: si.

En la cabaña de la pradera dawn y fluttershy platicaban.

Fluttershy: entonces, ¿serás el maestro de spike?

Dawn: así es, veo en él un gran potencial para ser un guerrero, por eso decidí entrenarlo.

Fluttershy: ¿y tu tendrás tiempo para entrenar?

Dawn: descuida si tendré, le daré el mismo entrenamiento que mi madre me dio a mi cuando comencé.

Fluttershy: ¿y cuando tendrás tiempo para nosotros? "se refiere a ella y a su cría"

Dawn: siempre tengo tiempo para ustedes. "Besa la mejilla de fluttershy"

Fluttershy: oye, recuerda que prometiste ayudarme a elegir la ropa para el bebe.

Dawn: claro, ¿quieres ir ahora?

Fluttershy: si.

Ambos salieron rumbo a la boutique.

En la boutique.

Dawn y fluttershy seleccionaban tipos diferentes decolores de telas para hacerle ropa al bebé, fluttershy aun estaba indecisa por cual color optar pues aun no sabía si su bebé seria niño o niña, por otro lao dawn solo elegía tonos de rosa y otros colores que hicieran juego, gracias a ese sueño que tuvo en su batalla con Bracus confiaba y sabia que sería una niña.

Fluttershy: cielo, ¿no crees que deberías elegir otros colores además del rosa?

Dawn: confió en que será una niña.

Fluttershy: ¿en cerio?

Rarity: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Dawn: bueno verán.

Cuando dawn iba a empezar se escucho que la puerta se abría, con un tintineo de campana, applejack, pinkie pie, twiligth y rainbow dash entraban en el taller.

Twiligth: hola rarity.

Rarity: hola twiligth, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Twiligth: vinimos a ayudarles a elegir la ropa para el bebé. "ve la cantidad de telas rosas que dawn había elegido". Wow, ¿Por qué tanta tela rosa?

Pinkie pie: a mí me gusta el rosa, el rosa es lo mejor.

Rainbow dash: ¿pero por que tanto rosa? Aun no saben si será niño o niña.

Fluttershy: dawn dice que será una niña.

Applejack: ¿Cómo sabe que será una potranca?

Rarity: eso es lo que nos iba a contar.

Twiligth: bien dinos, ¿Cómo sabes que será niña?

Dawn: bien verán… ¿recuerdan cuando pelee contra Bracus?

Fluttershy: ¿cómo olvidarlo?

Dawn: bien. Pues cuando me desmalle tuve un sueño.

Rarity: ¿sobre que?

Dawn: bueno…verán…"se estaba ruborizando" soñé que…fluttershy y yo vivíamos juntos…y teníamos una hija.

Fluttershy: ¿tu…soñaste con migo?

Rarity: haaaw, que tierno, soñaste con un futuro junto a ella.

Dawn: allí conocí a la princesa luna.

Twiligth: Ho, a eso te referías con que ya la conocías.

Dawn: si, ella me dijo que cree ese sueño a partir del deseo de mi corazón, por eso estoy seguro de que tendemos una hija.

Fluttershy: ¿tendremos una niña?

Dawn: si… ¿quieres que te diga si será Pegaso o terrestre?

Fluttershy: claro, preferiría que sea sorpresa pero me gustarais mas saberlo ahora.

Dawn: bien, será una niña y será una Pegaso como tu.

Rainbow dash: "grito de la emoción" YEEEEA. SERA UNA PEGASO….MI AIJADA SERA UNA PEGASO.

Dawn: "no entendía de que hablaba rainbow" ¿aijada?

Fluttershy: si, le prometí a rainbow que sería la madrina de la bebé.

Dawn: hoye esa es una gran idea.

Rainbow: oye dawn.

Dawn: ¿Que?

Rainbow dash: ¿crees que la bebé tendrá tus poderes?

Dawn: es posible, el maná se transmite de padre a hijo, posiblemente tenga poderes que yo no.

Rainbow dash: "estaba emocionada" que bieeennn, ya quiero que nazca.

Applejack: clámate niña, aun falta mucho.

Twiligth: aunque no es nada malo planear con anticipación algún evento.

Rarity: bien empecemos por hacerle algo de ropa a este pequeño angelito. "Dice acercándose al vientre de fluttershy".

Pinkie pie: ¿Cómo dijeron que se llamara si es niña?

Dawn y fluttershy: **Soyokaze.**

Applejack: ese nombre es muy hermoso.

Rarity: entones comencemos.

Fluttershy: Ho esperan rarity.

Rarity: Ho. ¿ocurre algo querida?

Fluttershy: no, es que me preguntaba, si no tendrás algo de comer, tengo un poco de hambre.

Rarity: por supuesto que si, ven comamos algo antes, luego nos encargaremos de la ropa.

En la cocina.

Rarity le serbia una tasa de te de manzanilla a fluttershy acompañada con una porción de pastel de manzana.

Fluttershy: gracias por tu hospitalidad rarity.

Rarity: de nada querida, después de todo es por tu bebé.

Twiligth: dawn, ¿Qué pasara con…ya sabes quién?

Dawn:"se pone serio" no dejare que ese maldito se acerque a este lugar, y si lo hace, lo matare.

Applejack: ya no pienses en eso, piensa que en unos meses tendrás una hijita, esto es para celebrar, le avisare a la abuela Smith y a Apple bloom, y tendremos una recepción en la granja.

Pinkie pie: y luego en sugarcube córner.

Rainbow dash: será la fiesta de bebé más grande de equestria.

Las ponis y los futuros padres disfrutaban de un momento de paz, pero no se percataban de que no estaban solos, un murciélago vampiro los observaba y salió a informarle a su amo.

En el desierto lord pain recibió la noticia por su mascota el murciélago.

Lord pain:"ardía en furia" ¿CÓMO SE ATREVE A TENER UN DESENDIENTE ESE MALDITO?

El murciélago lo miraba con miedo.

Lord pain: ESE BEBÉ NO VA A NACER….NUNCA TENDRA LA OPORTUNIDAD DE NACER. TU, MURCIELAGO. BUSCA A LOS PONIS CON EL CORAZON MAS OSCURO Y LAS AMLMAS MAS MALIGNAS QUE ENCUENTRES Y TRAELOS ANTE MI, NO DEJARE QUE ESE BASTAGO ARRUINE TODOS MIS PLANES…DAWN SUFRIRA, DEBE SUFRIR…Y YO ME ENCARGARE DE QUE ASI SEA…PRONTO SERA LA HORA DEL DESPERTAR Y EL SERA EL QUE LO INICIE.

Lord pain reía siniestramente mientras el sol se metía en el horizonte.

**Bi****en con esto concluye el capítulo 22 de "el último destiniano" Ya pronto habrá más capítulos.**


	23. comienzan los entrenaientos

**Comienzan los entrenamientos.**

Era ya tarde en ponyville, el sol comenzaba a meterse, en la boutique carrusel la selección de telas y colores para la ropa del bebé que fluttershy y dawn tendrían ya se había llevado a cabo luego de una pausa para él te, ya en la noche todas la ponis y el destiniano se dirigían a sus hogares menos rarity, "no hace falta decir que ya está en su casa" mientras en la biblioteca spike limpiaba mientras seguía las indicaciones de dawn, pensaba en las maravillas de ponyville, los amigos y amigas que tiene, los momentos que compartieron y las aventurar por venir y por ultimo su sueño de ser un guerrero para proteger a los inocentes como los héroes de los comics.

En la noche.

Twiligth: "leía mientras spike acababa de terminar sus quehaceres" hey spike, mañana empezaras a entrenar con dawn.

Spike: lo sé, estoy muy emocionado por que llegue mañana.

Twiligth: ten en cuenta que es posible que sea muy difícil, y tendrás que hacerle caso en todo lo que te diga.

Spike: si claro, lo hare.

Twiligth: spike esto es en cerio, ahora tienes un mentor, no podrás chistar ni quejarte por lo que tendrás que hacer para ser un guerrero.

Spike: si…lo sé.

Twiligth: bien, creo que ya es hora de dormir. ¿No crees?

Spike: si.

Ambos subieron al cuarto, acomodándose en sus respectivas camas pero antes de dormir spike miro a la luna y pronuncio la oración que dawn le había dicho.

Spike: gracias padre madre, por todo lo que recibí y que mañana se me dé nuevamente multiplicado y millonificado.

Twiligth: ¿Qué fue eso que dijiste?

Spike: es algo que dawn me dijo que repitiera cuando me vaya a dormir.

Twiligth: buenas noches spike.

Spike: buenas noches twiligth.

Siendo esas las últimas palabras dichas antes de que ambos se durmieran.

La noche paso tranquila solo paz y calma hasta el amanecer.

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a hacerse presentes spike ya estaba despierto y listo para empezar sus entrenamientos.

Twiligth le había preparado una mochila con varios artículos escolares en caso de que los necesitase.

Spike: por favor twiligth iré a entrenar no a la escuela.

Twiligth: lo sé pero nunca se sabe.

Spike: bien hasta luego.

Twiligth: suerte.

Spike: gracias.

El pequeño dragón se dirigió a la cabaña de fluttershy.

En la cabaña.

Spike tocaba la puerta esperando a que dawn saliera, pero no salió, intento tocar otra vez pero en esta ocasión alguien le hablo detrás de él.

Dawn: ¿A quién buscas?

Spike: dawn. No sabía que ya estabas despierto.

Dawn: siempre me levanto temprano para calentar antes de entrenar.

Spike: bien entonces, ¿ya podemos empezar?

Dawn: primero calentemos y estiremos los músculos, no querrás acalámbrate.

Spike: cierto.

Luego de unos estiramientos de piernas espalda y brazos y una sesión de taichí para mejorar la flexibilidad estaban listos para empezar a entrenar.

Dawn: ¿estás listo para tus entrenamientos spike?

Spike: ¡Siii!

Dawn: muy bien… entonces prepárate. "Saca de su alforja un kunai"

Spike: wow. Espera, ¿no crees que es demasiado apresurado comenzar a usas armas?

Dawn: claro, pero no vamos a usar armas.

Spike: ¿y para que es el cuchillo?

Dawn: este cuchillo se llama kunai, y es para ti.

Spike: ¿en cerio?

Dawn: si, y es para que comiences a entrenar.

Spike: ¿Cómo lo uso?

Dawn: ven con migo.

Spike sigue a dawn hasta un roble grueso y alto.

Dawn: bien, ya llegamos.

Spike: ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Dawn: ¿ves éste roble?

Spike: AM…¿si?

Dawn: bien, quiero que lo talles hasta que quede reducido.

Spike: ¿quieres que yo haga que?

Dawn: que conviertas este árbol en un palillo.

Spike: ¿con esto? "Muestra en kunai".

Dawn: si, con eso.

Spike: ¿Cómo?

Dawn: menos preguntas y mas tallado.

Dawn observaba mientras spike comenzaba a cortar el árbol pero fue interrumpido.

Dawn: ¿Qué haces?

Spike: talo el árbol para hacer un palillo.

Dawn: jamás te dije que tenías que talarlo.

Spike: ¿y como esperas que lo talle?

Dawn: hazlo desde la punta del árbol y luego baja.

Spike: pero eso me tomara horas.

Dawn: empieza entonces.

Spike comenzó a tallar el árbol dese arriba hasta llegar a la base, le tomo cinco horas sin parar, el kunai estaba mellado y a spike le dolía la muñeca por la fuerza ejercida para cortar la madera y aun le faltaba.

Dawn: spike.

Spike: ¿Qué? "estaba enojado por lo que dawn le había ordenado hacer"

Dawn: si quieres puedes talarlo.

Spike: ¿QUE? ¿Y AHORA ME PIDES ESO?

Dawn: si.

Spike: "suspiro de fastidio y bajo para talar el árbol pero el cuchillo estaba muy gastado, ya parecía una cierra" hash esto es imposible ya no puedo usar mas este cuchillo.

Dawn: pues usa tu imaginación y busca otra forma de usarlo.

Spike: "pensó un momento y se le ocurrió algo, usar el cuchillo como hacha y darle golpes, después de tres horas el árbol casi caía, de un golpe as este fue derribado.

Dawn: bien spike ya es suficiente.

Spike: pero…aun no tallo el palillo.

Dawn: ¿quieres tallar este árbol enserió?

Spike: no, no, así está bien.

Dawn llevo a spike a un punto en donde los arboles rodeaban un punto de cinco metros por siete donde no crecían plantas, solo era tierra.

Dawn:" traía una cubeta llena de agua", bien spike ahora ¿ves este punto de tierra?

Spike: si.

Dawn: quiero que solo quede polvo y arena.

Spike: ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso?

Dawn: con tus patas, pisotea y la tierra se ablandara y se volverá polvo.

Spike: ¿esto es un entrenamiento?

Dawn: si, ahora pisotea.

Spike "dudo un poco pero hizo lo que dawn le pedía, tardo una hora y apenas había ablandado una decima pare del la superficie del lugar" dawn estoy muy cansado.

Dawn: bien te ayudare, "dawn le da la cubeta" usa el agua de esta cubeta y vuelve lodo todo este lugar.

Spike: pero no hay suficiente agua en la cubeta.

Dawn: ¿eso crees?

Spike: "ve la cubeta y vuelca un poco en la tierra. Usando sus patas esparce el agua y comienza a hacer lodo, repite este proceso y todo el espacio se vuelve un chaco de lodo" listo, ¿y ahora?

Dawn: ahora corre hasta que se seque el lodo.

Spike: pero…pero… ¿Por qué?

Dawn: porque yo lo digo, ahora corre.

Spike comenzó a correr en círculos, por la espesura el lodo le costaba correr sin tropezarse o atorarse con este.

Dawn: oye spike.

Spike: ¿que?

Dawn: ¿Por qué no usas tu fuego para secar el lodo?

Spike: ¿ES UNA BROMA?

Dawn: jamás dije que no podías usar tu fuego para secar el lodo.

Spike:"usa su fuego y de un golpe seca el lugar" listo.

Dawn: bien, ahora acompáñame.

Spike lo sigue.

Dawn le muestra a spike ocho masetas colgadas sobre ocho bastones colocadas una al lado de la otra.

Dawn: ahora, escúchame bien. Aquí tienes ocho masetas vacías, aquí tienes dos costales de tierra, llena las masetas con la tierra.

Spike: ¿cómo? Están muy altos.

Dawn: usa tu imaginación.

Spike como pudo tomo un costal con ambas manos y lo subió para llenar la primera maseta.

Dawn: spike tienes que llenar dos masetas al mismo tiempo.

Spike: pero apenas puedo levantar uno.

Dawn: inténtalo.

Spike tomo un costal con cada garra y comenzó a llenar a duras penas las masetas subiendo y bajando las garras para descansar por un momento retomando el ejercicio. Finalmente lleno las ocho masetas.

Spike:"transpiraba y hablaba cortado por el cansancio" listo…ya… llene… las… masetas…

Dawn: te felicito spike. Ahora solo te faltan setenta y dos más.

Spike queda estático al ver bien que no eran ocho masetas, eran ochenta y apenas había llenado ocho, las demás estaban detrás de las primeras en fila pareciendo que solo había ocho.

Spike: ¿tengo que llenar todas esas…masetas?

Dawn: si.

Spike: bien, no sé porque, pero lo hare.

Luego de una hora las ochenta masetas ya tenían tierra.

Spike: listo…ya…esta.

Dawn: de acuerdo ahora toma estas semillas y ponlas en el centro de las masetas." dice dándole una canasta con semillas"

Spike: ¿semilla?

Dawn: si, siémbralas.

Spike: ¿tienes una escalera?

Dawn: no, tienes que saltar y colocar las semillas dentro de las masetas.

Spike: claro, suena fácil.

Dawn: bien átate la canasta a la espalda y comienza a sembrar.

Spike:" se ato la canasta a la espalda la cual pesaba un poco por todas las semillas que tenia dentro y comenzó a saltar arrojando las semillas a las masetas usando ambas garras para arrojarlas una por una saltando sobre estas estirando los brazos con los puños serrados los cuales abría para soltar semillas sobre los contenedores y retrayéndolos nuevamente" ¿listo y ahora que?

Dawn:"le da a spike dos cubetas vacías" llena estas cubetas con agua y tráelas aquí.

Spike: bien. "spike se encamino al rio, lleno las cubetas y regreso" aquí tienes el agua.

Dawn: muy bien, ahora riega las masetas.

Spike: esto parece labores de jardinería más que entrenamiento.

Dawn: oye no cuestiones a tu maestra y haz lo que te digo.

Spike: "refunfuño" hash…bien. "Toma las cubetas e intenta regar las masetas pero no alcanza y se le cae el agua encima".

Dawn: ve por más agua e inténtalo de nuevo.

Spike: pero no puedo, ¿Cómo regare algo que no alcanzo?

Dawn: usa tu imaginación.

Spike:"lo pensó por un momento, si no podía sujetar las cubetas, usaría sus garras y patas. Se dirigió al rio, volvió a llenar las cubetas e introdujo sus patas en ellas, usándolas para salpicar agua dentro de las masetas dando patadas y usando sus garras para depositarla manualmente, finamente el riego termino". Listo…ya acabe.

Dawn: bien hacho spike.

Spike: gracias…pero… ¿Por qué me hiciste hacer todo eso?

Dawn-. "se quedo callado por unos segundo y respondió" spike quiero que pelees conmigo.

Spike:" se sorprendió" ¿que quieres que haga que?

Dawn: que te prepares, porque vamos a pelear.

Spike: pero no me enseñaste a pelear.

Dawn: ¿eso crees? "dawn se dispone a darle un golpe a spike el cual sin darse cuenta lo esquivo dando un mortal atrás"

Spike: wow… ¿Cómo hice eso?

Dawn: ¿recuerdas cuando corriste en el lodo y saltaste con esa pesada canasta en la espalda?

Spike: ¿si, pero que tiene que? " Entonces spike cayó en la cuenta, todas esas labores eran en verdad entrenamientos" Ho ya entendí.

Dawn: si, eres rápido pero veamos que tanto. "Dawn comienza a tirar patadas y golpes al dragón el cual los bloqueaba" sabía que hacerte cortar ese árbol valdría la pena.

Spike: el árbol fue para mejorar mi fuerza.

Dawn: así es, "dawn deja de pelear y coloca un saco para golpear frente al dragón" ahora veamos los golpes.

Spike: ¿Cuándo me enseñaste a golpear?

Dawn: ¿recueras el árbol, los costales y el riego?

Spike: "recordó los golpes que dio al árbol para que callera, la forma en la que sembró y los movimientos que uso para regar" HO, CLARO." Spike repitió los movimientos dando golpes y patadas en el saco que acabo rompiéndose por la fuerza que ejercía el pequeño dragón". ¿Bien…ahora…que?

Dawn: ve a tu casa y date un baño, es todo por hoy, lo has hecho bien para tu primer día de entrenamiento spike

Spike: gracias dawn. ¿Y cuando me enseñaras el juicio de los mil dragones?

Dawn: aun estas en nivel uno, avanza ochenta y seis niveles más y luego hablamos. "Dice en broma"

Spike: "toma su mochila" bien adiós.

Dawn: adiós. Ho hoye spike espera.

Spike: ¿si?

Dawn: se discreto, nadie más puede saber que te estoy entrenando

Spike: claro, nadie más lo sabrá.

Spike se alejaba del lugar

Llegando a ponyville.

Spike:"caminaba por el pueblo cuando ve a snipe y snails deprimidos lo que es raro en ellos, los bromistas de la escuela" ¿Qué les pasa chicos?

Snipe: snails y yo jugábamos con el balón y snails pateo el balón muy fuerte y ahora está en el techo de esa casa.

Snails: yo no la patee muy fuerte, tú saltaste muy bajo y no la atrapaste.

Spike: calma chicos, yo me encargo.

Snipe: ¿llamaras a twiligth para que la baje?

Spike: no.

Snails: ¿entonces como la bajaras?

Spike: solo observen." Toma distancia y comienza a correr en dirección a la casa, con un salto se impulsa y de una patada baja el balón dejando un hoyo humeante en el piso"

Snipe y snails miraban boquiabiertos la escena.

Snipe: ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Spike: es mi secreto.

Spike se alejó del lugar cuando escucho un grito de ayuda, eran las cutie marks crusaders que estaban sobre un árbol.

Spike:" se acerca al árbol y mira hacia arriba" ¿Cómo llegaron hasta allá arriba?

Apple bloom: solo digamos que no tendremos nuestras cutie marks por el ala delta.

Spike: creí que ya habías intentado eso con rainbow dash.

Sweetie belle: si pero Scootaloo y yo no lo intentamos.

Scootaloo: ¿podrías llamar a alguien que nos baje?

Spike: no será necesario, yo las ayudare.

Apple bloom: ¿Cómo?

Spike: así. "spike salto haciéndose una bola dando giros hacia adelante aterrizando sobre la rama"

Sweetie belle: ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Spike: luego les digo, ahora sujétense de mi espalda. "las potrancas obedecieron y spike clavo sus garras en el tronco del árbol usándolas para bajar lentamente"

Apple bloom: gracias spike pero aun tenemos una duda.

Spike: ¿Cuál es?

Apple bloom: ¿Cómo fue que hiciste esos giros?

Spike: es mi secreto.

Apple bloom: Ho… ¿enserio? "dice maliciosamente mientras le saca una pluma a Scootaloo y se acerca a spike para hacerle cosquillas"

Spike: espera ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?

Apple bloom: sacarte información. "comienza a hacerle cosquillas a spike con la pluma"

Spike: "reía a carcajadas" jajaja…no…jajaja…espera…vasta.

Scootaloo: si quieres que se detenga confiesa, ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?

Spike: no…no puedo…jajaja…prometí que no lo diría.

Sweetie belle: creo que quiere más cosquillas.

Spike: no…no mas…jajaja…no mas…les digo….les digo. Dawn me está entrenando para que sea un guerrero destiniano.

Las cosquillas cesaron y las potrancas quedaron sorprendidas.

Apple bloom: ¿dawn te está enseñando a pelear?

Scootaloo: no sabía que el daba clases.

Sweetie belle: tenemos que pedirle que nos enseñe también.

Spike: no…no le digan eso, sino sabrá que les dije.

Apple bloom: pues díselo tú.

Spike: ¿Qué?

Scootaloo: si, pídele que nos acepte como alumnas y así no sabrá que tú nos dijiste.

Spike:"dudaba" no sé.

Sweetie belle: Apple bloom dame la pluma.

Spike: está bien. Está bien se lo pediré.

Las potrancas y el dragón se encaminaron a la pradera a ver a dawn.

Mientras dawn entrenaba arduamente elevando su maná, cuando vio llegar a spike.

Dawn: spike ¿olvidaste algo?

Spike: Em., algo así

Dawn: ¿Qué cosa?

Las potrancas se acercaban.

Spike: me preguntaba si…

Dawn: ¿si que?

Spike: ¿si podrías entrenarlas a ellas también?

Dawn:" ve a las ponis y luego al dragón con una cera seria" lo contaste ¿verdad?

Spike: ellas me hicieron cosquillas.

Dawn: spike te dije que no lo contaras.

Spike: lo siento dawn.

Dawn:"acaricia la cabeza de spike" está bien, no importa pero ya no puedes decirle a nadie más, y eso va también para ustedes tres. ¿Entendido?

Cutie mark crusaders: entendido.

Dawn: bien, primero vallan a sus casas y piensen en sus sueños más grandes y bonitos y en sus recuerdos más preciados. Piensen en las ponis más importantes para ustedes, piensen en la familia, en los amigos, en su hogar, en sus aventuras y en lo que quieren conseguir, y cuando sea hora de que se vallan a dormir digan estas palabras. Gracias padre madre, por todo lo que recibí y que mañana se me dé nuevamente multiplicado y millonificado.

Apple bloom: ¿y eso para que es?

Dawn: para comenzar a liberar su poder oculto.

Sweetie belle: ¿poder oculto?

Spike: si para que empiecen a controlar su maná.

Las ponis se miraron confundidas, ¿maná?

Scootaloo: ¿Qué es maná?

Dawn: el mana es la energía dentro de todos nosotros manifestada al exterior.

Apple bloom: ¿podrías ser más específico?

Dawn: claro, "dawn retrocede diez pasos, cierra los ojos y comienza a respirar, luego de un minuto da un poderoso grito expulsando ráfagas de aire que comienzan a levantar tierra, finalmente expulsa su mana" esto es el maná.

Las potrancas y el dragón observaban asombrados el aura verde jade que envolvía el cuerpo del corcel.

Dawn: "desvaneció el mana" bien eso era el maná, ¿alguna duda?

Apple bloom: ¿cuando nos enseñaras eso?

Dawn: en un par de días, por ahora vallan a sus casas y piensen en lo que les dije.

Las ponis obedecen y se van a sus casas.

Dawn: pronto tendré que conseguirme un dojo.

Spike: ¿aun me encañaras xiaomajudo?

Dawn: claro.

Spike: gracias.

Dawn: de nada, oye spike, ¿no tenias que estar en tu casa hace ya media hora?

Spike: "reacciona" cielos, twiligth va a sermonearme si llego tarde.

Dawn: no suena tan mal como lo haces parecer.

Spike: jamás te han dado un sermón de twiligth ¿verdad?

Dawn: no, creo que no.

Spike: créeme, no querrás uno si no te gusta aburrirte.

Dawn: bien pues ¿que espera?, ve a casa.

Spike: si, adiós. "Sale corriendo"

Dawn mira a sus pequeños discípulos alejarse cuando alguien le hablo.

Fluttershy: eres muy bueno con los niños.

Dawn:"voltea a ver a fluttershy" si, creo que si.

Fluttershy: serás un buen padre.

Dawn: y tu, una excelente madre.

Ambos se besaron por un par de segundos, mientras en un arbusto algunas visitas los espiaban.

Apple bloom: haaaw, que tierno.

Sweetie belle:"suspiraba" es tan romántico.

Scootaloo: ¿De qué creen que estén hablando? Desde aquí no se escucha nada.

Dawn: ¿quieres ir adentro?

Fluttershy: ¿Por qué?

Dawn señala con la mirada al arbusto haciendo entender que no estaban solos

Fluttershy: Ho, claro.

Ambos entran en la cabaña, pero antes de cerrar la puerta saludan a las niñas mostrándoles que sabían que estaban allí.

Apple bloom: creo que nos vieron.

**Bien con esto concluye el capítulo 23 de "el último destiniano" Ya pronto habrá más capítulos.**

**NOTA****: DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA, EL MALDITO INTERNET SE ME CORTO, PERO YA REGRESE**


	24. La cita

**La cita**

El día había pasado rápido, los entrenamientos de spike habían termino pero no para dawn, quien luego de darle un intenso e inusual entrenamiento al pequeño dragón este se encamino la biblioteca, pero no sin antes demostrar los resultaos de los ejercicios que el destiniano le dio, ayudo a cuanto poni se encontraba en líos, desafortunadamente unas de las que ayudo fueron las CMC quienes luego de vero que spike podía hacer le exigieron respuestas por el medio más fuerte que spike no podía tolerar, la tortura de las cosquillas, tras este tormento se vio forzado a confesar.

Las potrancas luego de escuchar que dawn estaba entrenando a spike se encaminaron con el dragoncito a pedirle que las acepte como estudiantes. Las peticiones se hicieron presentar ante el corcel quien luego de meditarlo un instante accedió a tener tres nuevas alumnas. Las potrancas estaban emocionadas, pues el día de mañana comenzaría sus entrenamientos.

Después de un día de ejercicios y de varis sorpresas era momento de pasar un tiempo de parejas.

Dawn: fluttershy.

Fluttershy: ¿si, dawn?

Dawn: me preguntaba si, ¿quisieras salir a comer esta noche?

Fluttershy: ummm, pero…

Dawn:"se preguntaba porque su novia tardaba en contestar" ¿que pasa? ¿Ya no quieres estar con migo?

Fluttershy: no…no es eso dawn, es que.

Dawn: ¿que?

Fluttershy: es que, estas muy lastimado y quisiera atenderte esas heridas antes de que vallamos a algún lado.

Dawn: "se observo detenidamente y se percato de que tenía varios golpes y cortes en el cuerpo, algunos hasta sangraban" Ho. Que bueno…por un momento pensé que ya no querias estar con migo.

Fluttershy: "besa a dawn en los labios" jamás querría algo así, quiero estar contigo siempre, mas ahora que tendremos una linda bebé.

Dawn: cierto, bien ¿me puede ayudar con esto DR fluttershy? "decía jugando con su novia"

Fluttershy: "le seguía el juego" claro pasa a mi consultorio y te atenderé,

Ambos pasaron a la cabaña, donde luego de ripiarle y vendarle las heridas a dawn la pareja se dispuso a descansar en el sofá, ya estaba anocheciendo, fluttershy abrazaba a dawn y viceversa, ambos disfrutaban de la compania del otro.

Dawn: te amo.

Fluttershy: yo también, ¿sabes algo?

Dawn: ¿Qué?

Fluttershy: este sofá me trae recuerdos.

Dawn: ¿Cómo cuales?

Fluttershy: ¿recuerdas nuestra primera noche juntos aquí?

Dawn:"se puso rojo de pena" s…si…como olvidarla.

Fluttershy: mañana si quieres podemos salir.

Dawn: Ho, pero les prometí a las niñas que las entrenaría.

Fluttershy: ¿y porque no les dejas una nota?

Dawn: aun no domino bien la escritura.

Fluttershy: yo te ayudo.

Dawn: gracias, eres un ángel.

Fluttershy: gracias.

Luego de escribir la carta los ponis se dirigieron a su habitación a descansar.

En el cuarto.

Fluttershy: Ho dawn casi lo olvido, hoy fui a casa de rarity a recoger la ropa del bebé.

Dawn: valla, rarity si que es eficiente.

Fluttershy: si mira," fluttershy le muestra a dawn varios mamelucos con bordados de colores y dibujos de flores con capuchas"

Dawn: son adorables.

Fluttershy: A y también me dio esto "le mostro a dawn lo que alguna vez fue su túnica de colores de tierra, ahora era un chaleco sin mangas estilo chino que hacia juego con un pantalón de la misma tela y como obsequio una dos camisas blancas, una de mangas largas y otra de mangas cortas y con lo que sobraba lo uso para hacerle una bufanda"

Dawn: wow. Esta increíble, la usare mañana.

Fluttershy: esperare ansiosa a que llegue mañana.

Dawn: yo también.

Luego de doblar y guardar la ropa nueva se acostaron y enseguida se quedaron dormidos.

En la mañana.

La pareja despertaba mirando los ojos del otro.

Dawn: buenos días amor.

Fluttershy: buenos días.

Dawn: "comienza reír bajo" jijiji, sabes algo

Fluttershy: ¿Qué?

Dawn: es la primera vez que despertamos y vemos que el otro sigue aquí.

Fluttershy: si, por lo general tu eres el que madruga.

Dawn: en realidad me desperté antes pero no me pude levantar.

Fluttershy: ¿Por qué?

Dawn: porque cierto ángel abraza dormida muy fuerte.

Fluttershy: ¿y si no te hubiera brazado?

Dawn: igual no me hubiera querido levantar, preferiría seguir a tu lado.

Fluttershy: "abraza a dawn nuevamente" que bien que pienses así, porque es lo que quiero.

Dawn: pero es mejor que ya nos levantemos.

Fluttershy: "se aferra más fuerte al pecho de dawn" aun tengo sueño, ¿no puedes quedarte hasta que esté bien descansada?

Dawn: "besa a fluttershy" ¿ya olvidaste nuestra salida juntos? Hoy íbamos a tener una cita.

Fluttershy: bien, entonces preparémonos.

Luego de levantarse y de desayunar dawn y fluttershy salieron de la cabaña dejando la nota pegada a la puerta, tras un rato las CMC y spike llegaron para sus entrenamientos pero no vieron a dawn, tras registrar el lugar spike diviso la carta en la puerta.

Spike: Hey miren chicas.

Apple bloom: ¿Qué es?

Spike: una nota de dawn.

Scootaloo: ¿y que dice?

Spike se aclara la garganta.

NOTA: spike hoy no podre entrenarlos porque saldré con fluttershy, si no te molesta puedes dar tú la clase, solo hazlas trotar y dales una sesión de taichí como en tus entrenamientos, pero no les des los que tú tuviste de esos me ocupare yo.

Firmado **DAWN.**

Apple bloom: Ho salió en una cita con fluttershy.

Sweetie Bell: haaaw que tierno.

Apple bloom: además tiene sentido que quiera tomarse un descanso, applejack me dijo que paso por cosas muy difíciles últimamente.

Scootaloo: ¿pero quién nos entrenara si dawn no está?

Spike: "se vuelve a aclarar la garganta" ejem, repito que en la nota dice que yo las entrenare hoy.

Scootaloo: si, perdón spike, ¿pero no comenzaste a entrenar apenas ayer?

Spike: si y ayer las baje de un árbol usando lo que aprendí.

Apple bloom: ¿a que se refiere dawn con **"**los entrenamientos que tú tuviste"?

Spike: no importa, créanme no querrán pasar por eso.

Scootaloo: Ho vamos, ¿Qué tan difíciles pudieron ser?

Spike: ¿realmente quieren hacerlos?

Apple bloom: claro, "dice desafiante"

Spike:"sonríe pícaro" de acuerdo entonces tengan esto, "spike les da tres kunais" prepárense para el entrenamiento mas difícil que hayan tenido.

Mientras en el restaurante.

Dawn y fluttershy revisaban el menú eligiendo lo que comerían.

El poni mesero se acerca a tomar los pedidos.

Mesero: "habla con acento francés" ¿ya tomaron su decisión?

Dawn: quiero heno frito por favor señor.

El mesero volteo a ver a dawn y se sobresalto ante los rasgos característicos del corcel.

Mesero: por…por supuesto. ¿Y usted madame?

Fluttershy: quiero un sándwich de margaritas por favor.

El mesero anoto todo y se dirigió a la cocina dejando solos a los ponis.

Fluttershy: es grato tener un tiempos juntos fuera de los entrenamientos como una pareja normal.

Dawn: si, vivir así es relajante.

Fluttershy: dawn.

Dawn: ¿hum? ¿Qué pasa?

Fluttershy: ¿Qué harás luego de que completes tus entrenamientos y derrotes a pain?

Dawn: aun no lo sé, pero si sé que quiero vivir en paz y armonía aquí, contigo y mi pequeña.

Fluttershy: ¿enserio?

Dawn: si.

Fluttershy: haaaw, yo también quiero estar contigo, "se levanta y besa a dawn". Ya regreso iré al baño.

Dawn: claro te esperare.

Fluttershy se retira, cuando dawn se asegura que ya no está cerca mete su casco en su melena y saca una herradura de compromiso incrustada de diamantes que combinaban los colores rosa y azul.

Dawn: Uf "pensando" se lo pediré, cuando acabe mis entrenamientos, le propondré matrimonio a fluttershy.

Cuando diviso que la Pegaso se acercaba escondió la herradura en su melena nuevamente y fingió que no pasaba nada.

Fluttershy:" ve a dawn algo tenso" ¿te sientes bien?

Dawn: claro. ¿Por qué preguntas?

Fluttershy: porque te ves algo nervioso.

Dawn: Ho, es que es la primera vez que como aquí y estoy nervioso por comportarme imadecuando.

Fluttershy: jijiji, se dice inadecuado.

Dawn: "se sonroja" Ho si…cierto.

Ambos se rieron cuando el mesero se acerco con la comida.

Mesero: aquí tienen su comida.

Dawn: gracias amigo.

Mesero: no soy su amigo, "no quería tener nada que ver con dawn, ya saben cómo son los franceses"

El mesero se marcho.

Dawn: bien, a comer.

Fluttershy: si.

Ambos comenzaron a comer y a platicar.

Dawn: sabes fluttershy, estaba pensando en trabajar en la granja Apple de tiempo completo luego de estudiar.

Fluttershy: entonces, ¿significa que ya tienes pensado que harás de tu vida luego de vencer a pain?

Dawn: si, o tal vez abra un dojo aquí y enseñare xiaomajudo, o ambos.

Fluttershy: ¿podrás con tantas responsabilidades?

Dawn: claro que podre.

Fluttershy y ¿tendrás tiempo para nosotras?

Dawn: siempre lo tendré.

La pareja se dispuso a acabar de comer, finalizada lacena dawn dejo ocho monedas de oro sobre la mesa y se marcharon.

Dawn: ¿y donde quieres ir ahora?

Fluttershy: ¿quieres continuar con nuestra cita?

Dawn: claro, hoy solo se trata de nosotros pero sobre todo se trata de ti, así que a donde quieras ir iremos.

Fluttershy: bien… ¿Qué tal…allí? Señala al cine de ponyville.

Dawn: wow, claro.

Entran al cine.

Mientras dawn le daba dinero a fluttershy para comprar las entintadas el compraba las bebidas y las palomitas.

Dawn: genial jamás estuve en un teatro.

Fluttershy: esto no es un teatro, es un cine.

Dawn: ¿Qué es un cine?

Fluttershy: ¿jamás estuviste en un cine?

Dawn: en mi época no existían estas cosas.

Fluttershy: pues es algo así como un teatro, pero un poco mejor.

Dawn: ¿Qué tanto?

Fluttershy: ya veraz.

Al entraren la sala se sentaron en dos asientos continuos en el centro y atrás para tener una mejor vista de la película.

Dawn:" hablando bajo", ¿y ahora que pasara?

Fluttershy:" hablando normal porque siempre tenía un tono de voz bajo", empezara la función.

Las cortinas ce corrieron y la película empezó, cosa que asusto a dawn.

Dawn: "grito" LAS IMAGENS SE MUEBEN ESTAN ENBRUJADAS. "se puso en pose de ataque pero fue calmado por fluttershy"

Fluttershy: cálmate dawn, es solo una proyección.

Dawn: "con un tono bajo de voz" ¿proyección?

Fluttershy: si, solo es una película.

Dawn: ¿película?

Fluttershy: si es como un acto pero con imágenes que se mueven una detrás de la otra para crear movimiento de los personajes y también le agregan sonido.

Dawn: "ve la pantalla" ¿y esta película se trata de comida y gaseosas que cantan y bailan?

Fluttershy: jijiji, no solo son anuncios, la película aun no ha comenzado.

Dawn: "se sienta y se calma" ¿y de que se trata la película?

Fluttershy: de aventura.

Dawn: genial.

La película comenzó se llamaba "la patrulla harmony".

Tras los minutos que duro la proyección y las escenas que traía ambos ponis se acervaban cada vez más tanto física como emocionalmente.

En cierto punto fluttershy se poso sobre el pecho de dawn abrazándolo, mientras dawn la rodeo con su casco derecho pon el hombro mientras acariciaba su melena.

Fluttershy: dawn.

Dawn: ¿si fluttershy?

Fluttershy: ¿tú me amas mucho?

Dawn: claro que te amo, ¿por que preguntas?

Fluttershy: mira. "señala con el casco a los asientos del frente donde había varias parejas besándose entre ellas (**el DR hoves y Derpy, el señor y seora cake quienes se tomaron un descanso de la pastelería para refrescar su matrimonio con una salida al cine como en su adolescencia y Holy blade con una yegua súcubo llamada pleasure) **

Dawn: Ho… ¿así que eso se debe hacer aquí?

Fluttershy: solo si tienes una cita,

Fluttershy se acerca al rostro de dawn y lo besa de lengua, dawn corresponde el beso haciéndolo mismo introduciendo su lengua en la boca de la yegua, ambos disfrutaban de la sensación de la lengua del otro en sus bocas, dawn bajo su casco hasta el trasero de fluttershy para tocarlo y apretarlo cosa que excitaba mucho a la Pegaso,

Sra. cake: "veía lo que los jóvenes hacían" querido ¿Por qué no me tocas así? "dijo con nostalgia y ternura"

SR cake: ¿Cómo? ¿Así? "decía jugando mientras apretaba el trasero de su esposa, y frotaba su flor, cosa que disimulaba la oscuridad del cine" ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos más atrás y le hacemos a plum y pumki un hermanito o hermanita?

SRA cake:"gemía por los roces y apretadas de su esposo" Ho…que travieso estas hoy.

SR cake: y aun falta lo mejor pero tenemos que ir a la parte de atrás.

Mientras los cakes se dirigían a una sesión de placer, fluttershy y dawn continuaban con los besos y caricias.

La película finalizo y las parejas se estaban yendo los cakes salieron últimos y con sus ropas muy desarregladas.

En la puerta del cine una poni repartía folletos.

Repartidora: hola los invitamos a las funciones de media noche para parejas, ¿usted señor es mayor de edad?

Dawn: si tengo cinco mil veintiún años.

Repartidora: jajaja, que gracioso es señor, "las demás parejas se iban acercando para revisar los folletos". Es una función especial para parejas la película se llama "disfrute personal de **OCs**" los esperamos.

Las parejas aceptaron y salieron del cine.

Fluttershy: ¿iremos a esa función?

Dawn: no lo sé, ¿tú quieres ir?

Fluttershy: tal vez, ¿tú quieres?

Dawn: solo si tu quieres.

Fluttershy: de acuerdo iremos.

Dawn: y ahora ¿a dónde quieres ir?

Fluttershy: allí.

Señala un parque de diversiones.

Dawn: bien vamos.

Al entrar vieron todo tipo de juegos mecánicos y de habilidad, dawn ve una rueda de la fortuna.

Dawn: ¿quieres subirte allí?

Fluttershy: "empalidece "mmm…no…no quiero ir allí.

Dawn: ¿te sientes bien?

Fluttershy: no…le temo a las alturas.

Dawn: "sorprendido" pero…eres una yegua Pegaso, ¿no se supone que lo tulló es volar por las alturas?

Fluttershy: "baja la cabeza" medan miedo las alturas… ¿Por qué crees que vivo en la tierra en vez del cielo como rainbow?

Dawn: esta ben, ¿Qué quieres hacer entonces?

Fluttershy: no se.

Dawn revisa el lugar y ve algo perfecto, un puesto donde se arrojaban dardos.

Dawn: ven vamos allá.

Se acercan al puesto que era atendido por un poni macho "**igual al que le quería vender esa cereza cara a fluttershy en el episodio de cascos firmes**"

Dawn: hola amigo, ¿cómo funciona esto?

Encargado: tienes que arrojar los dardos a los globos y explotarlos luego ganas un premio, "señala a un estante donde había todo tipo de peluches de diferentes animales de todo tipo de tamaños"

Dawn:"le echa el ojo a un peluche tamaño real de oso panda" ¿cuántos globos debo explotar para ganar el oso panda?

Encargado:"con cara de burla y malicia" Ho, pues debes explotar todos de un solo tiro.

Los ponis que pasaban por allí le advertían a dawn.

Caramel: no juegues amigo, ese tipo es un estafador.

Dawn: pues, podría intentar, ¿Cuánto es por intento?

Encargado: son tres monedas por dardo, y hay quince globos, ósea cuarenta y cinco monedas.

Dawn: prepare ese panda. "lo decía muy animado"

Encargado: chico si logras ganar ese panda te reembolsare cuatro veces más de lo que me pagaste, es más te daré todos los premios que tengo.

Dawn: me parece bien.

Encargado: pero si no lo logras a la primera me darás esos aretes de plata que llevas en la oreja.

Dawn: trato echo.

Encargado: "pensando" pobre tonto es imposible que lo logre, eso aretes serán míos.

Dawn: "paga y le dan los dardos" bien aquí van.

Encargado: suerte, "pensando" la necesitaras.

Dawn toma los quince dardos con el casco y los arroja dando en el blanco uno por uno resultado de sus entrenamientos en el pasado como guerrero destiniano.

Los presentes y el encargado estaban boquiabiertos.

Dawn: bien espero ese panda.

Encargado:"se desespera y miente" espera no me dejaste acabar.

Dawn ¿Qué cosa?

Encargado: tienes que arrojarlos de lejos, y como ya los arrojaste tienes que volver a pagar.

Caramel: hoye eso es una estafa.

Dawn: de acuerdo.

Fluttershy: pero dawn.

Dawn: no, no digas nada ese panda será ganado "lo dice con confianza. "Paga de nuevo y se aleja un metro" ¿aquí está bien?

Encargado: no debes estar a cinco metros.

Dawn se aleja los cinco metros y arroja los dardos asestando en los blancos nueva mente.

Encargado: pero… ¿Cómo?

Dawn: ¿ya puede darme mi panda?

Encargado: no…debes arrojar los dardos a cinco metros con los ojos vendados haciendo un mortal atrás lanzándolos con la cola. "ya estaba desesperado y asustado"

Dawn: "vuelve a pagar y hace todo lo que el encargado dijo se vendo los ojos, se alejó, y tomo los dardos con la cola dando un mortal atrás arroja los dardos y vuelve a ganar" ¿y ahora me va a dar el panda?

El encargado no sabía con quien se metía y no quería averiguarlo.

Encargado: cla…claro, "estaba asustado pero le da el panda"

Dawn: y ahora mi dinero y los otros premios.

Encargado: ¿QUÉ?

Dawn: me dijo que si lo lograba me daría cuatro veces más de lo que pague y todos los demás premios.

El encargado había recordado su promesa y aunque no quería cumplirla menos quería saber cómo era el experto en dardos cuando se enojaba teniendo un pensamiento de él con forma de globo y de dawn arrojando el dardo más grande del mundo hacia a él.

Encargado: "nervioso" claro…toma todo lo que quieras jejeje. "pensando" ¿de dónde salió este fenómeno?

Dawn: "toma el dinero y los premios y los reparte a todos los presentes dejando algunos para sus amigas y el gran panda para fluttershy", ten fluttershy es para ti.

Fluttershy: gracias dawn, aquí tengo algo para ti.

Dawn: ¿Qué es?

Fluttershy: esto. "se acerca a dawn y lo besa en los labios"

Dawn: wow, ese si es un premio.

Fluttershy: y habrá más cuando quieras.

Dawn: ¿me puedes dar otro ahora?

Fluttershy: con gusto "vuelve a besar a dawn"

Dawn:"queda algo perdido por el beso pero luego recupera el sentido" y ahora ¿a dónde quieres ir?

Fluttershy: pues…no sé.

Dawn: ven vamos a esa rueda gigante"señala a la rueda de la fortuna"

Fluttershy: no...No puedo...me asusta mucho.

Dawn: hoye no temas estaré contigo siempre.

Fluttershy: ¿lo prometes?

Dawn: "toma el casco de fluttershy" lo prometo.

Los ponis se dirigieron a la rueda, dawn pago por un asiento y subieron, al principio fluttershy no se quitaba los cascos de los ojos pero algo sobre su hombro la tranquilizo, era dawn quien la miraba con ternura y confianza, por instantes se perdían en la mirada del otro, fluttershy admiraba los enormes ojos azul zafiro de dawn mientras el corcel se sentía hipnotizado por los ojos color verde agua de la Pegaso y luego de un momento dirigieron la mirada en el horizonte, el sol de la tarde creaba una atmosfera perfecta para ambos amantes, luego de unas vueltas en el juego bajaron y se dispusieron a seguir con sus cita.

Luego de unas horas en los juegos mecánicos y en los puestos de habilidad ya el sol se estaba metiendo.

Dawn: creo que ya deberíamos regresar.

Fluttershy: pero aun tenemos luz y hay otro lugar al que quisiera ir.

Dawn: ¿Cuál?

Fluttershy: ya veraz,"fluttershy guio a dawn hasta un lugar que el reconoció al instante"

Dawn: ¿e…este es el lugar?

Fluttershy: si me encanta este parque," era el mismo parque en donde dawn había matado a los hermanos Hamer"

Dawn: fluttershy, sabes bien que paso aquí, ¿Por qué quieres estar aquí?

Fluttershy: porque…siento que aquí paso algo más que lo que todos dicen.

Dawn: ¿a que te refieres?

Fluttershy: ¿dawn?

Dawn: ¿hum?

Fluttershy: ¿tú fuiste el que mato a esos ponis?

Dawn: fluttershy…por eso no te dije antes lo que sentía por ti…soy un monstruo, no quiero darte miedo ni asco, eres muy hermosa, no deberías estar con algo como yo.

Fluttershy: ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Dawn: ellos me provocaron…me golpearon, me humillaron…y lo peor…es que…es que…se dirigían a tu casa para violarte.

Fluttershy: "se sorprendió al escuchar lo que dawn dijo"

Dawn: "al recordar esa noche sentía como la ira crecía en su interior" iban a hacerte daño…iban a ultrajarte…dijeron con muchos detalles lo que pensaban hacerte…no podía soportar esa imagen en mi mente…en ese momento mi marca de maldición reacciono y conmigo lleno de ira les di el castigo que merecían…no quería que te hicieran daño fluttershy. "Dawn empezó a llorar" por favor…por favor…no me temas…"los sollozos se volvieron llanto" sé que soy una abominación pero…por favor…solo te pido que no me temas.

Fluttershy: "se acerca a dawn para secarle las lagrimas" no te menosprecies, lo que hiciste fue excesivo pero, lo hiciste porque querias protegerme, eso no te convierte en un monstruo, eso es lo que te convierte en un héroe, "besa a dawn en los labios".

Dawn: es increíble que ames a algo como yo.

Fluttershy: recuerda que llevo a tu bebé en mi vientre, temerte a ti es temerle al padre de mi hijita, y eso jamás lo podre hacer.

Dawn: gracias.

A lo lejos el sol ya se había metido, el parque fue iluminado por las farolas dando un ambiente romántico.

Dawn y fluttershy caminaron por horas alrededor y dentro del parque, finalmente se sentaron en una banca a observar la luna. Ya eran las 22:10.

Dawn: creo que ya es hora de regresar, ¿no te parece?

Fluttershy: si, tienes razón, aunque es una lástima me divertí mucho.

Dawn: no tiene que terminar así.

Fluttershy: ¿a que te refieres?

Dawn: me refiero a que cuando lleguemos a la casa, quiero terminar esta cita con broche de oro,"lo dio con ojos llenos de lujuria"

Fluttershy: "capto el mensaje" entonces, ¿que estamos esperando?

Los novios se dirigieron a su cabaña, al llegar en la puerta había una nota e spike que decía.

Dawn, sé que me distes ordenes de cómo llevar el entrenamiento de hoy pero no me resistí a llevarlo a cabo, les di a las chicas los mismos ejercicios que me diste a mí, al principio me dijeron muchas groserías pero luego les conté como me ayudaste y finalmente los completaron, así que por favor espero que los siguientes sean más tranquilos por el bien de los cuatro.

Firmado: **SPIKE, APLLE BLOOM, SWEETIE BELLE Y SCOOTALOO**

Los ponis se rieron por un momento para luego entrar a su hogar, preparándose para un momento de pareja.

Mientras a lo lejos el maligno lord pain llegaba al reino de los changelins con un propósito siniestro.

**Bien con esto concluye el capítulo 24 de "el último destiniano" Ya pronto habrá más capítulos.**

**ABISO: EL PROXIMO CAPITULO CONTENRA MATERIAL (M) PERO NO SERA ENTRE DAW Y FLUTTERSHY, MAS BIEN INCLUIRA A LORD PAIN Y CHRYSALIS. ASI QUE PREPARENCE.**


	25. el plan de lord pain,spike el guerrero

**BIEN COMO YA ADVERTI ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE MATERIAL APTO PARA MAORES DE 18.**

**El plan de lord pain y spike el guerrero.**

Eran las 22:38, la luna se posaba sobre el reino de los changelins en el bosque everfree, en un castillo negro con luces verdes los changelins guardianes patrullaban el perímetro.

Guaria 1: "hacia sus rondas cuando ve a alguien aproximarse, era una figura cubierta por una túnica gris con nubes rojas y llamas negras, llevaba un sombrero de paja estilo oriental" HEY TU, QUIEN QUIERAS QUE SEAS ESTAS INVADIENDO TERRITORIO CHANGELIN, MEJOR RETIRATE O ABSTENTE A LAS CONCECUENCIAS.

La figura se acercaba como si no le importara la advertencia.

Guardia2: parece que no quiere obedecer.

Guardia3: será mejor que le demos una lección a este invasor.

Guardia1: si.

Los changelins tomaron forma de dragones negros y se encaminaron a atacar al extraño pero cuando estuvieron a unos metros el corcel se levanto parte del sombrero revelando sus ojos tan rojos como el fuego del infierno, un ruido parecido al rose de dos navajas se hizo presente y una línea de luz atravesó a lo largo de ambos ojos, en un instante los changelins yacían muertos en el piso.

Lord pain: patéticos despojos de imitaciones baratas.

El corcel continúo caminando hasta la puerta principal.

Lord pain: esta puerta es un estorbo, "con un ligero golpe de su casco la puerta se astillo y se rompió en cientos de pedazos"

Los changelins que se encontraban dentro de la sala del trono vieron como el corcel entraba como si nada cosa que llamo la atención de chrysalis.

Chrysalis: ¿QUIEN ERES TU Y COMOPUDISTE PASAR A MIS GUARDIAS?

Lord pain: ¿esos débiles diablos?, no eran dignos de llamarse guerreros. "dice mostrando las cabezas cercenadas de sus víctimas"

Chrysalis: MATASTE A MIS HOMBRES.

Lord pain: no…no los maté, solo les evite la vergüenza de caer como las basuras que son.

Chrysalis: ¿basuras?

Lord pain: ellos no son dignos de tu protección ni tú de la suya, mereces as que unos insignificantes homúnculos.

Chrysalis: ¿Quién eres tú?

Lord pain: Ho, perdone mis modales y Déjeme presentarme, mi nombre, es Lord Pain.

Chrysalis: Ho, un lord, ¿y que lo trae por mi reino lord pain?

Lord pain: por favor llámeme solo pain, y lo que me trae o más bien lo que me atrae…es usted reina chrysalis.

Chrysalis: "puso cara de malicia" Ho, ¿enserio?

Pain: ¿Qué le parecería si le dijera, que puedo hacer que gobierne equestria?

En ese momento chrysalis paro las orejas para prestar más atención.

Chrysalis: lo escucho.

Lord pain: le propongo una unión entre usted y yo, "se acerca a chrysalis volando y le toma el casco" usted es como yo, busca la oportunidad y la aprovecha y seria un idiota si yo desaprovechara la oportunidad de que gobierne a mi lado.

Chrysalis: ¿go…Gobierne a su lado?

Pain: no solo equestria sino el mundo y solo usted tendrá derecho a llamarse reina.

Las palabras de pain endulzaban los oídos de chrysalis mientras la elocuencia de sus palabras la engatusaban, por primera vez sentía que era enamorante.

Chrysalis:"se sonrojo" Ho pain…pero…apenas nos conocemos… ¿Cómo esperas que algo así funcione?

Lord pain: chrysalis, desde el momento en que escuche tu nombre, ese bello nombre que con su sola pronunciación…chry-sa-lis…poesía en tres simples silabas, supe desde entonces que eras la indicada y ahora que te tengo cerca, eres más hermosa de lo que me habría podido imaginar.

Chrysalis: se sonrojo y se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras entre cerraba los ojos" pain.

Pain: chrysalis…he venido de muy lejos para hacerte esta pregunta… ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

Chrysalis: Ho…si…si quiero.

Pain: pero antes quiero que nuestra unión sea digna de ti, cuando seamos los amos del mundo nos uniremos en una ceremonia que hará que incluso los dioses la envidien.

Chrysalis: pain…

Pain: pero antes. Quiero demostrarte…cuanto te amo.

Pain beso a chrysalis en los labios, su lengua similar a la de una serpiente se enroscaba con la de la reina al finalizar el beso comenzó a lamer el cuello de chrysalis.

Chrysalis: espera…aquí no…vamos a mis aposentos.

En los aposentos de chrysalis los cuales eran una versión de los de celestia con una cama gigante en medio todo con un estilo changelins.

Chrysalis: "gateo sobre la cama demostrando su flor a pain mientras movía los flancos de forma sensual, para luego ponerse boca arriba abriendo las piernas" estoy lista para ti mi amor.

Pain: "se acerco a chrysalis "colocándose en medio de sus piernas" eres hermosa. "pain volvió a repetir lo que izo en la sala del trono pero esta vez estiro su lengua la cual parecía alcanzar distancias increíbles bajando por las ubres de chrysalis masajeándolas para finalmente llegar a su flor e introducirse dentro de ella lo que la izo gritar de placer"

Chrysalis: HO PAIN, MAS PROFUNDO…METEME ESA LENGUA HASTA EL FONDO.

La lengua de pain se introducía más adentro de chrysalis envolviendo su clítoris y siguiendo hasta tocar el útero de la yegua"

Chrysalis: HO…SI…SI…LAMEME…LAMEME TODA.

Finalmente pain encontró el punto G de chrysalis provocando que le diera un orgasmo.

Chrysalis: HO…SI…QUE BIEN SE SIENTE.

La flor de la yegua chorreaba grandes cantidades de líquido vaginal.

Pain: regreso su lengua a su boca saboreando los jugos de la yegua" mmm…amargo como me gusta.

Chrysalis:"tenía la lengua afuera y jadeaba por la excitación" ahora…es…mi…turno…de satisfacerte.

La yegua tumbo a pain sobre la cama y uso los huecos en sus cascos para comenzar a masturbarlo mientras con su larga lengua le lamia la punta del pene.

Pain: Ho…si…si mi reina…demuéstrame todo tu amor.

Chrysalis siguió lamiendo y masturbando a pain cuando de un tirón comenzó a succionar el miembro del alicornio el cual ya tenía las alas muy erectas igual que chrysalis, continuaron así por cinco minutos.

Pain: Ho… chrysalis…ya casi me vengo…estoy por soltar todo.

Chrysalis aumento la velocidad para acelerar la eyaculación lo que luego de tres minuto el corcel negro dejo salir todo su semen en la boca de la reina la cual casi se ataranto con él mientras tragaba, luego de un rato tosiendo la semilla de pain volvieron a los juegos "

Chrysalis: ¿listo para seguir con más mi amor?

Pain: siempre.

Chrysalis se puso boca arriba mientras pain acercaba su miembro a su flor.

Pain: aquí va.

Chrysalis: espera.

Pero pain ignoro a la yegua la cual fue violentamente penetrada por el alicornio lo que le provoco gritar de dolor.

Chrysalis: HAAA. ME DUELE.

Pain:"no paraba de moverse embistiendo a la yegua" lo siento… pero…necesito estar dentro de ti ahora mismo… quiero sentir toda tu feminidad alrededor de mi miembro.

Chrysalis: PERO…NO SEAS TAN BRUSCO.

Pain: ¿Qué?, ¿no te gustan los juegos bruscos? ¿O es tu primera vez?

Chrysalis: ME ESTA DOLIENDO… ESPERA UN MONETO… SACALA.

Pain: "seguía moviéndose" no quiero… quiero seguir… además… ya te acostumbraras.

Chrysalis: POR FAVOR…DETENTE…ME DUELE MUCHO.

Pain: tranquila… aquí tengo algo para calmar el dolor. **(Si les suena familiar pronto sabrán porque)**

Pain se acerco a Chrysalis y le planto un beso en los labios moviendo su lengua para disfrute de ella, con el tiempo el dolor se desvaneció y se volvía placer mutuo.

Chrysalis:"se separo de pain gritando" MAS…MAS ADENTRO…MAS DURO…MAS PROFUNDO…LLENAME DE TU SEMILLA.

Pain: YA CASI…YA CASI ACAVO… AQUÍ VA.

De una última estocada el pene e pain eyaculo dentro de Chrysalis llenándola de líquido seminal caliente.

Chrysalis gemía al sentir como era llenada por el esperma de pain, el cual luego saco del la flor de la reina changelins.

Chrysalis: "hablaba cortado por el cansancio" mas…quiero… mas… quiero que violes mi culo.

Pain: con gusto amada, "pain se monto sobre Chrysalis acercando su pene a su ano" aquí va.

De un golpe introdujo su miembro en el ano de la yegua la cual grito de dolor y placer.

Chrysalis: HAAA…SIENTO QUE ME LO VAS A ROMPER.

Pain: "gritaba" ¿QUIERES ESO?

Chrysalis: SI…SI… ROMPEME EL CULO…VIOLAME TODO LO QUE QUIERAS… ENSEÑAME A AMAR.

Pain: COMO QUIERAS" pain metía y sacaba su pene del ano de Chrysalis mientras la sujetaba de los flancos" TE AMO…TE AMO…ME ENCANTA COJERTE...TU CULO ES TAN ESTRECHO…ME VUELVE LOCO…ME ENCANTA.

Chrysalis: A MI ME ENCANTA QUE ME COJAS POR EL CULO…HASME EL AMOR…DAME MAS.

Pain incremento la velocidad para el gozo de la yegua, luego de seis minutos e penetradas sentía que se venía.

Pain: ESTOY POR ACAVAR, YA CASI ME VENGO.

Chrysalis: RELLENAME CON TU LECHE MI AMOR…LLENAME DE TU PASION.

Dicho esto el corcel eyaculo toda su esperma dentro del ano de Chrysalis.

Chrysalis: HOOO…SIIII…SI…SI…"al finalizar cayo con los flancos levantados porque aun estaba unida a pain" mi amor.

Pain: ¿si querida?

Chrysalis: ¿quieres sacármela?

Pain entendió y saco su pene del ano de Chrysalis el cual choreaba semen.

Chrysalis: wow…fue increíble…no me podre sentar en días,

Pain: mi amada Chrysalis, lamento decirte que ahora debo partir.

Chrysalis: ¿Qué? Pero. ¿Acaso no me amas?

Pain:" besa a Chrysalis en los labios" yo siempre te amare, pero nuestro sueño de ser los gobernantes supremos del mundo no se realizara solo, por eso reclutare para nuestro ejército, ¿y que crees? Tu estas en el. "le da a Chrysalis una túnica igual a la suya"

Chrysalis: Ho…es hermosa.

Pain: "se acerca a la ventana y abre las alas para levantar vuelo" nos veremos luego mi amada, "grita pain "pero al estar lo bastante lejos su expresión cambia a una sonrisa de maldad" ya sal de allí **red eye.**

De pronto una nube de humo apareció y al disiparse, volando junto a pain estaba una alicornio de 14 años de edad de color purpura con melena fucsia, su cutie mark es una guadaña y una rosa, su cuerno estaba partido y agrietado llevaba una cazadora negra con gafas de igual color.

Red eye: lord pain sensei, ¿acaso usted real mente se enamoro de esa Chrysalis?

Pain: no red eye, solo la necesito para mi plan. Pronto los red clouds renacerán y nuestra gloria será recuperada, el momento de la liberación esta próximo y el despertar será el inicio del fin y el comienzo de la era roja.

Lord pain y red eye se alejaban del reino changelins.

Mientras en ponyville, ya eran las 10:20 AM.

Dawn cito a spike en el campo de entrenamientos para que le explique un par de cosas.

Dawn: bien spike…dime… ¿Por qué si te di ordenes explicitas de que solo trotaran e hicieran estiramientos, tu me desobedeciste y les distes los entrenamientos que te pedí que no les dieras?

Spike: ellas me pidieron que les diera los entrenamientos.

Dawn: "tenía un rostro serio" y ustedes también salgan de allí, "ve hacia un arbusto del cual salieron las CMC"

Apple bloom: ¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?

Dawn: ahora poseen maná, y los puedo localizar fácilmente.

Scootaloo: ¿tenemos mana?

Dawn: los entrenamientos que tuvieron con spike despertaron el mana de su interior, pero no me cambien de tema, ¿Por qué tomaron los entrenamientos que les prohibí?

Sweetie Bell: porque queríamos llegar a ser tan fuertes como tu.

Dawn: me tomo quince años llegar a ser así de poderoso y ni siquiera estoy en el nivel mínimo de lo que es un guerrero destiniano.

Apple bloom: ¿hay más niveles para ser guerrero?

Dawn: si.

Scootaloo: ¿Cuántos son?

Dawn estoy en nivel ochenta y ocho y hay mil niveles.

CMC: ¿MIL NIVELES?

Dawn: no me sigan cambiando el tema, dime spike. ¿Cómo fueron los entrenamientos?

Spike: pues.

Flashback.

Spike terminaba de leer la nota que dawn había escrito.

Apple bloom: Ho salió en una cita con fluttershy.

Sweetie Bell: haaaw que tierno.

Apple bloom: además tiene sentido que quiera tomarse un descanso, applejack me dijo que paso por cosas muy difíciles últimamente.

Scootaloo: ¿pero quién nos entrenara si dawn no está?

Spike: "se vuelve a aclarar la garganta" ejem, repito que en la nota dice que yo las entrenare hoy.

Scootaloo: si, perdón spike, ¿pero no comenzaste a entrenar apenas ayer?

Spike: si y ayer las baje de un árbol usando lo que aprendí.

Apple bloom: ¿a que se refiere dawn con **"**los entrenamientos que tú tuviste"?

Spike: no importa, créanme no querrán pasar por eso.

Scootaloo: Ho vamos, ¿Qué tan difíciles pudieron ser?

Spike: ¿realmente quieren hacerlos?

Apple bloom: claro, "dice desafiante"

Spike:"sonríe pícaro" de acuerdo entonces tengan esto, "spike les da tres kunais" prepárense para el entrenamiento mas difícil que hayan tenido.

Apple bloom: ¿para que son los cuchillos?

Spike:"sonríe" vengan con migo.

Spike las lleva al bosque.

Spike: bien, ¿ven este roble? "señala un roble igual al que tuvo que cortar"

Apple bloom: si ¿y que?

Spike: quiero que lo corten y lo conviertan en una monda dientes.

CMC: ¿QUÉ?

Spike: lo que oyeron, quiero que corten este árbol.

Scootaloo: es imposible, este árbol es muy grueso.

Spike: si yo lo pude hacer, ustedes también.

Apple bloom: es imposible que hayas podido cortar un árbol como este.

Spike: ¿enserio?

Spike toma un kunai y con un rápido movimiento corta un árbol con la misma forma sin problema.

Spike: ¿ya me creen?

Las CMC estaban sin habla, por lo que se dispusieron a cortar el árbol.

Spike: "pensando" es increíble que si me saliera, creí que no podría, pero…al parecer los entrenamientos están dando resultado.

Luego de cinco horas las potrancas estaban cansadas.

Scootaloo: spike ya nos cansamos de intentar cortar este árbol, es imposible que caiga.

Spike: pues usen su imaginación.

Apple bloom: ¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESO? , LO QUE DICES NO TIENE SENTIDO.

Spike: eso creía yo cuando dawn me entrenaba, pero luego entendí que si no puedes hacer algo de la forma tradicional, busca otra forma.

Las potrancas entendieron lo que el dragón les decía, utilizando sus kunais como hachas derribaron el árbol.

Sweetie Bell: lo logramos.

Scootaloo: pero ahora tenemos que convertirlo en un palillo.

Spike: eso no será necesario.

Apple bloom: ¿que? ¿Por qué?

Spike: ¿acaso quieren hacerlo?

CMC: NO GRACIAS.

Spike: bien pues entonces, vengan.

Spike las llevo al lugar donde entreno corriendo en el lodo.

Spike: ahora quiero que corran en este lodo,"dice vertiendo una cubeta con agua en el lugar"

Apple bloom: si lodo, "dice entusiasmada ya estaba acostumbrada a ensuciarse"

Scootaloo: ¿y cuanto tiempo debemos hacer esto?

Spike: hasta que el lodo se seque.

Sweetie Belle: ¿estás loco?, no voy a correr tanto.

Spike: como quieran, supongo que jamás alcanzaran el nivel que tengo yo.

Apple bloom: Ho por favor, apenas empezaste ayer y ya te crees el maestro, ¿sabes que pienso?, pienso que eres un debilucho, no eres mejor que nosotras.

Spike: ¿Qué dices? Yo soy muy fuerte, ¿no vistes como corte ese árbol?

Sweetie belle: eres un bobalicón arrogante, si fueras tan fuerte deberías demostrarlo.

Spike: ¿cuando? y ¿cómo?

Scootaloo: el bosque everfree, si demuestras que eres tan fuerte como dices, haremos los entrenamientos que nos pides,

Spike: acepto.

Apple bloom: pero si no lo logras, usaras un vestido de rarity por un mes.

Spike: acepto…espera ¿Qué?

Scootaloo: bien pues ve allí y demuestra que eres un guerrero.

Spike: claro.

Spike se encamino al bosque, al llegar allí entro hasta el pantano frogibuttom.

Spike: bien…creo que aquí no hay mucho que hacer así que mejor me voy.

Scootaloo: ¿de que color quieres tu vestido spike?

Spike:"se asusta" ¿QUE HACEN AQUÍ?

Apple bloom: venimos a ver que cumplas con tu palabra y como no hemos visto que fueras más fuerte significa que perdiste y te pondrás el vestido.

Spike: rayos…bien creo que si.

Antes de que pudieran salir del pantano del agua emergió una hidra dispuesta a comérselos.

Sweetie belle: HAAA, CORRE SPIKE.

Spike: no…yo no correré, un guerrero no huye de un combate.

De repente un aura violeta envolvió a spike.

Spike: ¿Qué es esto? ¿Acaso? ¿Esto es mi maná?

Las potrancas y la hidra no entendían lo que ocurría.

Spike: bien…veamos lo que puedo hacer. "spike formo puños con sus garras y con un fuerte grito expulso su mana, la energía era tanta que alejaba el agua a su alrededor dejando ver el fondo del pantano" ahora si estas frito insecto, "pensado" ¿por que dije eso?

La hidra al sentir el insulto ataco pero spike le lanzo un zarpazo cargado de maná, que le cortó la cara a la hidra la cual retrocedió por el dolor.

Spike: ¿eso es todo lo que tienes gusano?

La hidra se lanzo nueva mente al ataque, pero esta vez ataco a las niñas las cuales cerraron los ojos esperando su fin pero algo pasaba, al abrir los ojos vieron a spike deteniendo dos cabezas con sus garras una con la cola y la otra estaba parado sobre ella.

Spike: no dejare que les hagas daño a mis amigas,"con otro grito el mana expulsado envió lejos a la hidra, el dragoncito estaba exhausto y hablaba cortado" ya… demostré… que si…soy…fuerte. "dicho esto se desmayo por el esfuerzo.

Al despertar las CMC estaban en un entrenamiento diferente, Apple bloom entrenaba en el campo de macetas, Scootaloo corría por el lodo y Sweetie belle traía los baldes con agua.

Apple bloom: Ho ya despertaste.

Scootaloo: que bien, creímos que estabas herido.

Sweetie belle: me preocupé… digo...nos preocupamos por ti,"se sonrojo al decir lo último"

Spike: ¿Cómo sabían los entrenamientos que seguía?

Apple bloom: encontramos el itinerario con los entrenamientos que dawn te dio,

Spike: ¿y los hicieron solas?

Scootaloo: claro, nos demostraste que eres fuerte gracias a esto, no queremos quedarnos atrás.

Todos comenzaron a reír.

Fin del flashback.

Spike eso fue lo que paso.

Dawn: "no podía creer que a tan corta edad spike haya podido dominar así de bien el maná" bien pues creo que entonces podrán tener el día libre.

Spike: que bien que lo digas, porque me duelen músculos que ni sabía que tenía.

Luego de un rato de risas las potrancas y el dragón salieron a sus hogares.

Dawn:"observaba a sus discípulos alejarse" suerte pequeños guerreros.

Fluttershy: dawn.

Dawn: ¿Qué pasa?

Fluttershy: ¿continuaras entrenando?

Dawn: me temo que si.

Fluttershy tenía cara de desanimo.

Dawn: pero luego podemos ver algunas cunas para la bebé, ¿te gustaría?

Fluttershy: si.

Así comienza otro día en ponyville para nuestro héroe quien pronto tendrá que luchar contra el ser mas malvado que haya podido existir.

Mientras con lord pain.

Red eye: lord pain sensei, ¿por que es tan importante ese destiniano? ¿Por qué no simple mente lo mata?

Pain: hay cosas que es mejor mantener en secreto, por tu vida red eye, será mejor que no te metas en lo que no te importa, o te arrepentirás.

Co eso finalizo el comentario pain dejando a su alumna muy confundida.

Red eye: ¿secretos?

Lord pain caminaba por las cuevas en las que ahora morava mientras pensaba.

Pain: luego de tantos siglos…el momento se aproxima…y dawn será la clave de mi éxito, pero primero…debo encargarme de ese hibrido que nacera.

El alicornio dio una carcajada que resonó por toda la caverna.

**Bien con esto concluye el capítulo 25 de "el último destiniano" Ya pronto habrá más capítulos. **

**Si quieren saber más de mis personajes visiten mi página en deviantar, la dirección está en mi perfil subo imágenes días por medio, así que no olviden ver los nuevos que subo y no dejen de comentar aquí y en mis dibujos, adiós.**


	26. El reclutamiento y la leyenda

**El reclutamiento y la leyenda.**

Más allá del desierto en la ciudad de canterlot eran ya las 22:45, ya estaba anocheciendo, en la tienda de comics encantados el encargado cerraba la puerta cuando un sonido de alguien respirando detrás de él lo puso en alerta pero al voltear no había nadie, no le dio mucha importancia al asunto y cerró la puerta del negocio más sin embargo no se percato de que alguien había entrado al negocio.

Dentro lord pain revisaba las historietas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. En un anaquel encontró un comic titulado, **(LAS POWER PONYS)**.

Lord Pain coloca el comic en el suelo luego se muerde la pata haciendo que comience a brotar sangre la cual uso para dibujar un símbolo en forma de círculo alrededor del libro, al finalizar pronuncio unas palabras.

Pain: repmo als garle e a aledair, al losinuc terpepua, as danecas, e a treopián. **(TRADUCCION: rompe las reglas de la realidad, la ilusión perpetua, las cadenas de la entropía).**

Al terminar de hablar el circulo de sangre se ilumino y el libro de abrió, de el emanaba una sombra la cual comenzó a tomar forma.

Pain veía con cara seria a la criatura que emergió, era una yegua morada con melena y cola verde y ojos desorbitados de color rojo que se reía de manera desquiciada.

MANE-IAC: "veía por todos lados hasta que noto al corcel negro" ¿QUIEN ERES TU?

Pain: yo soy el que te trajo aquí.

MANE-IAC: ¿TU? ¿Y A DONE METRAJISTE?

Pain: al lugar donde comenzara una nueva era y para eso te necesito a ti.

: JAJAJA, ¿Y QUE TE HACE PENSAR QUE TE AYUDARE? SI YO SOY LA VILLANA MAS…MALVADA DE TODO POTROPOLIS JAJAJAJA.

Pain: "seguía serio" no…eres una lunática con un peinado ridículo.

MANE-IAC: ¿QUÉ DIJISTEEEEE? ARE QUE TE AREPIENTAS DE HABER DICHO ESO JAJAJAJA,

Usa su cabello para atacar pero pain lo esquiva dándole una patada en la nuca que la saca de la tienda y la estrella contra una fuente dejando un hueco largo por donde ella paso.

MANE-IAC: ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A GOLPEARME Y A INSULTAR MICABELLO?

Pain: "sale de la tienda por el hoyo en la pared aun tenía una mirada seria "esto se podría evitar si escucharas y aceptas el trato que quiero ofrecerte.

MANE-IAC: JAJAJAJA, ¿YSI NO LO AGO?

Pain: entonces tendré que convencerte.

MANE: IAC: JAJAJAJA, ¿Y COMO LO HARAS? ¿HE?

Pain: por los medios que sean necesarios.

MANE-IAC: ¿CÓMO CUALES?

Pain: como estos.

Pain levanto su casco haciendo que las sombras de la noche producidas por la luz de la luna se levantaran tomando la forma de tentáculos que aprisionaron a la yegua.

MANE-IAC: ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTO?...SUELTAME.

Pain se acerco e izo un movimiento con el casco para soltar un poco a la yegua la cual aun estaba atrapada con las patas delanteras levantadas y las traseras separadas dejándola en una pose muy incómoda para ella pero provocativa para un macho.

Con lentitud pain se acercaba a mane-ic hasta que estuvo frente a ella.

MANE-IAC: ¿QUÉ PENSAS HACERME?…SUELTAME

Pain: shhh…cálmate…solo quiero que veas algo.

Pain comenzó a sacar su lengua la cual se estiraba como goma hasta que llego a la intimidad de la yegua.

MANE-IAC. ¿QUE HASES DEJENERADO? QUITA TU LENGUA DE ALLI.

La lengua de pain subió por la cintura, el estomago, el cuello hasta llegar a la boca de la yegua la cual se introdujo en ella dándole un beso.

La yegua intento resistirse hasta que tuvo una visión de una equestria llena de esclavos donde en un gran castillo negro ella y otros ponis más entre ellos pain y chrysalis gobernaban.

Pain se separo de la yegua mientras su lengua recuperaba su medida normal.

Pain: no te emociones, ya estoy comprometido, pero dime… ¿Qué te pareció mi visión del futuro?

MANE-IAC: ¿Qué FUE ESO?

Pain: el futuro, y tu puedes formar parte de ese gran cambio…lo único que tienes que hacer es seguir mis indicaciones y pronto no solo gobernaras este mundo también el que tu quieras…entonces… ¿Qué dices?... ¿aceptas?

MANE-IAC: JAJAJAJA, CLARO QUE ACEPTO…LORD PAIN, MUAJAJAJA.

Pain: excelente, ahora ponte esto y en un mes nos volveremos a ver.

Pain le da la túnica oficial de los red clouds y se desvanece entre viento y hojas cecas.

En el norte de equestria en donde aun cae la nieve y las ventiscas son feroces y el frio cruel y agresivo, un corcel con túnica buscaba algo.

Pain:**"esta vez era diferente, su melena era puntiaguda**" aquí esta.

Levanto de la nieve un cuerno rojo el cual coloca en un montón de trozos de cristal negro, luego se volvió a morder provocándose un sangrado el cual derramo sobre los cristales y alrededor formando un cuadrado, luego recito un conjuro.

Pain: setna eu edepsu o metreu nevení ao idva ias msoo semortilan. **(TRADUCCION: antes y después de la muerte viene la vida, así somos inmortales)**

El cuadrado de sangre se comenzó a elevar convirtiéndose en un ataúd de hielo rojo para luego volverse de madera negra, el cual se abrió expulsando humo blanco, cuando este se disipo la figura de un corcel se hizo presente, era el rey sombra.

El unicornio miro a su alrededor y reaccione.

Rey sombra: ¿Qué me paso? Estoy vivo… ¿pero…como?

Lord pain: yo te he traído a la vida nuevamente por que necesito que me ayudes.

Rey sombra: ¿yo…ayudarte a ti?

Lord pain: si, necesito a alguien como tu a mi mando.

Rey sombra: JAJAJA…JAMAS AYUDARE A UN SER INFERIORCOMO TU, AHORA QUE REVIVI RETOMARE EL CONTROL DEL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL Y NADIE VA A DETENERME.

Lord pain: "con una cara seria" jamás lo lograras con ese poder tan insignificante.

Rey sombra: ¿QUÉ DIJISTE? ¿NOSABES CON QUIEN ESTAS HABLANDO?

Lord pain: solo eres un patético remedo de rey que fue vencido por un dragón bebé, una princesa moribunda y una baratija de vidrio.

Rey sombra: ESAS SERAN TUS ULTIMAS PALABRAS INSOLENTE, SUPLICAME PERDON Y POSTRATE ANTE MI. JURA LEALTAD A TU REY Y TALVEZ TE PERDONE LA VIDA.

Lord pain: solo eres palabras y magia barata.

Rey sombra: ¿REPITE ESO PLEBELLO?

Lord pain: como lo oíste, solo eres un montón de palabras y magia barata, no eres digno de ser llamado rey.

Rey sombra: YA ME ARTE DE TI, MUERE.

El unicornio se transformo en una sombra gigante y aprisiono al alicornio.

Rey sombra: JAJAJA, AHORA ESTAS ATRAPADO EN MI SOMBRA Y NO TE DEJARE IR, MORIRAS BAJO EL PESO DE LA OSCURIDAD JAJAJA.

El unicornio reía victorioso cuando algo llamo su atención, era pain quien estaba sobre una roca gigante en forma de columna.

Lord pain: eso solo confirma mi argumento sobre ti, necesitaras más que juegos de sombras para hacerme algún daño,

Rey sombra: ¿QUÉ?... ¿COMO…ESAPASTES DE MI SOMBRA?

Lord pain: eres débil… estoy empezando a pensar que devolverte la vida fue una gran pérdida de tiempo.

Rey sombra: YA CALLATE.

El unicornio extiende su sombra para atacar pero el alicornio la esquiva con los ojos cerrados.

Lord pain: si…fue un desperdicio de mi maná…no serás un digno aliado si ni siquiera puedes tocarme, eres un ser inferior.

Rey sombra:"grita con tal fuerza que el suelo tiembla y de las montañas caen avalanchas" YA ME ARTE DE TI…TEMATARE AQUÍ Y AHORA.

Lord pain: quisiera ver eso.

El unicornio regresa a la normalidad elevando cristales mergos del suelo los cuales se doblan adquiriendo filo de espada dirigiéndose al alicornio.

Rey sombra: QUERIAS VER…AHORA MIRA…MIA COMO TE MATO…MIRA COMO GANO.

Lord pain: "seguía con su gesto serio" ¿aun no entiendes verdad?

Los cristales se acercaban a pain. Cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca de él y a punto de acabar con su vida, pain dio un mortal atrás dando una patada destrozando hasta la base uno de los cristales, pero no termino allí, mientras aun estaba de cabeza en el aire se impulso hacia abajo parándose en sus pata delanteras y girando dando patadas con las patas traseras, moviéndose abriéndose paso entre los cristales los cuales eran destrozados por las poderosas patadas del guerrero que se dirigía hacia el unicornio.

Rey sombra: ¿Cómo…COMO PUEDE HACER ESO?

El unicornio elevo un cristal debajo de él para alejarse de pain mientras seguía creando cristales para matar a alicornio, cosa que era inútil pues pain los rompía apenas salían del piso, en un instante pain se impulso usando sus patas delanteras para llegar a donde estaba el rey.

Rey sombra: "veía como el alicornio subía saltando de cristal en cristal" NO…NO TE PERMITIRE GANAR.

El rey uso su magia para crear un domo de cristal negro atrapando a pain allí.

Rey sombra: "estaba exhausto" a ver ahora como sales de allí.

De pronto el domo empezó a agrietarse, hasta que se le hizo un hueco del cual salió pain disparado como una bala.

Rey sombra: IMPOCIBLE.

Pain salto fuera del domo, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por maná negro, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca de el rey sombra dio un giro de 360 grados dándole una patada en la nuca al rey sombra, **"esta escena se repitió tres veces en acercamiento, dos en velocidad normal y la ultima en cámara lenta"**

Al sentí la patada el unicornio perdió el equilibrio y cayó de su torre.

El impacto contra el frio suelo fue tan fuerte provoco que la nieve se dispersara y el hielo se partiera dejando un cráter de tierra congelada.

Rey sombra: "hablaba cortado por el dolor y el cansancio" ¿Cómo?… ¿Cómo es posible… que me hayas… hecho esto?

Pain se acerco al unicornio que se encontraba boca arriba sangrando por la boca, la nariz y la frente, al llegar junto al unicornio lo miro con cara de reproche.

Lord pain:" coloco su casco en su pecho" ahora escúchame bien patético saco de cristal barato, ahora estas bajo mi mando, tu estas vivo gracias a mi y si yo quiero te puedo devolver al foso de desesperación del que te saque. "el lugar del pecho del rey sombra que pain tocaba se comenzó a volver cristal negro y a agrietar" ¿está claro? Lo decía con un rostro sin expresión"

El Rey sombra veía como era convertido en cristal negro, por primera vez sentía o que era el miedo.

Rey sombra: si…si…está claro…muy claro.

Lord pain: bien; ten, "le da al unicornio una túnica" póntela y espera a mi llamado, mientras mantén un perfil bajo y no dejes que los ponis sepan de tu regreso, y cuando llegue el momento tendrás tu imperio de cristal y mucho más, hasta entonces rey sombra.

Dicho esto Pain se desvaneció junto con viento y nieve.

**NOTA; esta parte del episodio se la dedico a mi amigo. The ULTIMATE MEXICAN.**

En el castillo de celestia. Más especifico, el cuarto de luna.

En su cuarto la princesa de la noche admiraba la luna llena mientras recordaba y pensaba que lo que alguna vez fue su prisión ahora era fuente de romance para muchos ponis que paseaban bajo su luz.

De repente luna sintió que alguien se acercaba, era su hermana.

Celestia: es hermosa.

Luna: lo sé. Si hubiera visto eso antes de dejar que mis celos me dominaran…jamás me hubiera convertido en nigthmare moon y no hubieras tenido que desterrarme, ni hubieras sufrido por eso todos estos siglos.

Celestia: "abraza a su hermana" no…yo tuve la culpa inicial.

Luna: ¿que?

Celestia: si hubiera sido mejor hermana…si hubiera sido más unida a ti…si te hubiera mostrado lo bella que es la noche que creas, jamás te hubieras sentido rechazada ni te hubieras vuelto malvada. "Celestia empieza a llorar" yo pude evitar eso…pero nunca me di un tiempo para hacerte sentir apreciada hermana…perdóname…perdóname por favor…

Luna:"comienza a llorar" por favor hermana…ya no llores…hiciste lo correcto…y…te perdono.

Las hermanas terminan el abrazo y se retiran a descansar.

Luna usa un hechizo mas antes de irse a dormir cerciorándose de que cada poni tenga bellos sueños, hecha esta tarea se retiro.

Al acostarse inmediatamente cerró sus ojos y se quedo dormida.

Pero no estaba sola, de un rincón oscuro emergió lord pain quien lentamente se acerco a la princesa acariciando con ternura su frente y su mejilla.

Lord pain: mi princesa de la noche…duerme bien…descansa…por que también te necesitare a ti…pero no así…no esa falsa imagen que te han forzado a llevar, despojarte del poder y el titulo que te correspondía por derecho…es una blasfemia…sé lo que es que te quiten algo que tu mereces…que te lo arrebaten…que repriman ese poder solo por que los inferiores le temen lo llaman magia oscura…sé que es eso…lo sé bien y no eres la única…pero ha llegado el momento de que regreses a tu verdadera forma…"pain se acercaba al rostro de luna" y una ves mas…soñar…con pesadillas." Se acerco a luna y abrió a boca de la cual expulso una niebla negra que entro por la boca y nariz de luna, provocando que se asfixiara y despertara".

Luna: "tosía y se ahogaba" ¿Que…esta pasándome?"Voltea y ve al alicornio" TU…TU ERES DEL QUE NOS HABLO DAWN…ERESEL RED CLOUDS.

Lord pain: mi nombre es lord pain…y no se por que te molesta tenerme cerca…después de todo…soy un destiniano igual que dawn.

Luna:"sentía que se ahogaba así que con lo último de sus fuerzas llamo a su hermana" CELESTIA…CELESTIA…POR FAVOR…AYUDAME.

Del otro lado del pacillo un nuevo guardia la oyó gritar. **Alvar: un alicornio gris con crin y cola negros con mechones blancos; su ojo derecho es carmesí y el izquierdo es amarillo; y su CM es una guadaña con un orbe verde detrás. Con una guadaña en el lomo y un collar como el de Luna solo que más oscuro".**

El alicornio se apresuro y entro pateando la puerta.

Alvar: "vea la yegua en el piso sufriendo" princesa, ¿Qué hace aquí?

Lord pain: algo que no es tu asunto muchacho.

Alvar: si ataca a las princesas si es mi asunto y mi asunto ahora es deshacerme de ti. "usando su magia Alvar levita su guadaña y se dispone a atacar a pain pero este lo detiene con el casco"

Lord pain: muchacho, si valoras tu vida mejor no te metas con migo. "usa su casco y desvía la guadaña"

Alvar lo intenta de nuevo pero pain le da u fuerte golpe y lo manda a fuera del castillo pero Alvar lo sujeta y lo lleva con él, ahora la pelea era en el cielo nocturno donde el alicornio continuaba sus ataques de guadaña pero estos continuaban siendo frenado por el alicornio adulto.

Lord pain: eres bueno con esa guadaña muchacho, ¿no te interesaría unirte a mi causa?

Alvar: sea cual sea esa causa métetela en la boca y trágatela con un poco de guadaña. "el alicornio usa su magia y la guadaña para lanzan pequeñas ráfagas de aire que cortaban todo a su paso, cosa que fue efectiva, unas cuantas las ráfagas le causo grandes corte en el lomo, rostro, pecho y patas a pain.

Alvar: Ja…ahora que dices idiota.

Pain no parecía sentir dolor.

Lord pain: no estuvo mal muchacho…pero…necesitas más que eso para vencerme. "De pronto las heridas de pain se comenzaron a curar a una velocidad sobre natural".

Alvar: ¿Qué demonios?

De pronto pain se acerca y le da un golpe en el estomago dejándolo aturdido.

Lord pain: eres bueno muchacho…me recuerdas a mi hijo…pero la diferencia es que a ti no te necesito ahora…es una lástima…hubieras sido un excelente red clouds.

El alicornio perdió el conocimiento y callo, pero fue rescatado por más guardias.

Que estaban en compania de celestia.

Celestia: ¿que haces aquí red clouds?

Lord pain: valla me honra que una princesa como usted reconozca mi persona.

Celestia: déjate de juegos y dinos… ¿Qué quieres aquí?

Lord pain: solo quiero darle a alguien de la realeza el prestigio que merece.

Celestia:" capta la indirecta" LUNA.

Sale volando al cuarto de su hermana la cual aun se ahogaba con la neblina negra.

Celestia: "preocupada" LUNA…LUNA QUE TE OCURRE.

Mientras que afuera, los guardias atacaban a pain, cosa que fue inútil pues los superaba en poder, en un segundo todos fueron vencidos.

Lord pain: "regreso al cuarto de luna" valla parece que después de todo si sobrevivirá.

Celestia:"gritaba enojada y preocupada" ¿QUE LE HICISTE MALDITO?

Lord pain: lo que tú nunca hiciste…aceptarla tal cual es.

Celestia: ¿QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO?

Lord pain: mira y lo sabrás.

Celestia ve de nuevo a su hermana pero descubre que está sufriendo una transformación, su pelaje se volvía negro, sus ojos se volvían como los de una serpiente y le crecían colmillos.

Celestia: LUNA…LUNA RESISTE PORFAVOR...HERMANA.

Finalmente luna fue envuelta en una esfera negra y al disiparse esta había cambiado.

Celestia: "con lagrimas en los ojos" luna…no…no…luna.

¿?: No…ya no soy luna…llámame…**NIGTHMARE MOON.**

Celestia: NOOOOO… ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE HISISTE A MI HERMANA MONSTRUO?

Lord pain: solo revele su verdadera naturaleza. Dime te gusta volver a tener todo ese poder nigthmare moon.

Nigthmare moon: si lord pain, es bueno regresar a la normalidad.

Celestia:"lloraba" NO…LUNA…ESA NO ERES TU…TU ERES BUENA SIEMPRE LO HAS SIDO.

Nigthmare moon: SIEMPRE LO E SIDO…¿SIEMPRE LO HE SIDO?…LO UNICO QUE HE SIDO ES UNA SOMBRA TULLA…SIEMPRE MAS IMPORTANTE EL SOL QUE LA LUNA…EL DIA ANTES QUE LA NOCHE…LA LUZ ANTES QUE LA OSCURIDAD…PUES YA NO MAS HERMANA…AHORA LOS RED CLOUDS DOMINAREMOS Y LA NOCHE SERA ETERNA…MUAJAJAJAJA.

Nigthmare moon se va volando junto con lord pain.

Celestia "sale al balcón para ver a su hermana alejarse con lagrimas en los ojos" luna…regresa… "dice con un susurro"**.**

Capitulo 26: **la leyenda.**

**CITA DEL LIBRO SAGRADO DE DESTINIA: y de los cielos a la tierra bajo un arcángel convertido en mortal y que en momentos de oscuridad, abrirá sus alas y reivindicara el legítimo lugar de la luz.**

Eran las 8:00 AM, dawn se preparaba para entrenar con sus alumnos.

Dawn: bien niños hoy haremos ejercicios para poder controlar el maná.

Spike: dawn.

Dawn: ¿si spike?

Spike: ¿cómo fue que te decidiste convertirte en guerrero?

Dawn: al principio era por venganza, pero con el tiempo me motivaron las historias que mi madre me contaba sobre un destiniano que llegaría algún día a salvarnos como lo hicieron nuestros ancestro hace siglos, lo llamaban el "destiniano legendario"

Apple bloom: wow, cuéntanos.

Dawn: mejor luego, ahora entrenaremos.

Sweetie belle: Ho, pero queremos escuchar la historia.

Dawn: no se.

Scootaloo: por favor, cuéntanos y luego entrenamos.

Dawn: mmm. Está bien,

Gritaron al unisonó: Siii.

Dawn: bien, reúnanse.

Los niños se reunieron alrededor de dawn.

Dawn: bien cuenta la leyenda de mi pueblo que.

Pero antes de seguir las mane seis se acercaban.

Twiligth: hola ¿de que están hablando?

Sweetie belle: dawn estaba por contarnos una historia.

Rarity: Ho enserio ¿sobre que?

Spike: sobre un destiniano legendario.

Rainbow dash: ¿destiniano legendario?

Dawn: si, una leyenda de mi pueblo.

Applejack: pues cuéntanos.

Dawn: he disculpen pero, ¿podrían decirme primero a que vinieron?

Rarity: vinimos a ver entrenar a nuestras hermanitas.

Dawn: ustedes saben de los entrenamientos.

Applejack: si desde el primer día.

Dawn: ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada niñas?

Twiligth: tranquilo dawn, no nos molesta que les enseñes sobre tu cultura a las niñas.

Dawn: ¿pero no piensan que puede ser peligroso que se involucren en esto?, además no les pedí permiso para esto.

Applejack: confiamos en ti dawn, además eres buen chico, sabemos que cuidaras a nuestras hermanitas,

Twiligth: y hermanito, "Mira a spike y acaricia su cabeza".

Dawn: bien les contare a todos la historia pero me tienen que prometer que no me interrumpirán.

Todos al unisonó: si.

Dawn: bien, empezare de nuevo. Cuentan las leyendas de mi pueblo, que hace siglos, en la pelea final de los arcángeles contra los red clouds, las cosas se veían oscuras, as sombras invadían a los portadores de los elementos de la justicia, y el poder el mal parecía ser el vencedor definitivo. Los red clouds resultarían victoriosos, los padre madre veían a sus últimas esperanzas ser vencidas por quienes alguna vez fueron sus hijos, al ver que ya no había esperanzas decidieron tener un último beso juntos, por sus mejillas corrió una lagrima llena de los sentimientos de ambos que se interpuso justo en el momento que se besaron, al separarse esa lagrima callo a la tierra y se dividió en seis gotas que cayeron sobre las frentes de los portadores de los elementos. Estos al sentir el amor, la esperanza y las emociones colectivas de sus creadores y de sus pueblos reunieron las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse y seguir peleando, los red clouds no les importaba que fue lo que les dio esa fuerza, debió importarles, pues con ese poder, su mana incremento, y no solo cambio su fuerza, sus cuerpos también, los poderes del valor, la confianza, la inocencia, la paciencia, la voluntad, la verdad y el honor purificaron la tierra ,los vientos y los océanos, con esto el poder del bien fue incomparable y con los elementos de la justicia desterraron a los red clouds al mundo de las tinieblas, la paz regreso a destinia, las islas fueron fundadas y todo se volvió armonía y equilibrio. Todo gracias a esos seis guerreros que nos salvaron a todos, los que presenciaron esa batalla desde entonces hasta las nuevas generaciones los llamó "**LOS DESTINIANOS LEGENDARIOS"**.

Dawn termino su relato.

Sweetie belle, pinkie pie y rarity sollozaban por la bella historia.

Apple bloom: WOW, ESO FUE INCREIBLE.

Dawn: Ho pero ocurrió.

Spike: ¿pero y si el mal regresa?

Dawn: eso era algo improbable, pero en ese caso los arcángeles dejaron su energía máxima en el mundo terrenal y se dice que cuando llegue el momento, esa energía renacerá en forma de un potrillo, que crecerá y se volverá el salvador del mundo.

Scootaloo: ¿y como es el destiniano legendario?

Dawn: nadie lo sabe, pero creo que solo era una leyenda.

Pinkie pie: ¿porque piensas eso?

Dawn: porque si ese destiniano legendario existiera en verdad, hubiera salvado a destinia, en vez de eso, todos murieron. Ahora soy el único que queda de mi especie. "finalizo con un rostro triste"

Fluttershy: "se acerca a dawn y lo besa en la mejilla" no…no eres el único.

Dawn: si…tienes razón…gracias…"besa a fluttershy en los labios"

CMC: HAAAAW.

Spike: PUAJ.

Dawn: bien ya se termino la hora del cuento, es momento de entrenar.

Las CMC y spike suspiran decepcionados.

Scootaloo: pero queremos saber más de tu pueblo.

Dawn: lo ciento pero ese era el trato, yo ya les conté la historia así que ahora entrenaremos.

Apple bloom: bien.

Dawn: pues bien comencemos con.

Pero antes de que dawn terminara de hablar a lo lejos se escucho una trompeta, eran los guardias de celestia quienes la escoltaban en un carruaje de oro.

Twiligth: es la princesa celestia.

Rarity:"se altera" ¿la princesa?... ¿Aquí?... ¿Ahora? Ho no me he preparado para la ocasión mi melena debe estar toda espinada.

Sweetie belle: tranquila hermana, tu melena esta perfecta como siempre.

Rarity: Haaaw, gracias Sweetie, tu siempre sabes cómo hacerme sentir importante.

Applejack: twiligth ¿Por que no nos dijiste que hoy vendría la princesa celestia?

Twiligth: no lo sabía.

Rainbow dash: ¿Por qué no habrá avisado? Ese no es su estilo.

Twiligth: estamos a punto de averiguarlo.

El carruaje aterriza, alrededor de la princesa había cuatro guardias incluido Alvar.

Dawn:"se alegra y se acerca al carruaje" Alvar hola amigo.

Alvar: dawn, ¿Qué tal?

Dawn y Alvar se saludaron chocando los cascos de siete formas diferentes era un saludo.

Twiligth: ¿lo conoces?

Dawn: si.

Twiligth: ¿desde cuando?

Dawn: ¿recuerdan cuando me encontraron en la tienda de donas?

Twiligth: si.

Dawn: allí lo conocí junto con otro alicornio llamado Holy blaze, el estaba en descanso de sus ejercicios como guardia del castillo y blaze se dirigía a una… ¿Cómo lo llamo?

Alvar: sesión

Dawn: si eso, sesión con una tal fleur de lis. Allí comimos donas y nos conocimos, luego de un rato ambos se fueron y yo me quede por que aun no quería irme de allí.

Alvar: ¿y como estas viejo? no sabía que vivías aquí.

Dawn: si vivo aquí con mi novia.

Alvar: hoye eso es genial.

Twiligth: "se aclara la garganta" ejem, lamento interrumpir este encuentro entre amigos pero, ¿Por qué vino aquí y sin avisar princesa? No es que necesite hacerlo puede venir cuando quiera pero normalmente avisa cuando llegara.

Celestia: mi presencia aquí es porque necesito de tu ayuda dawn.

Dawn:"sorprendido" mi ayuda lady celestia?... ¿por que necesita mi ayuda?

Celestia: porque ayer en la noche fuimos atacados por lord pain.

Dawn: PAIN, ¿EN CANTERLOT?

Celestia: si, ataco a luna, Alvar y los demás guardias intentaron detenerlo pero no fue suficiente.

Twiligth: cielos… ¿está usted bien?

Celestia:"se pone triste" yo si…pero luna desafortunadamente.

Twiligth: princesa…no me diga que algo terrible le paso a la princesa luna.

Dawn: ¿lady luna?... ¿que le paso?

Celestia: está viva…pero…fue convertida de nuevo en nigthmare moon por lord pain.

Todos se quedaron paralizados por la noticia.

Twiligth: princesa… ¿Por qué no nos aviso esto ayer?

Celestia: los guardias estaban muy mal heridos, necesitábamos atender sus heridas primero.

Dawn: "estaba ardiendo en ira al recordar lo amable que fue luna cuando peleo contra Bracus, y ahora gracias a pain se volvió maligna de nuevo" MALDITO SEAS PAIN. "Dawn expulsa mana y levanta grandes cantidades de tierra y rocas"

Twiligth: dawn, cálmate.

Dawn: "gritaba" NO…NO ME VOY A CALMAR…ESE MALDITO YA ME QUITO TODO…NO DEJARE QUE SIGA HACIENDO MAS DAÑO.

Celestia: dawn, yo también quiero recuperar a mi hermana, pero no puedes dejar que te domine la ira y el sentimiento de venganza.

Dawn:"se calma" si…si tiene razón princesa…y con gusto la ayudare.

Twiligth: yo también…si la princesa luna esta en problemas hare lo que sea para salvarla.

Applejack: si twiligth va yo también voy.

Rainbow dash: si Applejack va, yo también iré.

Pinkie pie: si yo voy entonces yo también iré.

Rarity: también iré yo.

Fluttershy: y yo.

Dawn: no…fluttershy…será mejor que tú te quedes aquí.

Fluttershy: pero.

Dawn: fluttershy…si te pasa algo a ti o a mi hija, jamás me perdonare…por favor quédate, aquí estarás segura.

Fluttershy: "suspira" está bien…pero promete que te cuidaras y volverás.

Dawn: lo prometo por mi casco. "se acerca al rostro e fluttershy y la besa en los labios"

Celestia:"intenta salir de la tristeza con un comentario" sabes dawn, cuando quieras proponerle matrimonio a fluttershy puedes celebrar la boda en el castillo.

Dawn:"se sonroja tanto que cambia de naranja a rojo" ¿Qué? ¿? Digo...este…bueno…no se…si…porque.

Todos se ríen menos dawn y fluttershy quien se imaginaba en un bello vestido de novia y a dawn esperándola en el altar del castillo, esa idea del matrimonio le había gustado.

Dawn: "sale del incomodo momento" bien entonces llévenos al lugar donde comenzó todo y le ayudare en lo que pueda.

La princesa y los demás estaban listos para irse luego de haber cargado en el carruaje todo lo que necesitaban.

Mientras en el desierto.

Lord pain: bien ya estamos todos reunidos.

Nigthmare moon: ¿y que es lo que tiene pensado lord pain?

Chrysalis: amor… ¿cuando reuniremos a los demás?

Lord pain: pronto amada mía…pronto llegara el momento y nuestro momento llegara.

Red eye: lord pain sensei, ¿Qué hay del destiniano?

Lord pain: cuento con que el intente interponerse, esa será la señal de que el mundo y su era de paz llegaran a su fin, los vientos del caos regresaran, el sol se cubrirá de sombras y la era de las nubes rojas comenzara.

Chrysalis: y luego estaremos juntos.

Lord pain: si mi amada. Seremos una familia,"mira a red eye" ahora discúlpenme debó ir a meditar.

Mientras pain se alejaba pensaba.

Lord pain: chrysalis…eres hermosa y tenerte como mi concubina es muy liberador…pero pronto ya no te necesitare mas…pero mientras…disfrutare de tu cuerpo…

El día transcurrió mientras el futuro aun era incierto.

**Bien con esto concluye el capítulo 26 de "el último destiniano" Ya pronto habrá más capítulos. **


	27. tiempo antes del final,llega el dolor

**Tiempo antes del final. Llega el dolor.**

Ya había pasado un mes desde que lord pain desapareció junto con la princesa luna, desde entonces celestia ha estado muy preocupada por su hermana, y no era la única, dawn y las mane seis habías estado buscando indicios junto con los guardias reales, por su parte dawn intentaba aclarar la duda que siempre tuvo en su ser, ¿Por qué lord pain se empeñaba en hacer difícil su vida?, era algo que le quitaba el sueño cuando se hospedaba en el motel de canterlot, había decidido quedarse allí para estar más cerca de la escena del crimen mientras que sus amigas regresaban a ponyville y a sus aburridas rutinas, las cuales jamás notaron lo tediosas que eran antes de la llegada de dawn a sus vidas.

Dawn quien ya estaba algo cambiado su esmero en encentras pistas lo habían hecho descuidarse un poco pues le estaba creciendo una pequeña barba en la punta del mentón

Dawn:"salió a caminar para despejar su mente y aclarar sus ideas" demonios… ¿Por qué es tan difícil?...Insight realmente me serias muy útil ahora.

De regreso en la escena del crimen cuando dawn se disponía a entrar fue detenido por celestia.

Dawn: lady celestia… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por que no me deja entrar?

Celestia: dawn…ya es hora de que regreses a ponyville.

Dawn: pero… ¿Qué hay de lady luna?

Celestia: luna es mi familia y me preocupo por ella…pero tú tienes una familia propia en ponyville…y no te han visto en un mes.

Dawn: si… extraño a fluttershy.

Celestia: regresa a ponyville y descansa, mis guardias se encargaran de todo lo que descubriste luego te informaremos si tenemos un avance en el caso.

Dawn: gracias lady celestia.

Celestia: de nada, bien el tren esta por partir, mejor ve.

Dawn: si.

Dawn abordo el tren que se dirigía a ponyville. Luego de dos horas de viaje había llegado a la estación.

Dawn: "suspiro" hogar, dulce, hogar.

En sweet Apple acres.

Applejack y su familia cosechaban manzanas con la ayuda de sus amigas, menos fluttershy quien estaba sentada en unas cillas de playa junto con rarity bajo un árbol.

Spike: oigan chicas miren esto "dijo el dragón haciendo movimientos de thai-chi e impulsándose para patear barias manzanas del árbol"

En eso una manzana voló y se dirigía a la abuela Smith.

Applejack: "grito" cuidado abuela Smith.

Pero antes de que la tocase algo la detuvo.

Dawn: buena patada spike…aunque la coordinación no lo es mucho.

Todos vieron de donde venia esa voz y se emocionaron.

Todos al unisonó:"DAWN"

Los ponis corrieron y se abalanzaron sobre el corcel derribándolo por la emoción de volver a verlo.

Applejack: dawn, que bueno es verte compañero.

Pinkie pie: QUE BUENO QUE VOLVISTE PRIMO.

Twiligth: que bueno que regresaste dawn, ¿ya sabes donde esta luna?

Dawn: "pone cara de desanimo" no aun no, pero lady celestia me pidió que regresara para volver a verlas, las extrañe chicas.

Twiligth: hay alguien aquí que también te extraño dawn.

Dawn: ¿donde está ella?

Apple bloom: por allá. "dice señalando el árbol de manzanas donde estaban rarity y fluttershy"

Dawn: gracias.

Dawn se dirigía al árbol, nadie más lo siguió porque sabían que quería estar a solas con fluttershy.

En el árbol.

Las yeguas conversaban.

Rarity: ¿y cuando crees que te prepare el vestido de novia fluttershy?

Fluttershy:"se sonrojo" ¿Qué?... ¿Vestido?

Rarity: si, para cuando tu y dawn se casen.

Fluttershy: Am…no se…eso lo decidirá dawn cuando me lo pida.

¿?: ¿Cuando te pida que?... ¿ser más bella? Porque es imposible que seas más hermosa de lo que eres ahora.

Las yeguas voltearon y se sorprendieron.

Fluttershy: DAWN…"grito y se lanzo sobre el llenadlo de besos por toda la cara y la boca".

Rarity se levanto y se fue para darles privacidad.

Final mente fluttershy seso los besos.

Dawn: valla que me extrañaste.

Fluttershy: y tu… ¿me extrañaste a mi?

Dawn: ¿esto contesta a tu pregunta? "toma la cara de fluttershy con su casco y le da un beso en los labios que duro treinta segundos hasta que se separaron"

Fluttershy: si…si la contesta.

Dawn ve el vientre de fluttershy el cual ya estaba comenzando a abultarse levemente.

Dawn: wow…cambiaste.

Fluttershy: ¿te molesta?, porque esto ocurre cuando esperas un bebé.

Dawn:"vuelve a besar a fluttershy" eres la misma linda chica que conocí cuando Salí de esa caja, no me importa como luzcas…aun te amo.

Fluttershy: ¿te gustaría sentir a tu bebé?

Dawn: claro.

Fluttershy toma el casco de dawn y lo coloca sobre su vientre.

Dawn: "comienza a llorar" es maravilloso. "en eso siente que se mueve más fuerte" wow ¿Qué fue eso?

Fluttershy: jijiji. Fue una patadita, la abuela Smith me explico que a veces los bebes hacen eso.

Dawn: ¿la abuela Smith lo sabe?

Fluttershy: si, también las niñas y el pueblo.

Dawn: rayos y no estuve aquí…

Fluttershy: des cuida se lo importante que es encontrar la princesa luna.

Dawn: pero tu también eres importante, debí estar contigo cuando lo contaste.

Fluttershy: no importa…ahora estas aquí.

Dawn: si… ¿y quieres ir con las chicas?

Fluttershy: no…prefiero esta aquí contigo.

Dawn: te amo.

Fluttershy: y yo a ti.

Los ponis observaban el campo de manzanas disfrutando el momento de su reunión, pero mientras el amor crecía en ponyville, en el desierto en las intrincadas cavernas donde el mal habitaba, el siniestro lord pain pasaba un rato con su así llamada, futura esposa.

"Pain estaba sobre chrysalis al parecer acababan de terminar su momento de pareja, mientras pain se levantaba de la cama, **(su habitación es exactamente igual a la de orochimaru)**"

Chrysalis:"hablaba cortado por el cansancio" eso…fue…maravilloso.

Pain:"se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a una mesa de la cual saco una pipa china con forma de dragón de color negro y metal rojo" pronto, estaremos en la cima del poder, y tu disfrutaras del placer de la carne en unos apócenos los cuales ni los mismos dioses son dignos. "Mete tabaco en la pipa y la prende"

Chrysalis: "se levanta de la cama y se dirige hacia pain abrazándolo por detrás" es increíble…toda mi vida mentí para alimentarme del amor de otros ponis, cuando solo tenía que buscarte a ti para sentirme completa, eres el único a quien quiero a mi lado…te amo pain.

Pain:"escupe el humo que fumaba y voltea a ver a chrysalis" y yo a ti…mi reina, "besa a chrysalis en la boca metiéndole su lengua de serpiente"

Chrysalis: y… ¿esa red eye es como tu alumna?

Pain: no del todo…más bien es como una hija…la adopte hace mucho. "dice mientras se pone su túnica"

Chrysalis: haaaw…y eso significa que ahora soy como…su madre.

Pain: es una forma de verlo…pero si.

Chrysalis: tengo algo para ti pain. "Lo dijo con un tono sensual"

Pain: ¿que cosa?

Chrysalis: esto. "Le muestra una caja de madera y la abre, en el interior había una de sus pantaletas, era rayada del color de su melena y pelaje y con tiras delgadas en la cintura "

Pain:"no entendía el fetiche por eso sedes concertó" eso…es tuyo.

Chrysalis: no ahora es tuyo…tiene impregnados los jugos de mi flor…para que cuando estés lejos de mi en una de tus misiones…no me extrañes.

Pain toma la prenda la coloca de nuevo en su caja y la guarda en su túnica.

Pain: gracias amor, "vuelve a besar a la yegua".

Chrysalis: ¿te tienes que ir ahora cielo? "Se pone triste"

Pain: me temo que si querida…pero descuida…no estaré tan lejos de ti, "dice sacando levemente la caja de entre sus ropas"

Chrysalis: si…pero aun quiero algo para recordarte.

Pain: ¿Cómo que?

Chrysalis: como esto…

" va a un costado de la parte trasera de pain y baja la cabeza, pain pone una cara de placer por lo que chrysalis le estaba haciendo, luego de un rato chrysalis termino, y soltó todo lo que tenía en la boca en una botella redonda de pico largo y base plana"

Chrysalis: con esto yo te recordare a ti.

Pain: adiós.

Pain sale del cuarto mientras pensaba.

Pain: ¿Qué es esto?… ¿Por qué…porque disfrute de lo que me hizo?... ¿acaso…real mente me he enamorado de chrysalis?...no…no eso es imposible…este cuerpo no tiene corazón… ¿que rayos me pasa?

Mientras en el cuarto de pain.

Nigthmare moon entraba mientras que Chrysalis se arreglaba colocándose su corona.

Nigthmare moon: ¿lord pain ya se fue?

Chrysalis: ¿mi esposo? Si.

Nigthmare moon: ¿sabes a donde fue?

Chrysalis: dijo que tenía que resolver algunos cabos sueltos.

En el desierto.

Lord pain: "estaba parao en medio de una tormenta de arena" es hora…"se muerde el casco y comienza a salir sangre, pain esparce la sangre por la arena" atención red clouds os invoco. "de pronto se abren cinco portales de los cuales salen. (MANE-IAC, el rey sombra, red eye, nigthmare moon y Chrysalis).

MANE-IAC: lord pain…que bueno es estar ante su presencia.

Rey sombra: ¿Cuál es la razón por la que nos ha reunido?

Pain: llego la hora.

Red eye: ¿la hora lord pain? ¿Acaso se refiere a que?

Pain: si…ahora…síganme.

Los ponis malignos caminaron entre la tormenta hacia su destino.

Mientras en ponyville.

Dawn contemplaba el cielo junto con su amada Pegaso.

Fluttershy: dawn.

Dawn: ¿Qué pasa?

Fluttershy: yo…quería decirte algo.

Dawn: ¿Qué?

Fluttershy: yo…yo...

Dawn: ¿Qué?... ¿te sientes bien? "se preocupaba por su novia y su hija"

Fluttershy: yo...estoy asustada…

Dawn: ¿de que? Recuerda que soy un guerrero, si alguien trata de hacerte daño a ti o a mi hijita lo enviare a la luna de un golpe.

Fluttershy: no es miedo a que me lastimen.

Dawn: entonces… ¿a que le tienes miedo?

Fluttershy: dawn...voy a ser mamá…siéndote sincera nunca me imagine que algo así me pasara y en tan corto tiempo… no sé si estoy lista para algo así… ¿y si no puedo con la responsabilidad? ...¿y si mi bebé se enferma?...además la señora cake me dijo que el parto duele… me asusta algo así…

Dawn:"ve la preocupación en su novia y la calma dándole un beso en los labios, luego de un rato se separa de ella" fluttershy…eres la poni mas buena del mundo, serás una gran madre, nuestra hija jamás se enfermara pues será mitad destiniana y nosotros no nos enfermamos con facilidad y en cuyo caso zecora sensei nos ayudara y yo estaré junto a ti siempre, además mira a la señora cake, se ve muy feliz con sus hijos .Ahora dime…¿junto a tus amigas y junto a mi te sientes insegura?

Fluttershy: no.

Dawn: entonces, todo estará bien.

Fluttershy: gracias dawn…te amo.

Dawn: y yo a ti.

Los ponis se levantaron y se dirigieron a la granja.

Allí sus amigas los vieron llegar.

Abuela Smith: ¡valla aquí viene el futuro padre!

Dawn:"se sonroja levemente" jeje, tal parece que si lo sabia abuela Smith.

Abuela Smith: Ho me di cuenta hace ya mucho tiempo.

Applejack: ¿Qué? ¿Desde cuando abuela?

Abuela Smith: fluttershy ha estado más bella que de costumbre, eso solo resalta cuando una hembra está preñada.

Twiligth: valla, hay mucho que aprender sobre eso.

Rainbow dash: si, si, luego te hablaran de los pájaros y las abejas twiligth, ahora lo importante es mi aijada, cuando creen que la inscribirán en sus clases de vuelo con migo.

Applejack: cálmate que la bebé aun no nace niña.

Rarity: ojala que nazca pronto, estoy ansiosa por verla usando uno de los atuendos que le confeccione.

Fluttershy:"siente que la bebé patea" valla, creo que le gusta patear.

Apple bloom: es mitad destiniana, ¿Qué esperabas?

Rarity:"se acerca al vientre de fluttershy hablándole dulce mente". Hola chiquita, soy tu tía rarity.

Pinkie pie: "hace lo mismo" y yo tu tía pinkie, aunque ninguna de las dos somos familiares de tu mamá ni de tu papá, pero somos como parte de su familia.

Abuela Smith: ¿y cómo se llamara la pequeña?

Fluttershy: se llamara Soyokaze.

Abuela Smith: ¿a quién se le ocurrió ese nombre tan bonito?

Fluttershy: a dawn.

Abuela Smith: pues cuando sea hora cuenten con migo para estar presente en el nacimiento.

Los ponis vivían un momento lleno de felicidad pero en los límites de ponyville, seis ponis esperaban.

Pain: ahora…este es el momento clave…no quiero errores. ¿Entendido?

Todos: si lord pain.

Pain: bien…

"Pain exhala niebla negra atravez del suelo que rápidamente se esparce en todo el pueblo".

Pain: ahora. "Pain choca los cascos contra la tierra ocasionando que todo lugar por donde paso la niebla explote"

Las casas explotaron y todo se lleno de fuego, a lo lejos las mane seis y dawn observaban como se quemaba la ciudad.

Rarity: "asustada" Ho cielos… ¿Qué pudo haber pasado?

Dawn: "veía la escena y recordó lo que ocurrió el día que su madre y maestra fue acecinada, llenándose de ira" es el…ES PAIN.

Twiligth:"alterada" ¿QUÉ? ¿PAIN ESTA QUI?

Dawn: ESTA ES MI OPORTUNIDAD…" dawn sale corriendo".

Twiligth: DAWN…ESPERA.

Dawn: TWILIGTH, CUIDA A FLUTTERSHY…IRE A CASAR.

Dawn corría como si estuviese poseído.

Rainbow dash: tenemos que ayudarlo.

Applejack: si, no perderemos a nuestro mejor amigo.

Todas incluso la abuela Smith las CMC y spike se dirigieron a ayudar a dawn.

Mientras en la ciudad los ponis intentaban apagar el fuego mientras pain paseaba tranquilamente entre el caos.

Final mente dawn llego al campo de batalla.

Dawn:" estaba lleno de ira" PAAAAIN. AQUÍ ESTOY MALDITO INFELIZ DESGRACIADO.

Pain:"hablaba sarcásticamente" Ho…dawn…que bueno es verte…ha pasado tiempo desde que nos vimos en persona… ¿Cuánto habrá sido?

Dawn: CINCO MIL…CINCOMIL LARGORS Y MALDITOS AÑOS…

Pain: valla si que fue mucho tiempo… ¿y la pasaste bien?

Dawn: ESTARE MEJOR…LUEGO DE MATARTE MALDITO.

Pain: quisiera ver es…

Pain no termino de hablar porque dawn le dio un golpe en el hocico que lo mando a volar un kilometro en el aire, luego lo intercepto y con ambos cascos le dio un golpe en el lomo y lo regreso al suelo, dawn regreso al suelo antes de que pain llegara y lo recibió con un ataque de maná estilo dragón ball Z.

Dawn:" respiraba agotado" aun no acabo contigo maldito.

Pain se levanta de los escombros sacudiéndose el polvo.

Pain: ¿eso es todo lo que…

Otro golpe de dawn lo interrumpió, los golpes seguian llegando, dawn tomo a pain por el cuerno y lo estampo contra el suelo dándole un rodillazo en la nuca.

Dawn: MUERE, "hace un kaze-chang impactándoselo a pain en la cara.

Pain:"ve a su alrededor" perfecto…"grita"…. ahora

Dawn: ¿Qué?

En ponyville cerca de la lucha, rey sombra y nigthmare moon hacen un dolo de magia oscura reforzado con la magia de red eye y chrysalis junto con el poder del electro orbe de MANE-IAC.

Dawn: ¿Qué es esto?

Pain: mi plan.

Dawn: ¿plan?... ¿que plan?

Pain: el que he estado planeando por cinco mil años.

Las mane seis llegaron al campo de batalla pero al encontrarse con el gran domo de magia que solo permitía la salida del y no el retorno, no podían ayudar a dawn.

Mientras con dawn y pain.

Dawn: ¿a que te refieres con tu plan? ¿Y como que lo has planeado por cinco mil años?

Pain: porque solo en este día es cuando el sello se vuelve vulnerable.

Dawn: ¿sello?

Pain: si…el cello que los padre madre y los portadores originales de los elementos de la justicia pusieron para sellar a los seis generales de red clouds, solo se abre cada diez mil años, o cuando quieras si tienes al individuo correcto.

Dawn: ¿a quién?

Un ser de corazón e intenciones puras cuyo poder sobrepase todo y tu dawn eres el indicado.

Dawn: ¿Cómo que soy yo?

Pain: veraz dawn, el lugar que tu llamas equestria es en realidad el sello en donde los seis grandes duermen, y ahora mismo estamos en el centro del sello, con tus poderes podre abrirlo y liberarlos.

Dawn: ¿y que te hace pensar que lo abriré para ti?

Pain: nada. Tendré que obligarte.

Pain vuela a gran velocidad hacia dawn y lo golpea en el estomago dejándolo mareado luego le da un codazo en la nuca y una patada con la parte trasera del casco en la cara mandándolo a volar, pain lo intercepta y lo sujeta del cuello golpeándolo contra el suelo.

Pain: ¿ya abrirás el sello dawn?

Dawn: "adolorido" no…nunca lo hare.

Pain: entonces seguiré divirtiéndome hasta que sedas.

Pain lanza a dawn al aire y salta dando un giro y pegándole una patada a dan en la espalda estrellándolo contra una casa. Pain toma a dawn por el cuello y comienza a volar a toda velocidad estrellándolo contra ocho casas y una torre del reloj, usando la mitad intacta de la torre la desprende y se eleva bajando a toda velocidad con la torre en sus cascos aplastando a dawn con esta bajado hasta que ya no quedo nada de la estructura.

Pain: ¿quieres seguir sufriendo o abrirás el sello?

Dawn: vete…al…infierno…imbécil bastardo.

Pain:" se acerca a dawn" ¿sabes algo? "coloca su casco en el costado del pecho de dawn" ese comentario te costara caro. "Presiona su casco y le rompe las costillas a dawn

Dawn: grita de dolor" HAAAA.

Pain: ¿sabes que ni siquiera es tu decisión?…

Dawn: ¿Qué?

Pain: no te necesito a ti sino a tu otro tu…ese que en verdad eres.

Dawn: ¿a que te refiere?

Pain: supongo que tendré que convencerte de otra forma.

Pain mueve el casco y el domo desprende una burbuja que atrapa a las mane seis y las introduce al interior donde peleaban dawn y pain.

Al llegar son liberadas.

Twiligth: DAWN.

Fluttershy: "ve el estado de su novio y corre a socorrerlo" DAWN.

Dawn: FLUTTERSHY NO VENGAS, QUEDATE ALLI.

Fluttershy ve pain y se asusta.

Pain ve a fluttershy, dawn lo nota y le grita.

Dawn: OYE IDIOTA...TU PELEA ES CONMIGO DEJALA EN PAZ.

Pain: descuida…solo te necesito a ti…pero luego me encargare de ese hibrido que crece en su vientre.

Dawn: ¿Cómo…como sabes?

Pain: conozco todo de ti dawn…hasta tu nombre…tu verdadero nombre…el que tus verdaderos padres te dieron.

Dawn: "se asombra y como puede se pone de pie" ¿TU QUE SABES DE MIS PADRES?

Pain: De tu madre, seque ella murió cuando tu eras un bebé.

Dawn: ¿y de mi padre?... ¿que sabes de él?

Pain: abre el sello y te lo diré.

Dawn: jamás.

Pain: no tu…tu otra mitad, esa que llamas…**modo necro zenit**.

Dawn: ¿esa maldición que me pusiste cuando era un niño?

Pain: no es una maldición, la verdadera maldición es la apariencia que llevas a diario, esa apariencia en la que te encuentras ahora es la falsa imagen que tu débil madre de corazón blando te creo cuando naciste para que vivieras como un destiniano normal, pero tú no eres normal…tu eres superior.

Dawn: respóndeme de una maldita vez. ¿Que sabes de mi madre y de mi padre? ¿Cómo sabes cómo era cuando nací?

Pain: "enojado" solo responderé tus preguntas cuando abras el sello, vamos…transfórmate.

Dawn: jamás…JAMAS…

Pain: ya me arte de tu terquedad mocoso…si no vas a abrir el sello te obligare a hacerlo aunque tenga que romperte todos los huesos del cuerpo.

Dawn: hazlo…pero nunca te obedeceré…

Pain: entonces te forzare a obedecer.

Pain le da un golpe a dan en la mandíbula y otro en la cabeza estrellándolo contra el piso, luego lo toma del cabello y comienza a arle múltiples golpes en el rostro, arrojándolo contra una columna del ayuntamiento.

Pain: ya me canse de jugar, abrirás el sello te gusta o no.

Pain empieza a cargar mana pero de la nada dawn saca fuerzas para levantarse.

Dawn: no lo hare…y antes de matarte…te daré una pelea de verdad.

Dawn y pain cargan mana expulsando todo el poder que tenían escondidos preparándose para la pelea del siglo.

**Bien con esto concluye el capítulo 27 de "el último destiniano" Ya pronto habrá más capítulos. **


	28. sombras del pasado,la verdad oculta

**Sombras del pasado,La verdad oculta, **

Pain había iniciado su ataque a la villa, dawn impulsado por los deseos de odio y venganza contra pain se lanzo a la batalla sin saber que se trataba de una trampa, en el instante en que dawn llego frente a pain este llamo a su aliados para que hicieran un campo de fuerza alrededor del pueblo.

Pese a sus esfuerzos por causarle daño a pain dawn acabo siendo golpeado por el alicornio quien le insistía en abrir un sello colocado allí desde la era de los destinianos.

Dawn y pain se preparaban cargando su maná.

Pain: bien dawn, veo que aun no te has decidido por abrir el sello.

Dawn: y nunca lo hare. PORQUE NUNCA OBEDECERE LAS ORDENES DE UNA BASURA COMO TU.

Dawn expulsa maná arrancando arboles desde su base pero no movían a pain ni un centímetro.

Pain:"con un rostro tranquilo". Valla, veo que eres fuerte, pero no te compraras a mi poder.

Pain expulsa maná haciendo que barias casas salieran volando como un huracán.

Dawn: no te perdonare jamás pain…

Dawn se lanza contra pain dispuesto a darle un golpe pero el alicornio lo esquiva y le da una patada en el costado mandándolo a volar, dawn cae al piso rodando y rebotando hasta que logra estabilizarse un poco y quedar de pie barriéndose.

Pain: por aquí niño.

Dawn voltea y ve al alicornio detrás de él, pero solo por un instante ya que recibió una fuerte patada en el rostro.

Fluttershy:"grita" DAWN…

Dawn: es detenido por impactarse contra una casa cayéndosele todo el peso de la estructura sobre él.

Dawn:"intenta levantarse mientras piensa". No entiendo…no le he logrado hacer ningún daño…mientras que el ya me dejo peor que cuando pelee contra Bracus…acaso…nuestro poder es tan diferente…nada cambio desde que era un niño.

Pain se acercaba lentamente a dawn, cuando estuvo será de él lo levita usando su magia estrangulándolo un poco con la misma.

Pain: ya me estoy aburriendo de este juego estúpido dawn…abre el sello…hazlo ya…

Dawn: "hablando ahogado" gaw…nn…no…no lo…hare…jamás…jamás…

Pain: "suspira" supongo que necesitas mas persuasión.

El alicornio hace presión con su magia haciendo que dawn escupa sangre.

Fluttershy: DAWN…NOOO DAWN, "comenzó a llorar"

Twiligth: dawn…

Applejack: tenemos que hacer algo.

Twiligth: ¿Cómo que?

Rainbow dash: como esto.

La Pegaso se lanza volando a toda velocidad en dirección a pain pero este la nota y usando su magia la detiene.

Pain: eres valiente niña…pero no tienes las fuerzas suficientes para hacerme algún daño.

Pain comenzó a hacer presión con su magia sobre el cuerpo de rainbow dispuesto a aplastarla.

Dawn nota eso y no lo tolera.

Dawn: DEJALA EN PAZ…

Con un grito dawn expulsa una cantidad exponencial de maná liberando a los dos de la telequinesis de pain.

Dawn toma a rainbow a tiempo de que toque el suelo y la regresa con sus amigas.

Dawn: "respira agitado" quédate aquí rainbow….

Intenta caminar pero cae al piso.

Fluttershy: "corre a su lado" dawn…no vallas…por favor…te matara.

Dawn: "se pone de pie con esfuerzo" si…si no logro derrotar… a este maldito…no podre darle a mi hija…el mundo en el que yo quiero que viva…ella nacerá en un mundo libre de maldad…y solo sucederá…cuando este acecino este muerto…

Fluttershy: pero dawn…

Dawn: fluttershy…ustedes son lo más importante de mi vida…no dejare que este malito ande suelto…acabare con el…lo prometo…

Dawn corre a toda velocidad hacia pain para darle un golpe ya que este se encontraba tirado en el suelo por la explosión de maná que dawn había provocado cuando lo ve llegar.

Pain: "pensando" esa fuerza fue mayor a la que conozco de el… ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?... ¿de dónde saco energía suficiente para expulsar tanto maná?

De pronto frente a pain dawn aparece y le da una patada en el rostro haciéndolo retroceder.

Pain: demonios… seo me dolió. "Frotándose la cara".

Dawn regresa para otro golpe cuando pain lo detiene sujetando su casco delantero derecho y estampándolo contra el suelo y dándole un rodillazo en el lomo.

Dawn: "escupe sangre" gaw.

Pain: ya fue suficiente…o abres la caja o te matare aquí y ahora.

Dawn:"respira y hablado agitado y cortado" nun…nunca…jamás hare…nada de lo que tu…me ordenes.

Pain golpea a dawn contra el suelo una y otra vez veinte veces y lo levita con su magia.

Pain: entonces morirás.

Pain usa sus cascos delanteros y le da golpes a dawn repetidamente en el estomago y en la cara.

Pain: eres un montón de basura…igual que tu inútil madre…solo serbia para procrear.

Pain arroja a dawn contra el suelo y lo patea hasta estar a cuatro metros de las chicas.

Dawn estaba furioso pero no tenía fuerzas para hablar fuerte, pues estaba muy lastimado.

Dawn: ¿tu…que sabes de mi madre…? ella seguro era una gran poni.

Pain: no…te equivocas…ella solo era una cualquiera.

Dawn:"grita como puede" CALLATE. ¿CREES CONOCERLA BIEN?

Pain: ¿y tu?... ¿tu la conoces?...jamás la conociste, ¿Cómo puedes decir que era y que no?

Dawn: porque…solo…lo sé…

Pain: bien creo que tendré que aclárate algunas cosas antes de matarte.

Dawn: ¿Qué cosas?

Pain: bien en primer lugar…si fuera tan buena madre como decía ser jamás te hubiera abandonado en ese orfanato en medio de la noche en una tormenta.

Dawn: ¿Cómo sabes cómo llegue al orfanato?

Pain: porque yo estuve allí esa noche…yo observe todo lo que ocurría…yo vi como tu madre te abandono en las puertas del orfanato…vi como no miro para atrás al dejarte solo…vi como vivía su vida y luego acababa pues había enfermado gravemente un año después de abandonarte…

Twiligth: no…no puede ser…dawn eso debe ser un truco…solo lo dice para que dudes y sufras.

Pain: cállate princesita, es la verdad ¿o acaso a ti no te abanderaron dawn?... ¿acaso no te dejaron en el frio y la lluvia como un perro?... como si fueras basura… ¿acaso no es eso lo que paso?

Dawn:"se pone de pie, su cuerpo estaba lleno de golpes y cortadas igual que su cara, de su boca escurría sangre y sudor" CALLATE…QUIZAS FUE ESO LO QUE PASO PERO NO HUBIERA SIDO TAN MALO SI NO HUBIERAS APARECIDO PARA ARRUINAR MI VIDA…

Pain: ¿arruinar? "dice a modo de burla"

Dawn: MATASTES A TODOS LOS QUE ME IMPORTAVAN.

Pain: si pero no has escuchado toda la historia de la noche en que te abandonaron.

Dawn: ¿a que demonios te refieres?... ¿que más puede haber en mi pasado que tu conozcas?

Pain: Ho…hay mucho pero mucho más de lo que crees y como último deseo te concedo saber la verdad de tu origen.

FLASHBACK.

**LUGAR: ISLA CENTRAL DE LAS ILAS DEL DESTINO. (DESTINIA)**

**HACE EXACTAMENTE CINCO MIL VEINTIUN AÑOS.**

En el bosque en una apartada cabaña en medio del mismo una tormenta se aproximaba, los relámpagos se veían a kilómetros de distancia, los truenos sacudían el suelo y retumbaban sonando cual rugido de león, las nubes opacaban el cielo volviéndolo tan oscuro como el abismo y las primeras gotas de agua se presentes. No pasó mucho tiempo ni siquiera segundos para que la llovizna se volviera diluvio, los ríos se desbordaban y arrastraban troncos caídos, la fuerza del agua desprendía arboles y movía rocas gigantes, el viento hacia también su parte arrastrando los árboles que el agua no alcanzaba.

Por fortuna la cabaña se salvaba por estar en una colina alta y su excelente composición arquitectónica la mantenía unida al suelo, salvándola del agua y el viento, pero no por eso estaba exenta del alboroto, mientras que afuera la tormenta creaba estruendos en el interior de la cabaña se escuchaban gritos de una yegua que sufría l0os dolores del parto.

En la cabaña.

**(Tree song** **una unicornio rosa claro con melena rosa fuete y ojos azules, su cutie mark era una flor con un árbol de fono). **

Tree song: "contracciones" HAAAA….DUELE…

DOCTORA:"**una unicornio color blanca con melena y cola rojas, su cutie mark era** **una** **planta medicinal**" lo sé linda pero tienes que ser fuerte…hazlo por tu bebé…

Tree song: LO INTENTARE…PERO…ME DUELE MUCHO.

DOCTORA: "ve debajo de la yegua al escuchar ruido de agua cállenlo" bien linda…ya se rompió la fuente ahora puja.

Tree song: puja fuerte y grita por el dolor" HAAA….

DOCTORA: bien…sigue así preciosa…ya veo algo…

Tree song: "puja más fuerte" HAAA…POR LOS PADRE MADRE….ME DUELE…ME DUELE…HAAA.

DOCTORA: calma nena ya vi la cabeza…ya viene…

Tree song: HAAA…YQUE ESPERA SAQUELO…

DOCTORA: ya casi ya está por la mitad linda solo puja un poco más.

De un pujido mas acaba el parto y el grito de la yegua es opacado por el llanto de un bebé.

Tree song: "estaba exhausta" ¿y…que fue…niño...o niña?

DOCTORA: am.

Tree song: ¿doctora?… ¿Qué ocurre? Quiero ver a mi bebé.

DOCTORA: si…mira song…esto es algo muy difícil de decir.

Tree song: "se empieza a asustar" ¿Qué paso?...quiero ver a mi bebé.

DOCTORA: lo sé bonita pero…es que tu bebé es…pues…es…

Tree song: ¿que pasa? Escucho que está llorando deme a mi bebé quiero verlo.

DOCTORA: Bien pero…prepárate…

La doctora le da la manta en donde se encontraba el potrillo cubierto hasta la cara, cuando la madre lo descubrió se quedo sin habla.

El potrillo era de color negro con manchas rojas, tenía tres pares de cuernos y un cuerno de unicornio en medio de la frente, su melena era negra con un mechón rojo, sus cascos eran rojos y tenia alas de dragón, (era una versión bebé del modo necro zenit).

Tree song: Ho…por los padre madre…

DOCTORA: linda…no vayas a hacer algo imprudente"se preocupaba por la actitud de la madre ante la apariencia del infante"

Tree song: es…es…es hermoso…

DOCTORA: ¿Qué?

Tree song: es…perfecto…eres un niño hermoso.

DOCTORA: valla…creí que te…que…pues…

Tree song: ¿Qué creíste que haría?

DOCTORA: pues que te horrorizarías al ver tu bebé así.

Tree song: ¿Por qué me asustaría de mi hijo?

El bebe al ver a su madre por primera vez deja de llorar, sus ojos eran rojos pero a su madre solo le parecieron más tiernos.

El bebe comienza a buscar en su mare moviendo el casco contra su pecho.

Tree song: ¿Qué pasa chiquito?, ¿tienes hambre?

El bebé sonríe, la madre acerca al bebé a su cuerpo, este comienza a alimentarse de la ubre de su madre.

DOCTORA: HAAAW, que adorable.

Tree song: lo sé.

DOCTORA: ¿y ya sabes cómo se llamara?

Tree song: eso lo decidió mi esposo pero aun no me dijo el nombre.

DOCTORA: song…sabes que él se fue hace meses… no puedes seguir esperanzada en que regrese.

Tree song: "suspira" lo sé.

DOCTORA: y entonces… ¿Cuál será su nombre?

Tree song le hace una señal de que se acercara y le susurra al oído el nombre.

DOCTORA: es muy hermoso.

Tree song: lo sé…pero aun así… no sé si podre con esto yo sola…

DOCTORA: ¿a que te refieres linda?

Tree song: sin mi esposo aquí…no quiero que mi hijo crezca en una familia incompleta.

DOCTORA: ¿no estarás pensando en?

Tree song: me temo que si…no podre arle lo que necesita yo sola…"comienza a llorar" lo mejor para el…es que lo ponga en adopción. "Llora desconsolada"

DOCTORA: hay un orfanato a unos kilómetros de aquí, podrías dejarlo allí.

Tree song: si…buena idea.

DOCTORA: pero…con esa apariencia.

Tree song: ¿Qué tiene de malo la apariencia de mi hijo?

DOCTORA: nada, pero no todos los ponis son tan comprensivos como tú… podrían sentirse…incómodos con tu hijo.

Tree song: lo sé ya lo pensé. Por eso antes de abandonar a mi niño le daré su primer y último regalo.

La unicornio carga magia en su cuerno y lo coloca sobre el cuerno principal de su hijo.

Lanzando chispazos y auras verdes como el mana de dawn el hechizo cubre al bebé y su apariencia comienza a cambiar, su pelaje negro y rojo se vuelve naranja junto con sus cascos, sus cuernos desaparecen al igual que sus alas, su melena se vuelve café claro pero el mechón lo deja igual pues le pareció adorable y sus ojos rojos se tornan azul zafiro la gema favorita de su madre.

Tree song: listo…con esto me asegurare de que tengas una vida normal y feliz mi ángel…"comienza a toser sangre"

DOCTORA: "se preocupa y va junto a su amiga" song…

Tree song: estoy bien no me pasa nada.

DOCTORA: eso lo decidiré yo.

Le pone un casco sobre el pecho y se asusta

DOCTORA: song…estas muy mal.

Tree song: ¿Qué?

DOCTORA: ese hechizo te afecto mucho…jamás debes usar magia así de peligrosa luego de un parto como el que tuviste.

Tree song: y ¿estoy muy grave?

DOCTORA: me temo que si…song…no sé cómo decirte esto de forma sutil.

Tree song: solo dilo…no me importa cómo.

DOCTORA: song…tu…me temo que tu…"comienza a llorar" estas…estas muriendo.

Tree song: "suspira con una sonrisa" ya sabía que pasaría.

DOCTORA: espera… ¿sabías lo que te esperaba si usabas ese hechizo e igual lo hiciste?

Tree song: es por mi hijo que lo hice…muero para que tenga una vida…lo hice por mi bebé.

DOCTORA: song…

Tree Song: mi niño…serás todo un destiniano, "ve al bebe dormido "

La yegua se duerme por unas cuatro horas aproximadamente hasta que despierta viendo a su amiga a su lado.

Tree song: cure leaf, "el nombre de la doctora"

Cure leaf: "despierta" song… ¿Qué ocurre?

Tree song: ya es hora…

Cure leaf: bien amelo y no te preocupes por nada lo cuidare hasta llegar al orfanato.

Tree song: ¿y quien dijo que irías tú sola?

Cure leaf: ¿Qué?

Tree song: yo también iré…quiero estar con mi hijo hasta el final.

Cure leaf: pero song…no estás en condiciones de moverte.

Tree song: no me importa…es por mi pequeño…

Cure leaf: bien vámonos.

Ambas yeguas se cubren del frio y al bebe y toman camino al orfanato, luego de caminar entre la lluvia por cinco kilómetros llegaron a un gran edificio con un cartel en lo que era el principio de un enorme patio delantero, este decía

**ORFANATO FRONTERA DEL AMANECER, donde el sol jamás deja de salir.**

Tree song: ¿es este?

Cure leaf: si, es este.

Las yeguas caminaron por el jardín hasta llegar a la puerta en donde depositaron una canasta en donde venia el bebe,

Tree song: adiós mi angelito, "le besa la frente al bebe el cual despierta pero su madre se estaba yendo con lagrimas en los ojos por abandonar a su bebé"

Cure leaf: haces lo correcto.

Tree song: lo sé…lo sé…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Pain: y esa es la historia de tu vida dawn…"estaba inexpresivo por que no le importaba nada "

Rarity: "llorando" pobre dawn.

Twiligth: un lama tan malvada jamás podría inventar una historia tan triste tal vez dice la verdad.

Dawn-. ¿Y tu como sabes todo eso?

Pain: porque yo espiaba por la ventana de la cabaña el día que naciste…porque también era mi asunto.

Dawn:"como puede se levanta" y ¿Por qué era asunto tuyo también?

Pain:"sonríe" abre el sello y te lo diré.

Dawn: otra vez con eso… jamás…

Pain: bien, como la historia me puso de muy buen humor seguiré jugando contigo.

Le da un rodillazo en el estomago y lo derriba.

Luego lo sujeta de la melena y lo levanta a la altura de su rostro.

Fluttershy: NO…NO LO MATES…POR FAVOR…

Pain:"mira a fluttershy" ja jajaja, descuida niña, no lo matare.

Las yeguas quedan confundidas por la respuesta del maligno alicornio que se negaba a matar a su enemigo.

Dawn: "tenía un ojo cerrado por uno de los golpes de pain" ¿y a que se debe esa muestra de bondad en alguien como tu?... ¿o acaso quieres verme sufrir mucho más? ¿He?… maldito…

Pain: claro que no…

Rainbow dash: ¿Qué piensas hacerle?

Pain: nada…siempre y cuando abra el sello…

Dawn: primero muerto.

Fluttershy: NO…NO LO MATES…

Pain:"ríe macabramente" jejejejeje….niña….podre tener el corazón vacio…los sentimientos muertos… y el alma podrida hasta el centro más pequeño de mi oscuro ser…pero incluso yo tengo mi código moral.

Twiligth: ¿a que te refieres con un código moral? Alguien como tu no tiene código moral…

Pain aun sujetaba a dawn y comienza afrontar su rostro con el de dawn.

Dawn: que haces malnacido.

Pain: ten as respeto niño.

Twiligth: ¿Qué le haces a dawn?

Pain: descuida…no matare…a mi propio hijo.

Las ponis y dawn quedaron impactados por el comentario de pain el cual resonó como un eco una y otra vez en la mente de dawn.

**Bien con esto concluye el capítulo 28 de "el último destiniano" Ya pronto habrá más capítulos. **


	29. La maldad de pain,Un sueño arrebatado

**La maldad de pain, un sueño arrebatado.**

Las yeguas observaban atónitas al alicornio con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta, pues había revelado una verdad impactante.

Mientras aun sostenía al corcel por la melena acariciaba su rostro con el de él, por primera vez hacia lo debido de un padre.

Dawn:"hablando cortado por el dolor" ¿de….de que demonios…hablas?... ¿Co… cómo… que eres mi padre?

Pain: jajaja…se que ahora tienes muchas preguntas, que con gusto responderé…pero solo si le haces un favor a tu padre y abres el sello.

Dawn: "grita de ira" NO…Y DEJA DE DECIR QUE ERES MI PARE…ESA ES UNA MENTIRA.

Pain: lo creas o no muchacho, la sangre que corre por tus venas es la mía.

Dawn: CALLATE…ES MENTIRA TU MIENTES.

Pain "suelta a dawn y lo patea hasta estar frente a las ponis"

Applejack lo ayuda a levantarse.

Applejack: ¿dawn estas bien amigo?

Dawn: si…si estoy bien.

Rainbow dash: ¿Cómo que lord pain es tu papá?…. ¿por que nunca nos lo dijiste?

Dawn: el no es mi padre.

Pain: "se burla" Ho…eso es tan cruel hijo… ¿acaso no quieres a tu padre?

Dawn: CALLATE…NO ERES MI PADRE…Y AUNQUE LO FUERAS JAMAS TE PERDONARE LO ME HICISTE.

Pain: ¿y acaso fue tan malo?

Dawn: ATACASTES EL ORFANATO DONDE VIVIA. MATASTE A CANDY, A BLOSSON Y A TODOSLOS NIÑOS ENEL ORFANATO.

Pain: eres débil dawn…no entiendes nada de lo que he hecho por ti.

Dawn: ¿QUÉ HAS HECHO POR MI?

Pain: te desligue de todo lo que te hacia débil hijo, eso es lo que hacía…te fortalecía…te preparaba para este día.

Dawn: lo sé…me preparabas para este día…

Las ponis quedaron confundidas.

Rainbow dash: ¿Cómo que lo sabías?

Twiligth: dawn… ¿Qué ocurre?

Pain: valla, ¿finalmente te decidiste a ayudar a tu padre?…

Fluttershy:"susurrando" dawn… ¿Qué ocurre?

Applejack: dawn… ¿Qué estás diciendo?... ¿acaso vas a ayudar a este monstruo?

Pain: por supuesto que me ayudara…después de todo es mi hijo.

Dawn: te equivocas…

Los ponis se quedaron confundidos incluso pain.

Pain: ¿Qué dijiste?

Dawn: te equivocas…no voy a ayudarte.

Pain: ¿Qué?

Dawn: es cierto…me fortaleciste…me hiciste un favor…pe diste no una sino varias razones…PARA MATARTE DESGRACIADO…

Dawn carga mana y lo expulsa mandando a volar a pain contra una casa.

Pain: valla que eres terco…eso sin duda lo heredaste de tu madre.

Dawn corre hacia pain dándole un rodillazo en la cara enterrándolo en el suelo.

Dawn: no hables de mi madre con esa boca podrida infeliz de porquería.

Pain sale del suelo y golpea a dawn en el estomago pero al mismo tiempo dawn le da un golpe en la cara, enviando al otro en dirección opuesta.

Pain se detiene poco a poco igual que dawn.

Pain: te voy a enseñar a respetar a tu padre muchacho.

Dawn: "se burla". ¿Y que vas a hacer idiota?… ¿me enviaras a mi cuarto sin cenar?... ¿me quitaras mis caricaturas?... ¿o sin salir por una semana?

Pain: no…voy a hacer que las peores cosas que te hice de pequeño sean un alivio en comparación.

Dawn: prepárate para comerte esas palabras desgraciado asesino…

Pain sale volando en dirección a dawn y lo golpea en la cara, dawn le da un golpe en el estomago. Pain le pega una patada en el pecho a dawn mientras que dawn le da una patada en la cabeza a pain.

La pelea era muy pareja golpes y patadas volaban por todas partes asestando en el cuerpo del otro, pero ninguno cedía ante los golpes de su oponente ni ante el dolor de los golpes.

Final mente se dieron un golpe con los cascos delanteros enviándose a direcciones opuestas calendo dawn sobre una roca rompiéndola haciendo un hoyo y pain cayendo sobre un árbol destrozándolo y dejando un cráter gigante.

Pain:"se levando con dificultad". Eres más fuerte de lo que me imaginaba hijo… pero aun no ves nada.

Pain se impulsa y le da un golpe en la cara a dawn enviándolo a volar veinte metros a tras luego lo intercepta y le da una patada en el estomago finalizando con un golpe en el rostro.

Pain: ¿fue suficiente muchacho?

Dawn: "habla cortado" si… eso… es…todo…lo que tiene…

Dawn no termino de hablar porque pain le estaba dando golpes en el estomago repetidamente con tal fuerza y velocidad que lo estaba enterrando en el suelo.

Pain: ¿no…no fue todo lo que tengo?

Pain levita a dawn con su magia y lo acerca su cara.

Pain: ¿ya estás listo para abrir el sello dawn?

Dawn: bésame el tras…

Dawn no termino por que pain lo golpeo contra el suelo.

Pain: cuida tu lenguaje niño…

Dawn: tú… no…mereces respeto…

Pain lo lanza contra una casa estrellándolo contra una ventana, luego entra en esta para sacar a dawn por la pared dándole una patada al corcel naranja.

Dawn aterrizo junto a sus amigas.

Pain: ya estas acabando con mi paciencia hijo…

Dawn: NO ME LLAMES ASI…NO ERES MI PADRE…

Pain: so crees… ¿Por qué crees que pues manejar tan bien los poderes de la marca de maldición?... ¿por que crees que tienes esa fuerza descomunal y esas habilidades para las artes marciales?... incluso tu cabello es como el mío…

Dawn: ¿mi cábelo?... ¿que tiene que ver mi cabello?

Pain: el mechón rojo… ¿de quién crees que lo heredaste? ...¿por que crees en que tu transformación en modo necro zenit tienes el cabello negro y rojo?...eso lo sacaste de mi…tu eres igual a mi hijo…

Dawn: CALLATE ESO NO ES SIERTO.

Pain: claro que si…los hijos siempre contienen una parte del alma de sus padres.

Dawn: NO ES SIERTO

Pain: eres una parte de mi hijo.

Dawn: NO…NO…ES MENTIRA…

Pain: tú eres carne e mi carne y sangre de mi sangre.

Dawn: BASTA…BASTA.

Pain: tú eres… mitad red clouds.

Dawn: CALLATE YA….

Dawn salta para darle una patada a pain pero este lo detiene colocando su pierna debajo de su brazo y de un codazo le rompe la pierna a dawn provocando que gritara de dolor.

Dawn: HAAAA.

Pain: no quería llegar a esto dawn…pero me obligaste.

Dawn: maldito, "se sujetaba la pierna por el dolor de esta"

Pain: ya no pienso seguir con este ridículo acto…te lo digo por última vez…ABRE…EL…SELLO….

Dawn: primero muerto antes que hacer algo que tú me pidas.

Pain: no…no te matare…

Dawn: ¿Qué?

Pain: veo que tu propia vida no es importante para ti…eso es digno de un destiniano…

Dawn: ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Pain: que es inútil amenazarte para que abras el sello.

Dawn: valla al fin lo entiendes…

Pain: ni embargo…

Voltea a ver a las yeguas.

Pain: ellas si son importantes para ti… ¿no es verdad?

Dawn reacciona.

Dawn: NO…

Pain carga maná en su cuerno y dispara en dirección de las ponis. Como puede dawn se pone de pie y corre a salvar a sus amigas cargándolas en el lomo y quitándolas de la mira del ataque.

Dawn cojeaba por el dolor de su pierna rota mientras bajaba a sus amigas y las ponía a salvo, estas lo notaron.

Twiligth: dawn…tu pierna…esta…

Dawn: lo se twiligth lo sé.

Rarity: dawn…no sigas…estás muy lastimado.

Dawn: no me importa…tengo que hacer algo…sino…ese maldito seguirá destruyendo todo.

Fluttershy: dawn…ya no pelees…por favor…

Dawn:"se acerca a fluttershy y a besa en los labios" te amo…por eso quiero que estés segura.

Pain: haaaw, que tierno…

Voltean apara ver a alicornio detrás de ellos.

Las ponis corren lejos de allí mientras dawn se queta a pelear.

Pain: veo que hay otra cosa que te debilita hijo.

Dawn sabe de qué habla pain.

Dawn: NI SE TE OCURRA HACERLES DAÑO…

Pain: tu eres el elegido dawn…no puedes tener nada que te haga débil.

Dawn: ¿el elegido para que?

Pain: para ser el que inicie el fin del mundo y lo cree a semejanza de los grandes red clouds.

Dawn: ¿Qué?

Pain: veraz hace más de cinco mil años escuche una leyenda…cuentan los antiguos que hace miles de siglos el día de la derrota de los seis generales la magia buena no fue lo único que quedo…también quedo algo de magia oscura de los mismos generales, se dice que ese poder reencarnara en un potrillo de corazón puro e intenciones nobles pero que tendrá un lado maligno que no podrá soportar y cuando el momento llegue, los liberara y el fin comenzara. Al principio pensé que era yo…que yo era el elegido pero me equivoque porque mi corazón está lleno de maldad pero con el pasar de los años entendí que si no podía ser el elegido entonces crearía al elegido, estudie por décadas la magia más fuerte y los pasajes de cada profecía y entendí que solo debía tener un hijo con una yegua de buen corazón…entonces conocí a tu madre… con el tiempo cayo enamorada de mi pero el elegido no debía tener amor en su concepción por eso jamás llegue a amarla pero luego de nuestro primer encuentro quedo preñada esperándote a ti…me fui en cuanto lo supe pero luego cuando regrese por ti cuando cumpliste cuatro años vi lo que el mundo te había hecho…te había hecho débil incluso tu apariencia cambiaron creí que despertando la ira de tu corazón y alejando lo que te obstaculizaba serias lo bastante fuerte para abrir el sello pero seguías siendo un inútil… con esa apariencia no podrías abrir el sello porque reprimía tus habilidades, así que cuando cumpliste nueve años te hice otra visita, creí atacando el pueblo llamaría tu atención pero había otro estovo mas a tu lado, por eso esa Soyokaze debía morir y en el proceso te puse el hechizo que desbloqueaba tu verdadero potencial.

Dawn: ¡la cicatriz de mi ojo!

Pain: así es dawn…esa cicatriz es la clave para desatar todos tus poderes al cien por ciento. Aunque creí que no sobrevivirías al hechizo pero por lo que vi si lo lograste.

Dawn: ¿y por eso mataste a todos los que amé?… ¿por un egoísta sueño?

Pain:"se enfurece" ¿EGOISTA? LOS UNICOS EGOISTAS AQUÍ FUERON LOS QUE NOS ESPOJARON DE NUESTRO LEGITIMO DERECHO A GOBERNAR DESTINIA…LOS RED CLOUDS ERAMOS LOS REYES DE LA ISLA...PERO LOS PARE MADRE NO RECONOCIERON NUESTR PODER Y NOS TRATARONCOMO BASURA, ESTERILIZARON A SUS PROPIOS HIJOS PARA QUE YA NO TENGAS DEENDIENTES Y MATARON A LOS HIJOS QUE TUVIERON.

Dawn: ERA POR QUE SE EXEDIERON…VIOLARON A CIENTOS DE YEGUAS Y MATARON A MILES DE CORCELES PARA QUE NO SEAN COMPETENCIA…SUS ALMAS ESTAVAN LLENAS DE CODICIA, ENVIDIA Y LUJURIA…ESO FUE UN CSTIGO MENOR A LO QUE EN VERDAD MERECIAN.

Pain: ¿Y TU CREES SABER LO QUE MERECIAN? ¿TU QUE SABES LO QUE ES MEJOR? SIEMPRE HABLAS DEL HONOR PERO NO ACEPTAS EL ECHO IPOCRITA DE QUE NOS QUITARON NUESTRO DERECHO A GOBERNAR.

Dawn: ESOS DEMONIOS SEGUIRAN SELLADOS DONDE PERTENECEN.

Pain: NO…NO LO HARAN POR QUE PRONTO SERAN LIBERADOS POR TI…

Dawn: Y SI SOY TAN IMPORTANTE PARA TI Y TU PLAN… ¿Por qué ME ENCERRASTES EN ESA CAJA DE MUSICA POR CINCO MIL AÑOS?

Pain: en mis viajes y estudios sobre las leyendas me entere de que las profecía tiene un punto débil, se dice que en el momento en que las sombras opaquen este mundo y el mal salga para apoderarse de la luz un poni de clase guerrea se levantara y luchara por el bien…un poni de corazón heroico y alma honorable concebido con amor por la sombra y la luz…lo llaman el destiniano legendario… fue en ese momento que me puse a pensar que estarías en problemas si ese destiniano se interpone entre tu y el sello. Por eso cuando cumpliste los veintiún años de edad y estabas listo para abrir el sello comencé a buscar a ese destiniano legendario destruyendo todo a mi paso pero tu y tus nuevos obstáculos se encontraban allí para detenerme…así que decidí acabar con todo lo que pudiese con un último movimiento…pero primero tenía que mantenerte a salvo así que te encerré en la caja de música para que no murieses y luego me auto destruí junto con el resto de los guerreros de destina y las islas vecinas, os no guerreros se salvaron pero ellos no me preocupaban, lo que si me preocupo es que use mucho maná en ese último movimiento, afortunadamente logre encerrar mi alma y poderes en un amuleto que yo cree hace muchas lunas aquí lo conocían como…**El amuleto del alicornio.**

Espere cinco mil años…vi los cambios climáticos que reformaron este mundo creando lo que hoy conocen y final mente luego de que por casualidad se encontrara el punto débil de mi hechizo que te mantenía encerrado y los cielos no llovieron agua sino esa cosa láctea café azucarada el hechizo se rompió y tiempo después fuiste liberado junto con migo pues la caja y el amuleto estaban sincronizados.

Pero mi búsqueda aun no termino.

Dawn: ¿a que te refieres con eso?

Pain: no puedo arriesgarme a que nazca otro destiniano legendario.

Dawn: ¿que significa eso?

Pain: tú eres sombra y ella es luz.

Señala a fluttershy.

Dawn: ¿Qué?

Pain: me refiero a que en ella está creciendo la única amenaza para mí, el súper destiniano legendario… y no dejare que interfiera.

Pain vuela rápido hacia fluttershy.

Dawn: "se enfada" NO LA TOQUES HIJO DE PERRA.

Intenta detener a pain pero este le da un golpe y lo deja tirado en el suelo.

Pain llega con las yeguas, expulsa una ráfaga de maná y las alejas sujetando a fluttershy con su magia.

Dawn: DEJALA…DEJALA AHORA.

Fluttershy comienza a llorar.

Fluttershy: no….por favor…no me haga nada….por favor estoy embarazada no me lastime.

Pain: descuida…no lastimare a mi nuera….solo quiero que mi nieto CONOZCA A SU ABUELO.

Pain introduce su casco en el vientre de fluttershy por alguna razón no sangra pero le duele.

Dawn:"grita desesperado" FLUTTERSHY….NO.

Dawn No podía moverse, el dolor de sus heridas era muy grande.

Mientras pain seguía metiendo el casco en el estomago de fluttershy hasta que siente algo.

Pain: valla aquí estas pequeñina.

De un tirón pain arranca al bebe del vientre de fluttershy, la herida no estaba más al parecer uso magia para esto, pain arrojo a fluttershy al suelo quien lloraba pro el dolor y por su bebé.

Dawn ya no aguantaba más esa escena.

Pain: valla que bebé más lindo…

Pain envuelve al potrillo sin nacer en fuego negro volviéndolo cenizas frente a los pares.

Fluttershy:"lloraba desesperada mente" NOOO….MI BEBÉ…MI BEBÉ...NOOO…

Dawn vio al alicornio que tenía una cara de alegría, sin darse cuenta dawn se había levantado. Tenía las pupilas pequeñas y el seño fruncido esta vez pain se había excedido demasiado. Cruzo una línea que es peligrosa cruzar aun para un red clouds.

Por la mente de dawn pasaban recuerdos de su sueño y posibilidades que hubiera tenido como un padre, juegos, fiestas de cumpleaños, primeros pasos, abrazos y primeras palabras.

Pain:" lo noto" bien a menos que quieras que siga con esta yegua abr.…

Pain no termino porque una ráfaga de maná lo envió a volar era la de dawn quien se encontraba a veinte metros de distancia y lo hiso volar a el doble de distancia de donde se encontraba.

Pain callo haciendo un cráter el cual se derrumbo su superficie sobre el alicornio

El alicornio se levantaba de los escombros y salió del pozo viendo que dawn estaba de pie aun con su pierna rota la cual parecía estar sanando junto con sus heridas.

Pain: ¿que demonios?

Dawn: "con lagrimas en los ojos y hablando con la voz cortada por el llanto contenido" esta…vez…fuiste…muy…muy lejos pain…

En el momento que el corcel dio un paso se creó un hueco de tres metros de diámetro y seguía a cada paso que daba.

Pain: ¿Qué…que demonios es eso?

Dawn: levanto la cabeza estaba llorando" PAIN HIJO DE PERA ENFERMO INFELIZ DESGRACIADO….TE VOY A MATAR.

Pain: no entiendo está enfadado… ¿Por qué no se libera el modo necro zenit?

Tras ver con calma pain nota que a cicatriz de dawn brillaba con los colores del prisma.

Pain: ¿Que rayos secede?

Dawn: PAIN…PAIN…TE VOY A MATAR…

El mana de dawn crecía y crecía mientras que en su lomo una especie de luz se formaba dibujando espirales en el aire.

Las yeguas observaban como su amigo se había recuperado ya ni siquiera tenía cortada.

Mientras Pain ponía una cara que jamás hubiera podido imaginar…tenía miedo.

Dawn: "respiraba tan fuerte que su cabeza se movía de arriba abajo" TE….TE…TE MATAREEEEEEEE.

Con este último grito dawn expulso una cantidad colosal de mana pero no fue lo único, de su lomo salieron un par de alas y su melena creció un poco más, en sus ojos aunque aun tenían ese hermoso color azul zafiro se reflejaba odio y rencor contra el alicornio.

Rainbow: "estaba atónita" ¿es…están viendo lo que yo estoy viendo chicas?

Twiligth: "estaba igual" ¿e…ese…ese es dawn?

Applejack: ¿dawn….se…se transformo en un Pegaso?

Pain: "estaba pero que las yeguas" no…no…esto…esto debe ser una broma…el no puede ser…EL DESTINIANO LEGENDARIO…

Dawn:" miraba al alicornio con un semblante serio" este día…morirás pain…

Pain: no…no…no puede ser…

Dawn: "sube la cabeza y mira a pain" acabare contigo asesino…hare que te retuerzas de agonía…hare que las torturas el infierno sean una suave caricia materna comparado con lo que te espera maldito…

Ahora con la ira del infierno y el poder de las leyendas dawn había alcanzado el poder máximo y la pesadilla de pain acababa de nacer… ahora una pelea entre el bien y el mal tierra lugar en las tranquilas tierras de equestria.

Será posible que con el nuevo poder de dawn el malvado lord pain pague por su maldad.

**Bien con esto concluye el capítulo 29 de "el último destiniano" Ya pronto habrá más capítulos. **


	30. arde con fervor,la legendaria sangre des

**Arde con fervor, La legendaria sangre destiniana. **

Pain contemplaba atónito en dirección al suelo desde las altura, dawn quien hace unos minutos se hallaba en estado crítico ahora estaba mejor que nunca, pues había sufrido una transformación no solo en poder sino también en apariencia, su melena había crecido y le habían salido alas convirtiéndose en un Pegaso.

Dawn lentamente se acercaba a fluttershy quien se hallaba tirada en el piso llorando por la pérdida de su bebé.

Dawn: fluttershy…

Fluttershy:"levanta la mirada y ve el cambio de dawn" dawn… ¿eres tu? "se seca las lagrimas de los ojos"

Dawn levanta a fluttershy con ambos cascos y sale volando lentamente hasta estar con sus amigas.

Las ponis veían al corcel que con asombro.

Twiligth: ¿dawn?... ¿que te paso?

Dawn: "ve su reflejo en n charco" no lo sé… lo que si se es que necesito este poder para hacer pagar a ese mal nacido hijo del averno.

Pain:"pensando" no…no esto no es verdad…el no es el destiniano legendario…el…no puede serlo…

Dawn:"levanta la mirada y ve a pain, el rostro del Pegaso reflejaba seriedad y un ligero enojo, pero en el interior ardía en furia" quédense aquí.

Twiligth: dawn…espera…

Dawn: "se acerca a fluttershy y la besa en los labios" te amo.

Fluttershy al sentir el calor de los labios de dawn en los suyos se calma.

El corcel vuelve a mirar a pain y en un segundo desaparece y reaparece delante del alicornio gracias a su velocidad.

Pain:"se sobresalta y piensa" ¿que fue eso?...acaso ¿me asuste?

Dawn solo se quedaba allí volando mientras miraba al alicornio con cara de enfado.

Pain:"se repone del susto y vuelve a poner cara seria" bien veo que te volviste más fuerte.

Dawn solo seguía mirándolo.

Pain: pero no será suficiente para vencerme niño…mi poder aun es superior al tuyo.

Dawn seguía viéndolo sin moverse.

Pain: entonces…te demostrare la diferencia de poderes.

El alicornio le da un golpe a dawn pero este lo detiene con un solo casco, permaneciendo inexpresivo.

Pain: ¿Qué demonios?

Procede a tirar golpes y patadas en todas direcciones pero todas eran detenidas por dawn utilizando tan solo por un casco solo para humillar al alicornio.

Pain: maldito ¿crees que solo porque aumentaste un poco tus poderes eres superior a mí?

Dawn seguía sin moverse.

Pain: pues vamos lo que tu puedes hacer…vamos te permitiré tan solo un golpe o si repárese bien dos aunque no creo que pue…

Sin previo aviso dawn ya le había dado una patada en el estomago a pain seguida por un codazo que lo envió de lleno al suelo.

Pain:"estaba tirado en el suelo con los ojos desorbitaos las pupilas achicadas y con una gran cantidad de saliva escurriéndole en la boca" ¿Qué paso?…me dio solo dos golpes…y ya me dejo así...que rayos pasa.

El alicornio intenta levantarse.

Pain: ¿crees que eso me dolió? "miente para cubrir su orgullo"

Dawn lo ve sin expresar emociones.

Pain: pues te mostrare lo que es poder de verdad. "Eleva su maná hasta arrancar los arboles de alrededor "¿Qué te parece he? Ya no te ves tan fuerte.

Dawn:" veía a pain y finalmente le hablo con una vos muy seria". Si eso crees…atácame.

Pain:" se enoja ante la altanería del corcel" si eso quieres muere….

El alicornio vuela a toda velocidad pero al llegar a ante dawn es regresado de nuevo al piso.

Pain:"se limpiaba la sangre de la boca y la nariz" ¿Qué demonio?

Dawn: valla… tu boca y nariz sangran creí que alguien como tu resistiría más de veinte golpes.

Pain: que me diste veinte golpes…. ¿de que demonios hablas?

Dawn: bien esta vez lo hare más lento para que lo veas con más cuidado ven y atácame.

Pain: "se enfurece" déjate de burlas.

El alicornio vuela a toda velocidad nuevamente, pero lo detiene un dolor en el estomago.

Dawn ocupa sus cuatro patas dándole cinco golpes en el rostro finalizando con una patada en la nuca regresándolo al piso.

Pain: ¿cómo?... ¿que sucede?

Dawn: lo que sucede, es que este día morirás.

Dawn mueve sus alas lanzando ráfagas de viento que le causan múltiples cortadas en el cuerpo a pain.

Las yeguas observaban dese su escondite la pelea.

Applejack: valla no le da tregua.

Rainbow dash: bien dawn dale su merecido.

Pain:"estaba tirado en el suelo" no…no dejare que me venzas.

El alicornio lanza un ataque de maná pero dawn lo desvía.

Rarity: wow…que manera de pelear.

Twiligth: el cambio que sufrió dawn debe haber aumentado sus poderes.

Pain: ¿Qué pasa?... ¿por que no me puedo mover?

Dawn: ¿Qué te pasa idiota?... ¿acaso me tienes miedo? "Lo dice con tono de burla"

Pain: "se enfado todavía más" YA ME CANSE DE TI…

Pain vuela a toda velocidad hacia dawn pero este lo esquiva y golpea en la nuca regresándolo al piso pero antes de que toque la tierra le la una patada que lo regreso al aire luego lo toma por la melena girándolo y descendiendo a toda velocidad hasta estrellarlo contra el piso.

Pain: ¿eso es todo lo que tienes?... ¿jalar del cabello?

Dawn: "se acerca a pain" cállate imbécil. "dawn le da una patada y le saca la mandíbula de lugar mientras lo mana a volar"

Pain choca contra un extremo de la estatua de un unicornio quedando empalado de la espalda hasta el pecho.

Pain: mal…maldito niño…

Dawn en un parpadeo vuela de un lado al otro quedando frente a pain.

Pain: no me das miedo" le intenta dar un golpe con su casco delantero derecho pero es detenido por dawn con un solo casco"

Dawn: deberías maldito asesino.

Dawn atrapa el brazo de pain debajo del suyo y de un codazo se lo rompe seguido por una lluvia de golpes en el rostro de pain finalizando con una patada en la cara y pecho.

El alicornio salió volando siendo detenido por otra patada de dawn en la espalda enterrándolo en el suelo.

Pain intenta levantarse pero dawn le pisa el lomo impidiendo que lo logre, eso mas el dolor de su pata rota no le daba muchas oportunidades.

Dawn: "lo toma por la melena y lo levanta a la altura de su rostro" aun no me canso…te voy a hacer sufrir como tu lo hiciste desde que era un niño hijo de perra.

El Pegaso arroja a pain al aire y levanta vuelo, una vez en el aire dawn se acerca dándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago ocasionando que escupiera sangre.

Dawn: eso fue por candy.

Luego sujeta a pain por la nuca y le da un rodillazo en la cara, el golpe fue tal que se escucho la ruptura de los huesos del rostro seguidos por una laceración que expulsaba sangre en abundancia.

Dawn: eso fue por Blosson.

Pain se sujetaba la cara por el dolor pero aun no se terminaba.

El corcel naranja lo tomo por el cuello y lo lanzo todavía as lejos volando a toda velocidad hasta quedar frente a él.

Al estar cerca le da repetidas patadas en el pecho, lomo y rostro provocando que la herida se abriera todavía más.

Dawn: eso fue por sunny y mis amigos del orfanato.

Pain se doblo de dolor bajando la cabeza, mala idea por que dawn le dio una patada cargada de maná provocándole que se le abriera la cabeza dejando salir torrentes de sangre, el golpe fue tan fuerte que lo regreso hacia abajo pero antes de tocar el suelo dawn ya lo esperaba pain caía a toda velocidad como un meteorito al estar cerca uno del otro dawn reacciona rápido y de un golpe le rompe las costillas haciendo que estas atravesaran su carne exponiéndose.

Dawn: eso fue mor mi madre, por no estar con ella cuando te necesitaba.

Pain no podía moverse sus huesos salidos de su caja torácica le causaba un sufrimiento distinto al que estaba acostumbrado.

La ira del corcel aun no se satisfacía, por lo que lo tomo por sus costillas y lo levanto.

De un tirón le arranco una costilla y le atravesó el hombro con esta apuñalándolo una y otra vez en diferentes partes del cuerpo, para al final enterrarle el hueso en su estomago, después le dio repetidos golpes en el cuerpo. Sujetándolo el cuerno lo estrella contra el suelo agrietándole y rompiéndole el cuerno en fragmentos.

Dawn: eso fue por Soyokaze la única madre que conocí.

Pain: "habla cortado por el dolor" mal…malito mocoso.

El Pegaso coloca sus cascos sobre los huesos expuestos de pain y se los rompe provocando que gritara de dolor, luego atravesó cada pata de pain con un hueso dejándolo clavado al suelo, tranquila mente camino hacia unos árboles y sin esfuerzo los arranco levantando vuelo, al estar a unos treinta metros de altura y usando su fuerza les saca punta y los arroja como dardos hacia pain quien recibe el filo de los arboles que se destrozan en contacto con su piel provocándole heridas profundas, con gran destreza dawn desciende dándole una patada en el lomo a pain desclavándolo del piso por la fuerza del impacto.

Dawn: eso fue por las personas inocentes que asesinaste.

Pain:" estaba cubierto en sangre y heridas". No me puedo mover…no me puedo mover…me duele el cuerpo.

Dawn se acerca a él y lo levanta por los cabellos haciéndolo girar lanzándolo e interceptándolo dándole una patada en las costillas que no tenia salidas quebrándoselas seguidas por otros cinco golpes en el cuello, pecho, estomago y en las dos patas traseras rompiéndoselas.

Dawn: eso fue por mis amigos.

En un segundo le la un rodillazo en el rostro y con ambos cascos delanteros le da otro golpe en la nuca, esto se repite unas cincuenta veces finalizando con una patada voladora en la mejilla de pain enviándolo hacia una columna que se derrumba sobre el alicornio.

Dawn: Eso fue por lady luna.

Pain: no…NOOO…NO PUEDE SER QUE ME ESTES DENDO UNA PALIZA… ERES EL QUE ABRIA EL SELLO…TU NO PUEES ESTAR HACIENDO ESTO… ¿Quién…QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES?

Dawn:" lo ve con cara seria y vuela atoa velocidad hasta quedar frente a frente tomándolo por el cuello estrangulándolo le responde fríamente" yo soy…el destiniano legendario.

Pain: no…no puede ser…

Dawn: y esto…es…POR MI HIJA Y MI FLUTTERSHY…HIJO DE PUTAAAA.

De un golpe dawn atraviesa el estomago de pain dejando ver su casco del otro lado del cuerpo del alicornio, mientras aun lo tenía enganchado dawn carga maná en su casco y se lo lanza a unos centímetros de distancia de ellos dos.

La explosión fue colosal por unos minutos no hubo más que una luz enceguece dora hasta que poco a poco se empezó a desvanecer las yeguas que se encontraban detrás de un árbol poco a poco veían a su alrededor.

Twiligth: ¿Qué ocurrió?

Fluttershy: no lo sé… ¿dónde está dawn?

Pinkie pie: solo veía en una dirección con los ojos como platos y el rostro en una expresión de asombro.

Applejack: pinkie… ¿pinkie estas buen?

Rarity: ¿Qué estás viendo pinkie?

Rainbow dash: "ve en dirección a donde mira pinkie y lo descubre" chicas….creo que está viendo eso.

Señala en dirección a donde dawn se encontraba pero lo que mas saltaba a la vista era que pain se encontraba tirado en el suelo, pero ahora ya no tenía su pata delantera derecha, había desaparecido por completo, y sus patas traseras habían sido evaporadas de las rodillas para abajo, las tres desaparecieron en la explosión, tampoco tenía alas se habían desintegrado dejándole muñones quemados y sangrantes.

Twiligth: dawn…lo logro….

Pain:"con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan logra hablar un poco" ¿co…como?... ¿cómo te…. Convertiste…en el destiniano….legendario?…...solo aparecería cuando haya amor en la sombra y la luz al momento de la concepción…

Dawn: Ho… lo hubo padre…claro que lo hubo.

Pain: no…no lo hubo…yo no amaba a tu madre…ella solo era un objeto que yo utilice…no hubo amor entre nosotros…no puedes ser el destiniano legendario si nunca hubo amor…

Dawn: tal vez no amabas a mi madre, pero amabas la destrucción…el caos que ocasionarías con el nacimiento de tu hijo… en lo que a ellos concierne…amor es amor…

Pain: cre…creí que mi nieto era el destiniano legendario…pero….jamás me imagine que sería mi propio hijo…

Dawn: la vida está llena de sorpresas…lástima que esta será la última que veraz en tu podrida existencia. "carga maná en su casco dispuesto a acabar con la vida de su padre"

Pain: no lo creo…hijo. "pain abre la boca y expulsa humo blanco desapareciendo de la vista "

Dawn: maldito…

Fuera del domo pain aparece frente a chrysalis y red eye, esta ven el estado en que se encuentra y corren a ayudarlo.

Red eye: lord pain…

Chrysalis: mi amor, ¿Quién te hizo esto?

Pain: la misión fracaso…regresemos…por ahora.

Chrysalis: red eye avisa a los demás.

Red eye: si lady chrysalis.

Chrysalis: amor…descuida estarás bien.

Pain: gracias querida…

Mientras con los demás ponis malignos.

Red eye: lord pain fue herido retirada.

Rey sombra: ¿Qué?

MANE-IAC: ¿ COMO QUE FUE HERIDO?

Nigthmare moon: ¿nos retiramos?

Red eye: solo hasta que lord pain se recupere.

Los ponis disiparon el domo y se retiraron

De regreso con dawn.

Las yeguas se acercaban lenta mente a dawn quien se veía con una expresión perdida en la nada, hasta que una de sus amigas le hablo.

Twiligth: dawn…

Dawn no respondía.

Twiligth: dawn ¿estás bien?

Dawn: "giro la cabeza en dirección de sus amigas y con la voz temblorosa y lagrimas en los ojos respondió" lo…lo siento fluttershy…no pude cuidar e nuestro bebé. "dicho esto regreso a ser un poni terrestre y se desmallo"

Fluttershy: corre junto a su novio" dawn…"lo ve desmallado y se pone a llorar" dawn…

Applejack: "tranquiliza a su amiga" cálmate fluttershy…solo se desmayo…

Twiligth: llevémoslo a un hospital y también a ti fluttershy…

Fluttershy: si.

**CAPITULO 30: ¿PAZ AL FIN?**

En el hospital dawn se encontraba conectado a un respirador mientras sus amigas esperaban fuera de su habitación.

Rarity: pobre dawn.

Twiligth: nos salvo de pain…eso es algo que jamás olvidaremos.

Applejack: si pero…que hay de fluttershy y su…bien ya saben.

Rainbow dash: pobre…creo que no podre ser madrina.

Pinkie pie: "lloraba" BUAAAA….ya no podre ser tía…

Twiligth: cálmense….esto no se trata de nosotras…se trata de dawn y fluttershy.

¿?: ¿Aun no despierta?

Las ponis ven que llega zecora.

Twiligth: zecora…

Zecora…supe lo el ataque de pain y lo que paso…es verdaderamente triste…

Twiligth: lo sé.

Zecora: ¿y fluttershy?

Twiligth: en observación, los doctores quisieron asegurarse de que no sufra daños internos por lo que pain le hizo.

Un doctor sale de la sala de observaciones.

Twiligth: ¿y bien doctor? ¿Estará bien?

**Dr.:** si su amiga estará muy bien, aunque al ver su radio grafías note algo raro.

Twiligth: "se preocupa" ¿que cosa?

**Dr.: **bien pues es que note que ella tiene una división en el ovulo al parecer está embarazada.

Las yeguas se sorprenden.

Twiligth: ¿que?

**Dr.: **aunque el embarazo en yeguas de su edad no es algo tan común ni tan raro lo que note es que estaba dividido eso solo pasa con los gemelos pero ella solo tiene un bebé en su interior, una niña Pegaso.

Las yeguas no sabían cómo reaccionar si felices porque su amiga aun tenía su bebé o tristes porque perdió a uno de los dos que tendría.

Rainbow: ¿ósea que aun tiene oportunidad de ser madre?

**Dr.:** si.

Twiligth: esperen a que dawn lo sepa.

Mientras en el cuarto de dawn.

El corcel en coma empezó a soñar.

Sueño.

Dawn: ¿dónde estoy?

¿?: Ven aquí…

Le dijo una dulce voz que le parecía familiar.

Dawn: ¿Quién está allí?

¿?: Ven aquí.

Dawn: ¿Quién eres?

¿?: Soy yo dawn.

Dawn supo al fin quien le hablaba.

Dawn: no...No puede ser…

Una luz apareció frente a él y comenzó a tomar forma, final mente se descubrió y dawn estaba por romper en llanto.

Dawn: so…so…Soyokaze sensei.

Soyokaze: si hijo mío…soy yo.

Dawn: "abraza a su madre" Soyokaze sensei… ¿en verdad es usted?

Soyokaze: si mi niño…

Dawn: no sabe cuánto la extrañe. "la abraza as fuerte y se pone a llorar"

Soyokaze: yo siempre estuve contigo mi niño…desde la academia hasta que te enamoraste.

Dawn: "se ruboriza" lo…lo vio todo…

Soyokaze: si…parece una chica agradable…me gustaría conocerla mejor.

Dawn: Soyokaze sensei le falle a fluttershy…no proteja a mi cría ni a mi amada…no soy un guerrero.

Soyokaze: eres un gran guerrero…pero solo si te perdonas y dejas atrás ese rencor, recuerda el rencor es algo que no podemos llevar.

Dawn: pero…ahora…mi hija.

Soyokaze:"lo silencia levantando un casco" dawn…despierta y veraz que aun tienes esperanzas…

Dawn: ¿a que se refiere?

Soyokaze: eso es algo que solo fluttershy te puede decir.

Dawn: ¿donde abre oído eso antes? "lo dice en tono juguetón"

Soyokaze: bien es hora de marcharme.

Dawn: espera…mamá…

Soyokaze: ¿si?

Dawn: no quiero que te vayas…

Soyokaze: "le besa la frente" espera un tiempo… que pronto regresare.

Dawn: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Soyokaze: ya lo veras.

Una luz comienza a cubrir a dawn y este despierta.

Dawn ve a su alrededor estaba sobre una cama de hospital

Junto a él dormida estaba fluttershy, el corcel se enternece y le besa la mejilla, el calor del beso del destiniano sobre la piel de la Pegaso le provoca despertar, al ver a su novio despierto otra vez no se contiene y lo abraza.

Fluttershy: DAWN."Se pone a llorar"

Dawn:" la abraza también" ¿Cómo estás?

Fluttershy: bien...

Dawn: fluttershy...yo…lo…lo siento.

Fluttershy: ¿Por qué?

Dawn: te falle…no protegí a nuestra hija.

Fluttershy: dawn.

Dawn: ¿si?

Fluttershy: nuestra hija está bien.

Dawn:"se sorprende" ¿que? Pero…yo vi que pain.

Fluttershy: debió ser un truco…el doctor dice que está bien.

Dawn:" empieza a llorar y abrasa a su novia" te amo…

Fluttershy: y yo a ti…

Mientras en el desierto.

En la habitación de pain se escuchaban gritos de dolor.

Pain: MALDITO SEAS DAWN FRONTIER…MALICION…MIS HERIDAS ME ARDEN…

Red eye: lord pain tome su medicina.

A alicornio le da un tazón con una mescla transparente

Pain: "bebe con desesperación y arroja el tazón al suelo rompiéndolo" maldito dawn frontier…me humillo…me degrado a estar en esta cama…ni siquiera puedo transferirme a uno de mis otros cuerpos porque ya no tengo maná.

Red eye: pero se puede transferir a un ser vivo, eso requiere menos maná que manipular los cadáveres que son sus cuerpos.

Pain: "sonríe" buena idea red eye. Pero esperare a esta recuperado para hacerlo y cuando lo haga, lo reformare a como era entes de perder mis patas y alas.

De pronto por la puerta entra chrysalis con comida.

Chrysalis: amor te taje la cena.

Pain: gracias.

Chrysalis: espera yo te ayudare a comer, aun esta débil. "usa su magia y le ayuda a comer "

Pain: gracias mi reina.

Chrysalis: pain…adivina que.

Pain: ¿que?

Chrysalis: Hace unos días estuve en el reino changelin porque me he sentido extraña.

Pain: ¿Qué te ocurre?

Chrysalis: pues luego de que me revisaran descubrieron algo maravilloso.

Pain: ya no me tengas en suspenso. ¿Qué te ocurre?

Chrysalis: pain…estoy…estoy embarazada.

Pain:" se atraganta con la comida" ¿Qué?

Chrysalis: que serás padre.

Pain:" sonríe y besa a chrysalis" es maravilloso amada.

Chrysalis: que bien que te emociona.

Pain: sabes ahora estoy algo cansado.

Chrysalis: no digas más. "toma la bandeja concomida y se retira"

Pain:"se asegura de que chrysalis no está cerca y comienza a reír por lo bajo y de manera siniestra"

Red eye: lord pain, ¿será padre?

Pain: esto es maravilloso red eye…ahora no solo tendré una oportunidad más de abrir el sello, sino que podre cobrarme está matando a ese traidor de mi hijo.

Red eye: pero ¿Qué hay de su cuerpo?

Pain: tráeme uno nuevo, uno que esté vivo

Red eye: ¿de dónde?

Pain: de donde sea, busca ladrones asesinos y psicópatas pero tienen que se Pegasos o unicornios,

Red eye: ¿Cuándo lo hará?

Pain: primero debo recuperarme.

Red eye: si lord pain.

El futuro sigue siendo incierto, ¿solo se ha retrasado el fin o él es el comienzo del algo más?

**Bien con esto concluye el capítulo 30 de "el último destiniano" Ya pronto habrá más capítulos. **


	31. La recuperacion

**La recuperación. **

La mañana se alzaba majestuosa en las tierras e equestria y un nuevo día se hizo presente lleno de vida y esperanza las sombras se habían desvanecido temporal mente pero lo bueno de los momentos felices es que tan solo por un segundo parecieran durar años y eso se disfruta aun más.

Los ponis de ponyville trabajaban el triple de duro para reconstruir su aldea que había sido devastada por la pelea entre el destiniano legendario y lord pain.

Los ponis Pegasos levantaban los escombros y barrían las plantas esparcidas mientras los unicornios usaban su magia para unir y reconstruir los hogares en tanto los ponis terrestres trabajaban a casco arreglando techos y sembrando, toda parresia ir bien.

En el hospital.

Mientras nuestro héroe se recuperaba de la gran batalla que tuvo con lord pain quien para su desagradable sorpresa resulto ser su padre, el destiniano había despertado aunque luego de una batalla así se quedo dormido luego de darle un vistazo a su novia y alegrarse de que su hijita nacerá bien.

Fluttershy no le dijo que iban a tener gemelos y que uno había muerto en los cascos de pain para que dawn no se sintiera culpable por no haber defendido a su familia, en lo que a ella y a las que estuvieron presentes en la batalla todo había sido una cruel ilusión de pain, dawn no debía saber la verdad.

En la sala e observaciones fluttershy se encontraba en reposo por los traumas que paso, aunque el doctor le dijo que estaba fuera de peligro era recomendable que se quedara en el hospital por un tiempo para evitar secuelas que puedan poner en peligro su salud o la de su cría, pero siempre se escapaba para ver a su novio que siempre se quedaba dormido, pues su cuerpo aun no toleraba la cantidad de maná que se había obtenido tras su transformación, por lo que se cansaba muy fácil.

Cada día en el momento en que los doctores se iban y la dejaban sola ella se escapaba y entraba en la habitación de dawn.

Y no era el único que resabia visitas todos los días las mare cinco visitaban a su amiga.

Twiligth: hola fluttershy, ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

Fluttershy: bien, aunque dawn aun se duerme tres minutos después de despertar.

Twiligth: zecora nos dijo que es perfectamente normal, uso mucho maná en la pelea lo más lógico es que siempre este cansado.

Fluttershy: lo sé, pero aun así me preocupa.

Zecora: tu devoción en admirable, lo que sientes por tu amado es algo incomparable.

Fluttershy: zecora, hola.

Zecora: hola mi niña, vine a verte a ti y a tu pareja, tengo una poción que lo curara de lo que lo aqueja.

Fluttershy: pues tendrás que esperar a que despierte.

Zecora: y cuando lo hará.

Fluttershy: no lo sé solo se mantiene despierto por tres minutos luego se vuelve a dormir.

Zecora: entonces esperar es lo que haré, mientras tanto… ¿quieres algo de comer?

El estomago de fluttershy suena.

Fluttershy: si…aun tengo que alimentar a mi bebé.

Las yeguas se encaminaron a la cafetería del hospital para llevarle comida a su amiga mientras rarity, rainbow, applejack y pinkie pie.

Rarity: hola fluttershy.

Fluttershy: hola que bien que llegaron pueden cubrirme hasta que regrese.

Applejack: ¿A dónde vas?

Fluttershy: tengo que ver a dawn.

Rainbow dash: ¿ya despertó?

Fluttershy: no lo sé por eso tengo que ver, solo se puede mantener despierto por tres minutos.

Pinkie pie: pues ve a verlo.

Fluttershy se levanta de la cama y sale en dirección a la habitación de dawn.

En el cuarto de dawn.

Fluttershy veía a su novio dormir tan calmadamente y no resistió la tentación de besarlo cosa que como el cuento de la bella durmiente provoco que este despertara.

Dawn:"abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a su amada equestriana" espero no estar muerto.

Fluttershy: ¿Por qué crees que estás muerto?

Dawn: porque estoy viendo un ángel.

La Pegaso se enternece por el comentario de su novio y lo vuelve a besar, pero el momento es interrumpió por el sonio de alguien aclarándose la garganta.

Zecora: espero no estar interrumpiendo nada.

Los ponis se percatan de la presencia de la cebra y se separan.

Zecora: bien es mejor que te de tu medicina.

Dawn: zecora sensei, ¿eso me sanara rápido?

Zecora: me temo que mis conocimientos no son suficientes para asegurarte eso dawn, solo queda esperar y ver que tan rápido te puedes recuperar.

Dawn: ya veo, bien pues démela antes de que me vuelva a dormir.

Zecora e da la poción a dawn y este se la toma toda.

Dawn: bien pues veamos si ya estoy bien.

Intenta levantarse pero aun está agotado.

Dawn: diablos…bien amenos no me dormí eso es un avance.

Fluttershy: y que lo digas.

Dawn: por cierto, cuando me trajeron aquí, ¿Cuánto tiempo paso cuando me desperté la primera vez?

Fluttershy: estuviste desmallado por tres semanas.

Dawn: TRES SEMANAS.

Fluttershy: y mas este tiempo será un mes que estas aquí.

Dawn: rayos perdí mucho tiempo.

Twiligth: tranquilo spike y las niñas saben lo que asiste por el pueblo.

Dawn: valla eso me alivia un poco.

Pinkie pie:"aparece junto a su cama" igual que el resto el pueblo.

Dawn: a que bi…"reacciona" ¿QUÉ?… ¿EL PUEBLO LO SABE?

Twiligth: todos vieron el sacrificio que hiciste para salvarlos.

Fluttershy: de hecho te envían un regalo e agradecimiento diario.

Dawn: ¿y donde están?

Applejack:"quien iba entrando en la habitación" en la bodega de mi casa.

Dawn: ¿Qué hacen allí?

Applejack: ya no cabían en la casa de fluttershy y me ofrecí a guardarlos.

Twiligth: bien creo que ya nos vamos el horario de visita termino.

¿?: ¿Según quien?

Al voltear ven a un Pegaso era Alvar quien venía acompañado por un alicornio, Holy blade y un poni de tierra de pelaje violeta y melena y cola grises, single face.

Twiligth: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Alvar: ellos son Holy blade y single face, les hable de blade lo ¿recuerdan?

Applejack: pero no el otro.

Single: si es que lo conocí cuando blade y Alvar se fueron, resulta que tenemos unas cuantas cosas en común y nos volvimos amigos.

Dawn: claro que si, ¿Cómo esta mi loco favorito? "levanta el casco para chocarlos como un puño"

Single: bien amigo muy bien. "Corresponde el saludo chocándolos"

Applejack: ¿Cómo que loco? ¿Y que tienes en común con él?

Single: solo digamos que dawn no es el único que cambia de aspecto.

Dawn: lo vi transformarse en un Pegaso en la tienda de donas y comenzó a hacer varias locuras, de algún modo me recordó a ti pinkie.

Single: luego de un momento regrese a la normalidad él se me acerco y me pregunto sobre lo que me pasaba.

Dawn: resulta que tiene otras tres personalidades.

Single: luego me conto sobre eso que llama modo necro zenit y bien nos entendimos y ahora somos amigos.

Dawn: si, es grato saber que hay otros con conflictos de personalidad.

Ambos amigos comienzan a reír.

Twiligth: ¿y cómo consiguieron más tiempo de visita?

Alvar: la enfermera le debe unos cuantos favores a Holy blade.

Holy Blade: y vinimos a ver a nuestro amigo.

Dawn: son los mejores chicos, me recuerdan a mis amigos de destinia.

Alvar: ¿y cuanto tiempo más estarás aquí?

Dawn: hasta que pueda moverme de nuevo.

De pronto los músculos de dawn de hinchan levemente y luego regresan a la normalidad.

Dawn: ¿Qué?

Da un salto fuera de la cama, aterriza y comienza a estirarse.

Dawn: jajaja…grandioso ya me siento como nuevo…jajaja…gracias zecora sensei.

Zecora: de nada.

Dawn: bien pues entonces… ¿Qué tal si comemos algo? Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Twiligth: se nota que ya estas mejor.

Dawn: si, ja jajaja.

Fluttershy: si… nosotras también quisiéramos comer algo.

Twiligth: ¿nosotras?

Fluttershy: si… mi bebé y yo.

Dawn: zecora sensei…

Zecora: ¿si?

Dawn: ¿puede avisarles a los doctores que ya me recupere?

Zecora: ya saben.

Dawn: ¿enserio?

Zecora: saben que cuando vengo algo pasara y que con seguridad por completo sanaras.

Dawn: bien…pues ya vámonos, ¿ustedes chicos nos acompañan?

Holy blade: no tengo que estar en otra parte en unos minutos.

Alvar: y yo tengo que regresar con la guardia real.

Dawn: Ho… ¿y tu single face, vienes?

Pero se dan cuenta de que el poni terrestre ya no está.

Dawn: ¿Dónde está single?

Pinkie pie: lo vi transformarse en un unicornio y dijo que no le gustaba las visitas y se fue.

Dawn: claro….bien pues andando.

**CAPITULO 31: la pregunta.**

Una vez fuera del hospital dawn observo a su alrededor, el sol brillaba como nunca, las aves cantaban y las flores emitían un aroma que inundaba el ambiente así que se detuvo de golpe cosa que alerto a los ponis y a la cebra.

Twiligth: ¿pasa algo dawn?

Dawn: tengo que decir algo cuanto antes.

Applejack: ¿Qué cosa es dawn?

El corcel camina hasta fluttershy.

Dawn: fluttershy.

Fluttershy: ¿si dawn?

Dawn: esta última aventura me hizo darme cuenta de que te amo como nunca creí posible, Soyokaze sensei me dijo una vez que había algo más que los entrenamientos, que me enamorara de una yegua que quisiese con todo mi corazón, y que formara una familia, y hoy me doy cuenta que si voy a ser un guerrero primero quiero ser un corcel de honor y palabra.

Fluttershy: dawn. "Se ruboriza"

Dawn: fluttershy…lo que quiero decirte es…que quiero pasar toda mi vida junto a ti y darte los cuidados y atenciones que mereces….por eso….hoy te quiero preguntar algo.

Mete su casco en su melena y saca una herradura dorara con joyas y se la muestra a fluttershy.

Dawn: fluttershy…

El corcel "comienza a ponerse nervioso y traga saliva pues sus nervios le secaban la boca hasta que toma un gran respiro y retoma su dialogo"

Dawn: ¿quieres…quieres casarte con migo?

La yegua comienza a llorar para luego lanzarse sobre el corcel dándole un apasionado y largo beso en los labios, un beso que duro dos minutos hasta que se separaron por la falta de aire.

Fluttershy: si…si quiero…quiero casarme contigo dawn.

Dawn se emociona tanto que da un gran salto llegando a los cincuenta metros expulsando una cantidad colosal de maná, fue tal la emoción que no pudo controlar su fuerza al saltar.

Dawn:"gritando". SIIII…ACEPTO…ACEPTO CASARCE CONMIGO….YUJUUU.

Las yeguas se emocionaron por el compromiso de su amiga.

Rarity: "lloraba e la emoción" Ho…que hermoso es esto te vas a casar.

Zecora: felicidades mi niña serás una gran esposa. Les deseo una vida gloriosa.

Fluttershy: gracias zecora, ha, y rarity.

Rarity: ¿si querida?

Fluttershy: ya que me voy a casar… ¿te gustaría hacerme mi vestido de novia?

Rarity:"gritando de emoción" SIIIIII….en digo claro, "lo dijo con su voz tímida de siempre y con una sonrisa".

Twiligth: no creen que se están apresurando en planear toda la boda dese ahora.

Rainbow dash: que ironía escuchar eso de la señorita organizadora, tu planeabas tus actividades con meses de antelación.

Dawn: hoye esa es una gran idea. Twiligth te gustaría ser la organizadora d la ceremonia.

Twiligth: "se le agrandan las pupilas" claro.

Fluttershy: "se aclara la garganta" pero… ¿no olvidas algo importante?

Levanta el casco.

Dawn: Ho…si claro.

Toma el casco de fluttershy con el suyo le retira la herradura que normalmente lleva y le coloca la de compromiso.

Rainbow dash: ¿y donde la celebraran?

Dawn: aun no lo sé.

Twiligth: dawn ¿recuerdas lo que dijo la princesa celestia?

Dawn: ¿Qué cosa?

Twiligth: que cuando le propusieras matrimonio a fluttershy podrían celebrar la boda en el castillo.

Dawn: creí que solo jugaba.

Fluttershy: me gustaría celebrar nuestra boda allí…si a ti te parece bien.

Dawn: si tú quieres que nos casemos allí, pues así será.

Twiligth: esto es perfecto, será como cuando mi hermano se caso…solo que sin los changelins.

Dawn: ¿tienes un hermano?

Twiligth: si algún día te lo presentare.

Rarity: bien pues ¿en cuanto tiempo será la boda?

Dawn: pues necesitaremos tiempo para planear todo, pero imagino que en unos pocos meses estará bien. ¿que te parece a ti?

Fluttershy: bien mientras s sea contigo no me molesta esperar.

Applejack: yeeeha, esto es algo que no se pueden guardar hay que ir a decirle a la abuela Smith, de paso le diré que nos hagamos cargo de la recepción, claro eso si les parece.

Dawn: claro a mi no me molesta.

Fluttershy: A mí tampoco, que amable eres applejack por ocuparte de ese detalle.

De pronto el estomago de dawn retumba.

Dawn: jejeje, casi olvido que iríamos a comer.

Así las ponis y la cebra se encaminaron junto con la pareja hacia el restaurante para celebrar la recuperación de su amigo y las futuras nupcias de su amiga.

**CAPITULO 31:** **la historia de la marca.**

Luego del almuerzo las mane seis y zecora se dirigieron a la casa e fluttershy a conversar sobre los planes de la boda, mientras dawn se encontraba lejos de su campo de entrenamientos habitual, estaba en el desierto intentando elevar su maná.

Dawn usaba cantidades inmensas de energía, el poder levantaba rocas y movía arboles hasta que de un poderoso grito dawn expulso toda su energía convirtiéndose en Pegaso nuevamente, pero solo por unos instantes pues aun no se acostumbraba a su nueva fuerza y cayo exhausto.

Dawn:"hablaba cortado por el cansancio" rayos…aun…no me acostumbro…

Toma una botella que colgaba de un costado y bebe el contenido.

Dawn: gracias que zecora sensei me dio más poción para esto.

De pronto se escucha movimiento entre los arbustos.

Dawn: niñas salgan de allí.

Apple bloom: les dije que sabría.

Dawn: luego les enseñare a esconder su maná. Por cierto ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Scootaloo: queremos saber algo.

Dawn: ¿que cosa?

Sweetie belle: ¿Cómo conseguiste tu cutie mark?

Dawn: ¿aun no les he contado esa historia?

CMC: no.

Dawn: bien acérquense y les contare.

Las potrancas se juntaron para oír la historia.

Dawn: bien…todo ocurrió hace cinco mil once años, yo acababa de cumplir doce años y aun no tenía mi cutie mark.

**FLASHBACK.**

Pueblo de la brisa, un pueblo donde habitan Pegasos y unicornios.

En una pequeña arboleda done habían solo siete arboles de cerezo dawn dormía sobre una banca, ya no podía regresar a la casa donde vivía con Soyokaze pues la alea estaba destruía y vivir allí le traía malos recuerdos, la herida de su ojo había sanado hace tiempo, pero le quedaría una cicatriz de por vida. El sol se levantaba y el potrillo junto con él, pues necesitaba hacerlo muy temprano para llegar a su puesto donde cantaba por unas cuantas monedas para conseguir que comer.

Dawn: cantaba lo que le pidieran siempre y cuando le lanzaran algunas moneditas, luego de las horas de trabajo improvisado contaba sus ganancias las cuales ni siquiera eran una miseria pero le alcanzaba para al menos una fruta y agua no era problema había un lago cerca de allí bebía para final mente al final del día cuando la noche se hacía presente regresaba a su banca para dormir y repetir su rutina.

Dawn: "veía el cielo mientras comía una manzana" mamá, tu me cuidaste por tres años…ojala hubiera sido más fuerte.

Acabo su comida y regreso a trabajo.

Dawn: acababa de cantar a pedido de una pareja una canción de amor para celebrar su aniversario de novios y no fue tan malo pues la voz del potrillo era lo más hermoso que hayan escuchado.

**(La canción era {nuestra unión} de el rey león 2)**

Corcel: niño tienes una voz hermosa.

Dawn: gracias señor.

Yegua: ¿acaso tu talento especiales cantar?

Dawn: no…También pensé así pero como aun no tengo mi cutie mark es posible que no sea eso.

Corcel: pues debería.

La pareja le da diez monedas y se marchan agradeciéndole la canción.

Dawn guardaba sus monedas en una pequeña bolsa de lona que había encontrado cuando escucho ruido a lo lejos.

Al acercarse vio que la pareja estaba siendo asaltada, el potrillo reacciono ante la situación saltando dando paradas giratorias a los bandidos los cuales salían volando ante la fuerza el pequeño niño.

Cuando ya no hubo peligro dawn vio a la pareja quien lo veía con asombro, el niño noto eso y salió corriendo, la pareja no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para agradecer al niño que los salvo.

Dawn:"lloraba mientras regresaba a su banca" ¿Por qué siempre que encuentro un lugar donde vivir algo tiene que pasar? Ya no me puedo quedar aquí.

El potrillo empaco sus pocas pertenencias y se encamino a buscar un nuevo lugar al que pueda llamar hogar.

El sol volvía a elevarse en el horizonte y dawn ya se encontraba a kilómetros del pueblo, sin embargo algo ocurría en el pueblo, el pequeño corcel tomo valor y regreso al lugar el cual era atacado por bandidos, uno de ellos reconoció a dawn.

Bandido1: es el…ese es el que nos arruino el golpe.

Líder: "un unicornio azul con melena gris" ¿el?... ¿quieres decir que los venció un niño?

Banido: no se deje engañar señor, tiene una fuerza impresionante.

Líder: eso lo veremos.

Se lanza y golpea al potrillo dejándolo inconsciente en el piso.

Líder: no parecía tan poderoso.

Dawn:"lentamente despierta" hoye tonto…aun estoy de pie.

Líder: veo que eres resistente niño…pero te hubieras quedado en el piso.

El unicornio prosiguió a seguir golpeando al niño hasta que lo dejo sangrando en el piso.

Líder: ya ríndete niño.

Dawn: no…no me rendiré…este es mi hogar.

Líder: valla que eres terco mocoso, mejor vuelve con tu mamita antes de que te mate a golpes.

Dawn:"se enfurece" NO MENCIONES A MI MAMÁ.

El potrillo le da un golpe en el estomago provocando que se paralizara de dolor, finalizando con una patada en el rostro manándolo a volar desapareciendo en la lejanía.

Bandido1: "entiende la situación en la que se encontraba" retirada…

Los bandidos huyeron del pueblo para jamás regresar.

Los habitantes le agradecieron al pequeño héroe, entre ellos se encontraba la pareja a la que dawn salvo la noche anterior.

Corcel: niño, eres todo un héroe.

Dawn: ¿en…enserio?

Yegua: si… ¿no crees que tal vez tu talento especial sea pelear?

Dawn: no creo… ya lo pensé también pero aun no tengo cutie mark.

Corcel: ¿y que harás ahora niño?

Dawn: continuare mi viaje.

Corcel: ¿y si mejor bienes a vivir con nosotros?

Los ojos de dawn se llenaron de ilusión al sentir que podía tener una familia pero con pain rondando por allí sabia que podría poner en peligro las vidas de esa pareja tan amable.

Dawn: son muy amables pero… quiero convertirme en un gran guerrero, para proteger a quienes amo, por eso prefiero seguir viajando.

Dicho esto el niño tomo sus cosas y se marcho.

Luego de unas horas el potrillo se hallaba en un valle acampando, viendo el firmamento sintió nostalgia y comenzó a cantar.

**CANCION, (NO IMPORTA LA DISTANCIA)**

**Llego un sueño a mí.**

**Que en algún lugar.**

**Con un gran aplauso aclamado me vi.**

**Alegría sin fin, abría yo llegar.**

**Una voz insiste…que yo pertenezco allí.**

**Por mi senda iré, llegare a mi meta un día triunfare.**

**Y mío será el honor.**

**A cada paso y más me acercare…**

**Por cualquier lugar iré.**

**Sin miedo y con valor.**

**Por mi senda voy…**

**Llegare a mi meta si lejana esta.**

**Fuerte seré yo…**

**Cada paso a dar, más me acercara…**

**Buscare bien por doquier sin miedo y con….**

**VALOR.**

El potrillo se quedo dormido al terminar su canción, en la mañana se sintió mejor, por alguna razón sentía que quería cantar de nuevo.

Mientras lo hacía iba haciendo lo mismo que hizo Hércules en su viaje a templo de zeus.

Dawn: siento como si mi destino me hablara atravez e mi música…

Entonces algo llego a su mente.

Dawn: ¿música y artes marciales?... ¿y si ese es mi…destino?

De pronto una luz mirarlo de su costado y al verlo noto algo que nunca se espero. En su costado había un dibujo de una nota musical atravesada por una espada.

Dawn: "salta de la emoción" MI CUTIE MARK…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Dawn: y esa es la historia de mi cutie mark.

Las potrancas estaban sin habla por la historia el corcel.

Apple bloom: wow… ¿venciste a una pandilla de bandidos tu solo cuando eras niño?

Dawn: no a una banda, solo a su líder.

Scootaloo: ¿nosotras también podremos hacer eso si seguimos entrenando?

Dawn: tal vez…todo es posible para quien se propone algo.

Sweetie Bell: wow…volvamos a los ejercicios.

Apple bloom: si.

Las potrancas se van corriendo mientras el corcel regresa a lo que hacía, comenzando un nuevo día de entrenamientos para defender a su familia y su hogar.

**Bien con esto concluye el capítulo 31 de "el último destiniano" Ya pronto habrá más capítulos. **


	32. la misión mas importante, rescatando a l

**La misión más importante, rescatando a luna**

Dawn miraba el horizonte, el cielo se cubría de estrellas mientras la princesa celestia subía la luna, en ausencia de su hermana debía hacerse cargo del sol y la luna como antes.

Mientras el corcel regresaba a su casa luego de un largo día de entrenamientos.

Era ya de noche, dawn recorría el sendero para llegar a la cabaña de su novia, se detuvo por un momento en el pequeño puente sobre el rio que rodeaba la casa admirando la luna.

Dawn: "pensando" lady luna…le he fallado como guerrero…

Pero los pensamientos del corcel se vieron interrumpidos por unos ligeros mordiscos en su oreja derecha los cuales eran producidos por su novia, estos le provocaron cosquillas que lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Dawn: ¿Qué haces? .Dijo con una ligera risa producida por las cosquillas, al parecer ya estaba de mejor humor.

Fluttershy: jugando con mí prometido. "continua frotando su cara con la de él".

Dawn: "hace lo mismo" ¿realmente quieres…Em.?

Fluttershy: ¿casarme?

Dawn: si…porque…yo…ya sabes. "dice tocándose levemente el ojo con la cicatriz"

Fluttershy: "toma el casco de dawn" dawn…ya deja de pensar en eso, no me importa lo que seas, te amo y quiero estar contigo para siempre…además, no olvides que ya soy tu esposa. ¿Recuerdas aquella noche…en mi sofá, luego de volver de la playa?

Dawn: "se ruboriza" jeje…si…

Fluttershy: dawn.

Dawn: ¿si?

Fluttershy: ¿en que pensabas que estabas tan concentrado?

Dawn: "se pone serio y triste mientras suspira" pensaba en lady luna.

Fluttershy: en… ¿en luna?

Dawn: Ho…no…no es lo que crees, solo…pensaba en que ella es la familiar más cercana que tiene lady celestia y sé mejor que nadie lo que es perder a alguien importante para ti...

Fluttershy: "besa a dawn en los labios" pronto encontraras la forma de rescatarla…

Dawn: si…gracias, eso me hace sentir mejor.

Fluttershy: ¿vienes adentro?

Dawn: claro.

Luego de entrar en la casa cenaron juntos en compania de ángel quien no comió mucho pues aun estaba mal del estomago, luego de que dawn se diera un baño para quitarse el calor por los entrenamientos la pareja apago las luces de la cabaña y se fueron a dormir.

En la habitación de fluttershy y dawn.

Dawn aun no podía dormir, aun pensaba en la princesa luna, mientras intento levantarse pero fluttershy lo abrazaba con fuerza aun dormida, como pudo se soltó de los brazos de su amada con cuidado para no despertarla, cuando salió de la cama se encamino a la cocina para beber un poco de agua, pues el calor de la noche de verano no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

Dawn: "bebió el agua y comenzó a pensar" lady luna…ojala supiera donde esta…

De pronto escucho una voz detrás de él.

¿?: Busca el maná y encontraras lo que quieres.

Dawn volteo para ver quien le hablaba pero al hacerlo no vio a nadie, cosa que lo dejo muy confundido.

Dawn: ¿busca el mana?... ¿que quiso decir? Y ¿quién habrá sido?

De pronto se le ocurrió algo, pero no era muy seguro su plan.

El corcel subió a la habitación beso en la mejilla a fluttershy y luego beso su vientre.

Dawn: si no vuelvo…quiero que sepas…que te amo con todo mi corazón… mi ángel.

Dicho esto bajo las escaleras y salió de la casa.

Dawn: aquí voy.

El corcel salió corriendo a toda velocidad adentrándose en el bosque decidido a encontrar a luna, luego de galopar por unas tres horas llego al desierto.

Dawn: ahora…donde este maldito.

Cierra sus ojos y comienza a sentir el maná que busca hasta que lo encuentra

Dawn: allí estas mal nacido.

Retoma su carrera aumentando su velocidad llegando al centro del desierto.

En los aposentos de pain.

Pain: está aquí…

Chrysalis: ¿Quién?

Pain: dawn frontier.

Res eye: mi lord, permítame acabar con el destiniano, será mi venganza en su nombre.

El alicornio cierra sus ojos pensando, luego de unos segundo una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro seguida de una respuesta.

Pain: ten cuidado red eye…sabes bien de lo que es capaz.

La alicornio sonríe malévolamente,

Red eye: lo sé mi lord, y no se preocupe, tengo buen ojo para este tipo de sujetos.

La alicornio desaparece de la habitación.

Chrysalis: ¿enviaras a una niña a asesinar a ese sujeto?

Pain: red eye es perfectamente capaz de encargarse de él.

Mientras fuera de las cuevas dawn caminaba entre las dunas y rocas con sigilo observando al rededor de la caverna en busca de algún punto de ingreso para no ser detectado.

Dawn: debe haber algún punto de acceso.

Red eye: la única entrada es la misma salida.

Voltea y ve a la alicornio violeta.

Red eye: Y no pasaras más que como un prisionero o un cadáver para el salón de trofeos de lord pain.

Dawn: ya había oído de ti, pero jamás pensé que tendría que enfrentarme a ti.

Red eye: pues ahora tendrás el honor.

Dawn: esperaba a que pain te hubiera matado hace ya mucho tiempo.

Red eye: ¿Qué?

Dawn: es lo que él hace, cuando algo ya no le sirve solo lo desecha.

Red eye: ¿Cómo que algo?

Dawn: eso es lo que eres tu para el…solo un objeto igual que todos a los que les promete la grandeza… ¿Qué te prometió a ti?

Red eye: me dio un hogar.

Dawn: el no puede ser una familia…créeme…lo sé por experiencia…

Red eye: ¿a que te refieres?

Dawn: el…era mi padre…y no fue uno muy bueno.

Red eye: tú eres una decepción para él, pero yo no pienso serlo.

Dawn: si crees que ese hijo de perra tiene orgullo es solo por si mismo, tu no le importas.

La alicornio vuela y le da un golpe en el rostro a dawn.

Red eye: NO TE REFIERAS A EL CON ESA BOCA TAN SUCIA ASQUEROSO TRAIDOR.

Dawn: ¿CREES QUE EL ES EL PADRE QUE BUSCABAS?…SE TU PASADO ES IGUAL QUE EL MIO, NO CONOCISTES A TUS PADRES Y TE PESA UNA HORRIBLE MALICION…POR ESO LLEBAS ESOS CRISTALES NEGROS, PARA QUE NADIE VEA LO QUE PUEDES HACER CON ELLOS.

Red eye: jejejejeje. Estas muy atrasado, desde que llegamos aquí me consiguió estos "lentes" y no es una maldición…es una gran, gloriosa y hermosa bendición.

Dawn: y la usaras en mi para que no me acerque a tu papi.

La alicornio se quita los lentes, sus ojos eran completamente rojos sin brillo ni pupilas solo eran dos círculos rojos en medio del blanco de ellos.

Red eye: esa es la idea.

Dawn: "cerro los suyos" no será tan fácil.

Red eye: en algún momento tendrás que abrirlos.

¿?: No tan rápido, ese poni es nuestro.

Los ponis miraron hacia abajo y vieron a los dragones que antes le servían a Bracus.

Red eye: ¿y quiénes son ustedes idiotas?

Dragón 1: huy… eso no sono muy cortes, muchachos enséñenle a esta yegua, a controlar su boca.

Dragones 2 y 3: si

Los dragones salieron volando a atacar a la yegua pero antes de llegar con la alicornio cayeron en picada al piso.

Dragón 1: ¿Qué paso?

Dawn: debieron verla a los ojos.

Dragón1: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que la vieron a los ojos? ¿Que que ver con esto?

Dawn: según lo que escuche ella posee una habilidad única llamada shinigan, los ojos de la muerte, todo aquel que ve a los ojos de esa chica muere al instante.

Dragon1: ¿Qué? ¿Están muertos?

Dawn: si. Y a menos que quieras terminar igual vete de aquí.

Dragon1: "asustado" si…si mejor hago eso.

El dragón se dispuso a irse volando pero de pronto ante el apareció la alicornio, un solo vistazo a los ojos rojos de la yegua causo que los ojos del dragón perdieran el brillo, luego el color para finamente quedar en blanco, el dragón cayó en la arena, estaba muerto.

Dawn: maldición…es más rápida de lo que me imagine.

La yegua regresa a toda velocidad y le logra asestar un golpe en el rostro a dawn quien había vuelto a cerrar los ojos para no terminar igual que esos desafortunados.

Dawn: demonios, es muy rápida.

Red eye: muere.

La alicornio se lanza contra dawn y lo golpea en el lomo y la cara enviándolo a volar para luego interceptarlo y darle un golpe en la nuca dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

Red eye: veo que sin ese poder de destiniano legendario no eres la gran cosa.

Dawn:"habla cortado por el dolor" red eye…por favor…entiende…el solo te utiliza…cuando ya no le seas útil…se deshará de ti.

Red eye: CALLATE.

Le da un golpe en el rostro y lo deja inconsciente.

En los aposentos de pain.

Chrysalis le daba de comer a pain algo de sopa para que no pierda fuerzas.

Chrysalis: mi amor, debes comer algo sino no te recuperaras.

Pain: gracias mi amada.

Mientras pain comía red eye entra.

Red eye: lord pain, e vencido al destiniano y lo tengo encerrado en los calabozos.

Pain: perfecto.

Intenta levantarse para llegar a una silla de ruedas junto a su cama, pero a falta de fuerza y de su miembro no logra levantarse de la cama.

Chrysalis: ¡cuidado!, déjame ayudarte.

La reina usa su magia y levanta a pain hasta la silla.

Pain: gracias mi reina.

Pain usa magia para mover su silla, baja por una rampa que conecta con las catacumbas subterráneas allí se encontraba dawn, pain baja por la misma empleando magia para bajar la velocidad de la silla hasta llegar al calabozo.

En los calabozos dawn estaba encadenado para que no escape.

Lentamente pain se acerco a su celda.

Pain:"ve que dawn despierta" buenos días hijo. "dice con burla" ¿dormiste bien?

Dawn:"ve a pain y se enfurece" muérete.

Pain: veo que si.

Dawn: te voy a matar maldito. ¿Dónde está lady luna?

Pain: Ho, ¿te refieres a nigthmare moon?

Dawn: me refiero a lady luna…la hermana menor de lady celestia, imbécil.

Pain: ella está muy cómoda aquí entre los de su tipo.

Dawn: ESO ES MENTIRA…

Intenta romper las cadenas que lo atan pero no lo logra por más que se esfuerza, finalmente se rinde por el cansancio.

Pain: es inútil que lo intentes, esas cadenas están hechas de mistycmantium escarlata, un mineral paracito que se alimenta del maná de los ponis que estén atados a él debilitándolos y fortaleciéndose, no importa que tan fuerte seas aquí solo eres un poni mas.

Dawn: ¿mistycmantium?… creí que ya no había más en destinia.

Pain: guarde un poco en mis reservas.

Dawn: ¿que vas a hacer con este lugar?

Pain: lo que no logre hacer en destinia, lo volveré mi reino, cuando derroqué a los líderes de cada reino con el poder de los ancestros conquistare los otros mundos.

Dawn: ¿otros?

Pain: tengo entendido que en un lugar que llaman el imperio de cristal hay un portal que te permite viajar a otro mundo, cuando me apodere de este le seguirá ese.

Dawn: ¿y así estarás satisfecho?

Pain: no… nos quitaron nuestro derecho a gobernar…nos deben millones de siglos de poder, los recuperare con todos los mundo que pueda llegar.

Dawn: ¿y cómo lo harás? Discúlpame pero creo que a tu le faltan "algunas partes" **"**dice como burla**"**

Pain: búrlate cuanto quieras pero cuando los generales sean liberados tu preciada equestria será conquistada, y tus queridas amigas serán las primeras en sufrir la ira de los red clouds.

Dawn: eso lo veremos.

Pain: claro, claro.

El alicornio se va del calabozo y deja solo a dawn.

Dawn: bien es hora.

El corcel mete su casco en su melena y saca una hebilla la cual usando su boca introduce en la cerradura del grillete moviéndola hasta que este se abre.

Dawn: Ja… metal peligroso pamplinas,

Intenta pararse pero está muy débil por la cantidad de energía que las cadenas le quitaron.

Dawn: diablos, bien ¿Dónde está lady luna?

Una voz hablo detrás de él era nigthmare moon.

Nigthmare moon: aquí tonto.

Esta lo sujeta con magia contra una pared dispuesta a matarlo.

Dawn: "habla cortado por la falta de aire" lady luna…escúcheme… se que está allí…por favor…he venido a rescatarla.

Nigthmare moon: no soy luna, soy nigthmare moon.

Dawn: no…usted es luna…la princesa luna… ¿recuerda?...usted me ayudo cuando Bracus me iba a matar…me enseño a no temerle a mi maldición….me enseño a que con la ayuda de mis amigas lo malo del pasado no puede dañarnos…por favor lady luna…por favor recuérdeme…recuerde a su hermana.

Nigthmare moon:"comienza a recordar" mi hermana…

La yegua suelta a dawn y comenzó a sujetarse la cabeza gritando de dolor.

Dawn:"se frota el cuello" lady luna…está bien…luche contra esa oscuridad…recuerde a quienes la aman.

La alicornio comienza a recordar y expulsa un rayo negro y azul de su boca regresando a la normalidad.

Dawn: "estaba sorprendido por lo que vio" ¿lady luna?

Luna: ¿dawn?

Dawn: "comienza a llorar" lady luna… está bien, "corre a abrazar a luna".

Luna:"corresponde el abrazo" dawn, tenemos que salir de aquí.

Dawn: si.

Pero antes de salir red eye los vio y alerto a pain.

Dawn: red eye entiende a él no le importas.

Red eye: CALLATE, NO TE CREO.

La alicornio se lanza contra dawn pero este le detiene el golpe.

Dawn: por favor entiende, solo eres un objeto para él, no te ve como una hija solo eres un arma, intento usarme a mí del mismo modo.

Red eye: MENTIRA, MENTIRA, MENTIRA.

Los golpes seguian llegando hasta que dawn decidió terminar con todo esto expulsando maná enviando a volar a la yegua estrellándola contra una pared dejándola inconsciente.

Dawn: lo ciento red eye, espero que algún día veas la verdad antes de que sea tarde.

Dicho esto los ponis caminaron por los intrincados túneles de la caverna con cuidado de que no los vieran hasta que vieron una luz al final de un túnel, corrieron a toda velocidad hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la caverna que era iluminada por la luz de la luna llena.

La princesa miraba el cielo con nostalgia.

Luna: es hermosa,

Dawn: pronto regresara con su hermana lady luna.

Luna: tenemos que llegar antes del amanecer.

Dawn: tengo una idea.

Luna: ¿cuál?

Dawn toma aire y expulsa mana transformándose en Pegaso.

Dawn: ahora podremos llegar más rápido.

Luna: ¿desde cuando puedes hacer eso?

Dawn: hace un mes.

Luna: bien, luego me cuentas.

Dawn: si.

Así los dos ponis salieron volando rumbo a ponyville.

Mientras en la cueva red eye despertaba.

Red eye: maldito destiniano.

La alicornio se dirigía con furia a buscar a dawn cuando fue detenida por su maestro.

Pain: déjalo red eye.

Red eye: pero lord pain, se llevo a una de nuestras guerreras.

Pain: no…solo se llevo la parte que no necesitamos…

Red eye: ¿Cómo que no la necesitamos?

Pain: acompáñame.

Los alicornios entran a la cueva.

Mientras en ponyville ya estaba amaneciendo, en la cabaña, fluttershy movió el brazo para abrazara su novio pero despertó de repente al no sentir nada.

Fluttershy: ¿dawn?

Busco a dawn por toda la casa pero no lo encontró, re busco intentando hallar una carta como las que siempre deja cuando se va pero no encontró nada, lo busco en su campo de entrenamientos, pero no lo encontró, finalmente regreso su casa.

Fluttershy: dawn… ¿Dónde estás?

Estaba por ponerse a llorar cuando escucho que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

Fluttershy voló hacia está esperando a que fuera dawn pero solo vio a sus amigas.

Twiligth noto a fluttershy algo triste y no se resistió a preguntar.

Twiligth: ¿Qué te pasa fluttershy?

Fluttershy: dawn desapareció.

Applejack: ¿Cómo que desapareció?

Fluttershy: no lo encuentro, cuando desperté…no estaba aquí.

Rarity: quizás este entrenando.

Fluttershy: no…no está en el campo de entrenamientos, ya lo busque allí.

Pinkie pie: quizás este corriendo, ya verás que pronto regresara.

Fluttershy: y si le paso algo.

Rainbow dash: es un destiniano y venció a pain… ¿Qué puede pasarle?

Fluttershy: si…pero aun así…espero que regrese.

De pronto se escucha que vuelven a tocarla puerta.

Fluttershy: ¿Quién será ahora?

Fluttershy camino hasta la puerta y al abrir la puerta del otro lado estaba dawn, aun estaba transformado en Pegaso.

La Pegaso salió y se puso frente a él.

Dawn: hola…

Fluttershy levanta el casco y le da una bofetada

Las ponis ven la escena y salen a ver que pasada.

Dawn se frotaba la mejilla adolorida por el golpe de su novia.

Fluttershy:"estaba molesta" TONTO…PORQUE SIEMPRE HACES QUE ME PREOCUPE POR TI.

Dawn: cálmate, solo.

Fluttershy: QUÉ… ¿QUÉ PUEDE SER TAN IMPORTANTE QUE ME DEJAS SOLA A MITAD DE LA NOCHE?

Dawn: lo… ¿lo sabías?

Fluttershy: TE VI LEVANTARTE… Y PENSE QUE SOLO IRIAS POR UN VASO DE AGUA LUEGO…me besaste y te fuiste…pensé que no volverías. "Comienza a llorar"

El corcel se acerca a la yegua y la abraza, al principio esta no se deja pero luego cede y se deja llevar por el momento.

Dawn: jamás vuelvas a pensar algo como eso, te amo…jamás me apartare de ti…jamás.

Fluttershy: lo sé.

Besa a dawn en los labios, un beso tierno que duro unos segundo, pero tuvieron que terminarlo por la falta de aire.

Fluttershy: discúlpame por golpearte. "lo decía con vergüenza y compasión"

Dawn: está bien…se que lo hiciste porque te hice preocupar.

Fluttershy: pero no lo hagas más.

Dawn: descuida, eso es algo que solo quiero sentir una vez. Eres fuerte para ser tan pequeña.

Fluttershy: jijiji…pero, tengo una pregunta.

Dawn: ¿Cuál?

Fluttershy: ¿A dónde fuiste anoche?

Dawn: a rescatar a alguien.

Este se hace a un lado mostrando a luna que regreso a la normalidad.

Al verla allí las ponis quedaron impactadas, twiligth fue la primera en hablar.

Twiligth: princesa luna…está bien y regreso a la normalidad…pero… ¿Cómo?

Luna: dawn fue a rescatarme.

Fluttershy: ¿fuiste a rescatar a luna?

Dawn: si.

Applejack: ¿Cómo regresaste a la normalidad?

Luna: quisiera ver a mi hermana primero…la extraño.

Twiligth: me parece una excelente idea, hay que preparar todo para el viaje.

Dawn: si vamos.

Applejack: esa es la actitud, siempre tienes energía.

Al ver de nuevo vio que dawn se quedo dormido de pie.

Todas las ponis se rieron por un momento, luego de que twiligth llevara a dawn a la cama para que descansara las mane seis prepararon sus cosas para el viaje en tren.

Cuando ya estuvieron listas solo quedaba despertar a dawn.

Fluttershy: dawn…cielo…despierta.

Lentamente dawn fue despertando.

Dawn: hola...

Fluttershy: ya no vamos.

Dawn: gracias por despertarme.

En destiniano se levanta de la cama cuando la Pegaso noto algo.

Fluttershy: oye. ¿Iras así a canterlot?

Dawn: ¿de que hablas?

Nota que aun es un Pegaso.

Dawn: Ho…claro…espera y lo arreglo.

Estaba por des transformarse cuando es detenido por su novia.

Fluttershy: espera…no lo hagas…te ves muy guapo así.

Dawn: ¿enserio lo crees?

Fluttershy: si…de hecho…te ves muy sexi, me gustaría ver que tan buen Pegaso eres en la cama…"lo dice con un tono coqueto y ojos lujuriosos"

Dawn se ruboriza y sus alas se abren involuntariamente.

Dawn: ¿Qué demo…? …¿Que les pasa a mis alas?

Fluttershy: es lo que pasa cuando los Pegasos…nos excitamos…se llama **wingboner.**

Dawn: y ¿Cómo se me pasa? "intenta poner sus alas en su lugar de nuevo pero estas vuelven a levantarse"

Fluttershy: así.

Se acerca y le besa los labios mientras lo tira de nuevo sobre la cama.

Dawn: fluttershy… ¿Qué haces?

Fluttershy: aun tenemos un tiempo para alcanzar a las chicas…mientras…quiero ver cómo te portas.

Dawn: fluttershy…

Fluttershy: shhh…solo disfrutemos el momento.

Pero cuando iban a comenzar se escucha que del otro lado de la puerta pinkie les hablaba.

Pinkie pie: dawn, fluttershy…ya nos vamos.

Fluttershy: si…ya vamos pinkie.

Pinkie pie: bien adiós.

Dawn intenta levantarse pero no puede.

Fluttershy: ¿a dónde vas?

Dawn: tenemos que irnos.

Fluttershy: ¿Cuál es la prisa?...

Dawn: nos…nos van a dejar…vamos a perder el tren…

Fluttershy: podemos llegar volando.

Dawn: aun no domino bien el vuelo, cuando venia para aquí casi me caigo ocho veces.

Fluttershy: solo necesitas práctica.

Dawn: fluttershy…

Fluttershy: si dawn…

Dawn: ¿Nos vamos?

Fluttershy: no…primero juguemos un rato.

Fluttershy empezó a besar a dawn apasionadamente mientras acariciaba sus alas, dawn izo lo mismo las alas de fluttershy estaban erectas, dawn tomo a fluttershy y la coloco boca abajo sobre la cama y se puso encima de ella mientras basaba su boca entre sus plumas.

Dawn: fluttershy…tus alas…son tan suaves.

Fluttershy: hazme tuya dawn…

Los ponis tenían un momento para ellos mientras en la estación del tren las mane seis y la princesa esperaban el tren.

Twiligth: bien ya compre los boletos de todos.

Applejack: pero dawn y fluttershy aun no llegan.

Twiligth: de todos modos el tren vendrá en cuarenta y cinco minutos, aun tienen tiempo.

Cuarenta y cuatro minutos después.

Twiligth: aun no llegan y el tren ya está aquí.

A lo lejos se oye una voz era dawn.

Dawn: chicas, hola.

Twiligth: ¿Qué paso porque tardaron tanto?

Fluttershy: dawn necesitaba tiempo para prepararse.

Ven que lleva su alforja roja y negra.

Twiligth: tardaron tanto y solo trajiste eso.

Dawn: "se queda callado y mira a otro lado con un gesto de no sé nada" SIP.

Twiligth: bien subamos al tren.

Luego de un viaje en tren llegaron a canterlot.

En el castillo de celestia.

La princesa miraba el cielo con tristeza desde el salón del trono cuando un guardia entra.

Guardia: su majestad.

Celestia:"sale de sus pensamientos" ¿si?

Guardia: la princesa twiligth ha llegado y dice que tiene que hablar con usted.

Celestia: hazla pasar.

Twiligth entra al salón.

Twiligth: princesa. "Se inclina ante ella"

Celestia: twiligth, ¿Qué es lo que querias decirme?

Twiligth: mejor se lo muestro, entra ya.

Dicho eso por la puerta entra la princesa luna, al ver a su hermana celestia comienza a llorar.

Celestia: luna…

Luna: hermana.

Las alicornios corrieron hacia la otra hasta que se encontraron y se abrazaron llorando de alegría.

Celestia: luna…mi querida hermana…

Luna: te amo hermana…

Celestia: y yo a ti.

Los demás ponis entran en el salón admirando el hermoso momento de reencuentro entre las princesas.

Celestia: dawn… ¿tú fuiste quien la trajo?

Dawn: no.

Todas quedaron confundidas.

Dawn: solo la busque, ella tuvo la voluntad de recordar quién es y vencer sobre la maldad que la consumía.

Celestia: pues esto hay que celébralo.

La princesa convoco a todo el reino para dar la noticia, en el palco se dirigió a todos sus súbditos y solo dijo cuatro palabras que provocaron que estallara la alegría.

Celestia: **MI HERMANA, HA REGRESADO…**

Mientras regresaban al interior del castillo celestia noto algo nuevo en una de las ponis.

Celestia: hoye fluttershy, ¿esa herradura es nueva?

Fluttershy:"se ruboriza" si…

Celestia: ¿y a que se debe?

La pareja guardo silencio por un momento cuando uno de ellos decidió hablar.

Dawn: porque…le he propuesto matrimonio a fluttershy.

Celestia:"sonrió" ya me lo imaginaba.

Luna: felicidades.

Celestia: recuerden que pueden usar el castillo para la boda si gustan.

Fluttershy: si… de hecho…queríamos pedirle eso.

Celestia: claro…y cuando se casaran.

Dawn: aun no lo sabemos.

Celestia: bien pues cuando lo decidan podrán hacerlo aquí en canterlot.

Dawn: gracias lady celestia.

En el desierto.

Red eye: ¿lord pain, que es lo que quería mostrarme?

Pain: esto.

La lleva a una parte de la cueva y oprime una roca lo que causa que se abra una puerta secreta.

Red eye: wow ¿Qué es esto?

Pain es mi laboratorio, donde convino la ciencia profana, con la más oscura de las magias la llamo alquimia infernal.

Red eye: ¿para que me trajo aquí?

Pain: para que veas esto.

Baja un interruptor grande y se iluminan unos tanques criogénicos.

Red eye: son quienes creo que son.

Lord pain: si…y pronto estarán listos para salir.

En los tanques había cinco ponis todos red clouds.

Pain: y ahora ella se les sumara.

Ilumina una cámara más en la cual se encontraba nigthmare moon con un numero dos en la frente.

Pain: pronto regresaremos al ruedo red eye.

Red eye: lord pain.

El futuro aun es oscuro pero el poder de la luz pronto aumentara.

**Bien con esto concluye el capítulo 32 de "el último destiniano" Ya pronto habrá más capítulos. **


	33. un hermoso futuro, misterio del pasado

**Un hermoso futuro, misterio del pasado.**

Era medio día en la ciudad de canterlot y la princesa celestia había vuelto a reunirse con su hermana la princesa luna gracias a nuestro héroe.

El regocijo se oía por todo canterlot, mientras que en el castillo las mane cinco y celestia platicaban con luna sobre como dawn la ayudo a recuperar su personalidad.

En los jardines del castillo.

Dawn se hallaba sentado viendo el cielo recordando los momentos que vivió con sus amigas y con su amada fluttershy.

Dawn:"pensando" desde que llegue aquí mi vida fue mucho mejor de lo que pude haber pedido…hice amistades, me enamore y pronto formare una familia… mamá…desearía que estuvieras aquí para ver que final mente encontré el amor como habías deseado.

De pronto dawn sale de sus pensamientos por la presencia de una Pegaso amarilla que se sentó a su lado.

Fluttershy: ¿puedo sentarme aquí?

Dawn: claro.

Fluttershy: "posa su cabeza sobre el hombro de dawn" la princesa está muy agradecida contigo por rescatar a luna.

Dawn: es lo menos que podía hacer, le debo mucho a lady luna, sin ella no hubiera tenido el valor de confesarte mis sentimientos.

Fluttershy: dawn.

Dawn: ¿si?

Fluttershy: ¿crees que podrías?

Dawn: ¿qué?

Fluttershy: cantarme algo…"se sonroja por completo"

Dawn: claro… ¿Qué quisieras que te cante?

Fluttershy: lo que tu quieras…solo quiero escuchar tu voz.

Dawn:"piensa un momento y sonríe" bien aquí va una canción especial para una chica especial…mi novia…mi prometida…la madre de mi hija y mi futura esposa…mi ángel"

"**La canción es Tidus y Yuna de ZARCOTGAME"**

**Ni un momento más.**

**No puedo imaginar mi vida sin estar sin ti, **

**No llevo tanto recorrido para acabar aquí,**

**Quiero tenerte a mi lado toda la eternidad un beso tuyo para mi es una necesidad, **

**Nada puede interponerse en esta relación cuando el amor está por encima de la razón, **

**Tienes toda mi vida en bandeja, no hay nada peor en este mundo que la sensación de que te alejas.**

**He apagado mi cerebro para esta canción, todo lo que escribo me lo pide el corazón.**

**Si hace falta ni como, ni duermo.**

**Tu solo junta tu mirada con la mía seremos eternos,**

**He disfrutado cada día tanto como el primero, podía mirarte toda la noche cuando dormías, "bésame" como si anillo te fuese la vida, un beso tan intenso de los que nunca se olvidan.**

**Y que se pare el tiempo,**

**Si aquella luz vuelve para tocarme de nuevo.**

**En este cielo eterno.**

**Yo no puedo estar sin ti ni un momento más.**

**Y que se pare el tiempo.**

**Si aquella luz vuelve para tocarme de nuevo.**

**En este cielo eterno.**

**Yo no puedo estar sin ti ni un momento más.**

**Es que no puedo.**

**Ni un momento más.**

**Ni un momento más.**

**Necesito que me mires a la cara y que me digas que me quieres **

**Porque si no yo me muero.**

**Yo me muero aquí.**

**No consigo caminar sin ti.**

**Háblame, dime lo que necesito oír.**

**Porque si no yo me muero aquí.**

**Todo se acaba justo cuando menos te lo esperas.**

**Pero la separación no me impide que te quiera.**

**Eres parte de si mí desde ese cruce de caminos.**

**Derramo una lágrima por cada latido.**

**Y es que solo pido ser un peregrino fuerte.**

**Este sentimiento no lo rompe ni la muerte.**

**Cielo, dame tu casco y andaremos juntos.**

**Solo es un recuerdo que se desvanece y punto.**

**Y que se pare el tiempo,**

**Si aquella luz vuelve para tocarme de nuevo.**

**En este cielo eterno.**

**Yo no puedo estar sin ti ni un momento más.**

**Y que se pare el tiempo.**

**Si aquella luz vuelve para tocarme de nuevo.**

**En este cielo eterno.**

**Yo no puedo estar sin ti ni un momento más.**

**Es que no puedo.**

**Ni un momento más.**

**Ni un momento más.**

**Necesito que me mires a la cara y que me digas que me quieres **

**Porque si no yo me muero.**

**Yo me muero aquí.**

**No consigo caminar sin ti.**

**Háblame, dime lo que necesito oír.**

**Porque si no yo me muero aquí.**

Dawn acabo su canción viendo a su novia muy sonrojada, "rayos no le gusto" pensaba dawn cuando fluttershy rompió el silencio y se lanzo sobre su novio derribándolo y dándole múltiples besos en la boja y la cara.

Fluttershy: es hermosa.

Dawn: en… ¿en serio?

Fluttershy: si…me encanto… ¿cuando tuviste tiempo para escribirla?

Dawn: no lo tuve…improvise.

Fluttershy: ¿improvisaste…eso?

Dawn: si…

Fluttershy le da un beso de lengua a dawn este le corresponde, luego e unos segundos se separan.

Dawn: wow… tengo que improvisar más seguido.

Fluttershy: no necesitas hacerlo para que yo te bese.

Dawn: lo sé…

El corcel vuelve a besar á la poni, cuando una voz se escucha junto a ellos.

¿?: Valla, has madurado fluttershy.

Dawn se levanta y se pone en guardia.

Dawn: ¿Quién está allí? Muéstrate.

De pronto un árbol voltea y le sale una cara, era discord.

Dawn: "confundido e impresionado" wow…un árbol parlante.

Fluttershy: no es un árbol…es discord.

Dawn: ¿el árbol tiene nombre?

Discord: si…tengo nombre.

Dawn: ¿aquí todos los arboles tienen cara de tontos o solo este tipo en especifico?

Discord: ¿a quién le dices tonto tu niño?

Sale de su escondite revelando su apariencia.

Dawn: wow…un creyere nithmith.

Discord: ¿Qué dijiste?

Dawn: se acerca a discord y estrecha su garra de águila" es un honor conocer a un creyere nithmith en persona, creí que solo eran mitos.

Discord: oye niño, no sé que es lo que balbuceas pero no soy uno de esos collo nomos o lo que sea que digites.

Dawn: un creyere nithmith, según las leyendas de mi pueblo si ves uno tendrás suerte en todo lo que hagas.

Discord: "se interesa en el relato de dawn" cuéntame mas muchacho.

Dawn: claro… se dice que cada parte que conforma el cuerpo del creyere nithmith representa la virtud de un animal. La garra de león es fuerza, la garra de águila es libertad, La cola de dragón es poder, la pezuña de cabra es certeza y el cuerpo de serpiente es astucia, en verdad jamás creí que conocería a uno de ustedes.

Discord:" decide jugar un poco con el destiniano" pues si soy uno de esos animales suertudos de los que hablas.

Dawn: genial… oye… ¿puedo cortare un poco de tu cabello?

Discord: ¿Qué?

Dawn: si…según las historias, si ves un creyere nithmith, le tienes que cortar un mechón de cabello para que la suerte te acompañe sino no sirve de nada verlo.

Fluttershy: "se cansa de que discord jugara con las creencias de su novio ye dice la verdad" dawn el no es un creyere nithmith, es discord el espíritu del caos y la falta de armonía de nuestro pueblo.

Dawn: ¿no es un creyere nithmith?

Fluttershy: no.

Dawn: que lastima…y yo que estaba ansioso por córtale el cabello.

Discord: ya no te pongas triste amiguito, ya encontraras uno de verdad.

Dawn: ¿entonces eres un espíritu malévolo?

Fluttershy: lo era…se rehabilito.

Dawn: ¿eres bueno?

Discord: a veces.

Dawn: valla como yo.

Discord: ¿cómo que como tu?

Dawn: mira esto…

Dawn cierra sus ojos y luego los vuelve a abrir revelando sus ojos rojos.

Discord: guacalea… ¿Qué tienes en los ojos?

Dawn: "los pone de nuevo normales" des de mi encuentro con mi padre aprendí a dominar esta maldición.

Discord: ¿estás maldito?

Dawn: algo…

Discord: ¿Quién te maldijo?

Dawn:"se pone serio"… mi padre.

Discord: wow…ese tipo si es malo…

Dawn: si…por suerte logre desquitarme.

Discord: ¿Qué le hiciste… escondiste sus pantuflas… arruinaste su corbata favorita o pusiste sal en su café…?

Dawn: le arranque las tres patas y las alas.

Discord: "queda pasmado" chico…estás loco…y me caes bien.

Dawn: usted también me cae bien señor discord.

Discord: valla modales…tú si eres de los míos…

Mientras el poni y discord se acababan de hacer amigos las ponis iban llegando al lugar.

Twiligth: discord… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Dawn: oye twiligth…ven a ver a este tipo… es como un collage de animales.

Twiligth: lo sé…es discord el no es de fiar.

Dawn: ¿de que hablas? Es genial mira… discord haz eso otra vez.

Discord hace fuerza y se pone cabeza de árbol…

Dawn: ja jajaja. Este tipo es lo máximo…

Discord: al fin un poni que reconoce mi talento…

Celestia: ¿Qué quieres aquí discord?

Discord: solo quería saludar y me encontré con estos tortolitos besándose…por cierto felicidades…. ¿disculpa cómo te llamas chico?

Dawn: dawn Walker frontier…pero me llaman dawn frontier o solo dawn.

Discord: dawn…amanecer en ingles…un nombre muy bonito…

Dawn: gracias señor discord.

Applejack: ya deja de cambiar el tema discord… ¿Qué te traes al venir aquí?

Discord: oye…relájate solo pase a visitarlas… ¿eso es tan malo?

Dawn: o…ya entiendo.

Discord: "coloca su brazo sobe el hombro de dawn como un amigo" lo ve el si es tolerante…

Dawn: viene a visitar a su novia…la princesa celestia… "lo dice con el entusiasmó de un niño"

Discord: si…"reacciona" ESPERA ¿QUE DIJISTE? "grita desesperado"

Las ponis estaban impactadas por el comentario de dawn y la princesa celestia roja de vergüenza"

Dawn: claro… usted está enamorado de ella y por eso inventa excusas para acercarse a ella ¿no? "sigue hablando con sinceridad como todo aquel con inocencia en el corazón y en la palabra"

Discord: DE QUE HABLAS NIÑO...YO NO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE ELLA.

Dawn: Ho vamos señor discord…no finja… antes yo tenía el mismo problema con fluttershy por eso se cuando alguien miente.

Discord: NO, NO, NO. ESO NO ES CIERTO.

Dawn: ¿es porque usted parece más viejo que ella?

Las ponis no podían creer lo que dawn decía, ya estaban con la boca por el piso.

Discord: oye no soy tan viejo.

Dawn: ¿entonces es porque le da miedo intimar?

Discord: OYE YA DEJA DE DECIR ESO. "Tenía la cara de color rojo por la pena.

Dawn: mire si es por su edad no le tiene que dar pena, yo soy como cinco mil cinco años mayor que fluttershy y míreme…me voy a casar con ella.

La cara de fluttershy cambia de amarillo a rojo por la pena igual que las de las ponis y la de la princesa.

Dawn: mire allí esta celestia. ¿Vaya y dígale lo que siente?

Discord: NO LO HARE.

Dawn: está bien se lo digo yo…

Discord: NO DIRE NADA POR QUE NO HAY NADA QUE DESIR…

Dawn: Ho…ya veo…quiere demostrarlo.

Discord: ¿QUE?

Dawn: bien, vaya y bésela.

Discord: ¿QUÉ?

Dawn: vamos es muy tierna y usted es muy divertido harían buena pareja.

Discord ya no soporta más los comentarios de dawn y se desvanece.

Dawn: ¿dije algo malo?

Las ponis salieron del asombro y comenzaron a reír.

Rainbow dash: ja jajaja, es la primera vez que veo que le cierran la boca a discord.

Applejack: si….en verdad lo pusiste nervioso diciéndole que estaba enamorado de la ´princesa.

Dawn: ¿y que no es así?

Twiligth: no… ¿Por qué la princesa se enamoraría de un villano como discord?

Dawn: yo soy mitad red clouds y una linda poni se enamoro de mi, ¿Por qué esto sería diferente?

Fluttershy estaba ruborizada y a pesar de todo lo que dijo dawn no resistió el impulso de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Dawn: ¿ven?

Rarity: aun así, la princesa jamás estaría con un rufián como discord.

Celestia miraba e cielo.

Mientras en algún lugar de equestria discord miraba hacia la misma dirección.

Discord: Ho…celestia… ¿Por qué no naci poni en vez de ser esta horrible cosa? Mi princesa… mi amada…

Discord convertía un rubí dándole la forma de una rosa.

De regreso a canterlot.

Las princesas, las mane seis y el destiniano almorzaban tranquila mente, dawn ya iba por su plato numero 35 de espaguetis y parecía que no pararía jamás.

Dawn: "mira al chef" oye amigo…un poco mas por aquí. "lo dice con la boca llena de espagueti los cuales luego traga" y un poco mas de heno frito.

El chef va a la cocina y regresa con la comida la cual al momento detenerla en frente dawn comienza a comer rápidamente.

Celestia:"comenzó a reír" jajajajaja, eres todo un glotón.

Dawn: es porque a los destinianos nos fascina comer, además es la primera vez que como con ánimos la comida del castillo y pienso aprovecharla.

Mientras dawn sigue comiendo un guardia entra corriendo al comedor.

Guardia: alteza…alteza. "estaba muy agitado"

Celestia: ¿Qué ocurre?

Guardia: traigo noticias de...el lugar…

Las ponis se confunden pues no saben de que habla el guardia, mientras dawn sigue comiendo.

Celestia: ¿ocurrió algo?

Guardia: alteza es… lo más extraño que hemos visto…

Celestia: que ocurre.

Guardia: los ponis encontraron…

Celestia: ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué encontraron?

Guaria: no…no podría explicarlo con palabras simplemente es complicado de explicar.

Twiligth:" se interesa por la historia y se acerca" ¿Qué ocurre princesa? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Y que es el lugar el que hablan?

Celestia: ¿que fue lo que encontraron?

Guardia: es mejor que lea esto.

Leda una carta la princesa, esta la lee y se pone seria.

Twiligth: princesa, ¿Qué ocurre y que es ese lugar del que hablan?

Celestia: "cierra los ojos pensativa y los vuelve a abrir con un semblante serio" guardia, ya puedes retirarte, yo me encargare de esto.

Guardia: si alteza.

El unicornio se da la vuelta y se marcha.

Celestia: bien creo que esto hay que hablarlo en el salo del trono.

Las ponis la siguen junto con su hermana al salón del trono junto con dawn quien ya había terminado de comer, dejando una torre de platos sucios.

En el salón del trono.

Twiligth: bien princesa díganos, ¿Qué ocurre y que es ese lugar?

Celestia: lo que oirán es muy importante y no debe salir de aquí, ¿prometen no decirle a nadie sobre lo que van a escuchar?

Todas al unisonó: lo prometemos.

Dawn: lo prometo.

Celestia: bien les contare…hace un año, luna y yo decidimos crear un lugar, un espacio para ponis refugiados que no tenían hogar ni alimento.

Luna: lo llamamos, proyecto esperanza.

Celestia: buscamos por todo equestria hasta que al fin encontramos un lugar perfecto para crear una colonia para ayudar a estos desafortunados ponis.

Luna: un valle rodeado por un bosque y un rio que nacía de un lago.

Celestia: parecía el lugar perfecto para establecerse.

Luna: y fue así que las obras comenzaron.

Celestia: pero no todo salió como esperábamos.

Twiligth: ¿Qué ocurrió?

Luna: surgieron…algunos…contra tiempos.

Dawn: contra tiempos.

Applejack: ¿Cómo cuales?

Luna: cuando las obras empezaron, algunos ponis que usaban herramientas notaron que sus picos y palas desaparecían y reaparecían convertidas en chatarra, el metal parecía papel abolladlo por lo que dedujeron que quien quiera que fuese tenía una fuerza impresionante.

Pinkie pie: y culpan a dawn por eso.

Twiligth: pinkie eso fue hace un año y dawn salió de la caja hace dos meses, así que no pudo ser el.

Pinkie pie: Ho…si claro.

Celestia: pero eso solo fue el comienzo.

Applejack: ¿Qué paso después?

Celestia: implementaron medidas drásticas para que no volviese a pasar algo así, utilizaron maquinaria pesada, pero esta se descomponía e incendiaba misteriosamente mientras era operada, tuvimos que retrasar los planes por semanas.

Luna: pero solo era cuestión de tiempo paraqué estos misteriosos sucesos pasasen a mayores.

Las yeguas y el corcel escuchaban el relato e las princesas con suma atención.

Luna: cuando los trabajadores regresaron al lugar descubrieron que las maquinas estaban cubiertas por vegetación que por su apariencia llevaba allí años cuando en realidad solo transcurrieron semanas.

Celestia: enviamos a los mejores eruditos de la magia para que investigasen los extraños acontecimientos que tenían lugar en esa misteriosa área.

Luna: pero no obtuvimos respuestas.

Twiligth: ¿no descubrieron lo que había allí aun?

Celestia: no…es porque tres días después de llegar allí desaparecieron misteriosamente.

Fluttershy se acerco a dawn para abrazarlo pues el relato ya parecía un cuento de fantasmas.

Celestia: los encontramos una semana después dentro de un bloque gigante de hielo.

Rainbow dash: ¿hielo?... ¿en medio del bosque?

Luna: no fue todo lo que encontraron, los demás que faltaban estaban atrapados en las ramas de un árbol, este tenía una forma extraña, parecía una jaula.

Rarity: ¿una jaula?

Celestia: si, cuando los sacamos estaban muy asuntados para hablar de lo que paso allí solo dijeron que el lugar los había atacado.

Twiligth: eso no tiene sentido.

Luna: tampoco creíamos hasta que fuimos a ver personalmente ese misterioso lugar.

Celestia: luna y yo nos involucramos y decidimos investigar que pasaba allí, pero nada nos prepararía para lo que vimos.

Dawn: ¿que paso?

Celestia: apeas entramos allí cortamos algunas frutas para ver si había reacción alguna.

Fluttershy: ¿y?

Luna: la hubo.

Celestia: en el momento que arrancamos la fruta el árbol se levanto e intento atraparnos.

Luna: también el agua, parecía querer arrastrarnos al fondo del lago.

Celestia: y en el aire bolas de fuego aparecieron, parecían querer alcanzarnos siguiéndonos por donde nos moviéramos.

Luna: e incluso el mismo viento precia querer atacarnos.

Celestia: finalmente decidimos marcharnos de ese lugar, curiosamente luego de que nos fuimos todo se calmo.

Luna: regresamos un par de veces, pero no importaba lo que hiciéramos siempre parecía querer atacarnos

Celestia: luego descubrimos que ese sitio solo se defendía.

Rainbow dash: ¿cómo que se defendía?

Celestia: descubrimos que por cada parte que destruíamos por así decirlo, reaccionaba en defensa propia.

Luna: decidimos investigar ese lugar de forma pacífica solo con observación sin interferir con su ecosistema.

Celestia: tiempo después descubrimos que ya no nos atacaba aunque arrancáramos flores y frutos para estudiarlos, final mente decidimos explorar mas allá de lo que veíamos, era mucho más extenso de lo que parresia

Twiligth: y que fue lo que descubrieron.

Celestia: será mejor que lo vean por ustedes mismos, Raven.

Raven: ¿si alteza?

Celestia: llama a tres carrozas ya seis Pegasos, pídeles que los escolten al valle de los espíritus.

Fluttershy: "se asusta y abraza a dawn con fuerza" ¿valle de los espíritus?

Dawn: fluttershy…me estas asfixiando. "hablaba bajo por la presión ejercida por su novia"

Fluttershy: Ho…lo siento…"se sonroja"

Luna: es el nombre que decidieron ponerle, por ahora deben prepararse.

Todos: si.

Fuera del castillo.

Las carrosas estaban listas y las mane seis y el destiniano salieron en camino al valle de los espíritus.

Luego de un largo viaje llegaron.

Allí los recibió una amiga muy conocida.

Yearling: hola chicas.

Rainbow dash: "se emociona por ver a su amiga de nuevo" hola… ¿que haces aquí?

Yearling: celestia me pidió que investigue este lugar por mis conocimientos en arqueología, además es una buena trama para mi nuevo libro, y ustedes que hacen aquí.

Twiligth: aun no sabemos, nos dijeron que vengamos aquí, por cierto ¿Qué encontraron?

Yearling: es algo increíble…encontramos una especie de momias poni.

Pinkie pie y fluttershy: "se asustan" ¿MOMIAS PONI?

Yearling: pero no son como alguna otra que haya visto, estas están intactas y al parecer las sepultaron en cristal.

Twiligth: ¿cristal?

Yearling: si de hecho parecen dormidos.

Los ponis caminaron por el bosque hasta que encontraron el lugar de excavación.

Yearling: bien aquí están.

Las yeguas caminaban hacia los descubrimientos admirando los ponis que se encontraban dentro,

Twiligth: wow, real mente parecían dormidos.

El último en llegar fue dawn,

Dawn: oigan que ¿están viendo?

Dawn dirige su vista a lo que sus amigas contemplaban pero de pronto su cara cambia a una de asombro.

Twiligth: es increíble que estos ponis estén tan bien conservados, ¿no es increíble dawn?

Pero dawn no respondía.

Fluttershy: dawn… ¿te sientes bien?

Dawn camino hacia los ponis pero aun no respondía

Yearling: ¿que te pasa muchacho?

Dawn: toca uno de los cristales y comienza a llorar.

Applejack: que te pasa compañero…

Dawn: son ellos…"lo dice con lagrimas en los ojos y la voz cortada por el llanto.

Rainbow dawn: ¿Quiénes?

Dawn: son…son…son mis amigos.

Las yeguas se quedan sin habla ante la afirmación de dawn.

Mientras el corcel ve los cristales en los que se encontraban sus antiguos amigos, pure water, Zola, jinshu, ultímate flight e Insight.

Dawn: chicos… ¿Qué les paso?

**Bien con esto concluye el capítulo 33 de "el último destiniano" Ya pronto otro capítulo. **

**NOTA: Este es el ante último capitulo que subiré de el ultimo destiniano, pero no se preocupen, estoy trabajando en una secuela.**

.


	34. Amistad eterna

**Amistad eterna.**

Las yeguas estaban atónitas ante la afirmación del corcel, dawn contemplaba los cristales en los cuales se encontraban sus amigos de destinia, estos parecían dormidos dentro de los minerales en los cuales se hallaban atrapados.

Una de las yeguas no quiso quedarse con la duda que había sembrado en ellas el destiniano y se digno a preguntar.

Twiligth: dawn… ¿Cómo que son tus amigos?

Dawn:"aun lagrimeaba y su voz se escuchaba cortada por el llanto" no…no me puedo equivocar… son… son ellos… son mis amigos…

Applejack: pero eso es imposible dawn, tus amigos vivieron hace cinco mil años.

Yearling: ¿de que están hablando?

Las mane seis sabían que no podían guardar el secreto de dawn por más tiempo.

Twiligth: pues…veras Yearling… la cosa es que…dawn no es de este tiempo.

Yearling: ¿Qué?

Twiligth: el proviene de una era miles de años antes de la nuestra.

Yearling: ¿Cómo es posible?

Twiligth: fue atrapado en una caja musical mágica por cinco mil años, pero gracias a que pinkie pie lo encontramos y lo liberamos.

Yearling: "estaba asombrada" increíble…este chico es una reliquia viviente.

Dawn:" seguía arrodillado frente a sus amigos" chicos… ¿Qué les paso?...

Rarity: dawn… tenemos que irnos.

Dawn: NO…NO… NO QUIERO IRME… SON MIS AMIGOS. "comienza a llorar otra vez"

Twiligth: "se acerca a dawn" dawn…rarity tiene razón… no es bueno que sigas viendo esto…

Dawn: "se levanta y mira a sus amigos" Zola…

De pronto una voz se oye en la cabeza de dawn.

¿?: Aun viven…tú eres el que los guiara…dawn frontier…

Dawn:" reacciona" ¿es cucharon eso?

Rainbow dash: ¿Qué? "confundida por el comentario del corcel"

Dawn: "se repone alegremente" AUN ESTAN VIVOS….

Twiligth: ¿Qué?

Dawn: mis amigos… ¡aun viven!… ¡están vivos!

Yearling: ¿Cómo es posible algo así?

Dawn: deben estar bajo el mismo hechizo que me mantenía joven y dormido dentro de la caja de música.

Applejack: ¿y por que cristales y no cajas como tu?

Dawn: no lo sé.

Las ponis se acercaron a los cristales para ver más de cerca a los amigos de dawn.

Pinkie pie: huuu. Son graciosos.

Dawn: ja, no este tipo "señala a jinshu"

Twiligth: ¿y cómo los sacaras de allí?

Dawn: así.

Da un golpe en los cristales pero este retumba y deja a dawn temblando por la vibración del impacto.

Fluttershy: ¿estás bien dawn?

Dawn:"temblaba y se movía" si…. "se sujeta la cabeza y se detiene"

Rainbow dash: ¿de que están hechos estos cristales?

Dawn: no lo sé, jamás había visto material que no pueda romper, excepto…

Rarity: ¿Cuál?

Dawn: lo olvide… ha pasado tiempo ^. ^ .

Twiligth: bien si no puedes romper el cristal ¿Cómo los sacaras de allí?

Dawn: no lo sé.

Pinkie: ¿Por qué no cavas?

Twiligth: ¿cavar? ¿Y de que servirá eso?

Dawn: eso es…cavar…

Las yeguas se miraron entre si confundidas.

Dawn: hora de cavar.

El corcel comienza a golpear alrededor de los cristales hasta que ablanda la tierra, luego comienza a cavar alrededor como perro levantando una nube de tierra, finalmente polvo se dispersa.

Las yeguas tosían un poco por la tierra levantada por otro lado rarity estaba a metros del suceso detrás de un árbol.

Rarity: ¿ya termino?

El polvo se disipo mostrando a dawn todo succión y con una gran sonrisa.

Fluttershy: jijiji. Ahora necesitas un baño.

Dawn: claro pero primero me llevo a mis amigos.

Toma los cristales con un casco y los arranca de suelo.

Dawn: bien ahora a llevarlos.

Yearling: ¡espera!

Dawn voltea.

Yearling: ¡no puedes llevartelos!

Dawn: ¿que?

Yearling: son importantes hallazgos arqueológicos, deben ser estudiados.

Dawn: pero… son mis amigos.

Yearling: dawn entiende, eres un legado viviente de una civilización perdida, y tus amigos también lo son.

Applejack: pero son los amigos de dawn, el ha vivido solo por mucho tiempo y ver a sus amigos es más importante que la arqueología.

Twiligth: applejack tiene razón, por más que apoyo los procesos de estudios es más importante que dawn vuelva a ver a sus amigos.

Pinkie pie: yo me sentiría muy triste si me alejaran de mis amigas. "dice estirando sus brazos y envolviendo a sus amigas en un abrazo"

Yearling: "suspira "entiendo… entonces…permítanme acompañarlos a ver el despertar de estos extraños seres.

Dawn: "presenta una cara de alegría" ¡GRACIAS!

El corcel coloca tres cristales sobre una carreta y otros dos en la otra dejando solo una disponible.

Dawn: bien podemos llevarlos a canterlot.

Twiligth: ¿Por qué a canterlot?

Dawn: ¡quiero que lady celestia y lady luna vean a mis amigos despertar, quiero que sean unas de las primeras en conocerlos!

Yearling: pero no hay suficientes carretas para llevarnos a todas ya los cristales.

Dawn: pero cinco de nosotros vuelan.

Yearling: ¿cinco de nosotros?

Ve que solo hay cuatro ponis con alas contándola a ella.

Yearling: creo que te equivocaste chico, solo somos cuatro ponis que podemos volar.

Dawn: de hecho…no me equivoque… HAAAAA.

De un fuerte grito dawn se convierte en un súper destiniano.

La yegua estaba con la boca por el piso y los ojos como platos de la impresión que le dio ver a un poni terrestre transformarse en un **"apuesto Pegaso".**

Dawn: bien…a volar.

Dawn sale volando tomando el casco de fluttershy por el entusiasmo que le da volver a ver a sus amigos.

Mientras que los Pegasos de canterlot transportaban a las yeguas terrestres y a la unicornio, las demás ponis que volaban emprendían el viaje rumbo a canterlot.

Yearling: "veía a dawn volar y se acerca a la alicornio" oye…

Twiligth: "voltea a ver a la Pegaso de melena oscura" ¿si?

Yearling: Ese Chico…

Twiligth: ¿hablas de dawn?

Yearling: si…

Twiligth: si… ¿que tiene?

Yearling: ¿Qué es en verdad? ¿Un poni terrestre o un Pegaso?

Twiligth: es un guerrero destiniano…

Yearling: ¿destiniano?

Twiligth: si… los ponis que encontraste en los cristales también lo son…

Yearling: y… ese tal dawn…

Twiligth: ¿si?

Yearling: es… ¿es soltero? "dice sonrojada"

Twiligth: wow…pues la verdad…Em.

Le hace señas moviéndola cabeza en dirección a dawn y fluttershy quienes bailaban un vals muy animado entre las nubes cavando en un tierno beso.

Yearling: Ho…es su novia…

Twiligth: de hecho…es su prometida.

Yearling: Ho…ya veo. "baja la cabeza desilusionada"

Mientras con dawn y fluttershy.

Dawn: ya estoy ansioso por que conozcas a mis amigos…

Fluttershy: ¿son como tu?

Dawn: no cada uno tiene su forma de ser, pero te agradaran…ya quiero que conozcas a Zola y a pure son los mejores.

Fluttershy: huj…"se toca la barriga por las patadas de la bebé"

Dawn: ¿estás bien?

Fluttershy: la bebé… otra vez pateando.

Dawn: jajaja será toda una destiniana.

Fluttershy: pero recuerda que también es mitad equestriana, y tiene que ir a la escuela, hacer amigas, y ayudarme con los animales del bosque.

Dawn:"se acerca y besa fluttershy" ojala sea igual de tierna que su madre.

Fluttershy: y valiente como su padre.

En las carrosas.

Rarity: haaaw, quisiera tener a alguien aquí con quien compartir mis sentimientos.

En ponyville.

Spike: "comía una galleta de la fortuna mientras lee su predicción"

**Predicción: alguien especial piensa en ti y no lo sabe.**

Spike: estas cosan jamás dicen algo con sentido. "Arruga el papel y lo tira a la basura"

De regreso con las mane seis.

Ya casi llegaban a la ciudad de canterlot, los edificios se divisaban a simple vista y el castillo esperaba.

Dawn: finalmente llegamos.

Twiligth: dawn.

Dawn: ¿que?

Twiligth: ¿ya sabes cómo vas a liberar a tus amigos?

Dawn: no… pero ya quiero hacerlo…

La actitud de dawn seguía siendo positiva aun ante el detalle de no saber cómo despertaría a sus amigos.

En los jardines del castillo, las carretas aterrizaban mientras las princesas se acercaban.

Celesti8a: twiligth…

Twiligth: princesa…

Celestia: ¿y bien? ¿Cómo les fue?

Luna: ¿averiguaron quienes eran esos ponis?

Twiligth: de hecho… es mejor que dawn se los diga.

Las princesas se acercaron a dawn.

Celestia: dawn.

Dawn: ¿si lady celestia?

Celestia: ¿sabes quiénes son estos ponis?

Dawn: si…

Luna: ¿te importaría decirnos?

Dawn: "suspira y sonríe" son mis amigos…

Las princesas se sorprendieron levemente y sonrieron.

Celestia: wow… ¿y bien? Libéralos.

Dawn: no sé cómo hacerlo.

Luna: ya encontraras la forma solo debes pensar.

Dawn: si… pronto volveré a ver a mis amigos…pronto chicos…volveremos a ser un equipo…

La princesa se acerca a ver a los destinianos.

Celestia: entonces… ¿ellos también son destinianos?

Dawn: si… y son los mejores.

Luna: dawn. Te he visto levantar una torre como sí nada, ¿Por qué no rompes los cristales?

Dawn: no son como cualquier otro que haya visto antes, estos reciten mi fuerza.

Twiligth: oye dawn.

Dawn: ¿si?

Twiligth: ellos son igual de Fuertes que tu.

Dawn: cada uno posee un poder diferente, a pesar de que los destinianos de clase guerrera nacemos con fuerza y otras habilidades yo soy el único que posee súper fuerza… bueno yo y jinshu…

Applejack: ¿cual es jinshu?

Dawn: es el. "señala al kirin azul"

Applejack: ¿el es igual de fuerte que tu?

Dawn: si… ellos eran los mejores amigos que pude tener… "cierra los ojos y comienza a hablar en voz baja" jinshu con una voluntad de hierro… jamás se daba por vencido…pure…el más confiable… jamás dudaría de el… Insight… tan inocente…. Ultímate… valiente como el solo… y Zola… paciente y comprensivo…

El corcel comienza a lagrimear por los recueros que le traía ver a sus amigos, en un momento una lagrima sale de su ojo resbala por su mejilla y cae de su rostro, esta es llevada por el viento y se divide en cinco gotas diminutas cayendo sobre cada uno de los cristales.

Twiligth:" se acerca a dawn poniendo su casco en su hombro" ya dawn…pronto los liberaras.

Dawn: lo sé… no me rendiré…por mis amigos

De pronto las gotas se introdujeron dentro de los cristales, estos empezaron a brillar de un color diferente, el de pure brillo de azul, el de jinshu de naranja… el de ultímate era amarillo… el de Insight era un violeta pálido casi blanco y el de Zola era verde amarillento.

Los ponis observaron e extraño evento y se alejaron, todas menos dawn que se quedo hipnotizado por los colores que resplandecían cual aurora boreal, de pronto dawn comenzó a brillar de color verde jade y poco a poco se fue acercando a sus amigos.

Twiligth: dawn…

Dawn camino hasta estar cerca de sus amigos , levanto su casco y toco uno de los cristales, estos brillaron con mayor intensidad expulsando una luz multicolor que envolvió a dawn, las yeguas cerraban los ojos por la enceguece dora luz que emanaba, una ráfaga de viento de levanto y la luz se volvió fuego, un fuego lleno de color que giraba alrededor de los corceles, detonando en una explosión de viento tibio y agradable, no quemaba sino que era muy relajante, finalmente las yeguas y las princesas abrieron los ojos para ver que los cristales habían desaparecido y en su lugar estaban los cinco corceles que estaban atrapados en ellos estaban dormidos , y junto a estos estaba dawn también dormido.

Twiligth: los…los libero…

Las yeguas se acercaron lentamente a los corceles para verlos mejor.

Al acercarse el kirin comenzó a rugir dormido cosa que asusto a las ponis, gracias a esto dawn despertó.

Dawn: ¿Qué?... ¿Qué paso?

Rainbow dash: lo que paso es que lo lograste.

Dawn: ¿que logre?

Pinkie pie: liberaste a tus amigos.

Dawn: ¿Qué?

Voltea para ver que sus amigos están fuera de los cristales.

Dawn:"grita de emoción" ¡YAAAAAHOOOOOO!

De pronto uno de los corceles despierta.

Ultímate: dawn. Llecata roique dirrom. (**Traducción: dawn. cállate quiero dormir)**

En eso otro corcel despierta sobre saltado, pure.

Para evitar confundir el nombre del kelpie con una comida les diré que su nombre se pronuncia. **Piur**

Pure: ¿dawn? "ve en dirección a done estaba el corcel naranja" DAWN.

El resto de los corceles despierta por el grito del kelpie.

Zola: ¡dawn! La cebra se levanta y corre a con su amigo el resto hace lo mismo menos jinshu quien no era muy sentimental.

Los ponis se abrasaron, luego de un momento se separaron y comenzaron a hablar.

Zola: ¡dawn! ... ¿euq et apso? Eicrasom euq sibah sdio aptradoorp iapn. **(Traducción: ¿que te paso? Creíamos que habías sido atrapado por pain.**

Dawn: fiu irbeload. **(Traducción: fui liberado)**

Zola: ¿oomc? **(traducción: ¿Cómo?**

Mientras las yeguas observaban el reencuentro de los destinianos.

Yearling: ¿que idioma están hablando?

Twiligth: es destiniano, dawn también hablaba así cuando lo encontramos.

Rainbow dash: Ho, Ho.

Applejack: ¿Por qué dices Ho, Ho?

Rainbow dash: ¿recuerdan lo que izo dawn cuando salió de la caja para aprender nuestro idioma?

Las yeguas reaccionaron sobresaltadas.

Applejack: ¿ustedes crees que ellos nos vallan a…?

Rarity: eso si que no… no voy a dejar que…"fue interrumpida por twiligth"

Twiligth: no creo, recuerden que dawn nos dijo de debía existir un equilibrio para que eso funcione.

Dawn seguía hablando con sus amigos cuando oye lo que hablan las yeguas.

Dawn: a rosgere. **( Traducción: ya regreso")**

Deja solos a sus amigos por un momento para ir con las ponis.

Mientras con twiligth y sus amigas.

Twiligth: no…no creo que vayan a besar a ninguna de nosotras.

Dawn: ni será necesario.

Applejack: ¿Qué?

Dawn: que no será necesario.

Celestia: ¿Qué cosa?

Dawn: vera, el día en que llegue, bese a fluttershy para aprender el idioma, pero eso ahora no será necesario.

Rainbow dash: ¿y si no era necesario porque la besaste?

Dawn: porque no estaba Zola.

Pinkie pie: claro que no estaba sola, estábamos nosotras.

Dawn: jajajajaja, no pinkie, no sola…Zola.

Cambio de idioma.

Dawn: hey Zola, vne.

La cebra se acerca a dawn.

Dawn le extiende el casco a Zola el cual lo toma como un apretón de manos, ambos cierran los ojos por unos segundos hasta que la cebra abre los suyos y se separa del corcel.

Dawn: listo.

Twiligth: ¿Qué hicieron?

Dawn: ya veraz.

Zola camina hacia sus amigos y estrecha los cascos de cada uno, luego de un momento uno habla.

Pure: DAWN…corre a abrazar a su amigo y lo derriba" amigo

Dawn: pure…te eche de menos viejo.

Ambos comienzan a lagrimear.

Las yeguas se acercaban para conocer a los amigos de dawn.

Pure: "ve a las yeguas" ¿Quiénes son ellas?

Dawn: ellas me sacaron de la caja de música son mis amigas de este tiempo.

Ultímate: "vuela en dirección de las ponis y se acerca a fluttershy hablándole con voz seductora" hola preciosa me llamo ultímate flight, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Dawn: "se estaba enojando un poco" se llama fluttershy.

Ultímate: dawn disculpa pero le estoy hablando a esta ricura de aquí no a ti.

Dawn: "estaba furioso" lo sé…se llama fluttershy…es mi prometida.

El Pegaso reacciona y se aleja de ella haciéndose el tonto.

Ultímate: es un gran chico. "retrocede de alado de la Pegaso"

Dawn: jinshu… ¿haces los honores?

Jinshu: "media dos metros quince y tenía una voz profunda y seria" con gusto… "le da un golpe en la cabeza a ultímate dejándole un chichón grande y redondo estilo anime"

Ultímate: se sobaba la cabeza mientras vuela en otra dirección, esta vez se acerco a applejack.

Ultímate: hola lindura, no lo digo mucho pero me vuelven loco las rubias.

Pero el coqueteo del Pegaso es interrumpido por otro golpe del kirin.

Jinshu: eres un guerrero…compórtate de una vez.

Ultímate: "se enfada" DEJA DE HACER ESO HIBRIDO ESTUPIDO.

Jinshu: REPITE ESO PEQUEÑO PERVERTIDO.

Ambos se miran entre si con una corriente eléctrica conectando sus ojos.

Dawn: valla esos dos nunca van a cambiar.

Twiligth: ¿Qué les pasa a ellos?

Dawn: no se llevan bien eso es todo.

La alicornio ve al kelpie y lo saluda.

Twiligth: hola soy twiligth sparkle.

Pure: mucho gusto señorita, mi nombre es pure water pero me llaman pure.

Dawn: oigan chicas vengan a conocer al resto de mis amigos.

Las yeguas y las princesas se acercaron.

Dawn: ellos son mis amigos, pure.

Pure: hola.

Dawn: el es Zola.

Zola: encantado de conocerlas.

Dawn: el grandulón de aquí es jinshu.

No dio saludo.

Dawn: es de pocas palabras, bien ya conocieron al Casanova de ultímate flight.

Ultímate: pueden llamarme galán.

Vuelve a recibir un golpe de jinshu.

Jinshu: te voy a llamar saco de golpear si no te comportas.

Dawn: y él es el pequeño Insight.

Detrás del kirin un joven unicornio sale con los ojos cerrados, al abrirlos las yeguas se asombras de lo extraños que son, no tenían brillo pero de cierta forma eran lindos.

Insight: hola a todas.

Pinkie pie: hola.

El unicornio ve a la poni rosa y se queda hipnotizado mientras ve como se movía en cámara lenta desde su melena hasta su cola mientras destellos danzaban alrededor de sus ojos y se oía una canción de fondo romántica.

Pure: dawn… ¿Qué paso? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos atrapados?

Dawn: "se pone serio" no se ustedes pero yo lleve cinco mil años en la caja musical.

Los corceles quedan impactados por el comentario de su amigo.

Zola: cin… ¿cinco mil años?

Ultímate: eso no es posible…

Dawn: créanme… lleve ese tiempo atrapado… hasta que estas amables ponis me sacaron de mi letargo.

Pure: dawn… nosotros fuimos atrapados unos minutos después de que te atraparon a ti.

Dawn: pain hizo eso.

Jinshu: no fueron los elementos de la justicia.

Dawn: ¿Qué?

Zola: nos protegieron del ataque de pain, nos indujeron en un estado de vernación para que nos salbarnos, desde entonces estamos atrapados.

Dawn: ¿y que paso con ellos?

Pure: se convirtieron en cristales comunes, usaron toda su magia al ayudarnos.

Zola: y el tuyo fue destruido durante la batalla.

Dawn: "baja la cabeza" Ho…ya veo.

Twiligth: dawn, ¿sabes que significa esto?

Dawn: ¿Qué?

Twiligth: que ya no eres el ultimo destiniano.

Dawn: tienes razón… ya no lo soy.

Ultímate: bien quiero conocer este lugar.

Dawn: esperen chicos.

Pure: ¿Qué ocurre dawn?

Dawn: deben saber que pain también está aquí.

Los corceles se sorprenden.

Zola: ¿Qué? ¿Pain aquí?

Ultímate: ¿ese maldito nunca muere?

Dawn: me temo que no.

Insight: "el más optimista del grupo" pero no nos vencerá, ahora estamos unidos otra vez y le aremos su merecido a ese malvado.

Pinkie pie: temes razón ustedes pueden.

El unicornio se sonroja ante el comentario de la yegua.

Dawn: Insight tiene razón, ahora volvemos a ser un equipo, y mientras estemos juntos nada nos detendrá.

Twiligth: es cierto, ustedes pueden con todo mientras estén unidos.

Las yeguas y las princesas miraban a los corceles que se agrupaban.

Dawn: ¿listos chicos?

Ultímate: como en los viejos tiempos.

Dawn: a la de tres todos juntos… uno…dos…tres.

Los seis al unisonó incluso jinshu saltan y gritan: **NADIE NOS VENCE…**

Y así con este grito se marca un nuevo comienzo para nuestro héroe, quien ahora estará acompañado por sus amigos para proteger las tierras de equestria junto con la princesa twiligth y las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía.

Una nueva aventura está por comenzar…

**Bien con esto concluye el capítulo 34 de "el último destiniano" y el final de la primera parte de esta historia.**

**Pronto sacare una secuela.**

**Gracias a todos los que siguieron este fanfic hasta el final, ustedes me inspiraron a seguir escribiendo. Los amo a todos ustedes mis lectores y gracias de nuevo pronto nos volveremos a ver aquí se despide XINGMAO,**

**ADIOS…**


End file.
